


With Great Power Come Horrendous Insurance Bills

by liquid_dreams



Series: Until We Get It Right [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AH SHIT, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Bonding, Fix-It of Sorts, Mary Sue, Non-Consensual Touching, OC has a Saviour Complex, On Hiatus, Some Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Very Dubious Consent, here we go again, not entirely serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 90,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquid_dreams/pseuds/liquid_dreams
Summary: Iroi Shiina is an alien of sorts, or at least controlled by one, but that's okay. We all have our flaws. Watch her attempt to adopt every sad little orphan the Narutoverse has to offer and fix the world with the power of friendship (and death threats). And when geriatric care goes right, she might even wind up preventing the apocalyptic end battle looming on the horizon! Getting laid is honestly just a bonus at this point.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, so, uh. This started as one thing and morphed into another. I try to keep it lighthearted, but things don't always go the way we planned. It's a fix it if you squint really hard, but then I trip myself up with muh realism.

It happened quite unexpectedly. A highschooler named Hana picked up the first volume of Naruto by chance, having missed the hype around that series in its entirety. She was browsing through a secondhand bookstore in hopes of finding a book they were required to read in Lit for cheap. The style was unlike the shoujo mangas she used to like as a kid. She flipped through the book, picking up bits and bobs of the plot. Then she checked the date when it was published and blinked in surprise. That was quite a few years ago! So it was a longer running series. Of course the name told her something as the nation had been swept by a ninja hype a while ago. As she was busy with other stuff she hadn't paid that much attention. Now she recognized a few of the main characters. It was only 1.99 so she got it, in addition to the book she needed for school. Back home she read the book in one go and hummed thoughtfully at the end. Kind of a slow start? But interesting nonetheless. 

A month later she'd finished the entire series, had seen the anime plus filler episodes and now sported dark circles under her eyes after countless all nighters spent at her computer. Hana felt like a mess. She was also in love with the series. It became her newest obsession. Most prominently, however, she felt that it was a deep injustice how much certain characters had suffered. 

"If I could go there," she muttered while slurping a bowl of instant ramen. "If I had a choice in the matter... Oh boy.. I'd totally fix it!"

She sat on her calves and pulled her laptop closer with one hand. Time to write a fix it so she could stop obsessing over it and prove a point! All those dumb conflics surely could be solved quite easily! She put her bowl away and frowned thoughtfully. It shouldn't be, like.. a super serious fic. Given the veritable mountain of homework waiting at her desk she neither had the time nor the patience for a multichapter fic. Maybe just a funny little one-shot about her OC popping up, kicking ass and adopting every sad little orphan in the series. She nodded to herself with satisfaction. Yea. That should do the trick. Hana glanced at the moon outside her window and winked at it with a grin. So bright and beautiful today. It had to be near full. Watching it had been a habit ever since she became a die hard Sailor Moon fan as a kid. 

Then she opened a new word document and went to town. Hana started to grin as she wrote about her heroine. A super strong, super fast and super intelligent young woman who was highly proficient in all forms of jutsu and possessed a strong kekkei genkai. Made Jonin at the young age of thirteen, became an Anbu not soon after before going rogue once she realized how corrupt her village's government was. A hilariously over the top Mary Sue. It didn't matter. She didn't actually plan to publish the story anyway. She was just writing to get the desire to fix that universe off her chest. Kishimoto-sensei would probably weep if he read it. In the story her heroine eventually took it up with Madara himself and kicked his ass for being the root of all evil. Once she was done she re-read her work with a satisfied grin, saved and closed the document before she went to finish an essay. It was getting dangerously late once again, so she shut off the light and went to bed. They had math first thing in the morning. It was the worst time for an already boring class. Hana yawned tiredly and turned on her side after resolving to treat herself to Starbucks in the morning. 

XxOo

As far as dreams go this is probably the weirdest one she's had so far. Hana blinks slowly, feels a lukewarm breeze blow past her as she falls backwards into darkness. Above, growing smaller by the second, is a white dot. Yet she's not afraid, feels in fact so horribly slow and sluggish that she can't move a muscle. Her long straight black hair whips past her face. She glances down her body, sees her arms halfway up. It's strange how she's paralyzed, yet feels the wind clearly on every part of her skin. Hana closes her eyes and breathes evenly. 

There is a low hum. It ebbs and swells all around her like a melody, an ancient chant. It's oddly mesmerizing. Hana opens her eyes again and sees the darkness above move. Something stirrs and suddenly she sees it rush towards her like a black tsunami. She doesn't understand what she sees. It becomes less like a wave, more like an almost human hand reaching for her. Within another blink the hand grabs her entire face. She blinks past shadowy fingers and feels a shudder run through her body. The hand is cold. 

"Ah. Yes. This vessel will do nicely."

The voice that speaks doesn't sound human. It echoes endlessly. The words themselves sound old, so old she can barely understand them. 

"Thine weak heart is failing. Thou didst not take thine medicine."

The pillbox on her nightstand appears before her inner eye. That can't be right. She never forgets. 

"I can save thee. All thou needst to do is let me in."

The voice sounds so nice and calming. Hana blinks slowly. Her brain is filled with fog. A faint curiosity arises. Why?

"I wish to find mine little sister. She has been gone too long. I shall take her home, where she belongs."

What? She doesn't understand. This is just.. darkness. Who is the little sister of darkness? A ringing laugh fills her ears and the sound reminds her of a church bell. 

"So curious art thou, little human. The answer shall become apparent in time. Let me in," the voice croons. "I shall fix thine ailing body and bestow upon thee power unlimited. Thou shallst become mine vessel."

Failing heart. Hana knows after endless hospital visits. The pills buy her time, nothing more. Is this what dying feels like? She frowns a little. It can't be her time yet! It's too early! There is so much left to do. If this is her only chance, then... Then she'll let the darkness in. The hand on her face tightens ever so slightly, securing its grip. Black tendrils erupt from the dark mass holding onto her and start to wrap around her body.

The shadowy tendrils wrap around her hands. One moment they are bare, the next she's wearing fingerless black gloves. The tendrils creeps down her arms, towards her body. Hana blinks slowly. Feels cloth fluttering in places it wasn't before. Something wraps around her forehead and rests there, heavier than mere fabric. Out of the shadowy wrist behind the hand erupt two black tendrils that snake towards her ears. 

Hana's whole body seizes when the cool shadows creep into her head. It is.. Her body seizes again and her vision wavers. A slew of information, flashes of images and endless knowledge rams into her brain so quickly it makes her teeth chatter and the breath stutter in her lungs. It is vast and endless, pushing out everything she thought she knows.

"Thou shallst be empty. Only a clean vessel is fit to house me."

Like pouring out an amphora or unplugging a bathtub. It's the last she thinks before Hana is gone. The girl blinks, empty, and breathes. 

"Open thine mouth, my vessel," the darkness croons.

The girl obeys. Blackest shadow, dark as the space between the stars, rushes into her and fills her insides to the brim. Once she is full her body itself turns into darkness. Suddenly her dull eyes see the stars and it becomes clear that she has been falling through time and space all along. Patiently she waits as it alters her irrevocably, replacing every single atom until her body is wholly transformed. Now she knows that she is not falling, but flying. The darkness that has taken control of her turns her body around and she watches the stars blur by in bright streaks. The darkness knows where it is going with absolute certainty. She blinks slowly and waits. Suddenly it slows down and a small green and blue planet comes into view. 

"There. I last felt her signal on that planet. Thou shallst find her for me."

It allows the vessel to nod slowly to show its agreement and then they soar towards the planet. Once they breach its atmosphere the vessel is overwhelmed by the rush of bright color and closes its eyes. When it opens its eyes again, night has fallen. The sky is clear and full of stars while a bright full moon perfectly illuminates the landscape. It is reflected on the water of the still lake it finds itself standing on on its toes. Perfectly balanced, perfectly in the middle. The shore is exactly the same distance wherever she looks. An easy calculation for the darkness inside her. It shifts and settles into every nook and cranny of its host. 

"Now then, my vessel. Thine mission begins. Thou shallst have an identity so as to not arouse suspicion in those around thee."

The vessel waits patiently as the darkness feeds a slew of information into its brain and gives it an identity. Once the vessel has recieved a name it blinks and inclines its head. 

"And lastly I shall erase all thine knowledge of me. This way my signal shall be hidden from her senses. It is a precaution in case my sister does not wish to be found." 

"I understand," the vessel replies plainly. 

"Then close thine eyes."

It feels like a whirlpool in her brain. After half a heartbeat, the darkness has left her and the blinders are gone.

xOxO

She blinks and looks around. Why is she standing on a lake again? Otonagi Shiina is super confused. She sinks down on the soles of her feet and looks towards the eastern mountains where her village is hidden. Being out at night is against the rules so she'll have to sneak past the nightguard. Thankfully she's used to it. Shiina grins and jumps to the shore without disturbing the water. Her natural chakra reserves are ginormous. Handling the flow of it is second nature to her. She hops from tree to tree until her tiny village, nestled between two mountains, comes in sight. The small orange dots from their torches tell her where the night patrol is currently at. A shallow river runs from one of the mountains through the village and towards the lake. A joyous laugh escapes her as she runs across the open fields. Once she's back in the village she jumps onto the roof of one of the low houses and then makes her way to the shrine. It's built completely out of wood and the largest complex in this place. As soon as she slides the door shut she knows she's in trouble. Both Shiroku and Elder Misato are staring at her with crossed arms and matching frowns. 

"Uhhh, hi there!" She chirps and smiles broadly. 

"Shiina! You know you're not supposed to leave the shrine without me!" Shiroku barks. 

"Sneaking out at night is inappropriate behavior for a shrine maiden, not to mention the avatar of the Winter Goddess!" Elder Misato adds. 

"Blehhh, this place is so boring!" Shiina objects and rolls her eyes. "I told you a thousand times I don't wanna be a shrine maiden! I wanna be a ninja!"

The young woman strikes a heroic pose and grins. Elder Misato groans and Shiroku slaps a hand to his forehead. He's a Jonin and the only actual ninja in town. He graduated the academy of Iwagakure and eventually came back to his home village after Shiina was born. Elder Misato leans on his walking cane and gives her a stern look.

"You're under house arrest, young lady!" He declares and narrows his eyes when she opens her mouth in protest.

Shiina pouts at him and crosses her arms. The long sleeves of her white kimono make it sort of difficult, but she's had plenty of practice living under the thumb of that stern old monk. 

"Seriously?!" She whines and stomps her bare feet. "That's not fair!"

"Go to your room," he grunts and furrows his thick bushy eyebrows. "Shiroku, kindly escort the goddess."

The middle aged ninja sighs and raises a brow at her. Shiina pouts at him, too, for good measure before she stomps off to her room. He's been her bodyguard ever since she can remember. He respectfully walks behind her as they speed down the hallways. Shiina's room looks more like a lavish shrine than a living space. There are artful depictions of the Winter Goddess on the walls and all the furniture is gilded. She sits down primply on the satin sheets of her bed and crosses her arms. House arrest for the avatar of a goddess! 

"Pfeh!" She huffs and glares at Shinroku, who pauses in the door. 

"You know he only wants to keep you safe," the older man says patiently. 

"From what?! This place is as boring as it gets!" Shiina objects angrily. 

"After your birth they found gold again in the abandoned mine. Add that to your," he says and gestures at her. "And you have yourself a reciepe for an invasion. A living goddess that brings wealth? You're lucky that the Tsuchikage hasn't heard about it yet."

"Isn't that like... like the leader of this country?" Her face scrunches up and she scratches her cheek. "Isn't he like, supposed to protect it?"

"He's a sly one for sure," Shiroku says slowly. 

Shiina's white eyebrows twitch and she looks down at herself. "Wait what? My what? What did you mean?"

"Your, uh, colorful looks. You stand out," he mutters. 

Shiina blinks and glances at her big crystal mirror. Long white hair down to her ankles, snow white skin and bright blue eyes. And that impractical white kimono with the long sleeves and coral flower print at the hems. Every time she cuts off some of the hem to make it easier to move they keep sewing it back on, saying it's not proper to show some ankle. Sigh. 

"Everyone else in this village has dark hair and eyes."

"Cuz they're probably all related," she counters in a bored tone. 

"N-Shiina!" He objects and stares at her in horror. "Don't say such stuff! They worship the ground you walk on!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever," she huffs and turns away. 

"Look, I get that it can be quite restrictive," he says with a sigh. "But what about the benefits? Huh? You get the best food the village can offer! And they throw a huge party every year on your birthday."

"Ya, that's pretty sick," she says with a grin. 

"See? It's not all bad," he says and pinches the bridge of his nose. "So please try to stay out of trouble today. I don't want to be yelled at by Misato again."

Once he's gone her grin drops and she sighs at the window. There's no evidence whatsoever that she's the reincarnation of the Winter Goddess except for her looks. She's certainly never spoken to her. Shiina is a hundred percent certain that they're building her up to be something she's not. And it's seriously starting to get on her nerves. Even as a child she wasn't allowed to go play with the other kids because it's not "proper". They want to keep her locked up in this place like some sort of living relic. Eighteen years she's lived in this gilded cage. Shiina's seriously had enough. She knows her own power, even if they do not. She knows it's wasted here when she could be out in the world making a difference. Ever since she met Shiroku she's wanted to become a ninja. A snowflake drifts by the window. Shiina blinks and walks over to look outside at the mountain ranges. Yup, sure enough it starts to snow. A sardonic grin breaks out on her face. Surely that's a sign from the Winter Goddess!

She walks over to her wardrobe and ditches the stupid kimono. She's always felt more comfortable in normal clothes. Shiroku's probably going to be keeping a close eye on her. Since as a Jonin he's highly adapt at tracking chakra signatures he'll know if she runs away again and be able to follow her. From earliest childhood she has been aware that she is stronger than anybody else. It hadn't taken long until she had full control over her powers. She has also broken into the old monk's personal library several times to copy his scrolls on jutsus. He has a lot, considering he's not a ninja. That's how she's learned about the existence of all the different kinds of jutsu. Shiina has experimented quite a bit and found that she has a gift for them all. So surely, surely somebody as skilled as her is meant to be a ninja! 

With a glance at the door she bends down and lifts a bunch of discarded clothes to withdraw a plain white box from underneath. It contains several sharp kunais and throwing stars she's pilfered from Shiroku over the years. Small stuff he wouldn't miss. She takes a kunai and weighs it in her hand. It feels natural to hold. She regards the glinting black metal and starts to smile. Her anger at being held this village's prisoner runs deep. Their reverence means nothing to her. It's all empty phrases and foolish prayers to a thing that doesn't exist. The truth is that deep inside she feels cold. None of those simple, stupid people mean anything. Shiina's eyelids flutter and the weapons begin to float up and around her like a black halo. Slowly she walks in front of her mirror. It takes a mere thought until the knives begin to slice through her hair. Misato had forbidden her from cutting it. Shiina takes great satisfaction in watching the thick strands fall to the floor. When it only goes down to her chest anymore she glances at her kimono. One of the knives slices off two small strips of white fabric, which she then uses to tie her hair into two loose ponytails. She smiles a little and feels much lighter already. The feeling is addictive. Yes, she supposes it's time to finally cut herself free from her chains. 

Shiroku catches her about halfway through the village. He's panting hard, staring at her in open horror. Shiina slowly turns around. The kunai slides out of a villager's chest and resumes its position in the circle of flying knives around her head. The man drops lifelessly to the ground, to where so many others are already lying in puddles of their own blood that stain the snow. It paints the walls of their houses in uneven splatters. 

"What have you done?!" Shiroku screams and swings his arms out at the dead village. "Why, Shiina?!"

She tilts her head to the side and glances fleetingly at the massacre. "Why?"

"What did they ever do to you?! Even the elder! How could you do this to them?! They were innocents!"

Elder Misato's death was unintentional. He surprised her in her room and started to yell at her when he saw the weapons. Shiina was fed up with listening to him, fed up with being treated like a slave. The knives reacted to her mood by turning him into a pincushion. It was unintentional, but she feels no remorse. Each death makes her feel a little freer. Shiina looks at his distraught face. Shiroku at least always treated her like a person. She is reluctant to attack him. Even when she sees him draw a handful of throwing stars she hesitates. 

"Please don't," she says quietly and watches him tense. 

"You killed them! All of them! What's with that cold look in your eyes? Shiina!"

She steps to the side and turns halfway. The stars fly past her face and cut through a strand of hair, giving her uneven misshapen bangs that hang into her right eye. He uses her momentary distraction to throw more weapons at her. Killing intent. Even though he's known her since she was little. Even though he's distraught and clearly conflicted, he acts with killing intent. Shiina's lips press into a flat line and she raises a palm at him. The knives and stars stop in their tracks, hovering mid-air harmlessly. Shiroku's brown eyes widen in shock. 

"What?! What are you?" He stammers and swallows hard. 

Shiina ponders it as one of the knives comes forward to cut the wayward strand of hair out of her eye. 

"I am.. a goddess," she concludes and watches him flinch at the realization. 

"It can't be," he mutters incredulously. 

There is fear in his eyes. She can't stand the sight of it. He's afraid, just like those villagers. Flinching at the sight of her manifesting the power that had lain dormant inside her for years, as if they hadn't been the ones calling her a goddess all along! She almost feels stupid for supressing it that long. Releasing it is like a breath of fresh air. It's flaring all around her in wild joyous bursts. Shiroku withdraws a seal from inside his pockets and attaches it to a kunai. What little regard she held for him vanishes. 

"Aren't you glad to see your goddess manifest?" She asks quietly. 

"You're no goddess. You're a demon!" He says and hurls the knife at her. 

Shiina stops it in its tracks like before, but it explodes in a flash and creates a smoke cloud. The acrid smell makes her cough and automatically raise her arm to cover her nose. He uses her distraction and comes running, wild determination and fear in his eyes. Shiina frowns and takes a step back, still unwilling to kill him. She evades his strikes easily. His body gives off so many hints where he will strike next that she doesn't even need to think about her reaction. She jumps away from his kicks and realizes he's backed her into a corner. Even so. He's breathing hard and glaring at her. 

"Even you," she murmurs and lowers her head. "Even you are afraid."

"What made you kill them? What?!"

"I suppose.. I suppose I came to detest them for locking me up," she mutters with a small frown. "I am superior so why should I let some insects tell me what to do?"

"Insects, huh? Is that what we are to you? Ah, I guess it makes sense when you have that much power."

Shiroku smiles grimly and slams a hand against his chest. Shiina's eyes widen. 

"No! What have you done?!"

"Gotta make a last ditch effort," he sighs and closes his eyes. "Guess this is goodbye."

Shiina grits her teeth, finally feels a surge of something and jumps up high into the air. The fool rigged himself with explosive seals. The resulting explosion takes out half the street. Regret, Shiina realizes. She lands on a roof with a thud and wipes at her eyes. Losing somebody she treasures fills her to the brim with regret. It makes her eyes flood with tears, because it's the first real emotion she's felt in years. Shiina weeps quietly. It's horrible. She never wants to feel this way again. 

"It would seem I underestimated you."

She stops crying in an instant and blinks slowly when that droning alien voice speaks into her head. 

"Humans are truly perplexing creatures. Far more evolved than thine primitive technology would suggest. Very well. I shall bestow upon thee more advanced emotional capability. Dost thou wish for me to erase these memories? After all, the trial was a failure."

It is given a choice? Shiina -the vessel- blinks several times in confusion. Trial? This was a trial?? The heartache feels all too real. 

"Please make it go away," she croaks. 

A maelstrom churns in her brain, erasing everything until the vessel is empty again. She jerks when a new identy is given to her. Iroi Shiina is a missing nin from Iwagakure. The vessel rises from its crouch and turns into darkness. It surges across the land at lightning speed until it is at the border between two nations. It can tell, since there is an obvious difference. Behind it lies a steep mountain range, before it a vast forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiina materializes again. 

"Eh?" The young woman blinks down at herself before she looks at the forest in confusion. 

Wasn't she just in an onsen in Mizu no Kuni? So why is she suddenly clothed again and standing in the middle of nowhere? She rubs at her chin with a thoughtful look before she shrugs and draws up the big hood of her custom flak vest. It isn't that great for keeping rain at bay, but it is hella stylish. Plus, if she draws it down deep enough it kind of hides her face. Ever since The Incident that has been really useful. She can't set foot in the Earth Country again if she wants her head to remain on her neck. Which is why, with an uneasy glance behind her, she starts trekking down the mountain and towards the forest of what is no doubt the Land of Fire. Not a great place to be for a missing nin, but better than nothing. She hears they have really tight security in this place. Which is why she initially hid out on one of the countless islands in water country. So this is pretty confusing. All she knows is that she has to be on her guard and get the hell out of here. She jumps up on one of the freakishly tall trees whose canopies turn the day to night. At the very top she pokes her head through the foliage and looks around critically. Yeah, it's pretty big. That's about all she sees. Shiina groans and jumps up. She lands on the foliage, uses chakra at her feet to keep her weight and wobbles a little. Leaves sure are different from water. 

"Aahh! Gack!" Her arms start to windmill as the branches move beneath her. 

Better make it quick then. Shiina gulps and starts to run across the treetops. There are a few villages in the forest. She makes sure to give them a wide berth. The last thing she needs is a bunch of Konoha-nin on her ass. Shiina runs as long as she can. While she does have remarkable stamina, there is only so much ground she can cover on foot in a day. As soon as dusk sets in and it becomes harder to watch where she's going Shiina decides to take a break. There's a mountain range in the distance that reminds her uncomfortably of home, a large clearing in the canopy and beyond that a huge city. So that's Konohagakure. Though it's not particularly hidden in her opinion. All the better for her to avoid. She's not scared of a fight, mind you. She just doesn't fancy drawing attention to her village. Not that she gives a shit about misrepresenting Iwagakure. When she tossed her headband instead of scratching it like most missing nin did, she did so on purpose. It's just that there are still a handful of people she somewhat likes in the village and they'd suffer the consequences of a political incident, too. So she drops to the ground and begins to search for a suitable sleeping place. 

The forest is infuriating. She's definitely not used to her view being blocked by freaking trees everywhere. Shiina has half a mind to knock a few down just so she can see. Suddenly she hears an odd noise from behind just one such tree. It's.. It comes again and her face scrunches up in disgust. What the hell? An old man comes shuffling around the tree. He's dressed in a long white robe with red pattern along the hem. He's walking sort of oddly and looks rather pale. It seems he hasn't seen her yet, for he begins to walk away. Shiina senses a chance. 

"Hey you! Old geezer!" She yells and waves to get his attention. "HEY!"

He stops and turns towards her with a confused expression. "Who? Me?"

"Yeah you! Hold on a sec!" She calls and jogs towards him. "I need help!"

He gives her a once over and raises a bushy brow. "And who might you be? You're not from around here."

"No, but listen, it doesn't matter. I aint planning to stick around," Shiina says with a bright grin. "I just need directions so I can get out of this accursed forest."

"Oh," he says and raises a second eyebrow. "Where do you want to go?"

"Literally anywhere else," she snorts and gives him an one-shouldered shrug. "S'long as it's not Earth Country."

"Ah, so you're from there? Left on bad terms, I see."

"Look," she says and frowns lightly. "What do you care? Okay, so. How about, eh, Water Country? Yeah. They got some fantastic hot springs. You should try it. Old guy like you probably has joint pains."

He actually looks offended at that and Shiina gulps. Maybe she should dial it down? Before he walks away or something. A vein starts to pulse on his wrinkly forehead. Shiina stares in fascination. 

"I'm not that old!" He snaps and glowers at her. "Don't give me attitude, you whippersnapper! I can still kick your ass to next sunday!"

"Whoa, okay! Calm down, grandpa," she says and lifts her hands defensively.

"Do you realize who I am?" He asks with a ticked off look. "I'm-!"

Quite suddenly the color drains from his face and he literally sprints back behind the tree. Shiina wisely puts her fingers in her ears and grimaces. Little later he comes back with a pained look and holds his stomach.

"Must've eaten something bad," he groans miserably. 

"Yeah that sucks," she says quickly. "So about the directions.."

"Easy. You just-"

And then the old dude simply passes out on her. Shiina curses loudly and catches him before he can break a hip or something. He's surprisingly heavy considering he's about her height and old. 

"Oh fuck me," she groans as she realizes he's probably from Konoha. 

She lifts him on her back with some trouble and jogs towards the city. Maybe she can just dump him with a guard and leave before they start asking questions. As she comes closer to the gates a ninja suddenly appears at her side. He's pretty tall, wearing a mask that hides the lower half of his face and got his left eye covered with a headband. His silver hair is spiky and his visible brown eye fixed on the dude on her back. Shiina sighs with relief and smiles at him.

"Hey buddy! I found this old dude in the forest. He passed out on me so I figured I'd return him here."

"Do you realize that this is the Hokage?" He asks bluntly. 

Shiina's grin freezes and the color drains from her face. "Oh."

"You also realize what this looks like?"

"Wait a sec! I didn't do shit!" She says quickly and lowers him so the tall dude can take him instead. "'sides if I did him in I would've left him in the forest!"

The silver haired guy easily slings the Hokage over his shoulder and eyes her critically. "Where is your headband?"

"Uh..," she mumbles and scratches her cheek. "Left it at home."

"Really," he says flatly, clearly not buying it. "You're coming with me. Tell the healers exactly what happened."

"He got diarrhea, alright? What's there to tell?" She complains and eyes the guards that are openly staring at them. 

"Stop wasting time," he sighs and turns around. 

She'd really rather not, but it beats getting lost in the forest at night. Come morning she'll slip out and leave, with or without directions. So she follows the white haired ninja into Konoha and can't help but curiously take in her surroundings. She's never been in another hidden village and it's drastically different from Iwagakure. For one the houses are made of concrete and steel, artificial stone, her brain supplies with a derisive snort before she can stop herself. There's a lot of them on very little space. The streets are packed with people and crisscrossed by wires and cables overhead. Konohans, she notes, are a lot less constipated looking than her people. The white haired ninja leads her into a small side street and then runs up the building. If that old fart is their Hokage then he probably wants to avoid drawing attention to the sorry state of him. Shiina follows him with ease and enjoys the view as they run across rooftops. The village looks highly industrialized and there are several construction sites, so it's rapidly growing as well. It's not as stuffy as Iwagakure, where she often felt like she was gonna suffocate under the weight of ever-present ancient history. She likes it. Eventually they reach a large white building that looks like a stubby tower topped with a red tiled dome. He jumps down and starts to rush into the front entrance. Shiina follows at a more sedate pace and once she's in the old man has already been handed over to a bunch of med nin. The white haired man glares at her and glances meaningfully at the healers. Shiina sighs and walks over to them. One of them, a brown haired woman, looks up at her with a tense expression.

"Can you tell us what happened?" She asks quickly. 

"Yeahh," she drawls and glances at the unconscious old fart. "He got the shits."

"Excuse me?" She blinks and does a double take. 

"S'what I saw," Shiina says and shrugs listlessly. "He said he might've eaten something bad."

A man wearing a bandana and sunglasses suddenly gasps. "Signs of poison!" He exclaims.

All three of the med nin start focusing their bright green chakra very intensely on the Hokage. Shiina frowns a little. Poison? 

"Come to think of it, isn't it weird that he was out in the forest all by himself?" She mutters to herself. 

"Very," the white haired ninja supplies after he appears besides her all of a sudden. "Which is exactly why you're here."

Shiina rolls her eyes. A small glob of purple liquid suddenly rises from the old man's mouth and floats in the air. The med nin stare at it with serious expressions. One of them lifts a hand towards it and focuses. 

"A mind-altering poison," she declares. "His food must've been laced with it."

"Hm," the silver haired ninja frowns. "So he didn't know what he was doing."

"Aha! I get it! Somebody wanted to lure him out into the forest to kill him!" She says triumphantly and smacks her palm with her fist. 

"Exactly," the white haired ninja deadpans and stares her down. 

"Whoa! Wait! I said I didn't do it!"

"You're a missing nin," he counters. 

Shiina's left eye twitches and she glances away with a nervous grin. "H-hey now, this isn't what it looks like. I'm just passing through! Whoever wanted to off the old man gotta be in the city somewhere!"

"Are you implying a Konohan did it?"

"Fuck if I know!"

He looks down at the old man and shakes his head curtly. "Not even his political opponents would go that far. We're going to analyze the poison and find out who did it."

"Okay great."

"Which means you're our guest for now," he says sarcastically and stares hard. 

"Seriously," she groans and scratches her forehead. "So annoying. Just wait till he wakes up. He'll confirm my story."

"Under the after effects of a mind-altering poison?" He asks succintly. 

"We're isolating the poison now," a med nin says.

They've drawn out a large amount of the purple stuff, which they then float into a bunch of glass vials. As soon as it's secure they grab the Hokage and carry him from the gurney into a bed. 

"He's probably dehydrated from all the shitting," Shiina says idly, which prompts one of the med nin to give her a judgemental stare. 

"Let them do their job," the silver haired ninja says. "Oh by the way, my name is Hatake Kakashi."

Shiina snorts. "Better late than never, eh."

"What's yours, missing nin?"

"Stop calling me that! I have a name!" She objects and points a thumb at herself. "I'm Iroi Shiina."

"Ah. Doesn't ring any bells," he shrugs. "So you're not that big of a deal."

"What?" She snaps and glares at him.

"Please get out," an exasperated med nin says. "We need to focus."

Both of them glare at each other and leave the hospital ward. Shiina's stomach growls and she lets out a sigh.

"Got any decent ramen joints around here?"

"You realize you're our prisoner?" Kakashi sighs. "There is one. I'll accompany you."

Shiina grins and shrugs. They got nothing on her. She's only staying out of politeness. If she really wanted to leave she would. Kakashi eyes her from the side with barely hidden distrust as they make their way out of the building and head down the street to a small ramen restaurant. It's a pretty awkward silence. She can tell from his chakra signature that he's strong. Jonin level at the very least. There's definitely a lot more to him than it appears. Not that Shiina gives a shit. She just wants some ramen. The store owner is a squinty eyed older man wearing a white yukata and headband. His assistant is a cute little girl stirring a soup pot in the background. Kakashi sits down wordlessly on a stool. She leaves a free seat between them and sits down as well. 

"Yo! Three bowls of tonkotsu ramen! Put it on his bill!" She says and points at Kakashi, who twitches and glares at her. "What?"

"Forget it, you freeloader! Pay for your own meal!" He says and glances at the bewildered chef. "One bowl of ebi ramen."

"Comin' right up," the chef mutters. 

"Alright, I change my mind," Shiina groans with pleasure once she's mowed down all three bowls and leans her head back. "This place is awesome. I've never had ramen this good before."

"Hmph. Naturally," the chef grins proudly. 

Shiina blinks at the ceiling as she digs through her pockets and comes up empty handed. She glances at Kakashi, who's eating slowly and methodically. Without removing his face mask. Somehow. It's like one moment he's got noddles between his chopsticks and when she blinks they're gone. 

"Hey, um, mind lending me some money?" She asks with a brilliant smile. 

"Huh?" He raises his visible brow at her. 

"It's basically your fault I've eaten all this ramen, so pay up!" 

"You gotta be kidding me," he sighs and rolls his eye. 

The Hokage is surprisingly resilient for such an old man. Come morning he's sitting in his office again as if nothing happened. Shiina's been napping in a room guarded by two uniformed nin wearing animal masks. They sure got some weird customs in this place. When it's barely bright outside they come in, jolting her awake, and tell her that the Hokage wants a word with her. Those two have strong chakra signatures. Some sort of special forces? They escort her to an office. She goes in and sure enough, the old dude is sitting there and smiles a little when he sees her. Shiina sits down on the chair in front of his desk without prompting.

"Hey, uh, I see you're back on your feet," she says casually. "Good."

"I hear I have you to thank for that," he replies. 

"Me? Oh, I just," she pauses and considers briefly. Maybe she can use his gratitude? "Wanted to do the right thing, y'know. Uh.. Also.. sorry for calling you an old geezer."

The Hokage inclines his head a little and smirks. "Did the hat put some respect in you at last?"

"The.. the hat?" She glances at his flat wide brimmed hat with the kanji for fire on it. "No, it looks stupid."

"How dare you!"

"Ahaha, sorry! Sorry. So, um, since I clearly didn't poison you can I go now? And can you finally give me the directions?"

The Hokage sighs deeply and leans back in his chair with a beleagured expression. "It's true. I've told my men about what happened. Technically you're free to go."

"But?" She asks slowly.

"You're a missing nin from Iwagakure."

"Ugh. How did you figure?" She says with a wince. 

"Konoha's vast intelligence network," he replies promptly and raises a brow. "What I would like to know is why you turned rogue. You don't strike me as a killer."

"Oh. Oh, that." She glances away. "Iwa-nin are absolutely loyal to the Tsuchikage, to the point where they follow his orders blindly."

"I'm aware."

The corners of her mouth turn down. "Well, I didn't fancy it much. Why should I obey stupid orders given by a stupid greedy man?"

The Hokage raises a brow and steeples his fingers on his desk. "You were exiled for refusing his orders?"

"Not exactly," she hedges. 

"Well?"

"I called him a stupid cunt, too."

His jaw drops and his eyes bug out at her words. Shiina snorts and grins to herself before she turns serious. 

"He wanted me to be his weapon and I refused," she says and rubs at her chin with a faraway look. "You probably figured this out already, but I'm no ordinary kunochi."

"Indeed," he agrees and inclines his head with his intent gaze fixed on her. "I can't tell what you are exactly, but you're clearly strong."

"Strong?" She snorts and shakes her head. "Oh I'm holding back right now, old man."

His eyes narrow slightly. Shiina is of course aware of the invisible chakra signature flaring about her like a fiery beacon, even though she's been clamping down on it extra hard since entering the village. Something like determination sets in his brown eyes and his expression hardens. 

"Show me."

"Are you sure?" She asks quietly. "It might put me on your people's shit list."

"Why?"

"They're already wary of me."

"Hmph. Don't worry about that, I will tell them to stand down. Please, show me that power of yours. I'd like to see what the Tsuchikage saw in you."

Shiina's lips quirk. She leans back in the chair with her arms over the backrest to look as open and unthreatening as possible. A precaution. Then she inhales and all at once lets go of the tight reins she has on her power. A massive burst of chakra erupts from within her. It shatters the windows as it blasts out, it sweeps the papers off the desk and blows the Hokage's hat off his head. The old man yanks his arms up to shield his face. Books fall off the shelves and hit the ground with dull thuds. Once the inital burst is gone her wild chakra settles beneath her breastbone again and turns her signature into an almost visible thing as it flows over her skin. The Hokage lowers his arms with wide eyes and stares at her in disbelief. As expected, the door flies open and a whole squad of the masked fools bursts into the room. As well as Kakashi. They're all tense and ready to strike, weapons aimed at her neck. Shiina doesn't even grace them with a look. She watches the Hokage calmly. The old man swallows and raises a hand.

"Stand down," he rasps and coughs once. 

"Sir, are you alright?" Kakashi demands tightly. "What happened?"

The Hokage points at her. "That happened."

Shiina tilts her head back and gives the ceiling a bored look. A normal reaction to seeing her power first hand. Now that the chakra is flowing freely within her she's not worried about them anymore. It's always so stifling to suppress it. Unnecessarily difficult.

"I see," Kakashi says carefully. 

The masked guys are obviously hesitant to lower their weapons, but the Hokage's orders are clear. The tension is almost palpable in the room. 

"Told you," she says to the old man. 

"Indeed. I see now. Leave us," he says to his men. 

Once they're gone, clearly unwilling to leave their leader alone with her, Shiina smirks. Though their faces are hidden she can feel how protective they are of him. Chief of all Kakashi. There's some real fondness there. That, too, is something unfamiliar. Respect and loyalty to the Tsuchikage are a given in his people, but fondness? Liking even? Not exactly. Considering that he hasn't tried to murder her for her constant teasing yet she suspects that he's actually a cool guy. If that many people follow him so gladly it's gotta be the case. And oh shit, he's pretty poweful. She senses it immediately when he unleashes his own chakra and forms an invisible shell around him as a shield from the flares of hers and gives her a calm look. That old dude can pack a punch if it comes to it. Shiina grins at him. 

"Want me to reel it in?" She asks and lifts a brow. 

"It's for the best."

Shiina gathers her chakra and pushes it back down into her chest, where it forms an unstable core. She envisions it as the eye of a massive thunderstorm. It takes a fair bit of concentration to chain it. The Hokage nods and relaxes a bit once the oppressive aura is gone. Shiina blinks at him and leans forward to rest her elbows on her knees.

"What now?"

"Well, Shiina. It would seem you are extremely powerful."

"Ya."

"I haven't seen anything like it since," he says, pauses and glances out of the window. 

Shiina waits a beat before she follows his gaze. He's got a perfect view of the mountain range where there are four heads hewn into the rocky surface. They're currently being defaced by grafitti in red paint. She squints and thinks she can spot a small yellow dot hanging onto a head. A vein on the old man's forehead begins to pulse as his expression turns to outrage. 

"NARUTO!" He barks so loudly it makes her jump. "I can't believe that little brat is doing it again!"

Shiina snorts and grins at the childish insults and doodles decorating the stone heads. Impressive handiwork. She approves. A harried looking young man with a ponytail bursts into the office. He's got a scar across his face and an expression of resigned dread on his face. 

"Sarutobi-sama, Naruto is-!"

"I can see that! Get him down from there!" The old Hokage says and crosses his arms with a ticked off expression. 

He salutes smartly and rushes out of the office. Shiina lifts a brow at the old man. "You, um, you get a lot of visitors, huh?"

He sighs and lets his shoulders slump. "Can't help it."

"The Tsuchikage would never have allowed it," she mumbles and looks away. "If somebody came in without having an appointment they'd be punished severely."

"Different places have different customs," he says wisely. "The kage primarily serves the people. How they do it is each one's personal choice. I prefer not to keep myself cloistered away."

"Hm," she hums and nods thoughtfully.

He's definitely a good guy. Shiina sees why his people love him. Seeing how the sun has risen and it's getting warmer she's getting a little restless. 

"Look, would it help if I tell you that I genuinely don't care about your country? I really need a bath. Just point me in direction of Water Country and we can both go our merry ways."

"Hm," he hums and tilts his head to the side with a thoughtful look. "Actually I was thinking.."

The door flies open yet again and smacks against the wall, sending a pictureframe crashing to the ground. A tiny blond boy with bright blue eyes puts his hands on his hips and glares defiantly at the Hokage. He's got stripes that vaguely resemble whiskers on his cheeks, wears clothes that look a size too big and practically vibrates in place. His wild hair sticks up everywhich way as if it hasn't seen a brush in ages. 

"Old geezer!" He yells in a high pitched voice and points fiercely at the old man. 

"Oi!" Shiina snaps and, once he's looking at her, makes a shooing motion with both hands. "Don't interrupt when adults are talking. Shoo!"

The boy's eyes narrow and his expression turns outraged. "Don't boss me around! Who are you anyway?!"

"I'm the beautiful and charming Shiina-sama," she says and throws her white hair over her shoulder with a smug grin. 

"Old hag," he states bluntly. "You're so uncool."

Shiina's eyes twitch and she jerks. "U-uncool?! Who are you calling uncool?"

"You!" He declares boldly and points at her. 

"Urk!" She gasps and stands up in one fluid motion. "Alright that's it!"

A few seconds later she drops into a lunge and freezes in that pose. With her right palm she's balancing the boy in the air above her on his stomach, with her left hand she touches four fingers to her forehead and turns her head to the side with a dramatic expression.

"Fushaa! Who's uncool? If I was I couldn't do this!" She exclaims dramatically. 

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" The boy screams and starts to flail.

"Whuh- Hey! Hold still! You're ruining my pose!" Shiina complains and tries to balance his torso on her palm. 

"Let me down! Let me down!" The boy demands shrilly. 

She stares up at him in dismay and notices a second too late that he's slipping. Her eyes widen a fraction. She doesn't actually want him to get hurt. He's such a tiny child. So when he slips and falls she grabs onto him without hesitation and clutches him to her chest. The motion unbalances her in turn. Shiina does the only plausible thing and drops hard on her back. The boy's shins dig into her abdomen and his full weight hits her ribcage. 

"Ooof. You alright lil' man?" She asks and glances down at his shocked expression and wide eyes. 

"Y-yeah," he stammers. 

With a small wince she sits up and the boy quickly scrambles off her and gets to his feet. His face is pale and he looks away tensely. Shiina blinks and realizes he's waiting to be scolded. Going by the way his jaw is set and his bright blue eyes shuttered, expression set in defiance, he's used to it. Shiina smiles as she stands up.

"Whew. That was a good save. I'm glad you're okay," she says and stretches her arms over her head. 

Both Hokage and the boy look at her in surprise. The child looks like he doesn't know what to do with the comment. Those soulful blue eyes give away everything. He's obviously torn between being on guard and mildly hopeful. Shiina tsk's and wipes some dust off her black shorts. Her legs are wrapped in white bandages from the ankles up so the dust is less visible there. 

"So am I cool or what?" She demands with a smirk. 

"Y-you're weird," the boy states bluntly before he begins to smile. "But you're also nice."

"Hn. Close enough," she snorts and goes to sit in front of the Hokage again. 

The old man is looking between them with a baffled look that soon turns calculating. The boy, Naruto, keeps staring at her in awe. Shiina flashes him a peace sign before she raises a brow at the Hokage, who strokes his grey goatee. He nods once to himself and starts to smile. 

"Naruto, why don't you go wait outside? I've got something to discuss with Shiina."

"No way!" The boy protests immediately. "I got yelled at by Iruka because you told him to!"

"Honestly," the Hokage sighs. "He does that without my say so. Please, Naruto."

"Hm, kid, much as I admire your tenacity you should listen to your elders," Shiina adds and raises a brow at his outraged face. 

"Don't tell me what to do, old hag!"

"Seriously?! I'm not that old!" Shiina exclaims with a small frown. "I'm only eighteen."

In response he sticks his tongue out and pulls his eyelid down. "Old hag!"

"Now now, do you want me to call Iruka to take you home?" The Hokage says sternly, prompting the boy to flinch. 

"Argh! No way!"

"Then go wait outside."

"Fine! But once you're done I'm gonna yell at you!" The fierce little boy decides and turns around with a huff.

Shiina chuckles as she watches him leave. What an odd little thing. Completely lacks manners, has a boundless confidence and no fear whatsoever. She decides she likes the little brat. 

"That's Naruto," the Hokage sighs. "He loves pranking the village."

"He's got spirit, alright."

"It's because he has no parents," the old man says in a serious tone and looks out of the window. "Have you heard of the Bijou?"

"Hum, yeah. Giant tailed beasts," Shiina says with a shrug. 

"One such creature, the nine tails Kyubi, attacked the village. His parents gave their lives to defeat it shortly after he was born."

"Ouch," she says and winces. "That's gotta suck. Poor kid."

The Hokage regards her with a searching, serious expression on his face. "I'm paying for his flat and the orphan stipend he recieves to get by. However, due the circumstances of his birth, he is somewhat of a pariah to the village."

Shiina folds her hands on her lap. "He's a jinchuriki, isn't he? I can tell from his signature."

He sighs and nods. "I won't deny it. To protect him I forbade any mention of the Kyubi, so he wouldn't grow up feeling like an outcast. I'm afraid I failed. The people see him as a monster. They either ignore or regard him coldly. If it wasn't for Iruka he would've grown up without anybody to turn to."

Shiina's face turns grim and grimmer the more he talks. She nods curtly once or twice and feels her heart ache for the poor little boy. 

"I've been told his grades are consistently poor and he is more concerned with being the class clown than actually contributing. Iruka believes that being ignored by most people has fostered an increased need for attention in him."

"Understandable," she murmurs with a small frown. "No offense, but that's really shitty. Mistreating somebody because they're scared of their power... It's despicable. You guys are lucky that he doesn't seem like the vengeful kind."

"No," he drawls slowly and gives her an intent look. "Naruto loves this village, despite everything."

"Wow," she says and raises a brow. 

"Yes. Say, you sound rather fond of him."

"Ya, I like the kid. He's got spirit."

"And I believe he was rather fascinated by you."

"What're you getting at, old man?"

He rubs his goatee again and hums. "I'm offering you a place to stay, free of persecution, if you would take on the position of Naruto's minder."

"Wh-," a bit of spittle goes down the wrong pipe and Shiina starts to hack and cough.

"You would recieve a flat to stay in and a regular salary. I believe it would benefit his development greatly if he had another parental figure besides Iruka. A child needs both male and female influence, after all."

"Whhoooooaaaaa! Just a sec, old man! I'm way too young to be a mom!" She panicks and waves her hands. 

"You would be his babysitter at most," he points out. 

Shiina shifts on her seat and swallows uneasily. "Alright, that sounds better."

"So you'll do it?"

Ryo signs appear in both of her eyes and she nods quickly with a lopsided smile that makes him blink and sigh. 

"Glady!" She chirps and clasps her hands in front of her chest. "Just how much are we talking about here~?"

"Well, um. I'm thinking 10.000 ryo a month."

"Eh?" She blinks and the ryo signs disappear. "That's uh.. Let's make it 15.000 and I'll do it."

"What?!" He exclaims and stares at her. "12.500 and that's final!"

"Ah come on," she wheedles, but when the steely look on his face doesn't budge she sighs and slumps in her seat. "Okay. Deal."

"Good," he says with a pleasant smile. "I'll make the arrangements. Why don't you go tell Naruto the good news?"

"You're gonna make sure I won't have to deal with bounty hunters here?" She asks and gives him a searching look.

"You have my word."

"Good!" She chirps and stands up. 

Naruto is standing with his hands in his pockets and a mulish look that clears a little when she comes outside. Shiina grins broadly at him and puts her hands on her hips. 

"Today's your lucky day, kid!"

"Huh? Why?"

She points a thumb at herself and smirks. "You just got a super-cool babysitter!"

"WHAT?!" He yells and glares at her. "I don't need a babysitter! I'm almost eight!"

"Well too bad, brat," she says with a smirk and proceeds to give him a noogie that yields more yelling. 

"OWWW! Let me go! Old hag! Aaah!"

"That's what you get for calling me old!" She says merrily and releases the glowering boy. 

At that moment the Hokage comes out of his office with a slip of paper in his hand and raises a brow at them both. 

"Oh, you're already getting along."

"Jiji!" The boy yells furiously. "I don't need a babysitter!"

The old man sighs and hands her the paper. It contains an address as well as other information. Shiina pockets it without looking. Her memory is flawless. She'll find the place alright. 

"Come now, Naruto. You two will get along just fine. It'll be good for you to have somebody else around."

"Hmph!" He huffs loudly and crosses his arms. 

Shiina's hand comes to rest on his wild blond hair and she pats his head with a grin. The boy glances up at her with a small frown that gradually shrinks. 

"Cheer up, kiddo," she tells him firmly. "Show me where you live?"

"Why?" He mumbles suspiciously. 

"Well it's," she says and glances out of the window. "It's almost noon. Aren't you hungry? I can whip up something good for us. Cause I, for one, am starving."

"Huh?!" His eyes grow huge at the mention of food. "You can cook?"

"Ya."

"Awesome! Can you make ramen?"

"Sure can."

Naruto actually cheers at that. The Hokage looks a little relieved and smiles. Before they leave Shiina mutters at him to remember her salary while Naruto tugs at her hand impatiently. 

"And you better be punctual with the payments!" She says with a broad grin.

"Yeah yeah," he grumbles. 

"Kay then! Oi! Stop pulling! We're going, okay?"

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" Naruto chants. 

The Hokage smiles as he watches them leave and congratulates himself for his spur of the moment idea. Shiina meanwhile lets the little guy guide her through the streets and takes note of the way people are staring at them. Some at least make an effort to be subtle while others glare outright. Naruto seems to ignore them, but Shiina is getting pissed off. After they round a corner and she sees a group of middle aged women giving them nasty looks she's had enough. She tugs her hand free of Naruto's grip, who gives her a half startled, half insecure look that hurts. Shiina pats his head before she glares at the women and gives them two middle fingers. Naruto gasps and looks awestruck. The women gasp and tutter. Without another look she takes the boy's hand again. 

"Come on kiddo. Let's go," she says merrily. 

"Okay!" He beams and they get walking again.


	3. Chapter 3

He lives in a big appartment complex housing ten other families. His flat is on the third floor. Shiina grins a little when she realizes that her flat is above his. As soon as he unlocks the door it hits her. The place is absolutely filthy. Shiina stops in her tracks and looks around in horror. It smells of sweaty socks and leftovers. The reason why becomes apparent when she stumbles into the kitchen over a pair of stray sandals. The trashcan is nigh overflowing. Dirty plates are stacked precariously in the sink. The stove is encrusted with grime. With an open mouth she looks at the carnage and feels her mood sink. Her hand trembles a little as it grasps the fridge handle and opens. It's mostly empty, save for a milk carton that emits a sour smell. She checks the date and finds it went off a week ago. Shiina slowly turns around towards the boy who eyes her curiously. 

"Take out the trash," she says.

His face scrunches up. "But why?" He whines and gives the trashcan an unwilling look. 

"It's filthy, Naruto," she sighs. "Do you want ants in here? Or cockroaches?"

"Ew! That can happen?!" Worry appears in his wide eyes. 

"Yeah!" She nods seriously. "It's bad for your health. Do yourself a favor and take it out."

"Aw man," he grumbles and gets to work tugging the plastic bag out of the can. 

After further inspection she finds that aside from a few old grimy rags he has no cleaning supplies. Shiina stares at the stove and doesn't even want to touch that stuff to find out what it might've been. She holds her palm over it and, with a little chakra push and a water release, starts to blast the grime with a thin waterburst. It doesn't budge much, so she focuses and adds fire chakra to the mix, turning the water scalding. Now the grime begins to loosen. It would help if she had soap, but Shiina will make do. When Naruto comes back the stove is mostly clean. He blinks at it, then her. 

"How'd you do that?" 

"I'm magical," she deadpans and claps him on the shoulder. "Got any money?"

"Yeah, uh, I got a few savings," he says and blinks at her. "Why?"

"We need to go shopping."

"Huh?"

"I can't make ramen if there's no food in the house."

"Oh! But I got instant ramen in the cupboard!"

"That's not food," she snorts. "That's cancer in a packet."

"What's cancer?"

"Death." Naruto's widen in apprehension at her flat tone. 

Shiina snorts and smirks at him. They make the trip to the grocery store with only mild complaints from the boy. She sees why soon enough. His weekly stipend is ridiculously low, yet he's somehow managed to save money. It gets her blood boiling when she realizes why he has so little food in the fridge. Naruto tends to stray towards the processed foods section and picks out cans of pre-made meals on the lower price spectrum that practically never go bad because they're loaded with chemicals. Shiina smiles, shakes her head and pushes the cart to the produce section. In the end they leave with several different cuts of meat, vegetables, a whole sack of rice, a carton of eggs and a packet of actual butter. Add to that a bunch of spices, noodles and other staples like miso paste. He makes big eyes at all the stuff and she feels a little bad when it eats a hole in his savings. Shiina carries the bags while he clutches his frog purse with teary eyes. 

"Ah come on, it's not that bad," she tries to joke. "I'll pay you back. With real food!"

"It better be good," he mutters and squishes the frog between his hands with a small frown. 

Shiina smiles and resolves to kick the old geezer's ass. It's change. Pocket money. How irresponsible! She keeps her word and whips up a whole pot of ramen. Naruto's eyes water a little since she has a fondness for spicy food, but he still slurps it up happily. 

"That's so good!" He exclaims after he finishes yet another bowl in record time. "Almost as good as old man Teuchi's!"

"Who?" She asks, feeling her competitive side rear its head. 

"He's the owner of Ichiraku Ramen! A real nice man!"

"Ahhh," she hums and recalls the old man from the ramen joint. "Well then, I guess I'll take the compliment."

Naruto grins brightly and holds out his bowl for another refill. Shiina sighs and obliges. After all he's a growing boy, she thinks. He needs his nutrients. Once he's fed and the groceries put away she hands him a sponge and a brand new bar of soap. Naruto eyes it as if it's about to bite him. 

"Clean the dishes," she says patiently. "Or you won't be able to get the stains off at all."

"But that's nasty!" His nose scrunches up as he stares at the grimy plates. "That stuff's been there forever!"

"See, that's the problem. It wouldn't have stacked up if you washed it right away."

"I forget," he mumbles and looks away. "Sometimes I just put it there and forget about it."

"Ah, that's okay," she shrugs. "I get that kids like you are easily excited. Hm. You gotta keep in mind though, that a clean environment can actually improve your ability to focus."

"Huh?" He looks up at her in confusion. "How?"

"Less distractions. When you don't have to waste time thinking about the things you should clean or put away, you have more time to focus on what matters."

"Oh. I get it."

"Besides, if stuff starts to mold it releases little spores into the air that can make you sick."

"Ewww!" 

"So you see, a clean environment is important." 

Naruto nods and looks at the pile with dread. Shiina decides to take pity on him and starts flooding the sink to soak the dishes. He grabs a plate and rubs it with a sponge, but the whatever is dried up.

"Use soap."

He does and it slowly starts to clean. Satisfied that he'll be busy for a while, Shiina gets up and goes to wash her bowl in the bathroom. It has a tub, which is nice. There is also a laundry basket that's filled to the brim with several interestingly brightly colored articles of clothing. It's relatively clean, at least. Shiina glances at the boy scrubbing furiously in the kitchen and goes to inspect the rest of his flat. His bedroom is a mess. There's discarded clothes covering the floor as well as empty wrappers and food containers everywhere. She almost steps into a shuriken hidden in the pocket of a pair of pants. Shiina huffs. That's just it. She grabs every garment she can get her hands on, empties the pockets and stuffs it in a large plastic bag. Once the floor is visible again she throws the empty food containers into the trash. She spotted a laundromat on their way to the grocery store and resolves to send him there. Once she comes back to the kitchen the sink has emptied. Naruto puts the rag down and gives her an expectant look. Shiina grins and nods at him.

"Good job, kid."

Naruto's eyes grow suspiciously shiny and his beaming smile is blinding. Her heart softens. He's not used to being praised. Shiina resolves to change that. She ruffles through his hair and watches him fidged with his hands. 

"Thanks!" He says and puffs out his chest. 

"We've made a lot of progress," she states and looks around the kitchen. "Don't you think it looks better now?"

He nods eagerly. Shiina can see the pride in his eyes and grins. She figures that he needs the self-esteem. 

"Alright! Next up we're taking a trip to the laundromat. You got way too many dirty clothes."

"Aww seriously?! More work?!" He whines. 

"Believe it or not, those mundane basics can help you become a better ninja."

"Huh? How?"

"It's like the foundation upon which you build everything else. Just how you find stuff quicker in an organized kitchen, you can draw your weapons faster if you know where you put them. Makes sense?"

He nods and his eyes brighten in understanding. Shiina grins. 

"If you're not used to organizing your clothes and paying attention to how many clean ones you have and when you need to do the washing, then you're guaranteed to slip up as well when you need to hide your traces in enemy territory. It's called looking at the bigger picture."

"Ohh.. Nobody ever told me that. It makes sense!"

"So you see, once we're done with all this stuff you'll feel better."

"Right!" He cheers and grins at her. 

Shiina feels mighty pleased with herself. He really bought it! Now she won't have to convince him to do chores anymore! Haha I'm a genius, she thinks gleefully. 

Her own flat looks a lot like his, only clean and unused. Since she doesn't actually have any stuff she only looks around and tests the bed. Teaching the kid how to do chores in a one day crash course has left her longing for a good nap. It's dark when she suddenly blinks awake. For kunochi of her calibre there is no soft transition. As such she's out of bed and facing the window before she can form a conscious thought. Something moves outside and then the window slides open quietly. 

She makes a quick series of handsigns and feels a ripple wash over her body, a surefire sign that she's blending into the shadows. One of the masked guys climbs inside soundlessly. He's wearing the same grey vest and long loose fitting black pants as the others. This guy is wearing what might either be a fox or cat mask, she can't really tell in the dim light. Once he's inside he immediately draws a short sword and looks in direction of the bed. She can pinpoint the exact moment he realizes she's not there by the way he tenses and glances around. Shiina tilts her head to the side in consideration. Would it be considered bad manners if she kills him? It's only her first day, so she doesn't want to make herself unpopular. Besides, don't these guys operate on the old man's orders? 

"Alright," she says and smirks when he freezes. "Tell me what you want and I might let you live."

Instead of replying he withdraws a bunch of throwing stars and hurls them in every direction. They embed themselves in her pristine walls. She doesn't even flinch when two narrowly miss her shoulders and frowns. 

"Is this a test of some sort? Am I being tested right now? Is my patience being tested?" She sighs and cancels the jutsu. 

The masked nin immediately attacks her. He's quite good and she has to pay attention in order to dodge his attacks. He seems confused by the fact that she manages to evade him time and time again. These guys are quite good. He makes her dance around the bedroom as he tries to slash her with that sword. It's less space than she'd like. In here she can't use any jutsus without causing damage. So this guy's gotta go. Shiina's eyes narrow and she jumps, drawing her knees up to evade a low swing. She flings her palm out and releases a burst of wind chakra that catches him off guard and makes him take a step back. Towards the window. The white haired woman grins and kicks him in the chest, sending him flying through. It's not clean since he doesn't fit through in his entirety. His legs catch on the sill, leaving him hanging in there. She gives them a good shove and then he's tumbling down. Shiina sighs, closes the window and locks it. 

An unpleasant thought hits her. What if this isn't a test? What if this guy isn't operating under the old man's orders? What if.. Her eyes widen. What if this is the dude who poisoned the geezer in the first place? Shiina quickly unlocks the window and looks down, but he's gone. She gnaws on her lower lip and closes the window again. Her gut feeling tells her to worry, so she does. Shiina quickly slips on her flak vest and heads out. Naruto's appartment door is locked. Smart move, but right now she's too worried about him to feel proud. Shiina knocks loudly and listens. She hears a confused noise further inside, followed by shuffling and footsteps. Suddenly a started yell. Shiina narrows her eyes, unleashes her chakra and the burst knocks the door out of its hinges. It's flaring around her like a burning, almost solid aura. Her eyes are cold as she sets them on the intruder. The masked nin turns to look her way, sword drawn and close to the boy's neck. 

"If you touch a single hair on his head I'll kill you," she says silkily. 

He turns around. The grip on his sword tightens and then he flies at her fast. 

"Shiina!" Naruto yells in alarm, eyes huge and terrified. 

The sword sings through the air in a glinting arc, only to be stopped by the sheer force of her aura. Shiina's face is blank as she grabs the blade with her right hand and breaks it in half like a breadstick. The masked nin stumbles back and tosses the broken sword aside. His mucles are tense, movements jerky. A dozen throwing stars suddenly fly her way and in their wake he jumps towards her with a kunai drawn. Pathetic. The stars stop and hover in the air in front of her and he realizes it too late. Shiina simply reaches out and grabs him by the throat after he jumps into a few of his own stars. He thrashes against her hold. This guy has made the unfortunate mistake of pissing her off by threatening Naruto. Speaking of which, the boy looks horrified. His big blue eyes are tearing up in terror. Shiina spares him a glance before she slams the guy against the wall and he goes limp. Once he's sunk to the floor she evens her breathing and begins to gather her chakra. She walks towards Naruto with a concerned look and crouches down in front of him. 

"Are you alright?" She asks in a serious tone. "Naruto?"

"Hh.. hh.," he sobs a little before his eyes widen in alarm. "Look out!"

Shiina blinks when he grabs one of the throwing stars still floating around her and tosses it behind her, followed by a grunt. She jumps up, whirls around and socks the masked nin into the face so hard his mask breaks. She's never seen this guy before. This time she makes sure he's out for real before she goes to Naruto again. He's trying hard not to cry and trembling a little. Shiina crouches before him again with a smile. She reaches out and pats him on the head.

"Well done! You saved me," she tells him with a grin. "I'm proud of you, Naruto!"

His lower lips trembles and he sobs loudly before he throws himself against her and buries his face in her chest. Shiina blinks and wraps him up in a hug. The boy is quite clearly shaken. She rubs circles on his back and murmurs nonsensical words at him until he stops crying. Then she stands up and carries him back to his bedroom. Naruto stares at her in dismay and barely hidden hesitation. 

"I have to deliver this guy to the Hokage," she tells him softly. "It'll only take a minute. Will you be okay until then?" 

"Nnngh.. S-sure.."

Shiina sighs and ruffles his hair. "I'll cast a protective jutsu on this place so you don't have to be afraid, okay?"

He nods quickly and she grins at him. Brave little guy. She leaves the light on and closes the door behind her. The guy is still out cold at least. She doesn't have any rope. Bummer. Shiina's grin turns dark as she walks over and stomps on his shins. They break with audible snaps. Then she slings him over her shoulder, grabs the door with her other hand and puts it back in the hinges. Once outside she casts the promised jutsu and then starts jumping from roof to roof. The Hokage naturally isn't up at this hour of the night, but once she tells the guards about her find one of them leaves to fetch him. The remaining guard eyes her with worry. After all, the attacker is still dressed like one of their special ops. She reaches up with her free hand that isn't holding his arms and flicks a few more pieces of the broken mask away.

"D'you recognize him?" She asks casually. 

The guard quickly shakes his head and his frown deepens. "Never. He's definitely not from around here."

She nods once. "Mh, figured as much."

The pounding of feet alerts her to the arrival of newcomers. It's the old man, a bunch of other masked guys she eyes warily and another old geezer. That one has half his head hidden behind a bandage, that also wraps around his right arm. He totally gives her the creeps. 

"Morning. I found your wannabe assassin," she says and dumps the guy in front of his feet. 

"Impossible!" 

"He's dressed like an Anbu!" The Hokage frowns severely and bends down to remove the rest of his mask. "I don't recognize that face."

"He must've stolen an uniform. That would explain how he managed to remain hidden for so long," the second geezer says in an almost bored tone. "I suppose this case is closed."

Shiina doesn't like the way he looks at her. His eyes are cold and devoid of empathy. He's appraising her like one would a new kunai to gauge its sharpness. She's merely a tool in his eyes. Well. Shiina grins slowly. The geezer's brows furrow a tad and he looks away. 

"No, Danzo. I don't think so. I want to know who sent him and why. I get the feeling there's something more at play here," the old man says with a frown. 

He doesn't like this Danzo guy either, she thinks as she studies his worried expression. Danzo huffs.

"Shall I question him, then?" He asks with a hint of impatience. 

"I'll leave it to T&I to get answers," the Hokage counters and glances at her. "Thank you, Shiina."

"No problem," she replies with a grin. "I'm gonna go home now. Yell if there's anything."

"Hmph."

She turns her back on them and jumps onto the nearest balcony before she runs up the building and onto the roof. Danzo. Her eyes narrow. He's got dirt on his hands, that much is clear. It's a fact that she is slowly but surely starting to care about this village. Naruto is already her soft spot. As such she resolves to keep an eye on that nasty old geezer. She closes her eyes and continues on her way without pause. What did she see? Resourcefulness. A clever, nimble mind constantly calculating outcomes and possibilities without ethics or morals factoring in. He's harder than the Hokage. Kind of reminds her of the Tsuchikage that way. All that's left to determine is whether he cares about the village or not. She lands in front of Naruto's appartment door and holds out her palm to dissipate the seal. Perhaps it was a bit overkill. If anybody had tried to enter in her absence it would've incinerated them on the spot. To be fair, she's really worried about the kid. Speaking of which, he's sitting on his bed with his knees drawn to his chest and has already stopped crying. When she comes in he perks up and beams at her. Shiina raises a brow and sits down besides him. 

"You were awesome!" He bursts out with childish enthusiasm. "You owned that guy so easily, even though Anbu are super strong! How did you do that?!"

"Told you I'm magic," she replies flatly and grins at him. 

"For real?! Can.. can you teach me?" He asks with a hopeful expression. "I want to become just as strong!"

"Mh," she murmurs consideringly. "Sure. I can teach you. Fair warning, though. It's gonna be real boring at times."

"No way!"

"Yes way. You've gotta get a grip on the most mundane basic skills before you can advance."

"Yeah whatever," he replies and makes a face before he starts grinning again. "Can we start right now?"

"Now?" She glances at the clock. "At four in the morning?!"

"I can't sleep anyway."

"Huh, well after that attack I guess it figures."

"Cool! So can we start?!" He almost begs and vibrates with excitement. 

She regards him curiously. For such a small guy he's got a lot of energy. Mental resilience, too. He's bounced back so easily from his earlier shock that she wonders if she shouldn't be worried. 

"Alright," she says and turns to sit in front of him in a lotus seat. "First off I'm gonna gauge your chakra levels."

"Uh huh!" He nods enthusiastically and mirrors her position. 

Shiina reaches out and touches his forehead. When she closes her eyes she can feel his chakra network clearly. It's like a glowing version of his cardiovascular system. Of course with him being a Jinchuriki it's especially bright. She studies the chakra gates themselves. All of them are blocked, some moreso than others. It figures that his Wind gate is less tightly closed than the others. All of the glowing ways run towards his center, where she can sense a huge amount of chakra. It's sealed very tightly and even she would have a hard time breaking the barrier. Shiina whistles under her breath. That's the Kyubi? Hot damn. It makes her wonder which of them is stronger. Not that she intends to find out. She withdraws and opens her eyes to find Naruto watching her curiously. 

"So?" He bursts out.

"Well, I'd say the base is solid," she mutters and rubs her chin. "We can build from that. Say, what do you know about chakra?"

"It's life energy. It's in everything, but only humans have enough to manipulate it."

"Ya. And?"

"Uhh," he drawls and scratches his cheek with a small frown. "Iruka-sensei told us about it, it was uh.. a lot? And pretty boring. Oh, right. There's different kinds of chakra."

"Yeah," she agrees and tilts her head from side to side in an attempt to explain all her knowledge in a child-friendly way. "So.. uhh... Ever heard of the five basic natures?"

"Um. Yeah."

Shiina stares at him. He stares back. "So.. uh.. there's like, five elemental chakra natures. Fire, Wind, Lightning, Water, Earth."

"Like the countries?"

"Ya. Each of them is stronger than some other, while it has a weakness to another element so they're all in balance."

"Makes sense."

"Ok, good. They are the basis of all ninjutsu. Coupled with shape transformation, aka changing the form and movement of chakra. So it's like taking a ball of chakra and altering its shape to a square through precision control."

"Okay."

"You following me, lil buddy?"

"Eh," he squints and digs a finger into his ear. "So if I want to create a ball of fire I use fire chakra and change its shape."

"Yup! You're getting it," Shiina grins. "What's your favorite element?"

"Um, I don't know. Iruka-sensei hasn't taught us about that yet," he mutters with a frown. 

"Seriously?" She groans and they exchange a look of suffering. "Well okay. I guess you are still pretty young."

"It doesn't matter! I need to become stronger!" Naruto objects.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because it's my dream to become Hokage one day!" 

Shiina's brows lift in surprise. Naruto grins fiercely at her. He's serious. It blows her mind. Even though the entire village hates and shuns him?

"Why?" She asks quietly. 

"Cause when I'm Hokage everybody will have to acknowledge me!" He says with a bright grin. "I'm gonna be the strongest ninja in the world so I can protect everybody!"

"Ah," she blinks and starts to smile. "For what it's worth, I think you can do it."

"S-seriously?!" His eyes widen in excitement. 

"Ya," Shiina says with a wise nod. "S'long as you hold onto that resolve you can do anything."

"Awesome! You're pretty great, Shiina! Everybody else just laughs at me when I tell them my dream."

"That's cuz they're all dumb," she states bluntly. "Don't listen to them, Naruto. You'll be just fine. And if somebody's mean to you just tell me and I'll kick their ass!"

His lower lip starts to tremble, but he nods quickly and smiles. How can anybody be mean to this ball of sunshine? Her bright blue eyes soften with fondness. She ruffles his hair and grins. 

"Don't worry about a thing. I'm gonna teach you all I know."


	4. Chapter 4

Shiina always keeps her promises. What worries her a little is how irregular Naruto's sleep schedule is. He only ever sleeps for a couple hours at a time each night, so that's mostly when she teaches him. His attention span is rather short, too, so she tries to feed him small bits of information at a time. Though he has a natural gift for learning about chakra and how to use it once she feeds him less theory and shows him how to do it from scratch. After a couple of weeks they've come so far that he's managed to unblock his Wind gate. The tiny blond boy beams at her one night and shows her a small unstable sphere of wind chakra hovering over his palm. The energy within is constantly in flux, being fed in uneven spurts since he hasn't figured how to release chakra in a steady flow. Shiina beams at him and claps her hands.

"Awesome!" She cheers and grin at the way his chest puffs out with pride. "You're good at this!"

"Hahaha!" He laughs brightly and looks away from the sphere. 

Which then promptly destabilizes and releases into a burst of wind into her face. Shiina's ponitails flutter in the gust before they settle back against her chest. Naruto's eyes widen in panic and he starts apologizing profusely until she raises a hand.

"So I think it's time to learn about controlling your chakra flow. You need to steady your output so this doesn't happen in combat."

"Um, sure," he says and keeps eyeing her warily. "Are you-?"

"Fine fine, it's alright!" She says brightly. 

"Good," he says and exhales in relief. 

Shiina smiles and ignores the sting of the cut on her neck, hidden beneath her right ponitail. Naruto is a natural. All at once she's certain that with proper training he will become a force of nature one day. Something else she learns relatively quickly is that he's no good at sitting still. It's why he often comes home late in the day when the sun is low in the sky, muttering about detention and Iruka-sensei. Shiina doesn't like seeing him being all gloomy so she decides to meet this man who he seems to regard as a paternal figure.

The academy is nestled below the mountain range bearing the Hokage heads, only seperated from the cliff by a narrow strip of forest. She leans against the gates of the academy grounds and watches the kids leave after classes for the day are over. Some are getting picked up by their parents and others make their way home in groups. She doesn't see the familiar mop of blonde hair among them, so she goes in to investigate. In true Konoha fashion the building's walls are painted white and the shingles on the roof a deep orange color. It also sports a dome that looks like an upturned bucket above the main entrance bearing the leaf symbol. She ignores the curious looks and looks around inside. There's a bunch of hallways with identical doors, which she doesn't feel like exploring. With a shrug she heads straight across the front hall and out of a set of plain wooden double doors. She finds herself in a rather large fenced in training area. 

It's deserted save for a small boy with spiky raven hair, who's busy throwing shuriken at a training dummy from different angles. He even moves around while doing it, lunging and jumping from side to side. Shiina whistles under her breath. Not bad. He's got to be around Naruto's age, but unlike the blond boy this kid has a blank expression, looks kind of pinched even with his furrowed brows and tensed jaw. His black eyes look deeply unhappy and serious. There's a clan symbol on the back of his large black sweater. It looks a bit like a fan, maybe? When the kid finally notices her watching he huffs and demonstratively ignores her while pulling the throwing stars out of his target. She smirks at his antics. This little guy has an attitude. She walks over to him with an unhurried pace. His brows furrow, yet he continues to pretend she isn't there. Feeling mischievous, she crouches down besides him and pulls her face into various grimaces. He grits his teeth and starts throwing again, more violently this time. Shiina chuckles and watches his movements. 

"Not bad, not bad. You gotta be faster than that, though," she comments idly when he's clearly not amused.

"Hn," he huffs and manages to hit a shuriken that's already stuck in the wood. 

It flies off to the side with a metallic ping. Shiina gets up wordlessly and goes to fetch it, walking right across his line of vision. 

"Hey! Watch it!" He shouts in alarm. 

She lifts her left fist without looking and deflects the shuriken with the metal plate on the back of her glove. Shiina hums and picks up the fallen shuriken. There's a little dent in one side of the star and she tsk's at the poor quality of it. When she faces the boy he's looking at her in surprise, shuriken held loosely between his fingers. 

"These things are cheaply made," she tells him and tosses the star at him, belatedly realizing he might not be that good- but nope, he catches it. 

And then winces when it nicks his finger. Her face drops and she hurries over to him. "Oh noooo! I'm so sorry!" She grimaces and grabs his hand, though he visibly tenses at the contact. 

There's a small cut which starts to bleed immediately. Shiina groans and withdraws a band aid from one of the many pouches on her utility belt. It's pink and has colorful stars and sparkles on it. Initially she was mad at herself for not looking at the label of the pack she bought in the drug store, but since her most recent employment as babysitter she's glad she got kiddy band aids. The kid, on the other hand, looks utterly appalled after she puts it on his finger. He yanks his hand out of her grip and scowls.

"Don't touch me," he snaps and glares at the bandaid as if it was a personal offense. 

"I'm very sorry," she sighs and hangs her head. "Guess I overestimated you a bit."

"What?" He glares at her. 

"Aaa, now now, you're pretty good for a kid," she says with an awkward smile and raises her hands in a placating gesture. 

"Hmph," he huffs and turns his head away. "I don't care what you think. Who are you supposed to be anyway?"

"Me? I'm Shiina. Iroi Shiina," she says and grins at him. "Hey kid, have you seen Naruto by any chance?"

He glances at her, annoyance and curiosity warring for dominance in his eyes. "Naruto? What do you want from him?"

"I'm his babysitter," she shrugs.

An amused snort escapes him, but he quickly catches himself and puts on a bored expression. "No, I haven't seen him since class," he says with a voice that's dripping with excessive boredom and disdain. 

"Oh. That's a shame," she blinks and tilts her head at him. "So what's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Okay."

He glances at her in surprise at her neutral tone. Shiina tilts her head at him and blinks. He studies her face warily. 

"Is that.. uh.. is that supposed to tell me something?" She asks slowly. 

"Don't tell me you never heard that name before. Are you from another town?" He demands and crosses his arms. 

"Ya," she states bluntly. "So are you, like, famous or something?" 

The pinched look comes back full force and he abruptly looks away with a scowl, but there is definitely a lot of pain in his eyes. Shiina's eyes widen and she feels kind of out of her depth. Something bad happened to this kid, she just has no clue what. He obviously doesn't like mentions of his family. Then she starts to wonder why he's here practicing all by himself looking like his cat just died. Don't his parents miss him? Unless.. unless something happened to them! Oh shit. Shiina swallows and smiles at him carefully. 

"You know, you won't improve like this."

"Why not?"

"Ahh, you see, if you keep repeating moves you already know it's not a real challenge. Why don't you ask one of your friends to help you practice? That's how we did it when I was your age."

He winces again and scowls. "My classmates are all weaker than me. They can't keep up. What do you mean you trained like that? Did they let you throw shuriken at each other? What kind of academy did you go to?"

Shiina winces under the barrage of sharp questions. Wrong thing to say, again. So he has no friends either. Damn. 

"I'm from Iwagakure, so." She says defensively. "The teachers there had different methods. Getting stabbed only means you're gonna work twice as hard so it doesn't happen again."

He stares at her in mild worry. Shiina grins brightly. "That doesn't sound safe."

"Safe?" She blinks at him. "Is actual combat safe?"

"Well no, but-"

"Look, if you really want to get better you need a teacher who knows their shit. I can help you out sometime, if you like."

"So you're good?" He eyes her warily. 

"Ya," she says and grins broadly. "Don't worry about hittin' me either, cause you won't." 

"You sound full of yourself," he stated bluntly, making her grin widen. 

"That's cuz I'm the most powerful kunochi you'll likely ever meet," she says in a confidential whisper. 

"As if!" He scoffs and stares at her incredulously. 

"Nah, it's totally true. Believe it!"

"You sound like Naruto. There's no way you're actually strong."

"Oi now!" She sighs and glances at the dummy. "How about a demonstration?" 

Shiina makes a few quick handsigns. The dummy erupts into a cloud of smoke. Once it clears the wooden log has grown a pair of gnarly legs and starts to jump in place. Sasuke gapes at it, then at her. 

"Try hitting it now," she says with a broad cheshire grin. 

"H-how...," he stammers before he gulps and tries to throw a star at it. 

The log jumps to the side and starts to bounce on its twiggy legs again. Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise. Shiina cackles a bit and stands up. The boy's eyebrows furrow in determination and he throws another star. The log dodges again, but narrowly. Oh boy, he's really good. Another little devil to keep an eye on. 

"Practice with that for a bit. The jutsu will run out in about... eh.. an hour or so."

"That long? Are you gonna stay the entire time?" 

"Nah, I gotta find Naruto."

"That's impossible," he says and eyes her as if he suspects she's making fun of him. "How are you gonna keep a transformation jutsu up at a distance?"

"Easily. That's how," she says and turns around, waving over her shoulder. "See you around, kid."

Naruto is nowhere to be found, though. Shiina ends up leaving the academy with a thoughtful frown. Where could he be? As she jumps up on the roof of a nearby building she dimly registers the drain from her jutsu. All in all it's merely a blip on the radar. She focuses on sorting through the vast amount of signatures around her. Trying to find him like this is like looking for a needle in a haystack, though. The smell of miso soup wafts up through an open window and she gets an idea. When she arrives at Ichiraku Ramen she really finds Naruto there. Curiously enough, he's alone and just leaving the joint. A small smile grows on her face when she sees the six empty bowls he's left behind. A single bowl sits in front of the seat next to the one he'd been sitting on, so he had company. She glances around for a good spot to run down when a drunkard stumbles out of the bar on whose roof she's currently standing. He spots Naruto just walking there and wobbles towards him. Shiina's brows furrow when an apprehensive look grows on his face and his body language turns defensive. The drunkard starts yelling and most of what reaches her ears is gibberish, but she does catch a few choice phrases. 

"Monster! Killer! Would be better if you'd never been born! You're worthless!"

Naruto's eyes grow wet as his face scrunches up. The drunkard's arms flail like he's trying to hit him and missing. The corners of her mouth curl down. With an audible fwoosh her aura bursts to life, chackra flickering like flames around her. Shiina jumps and lands behind the guy with a heavy thud as the ground cracks from the impact. The drunkard stumbles forward. Naruto sniffles and uses his sleeve to wipe at his eyes. Rage so fierce and powerful she can feel it pulse in every limb courses through her. When the drunkard finally manages to turn around with a deep frown she grabs his throat and lifts him up in the air. His feet start kicking and he frantically grabs at her wrist. People are staring and start to form a ring around them at a safe distance. Her insides feel cold as she regards him. 

"That's rich coming from an insect like you," she muses as she watches his eyes widen in horror. "If I press a few certain spots in your throat right now you will die from blood vessel constriction. It's very painful. It would be even worse if I crush your throat, but you'd lose consciousness after ten seconds. Which one would you prefer?"

"S-Shiina..," Naruto's voice is small and he's hiccuping. "Don't."

"Hm?" She tilts her head to the side and glares coldly at the struggling man. "Did you hear that? This so called 'monster' has more empathy than you. What does that make you, then?"

He soils his pants. Disgusted, she tosses him away. He lands hard on the ground and rolls a few feet. Naruto's breath is still hitching and he's not looking at anyone. The hurt is obvious and deep in his bright eyes. Shiina walks up to him and runs a hand through his soft hair. 

"Come on, kid. We're going home."

The crowd parts wordlessly to let them through. Shiina keeps her head high and her hand firmly around Naruto's. He's far too good for those wretched insects. Once he's Hokage they should be worshipping at his feet. It takes until they're home for the flames of her rage to die down enough so she's able to reel in her chakra. Anger is a very potent catalyst. This village is lucky to have Naruto in it.


	5. Chapter 5

During the hours Naruto is at the academy she either sleeps or snoops around the village. That's how she finds a bunch of their more secret spots. Danzo's house for example. She has half a mind to egg it. Then there is a basement in the Hokage building, as she calls it, which is likely being used as a secret meeting spot. She also finds a library inside which is being overseen by a bored looking Chunin. He flat out tells her she can't enter the closed section without the Hokage's permission when she tries to do it sneakily. The whole place has a ton of chakra wards and sensors all over it, so the security is top notch. It figures that the country which is widely regarded as the most powerful has a lot of stuff it wants to keep hidden. She's not so naive as to believe that they don't have skeletons in the closet. If there is one thing she knows, it's that you don't become powerful without making sacrifices. 

Most of the shinobi and kunochi she meets regard her warily. It might be due to the absence of a headband displaying her allegiance. It's not just for decoration, the headband symbols the ties one has. Nobody goes without one, not even missing nin. Not unless they have something to hide. It earns her their suspicion. Naturally her displays of protectiveness towards Naruto also have made her rather unpopular. They can hate her all they want. As long as it doesn't have any negative consequences for the boy she doesn't give a damn. In fact she makes it a game to offend them as much as possible by making faces at anyone who stares. 

She's very aware that she sticks out like a sore thumb. Ironically it makes kids like her. Not only Naruto, the other kids in his class stare at her in awe and fascination when she comes to pick the blond boy up sometimes. Naruto thrives under the attention. The loneliness fades from his eyes bit by bit and he seems more comfortable in his skin these days. It saddens her to see how starved for affection he is. He's got no problem with closeness whatsoever after an initial bit of hesitation and seeks it out whenever he can. In fact, she finds that skin contact makes his hyperactivity dim down. He even manages to fall asleep more easily if their knees are touching while she teaches him chakra control. More than once she's tucked him into bed with her heart bursting with fondness after he's fallen asleep during a lesson. 

Five weeks after she met Sasuke she comes to pick up Naruto and finds the raven haired boy practicing combat moves by himself again. Naruto's sitting on the swings, swinging back and forth slowly. When he spots her he beams. Shiina grins back and glances at the raven haired boy. 

"Hi there. Did you learn something today?"

"Eeeh, Iruka-sensei finally told us about elemental chakra."

"Did you wow him with your knowledge?" She smirks. 

"I told him I know how wind chakra works, but he didn't believe me!" Naruto frowns a little and stops swinging. 

"Eh?" 

"So I showed him. He didn't seem happy, though!" Naruto blinks up at her with a distraught expression. "He wanted to know who taught me and I told him. That didn't make it better."

"That so," she murmurs. 

"I'm so sorry Shiina! I didn't mean to get you into trouble!" He says and stares at her in worry.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo," she tells him with a bright grin. "I can handle your sensei."

"Really?" 

"Ya. There's nothing I can't handle," she states confidently. "So what about this guy over there? You know him?"

"That's Sasuke," he says and furrows his brows a little. "He's in my class."

"You don't like him, huh?"

"He thinks he's better than anybody," Naruto says and glares in direction of the boy. "All the girls are in love with him, but he doesn't even care."

Shiina chuckles quietly. "Oho. Is there any girl you like?" 

"Eh?" His head swirvels around and he blushes a little. "W-well, I like Sakura.."

"Who?"

"Haruno Sakura. She's pretty," he mutters and looks away in embarrassment. 

"Aw," Shiina grins. "Puppy love. How sweet."

Both of them watch Sasuke deliver a jump kick to the log that makes it rattle a bit. Suddenly she gets an idea. 

"Hey, you wanna practice your combat moves?" 

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he mutters distractedly. 

"Okay. Let's go over there," she says and points at a marked area besides the one Sasuke is practicing in. "You can try to hit me. And fail, haha."

"That's not fair! You're an adult!"

"Too bad. Once you're a Genin, chances are you'll have to fight adults."

"But there's gonna be a sensei to watch over us," he argues as they get into position facing each other. 

"Yeah well, it never hurts to be prepared," she shrugs. "Now come at me. Try your worst."

Naruto grits his teeth and narrows his eyes at her. She can tell he's a little hesitant, but he's clearly thinking about his strategy, which fills her with pride. The boy she met three months ago was solely ruled by his emotions and impulsiveness. Apparently the long hours spent teaching him control are starting to pay off. Suddenly he runs at her. Shiina waits patiently. Then she simply dodges his strikes by stepping from side to side. After a while he's clearly frustrated by the ease with which she dodges him. She can practically see the gears start to turn when he jumps back and raises his fists. He comes back with a vengeance and attempts a kick with his dominant right leg. Shiina huffs and simply grabs his ankle. What she doesn't expect is for him to push off with his left leg and twist around to kick her mid-air. With a pleased grin she grabs his other ankle as well and hangs him upside down. 

"Hey!" Naruto yells and wriggles in her grip. "Put me down!"

"Not bad, kid!" She exclaims and feels her lips twitch. "Let's test your balance now!"

"H-huh? HEEEEY!" He yells when she spins them both around and flings him away. 

He hits the ground with a smack and rolls several feet. Shiina winces. Seems like she miscalculated. He sits up with teary eyes and rubs at his cheek. She hurries over to him and kneels down at his side with a guilty look.

"Aw no, I'm sorry. I'd hoped you would land on your feet..."

"O-ow," he winces and holds his cheek. 

"Naruto!" An unfamiliar male voice yells from the sidelines. 

Both of them look up, only to see a young man with brown hair in a pigtail and a scar across his face. He's clearly furious and glares evilly at her as he storms over.

"What the hell are you doing?" He barks and plants himself in front of her with crossed arms and a scowl. "Assaulting my student in broad daylight!"

"Iruka-sensei! We were just training!" Naruto protests quickly.

"Ya," Shiina agrees easily. "I wanted to check out his combat skills."

"Oh yeah? And why the hell would you do that?" He demands harshly. "You're that new woman who's been terrifying the town! What's your name and business with Naruto?!"

"Oh? Did the old man not tell you?" She raises a brow. "I'm Iroi Shiina, his babysitter. I guess you're Umino Iruka."

"Hey!" Naruto objects with a frown. "She's been teaching me."

"That's her?" He asks and narrows his eyes. "I want to have a word with you. Alone."

Shiina sighs and gets up. Without looking she holds out her hand. Naruto grabs it and pulls himself up. Iruka glances between them with a frown. She didn't expect that guy to have such a temper, but maybe that's just protective rage. She understands. Shiina demonstatively runs a hand through the boy's hair and grins down at him.

"Remember how to make miso soup?"

"Yeah," he mutters and glances up at her uncertainly. 

"Training's over. Go home and make yourself something to eat."

"But," he objects and glances at Iruka-sensei. "Shiina.."

"It's fine," she says and smiles down at him. "We're just going to talk, Naruto."

"Fine," he mutters and with a last uncertain glance starts to leave. 

Shiina watches him go with a fond grin that turns into a small smile as she faces the clearly displeased older man. He's staring hard at her and crosses his arms. Dimly she's aware that Sasuke is watching, even though he pretends to be focused on his target. Shiina crosses her arms behind her back and cracks her neck from side to side. Iruka's frowning as he holds her gaze and she can tell how tense he is. That man neither likes nor trusts her. 

"I want to know what you're doing with Naruto," he demands flatly. 

"I'm teaching him," she counters with a slow blink. "Honestly, it's a bit surprising that he has no clue about chakra control. What have you guys been doing?"

Iruka's brows crash down into a frown. "That's an advanced Genin level lesson."

"Ehhh?" She blinks at him in surprise. 

"He's seven years old," Iruka stresses. "If you teach him those kinds of things before he can fully understand how to use them responsibly you're risking that he might harm himself or others. Those kids don't have the mental maturity for it yet. He summoned a sphere of unstable wind chakra in class for show!"

"It's his affinity," she shrugs. 

"That's besides the point! I'm his teacher," he says harshly. "I know what's best for my students! I'd really appreciate it if you would stop undermining me like that!"

She sighs and bobs up and down on her feet. "I'm sure your academy has produced lots of passable shinobi like that."

His eyes narrow at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He tilts her head to the side and regards him cooly. "What about his combat skills, then? How do you teach them?"

"They spar together in pairs," he retorts waspishly. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Mh," she hums and shrugs. "I just don't see how two kids hitting each other can be considered ninja training. Where's the challenge in that?"

"You're obviously not a qualified teacher. I don't know how they did things wherever you're from and I don't care. We here in Konoha have our own teaching principles and guidelines. If you don't like it you can take it up with the Hokage, who by the way also wants a word with you," he says with a glare. 

"Ohhh boy," she drawls and uncrosses her arms. "I'm only worried about his development, because I truly want Naruto to thrive. So get that knot out of your panties and relax."

"I don't have a-! Ugh! Just stop teaching him things he cannot handle yet," Iruka groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. "If one of the kids gets hurt the academy's gonna be a in a load of legal trouble if the parents push charges. And besides... Naruto's already massively unpopular. If you really care about him I'd think you wouldn't want to add to that."

"I get it," she says and pouts. "Stop yelling at me."

"I'm.. I'm just worried about him," he sighs with furrowed brows and a hefty dose of protectiveness in his eyes. 

"That makes two of us," she mutters and quirks a grin at him. 

Iruka regards her sternly as if to check if his tirade had any effect, so Shiina makes an effort to look schooled. If this guy is one of the bare handful of people in town who doesn't hate Naruto, that means she wants them to be on good terms, because he clearly has some sense in him. He huffs and her grin widens. 

"So uh, quick question, how old are you?"

"What? Why does that matter?"

"Personal interest."

"I'm eighteen," he says slowly. 

"Does the brat ever call you old?" She asks pensively. 

Iruka stares at her in concern. "No."

"Haa.. damn," she sighs and lets her shoulders droop. "I really need to step up my skincare routine.. Well then, I'm gonna go. Was nice talking to you, Iru-chan."

"I-Iru-chan?!" He sputters violently at being given a nickname. 

Shiina grins and waves at him before she jogs off. All of his anger stems from protectiveness and a worry for Naruto's wellbeing, which is something she understands and appreciates. That's why she's not mad at him for yelling at her at all. They may have different opinions on which approach to teaching him is best, but they both only have his best interests in mind. Shiina's not going to deny Naruto the knowledge he seeks, though she'll leave it to Iruka to teach him patience. 

The Hokage sits in his office again and looks only mildly surprised when she comes in without knocking a few days later. The two masked Anbu guarding his door give no outward sign that they know her, but she can sense their apprehension. 

"Ah, Shiina. Welcome. What brings you here?"

"Heard you got a bone to pick with me," she replies casually and plops down on his visitor chair. 

"Not directly," he says with a miniscule frown. "I've merely heard several reports of you upsetting the villagers. People have complained about your, shall we say brash, behavior."

"Did they cry big crocodile tears?" She asks with a toothy grin. "Did they quiver in fear of the big scary outsider?"

"Shiina."

"Those scumbags treat Naruto like dirt. He doesn't deserve that. He's only seven, for fuck's sake!"

"I understand your outrage, given that you two have become close. You have to understand them, though. The pain caused by the Nine Tails' attack on Konoha still sits deep. A lot of good, honorable shinobi lost their lives. The villagers haven't forgotten the horror of that night. They have a hard time seperating Naruto from the monster sealed in him," he says and sighs. "I tried protecting Naruto by outlawing mentions of the Kyubi. He doesn't know why they hate him."

"What?!" Shiina leans forward in her seat. "You think that makes it better?"

"I do not wish for him to feel like a monster. Please don't say anything to him, either," the old man says with an imploring look. 

"So you're just gonna let him think the village hates him for no reason?" She stares incredulously at him. 

"Please, Shiina. It's for the best."

"He's going to find out one day anyway," she says in exasperation. 

"He will understand once he's older."

"Tch, you people and your self-righteousness," she hisses and looks out of the window, at the Hokage heads in the distance. "I will continue to protect him, no matter what."

"Have you considered what the consequences might be for Naruto?"

"Huh?" She glances at him from the corners of her eyes.

"If you continue to antagonize people on his behalf, they might chose him as the target of their hatred. Moreso than they already do."

"Iru-chan said the same thing," she mutters unwillingly. 

"Iru-chan?" He asks with a bewildered expression. "Are you referring to Umino Iruka?"

"Ya. He's actually okay, isn't he."

"Naruto respects him, which cannot be said for a lot of people," the old man huffs in what might be amusement and begins to rummage through the drawers of his desk. "There is something else you could help me with."

"Huh?" 

"Ah, there we go," he says and puts a key down in front of her. "This is the spare key to the Uchiha compound."

"Hm, I met a kid with that name," she says and tilts her head to the side. "What the heck happened to him? He's got issues."

"His entire family was murdered by Uchiha Itachi, his older brother. He's the sole survivor of that massacre. It happened merely three months ago and can already be considered one of the darkest events in this village's history," he says with a deep frown. 

"Shit," she says with feeling and whistles under her breath. 

"Yes," he nods in agreement. "He refused to leave the compound and now is its sole inhabitant."

Shiina inhales deeply through her nose. That fucking old fart has no idea what to do with traumatized kids, does he now. She shudders at the thought of what it must look like after the slaughter of an entire clan. And the kid lives there? On his own? Holy fuck, what a story. She can already feel her heart soften with pity and sighs shortly. 

"So what do I need to do?"

"He's caught a cold after training outside in the rain. Normally I'd send somebody to take him to the Konoha Hospital for treatment. He's inherited all of the clan's fortune so the money would not be an issue. However, with you here now.."

"Oh, I see," she says and stares at him. 

"I wouldn't want to expand your duties to watching over him as well," he says carefully. "Sasuke is stubborn. I doubt he'd accept a guardian, especially while he's grieving deeply for his family."

"That's alright. I'll head over there and see what I can do," she says softly. "He won't be going to school, right?"

"No. He's on sick leave."

"Then it won't conflict with my duty to Naruto if I go while he's in class."

"That's right," the old man says and lets out a sigh. "Keep him company. Do whatever you can. In all honesty I consider it my failure that his family died."

"How so?" She asks mildly, but he makes a waving motion that deflects further questions. 

Shiina smiles pleasantly, but her brain is churning. Another secret she intends to uncover. She grabs the key and gets up without prompting. The Uchiha compound is set somewhat apart from the rest of the village. It's huge. Shiina's eyes widen as she stands in front of the main entrance and stares at the vast space and all those huge, traditional looking buildings. It looks every bit like a ghost town. She swallows hard and unlocks the closed iron gate. It's pure carnage inside. Paper walls have been torn, the paper lamps with the clan's symbol on them have been slashed apart and the blood. There's so much of it staining the wooden porches, the walls and even the ground in places the rain didn't touch. It's dried now, but the dark brown color is still unmistakeable. She walks slowly down the dirt path past the buildings and shivers at the oppressive silence that hangs over the entire place like a funeral shroud. She figures that the big building at the back of the compound has to be the family home. As she climbs the stairs to the porch she can spot a few cleaning utensils sprewn about. A broom, a bucket and a few sponges. She knocks on the door and finds it unlocked. Inside, the house smells surprisingly normal. She glances around and hestiantly begins to explore. There's an empty livingroom, which looks inconspicous until she rounds the sofa and spots a large dark brown stain on the tatami mats. With a shiver she then heads into the adjoining kitchen. Here the floor is tiled, but she still spots a circular area where the calks between the tiles have taken on a darker color. A solemn aura permeats the air and she barely dares to make noise as she walks down a long hallway. 

"Hello?" She calls hesitantly. "Sasuke? Are you there?"

She peeks into each room, only to find it empty. Scary. If she had to live in this place she'd go insane after a day. This mansion seems like a living thing, breathing ghosts and mournful whispers in response to her calls. When Shiina almost can't stand it anymore she hears a hesitant response, followed by a coughing fit. At first she thinks her mind is playing tricks on her, but then she decides to follow the sounds. They lead her straight to a plain brown wooden door. She knocks once and enters. It's very warm inside the room as the heating has been cranked up full throttle. Wrapped up in a big blanket Sasuke sits there and eyes her warily. His nose is red and his eyes bleary. It would be adorable if it wasn't so sad. She waves at him and grins. 

"Hey there lil' buddy," she says and closes the door behind her to keep the warmth in. "Heard you got sick."

"I'll be fine," he croaks and coughs some more. 

"Yeah, no doubt. You're a tough little guy," she nods in agreement. 

His eyes narrow a little and he clutches the blanket tighter around himself. "What do you want?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really," he mutters stubbornly. 

"Alright," she says and leaves him there. 

Thankfully the utilities still work. She switches the light on in the kitchen and starts rummaging through the fridge. It contains a pretty large plastic container full of cold, slightly dried out rice. There is also a carton of fresh milk, half a can of sardines and a jar of pickles. Curiously, the vegetable compartment on the bottom of the fridge is stuffed to the brim with tomatoes. So much so that the ones on the bottom are bruised and squishy. Shiina raises a brow. 

"Ugh," she groans as her fingers sink into one overripe tomato as she fishes it out of the drawer. 

She goes through each vegetable and throws the spoiled ones away. Another trip to the store is in order. A little while later she kicks the kitchen door open and drags two huge bags of groceries inside. Once the fridge and shelves are stocked properly she sets to making chicken stew. Nothing better to combat a cold. As the stew is bubbling on the stove she snoops around the house until she finds a clean round carpet of the proper size to hide the bloodstain in the kitchen. She's pretty sure that a constant reminder of the bloodbath would take a toll on Sasuke's psyche if she lets it. Which, no. She's not the fucking Hokage. Sasuke is dozing lightly when she goes back to his room with a bowl of soup in one hand and a smaller bowl with dango in another. He looks up at her in confusion when she sets both down on the floor in front of him. 

"Help yourself. It'll speed up your recovery," she says plainly. "Also I brought you some sweets to cheer you up."

"I don't like sweet things," he promptly retorts. 

"Oh," she huffs and grabs the dango bowl. "Those are mine then!"

"Wait!" He calls when she goes to leave. "Why did you make me soup?!"

"That's cuz I doubt you know how to," she says and pokes her tongue out at him before she closes the door. 

She pops a dango ball into her mouth and grins contently. Then she goes to sit on the sofa in the livingroom, crosses her legs under her and regards the dark stain thoughtfully. 

"Mhh," she hums through a mouthful of dango. "How to get this shit cleaned?"

The house leaves her hanging for an answer. It's probably gonna be a bitch to clean since it's natural fibre, plus the stain is pretty old. Relatively speaking. She grabs the remote and turns on the tv. There's some sort of melodrama on that's not particularly interesting. Shiina switches channels lazily until she ends up on some sort of homeshopping program, possibly aimed at old ladies going by the pink flowery border around the infoboxes showing horrendous prices for useless crap. The host's teeth are so white they're blinding and his hair looks like a wig. He's holding up some sort of purple plastic bottle with an orange nozzle. 

"HydroClean," she reads aloud and turns the volume up. 

"And with this amazing product, no stain can stand a chance! Watch as it dissolves even the grime from this dirty old drain!" He says and pours the stuff down a dirty-ass pipe.

The dirt loosens immediately and leaves it squeaky clean. Then he sprays it on some horrendously encrusted pan with great enthusiasm. 

"Hm," says Shiina. 

"All of this for the amazing price of 50 ryo per bottle!"

"What!" She yells and leans forward in her seat. "That's a fucking scam!"

"Now keep in mind that the unique secret formula based around hydrogen peroxide has been developed specically for HydroLabs by a team of several experts," the host prattles on. 

"Ugh, maybe I should just cover it with a carpet," she mutters and stares at the spot. "Wonder who died there."

"My father," Sasuke sniffles as he walks past the sofa. 

"Uh," Shiina says intelligently. "Oh."

She turns around and peeks at his unhappy, sullen face as he holds the empty bowl in one hand and keeps the blanket around him with the other. He doesn't grace her with a glance as he trots into the kitchen. Once he comes back he glances fleetingly at the tv and then stares at her accusingly for disturbing the sanctity of the place. Or something. 

"Feeling better?"

"Not really."

"Okay. Take it easy."

"Did the Hokage send you?" He asks suspiciously. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Yeah and that's not my job," she retorts and glances at the clock. "I heard what happened here and I agreed with the old geezer that you shouldn't have to deal with sickness alone, too. Don't worry, I'm not gonna baby you. I'll just stick around for a bit until you're feeling better, alright?"

"I don't need your pity," he sniffles and turns his head away. 

"Gotcha."

"Why are you always so carefree?" He demands and glares at her. "Powerful shinobi shouldn't act like that."

"What, do you want me to pretend I have a stick up my ass?" She deadpans. "That's boring."

"Ugh!" He huffs and walks away. 

Shiina figures he's got a lot of anger and pain to deal with. By giving him an outlet she hopes it'll help him heal. Or maybe it's just gonna make him hate her. Shiina winces a little and smiles awkwardly. She does end up going to the local apothecary and purchasing a large bottle of hydrogen peroxide. The apothecary warns her explicitly not to ingest the stuff or get it in her eyes and tells her that she should avoid skin contact. Obviously. She also obtains a pair of thick plastic gloves and a pair of protective goggles. While she's at it she also gets an apron. Seeing it made her howl with laughter. It's black cotton with an extremely muscular oiled man's torso printed on. Then she returns to the compound and goes to the livingroom. Some music video is on the tv that she left running. Shiina turns the tv on full volume since she likes the song, puts on her supplies, snaps the goggles to her face and goes to work. Admittedly she might have gone a bit overboard. Halfway through mopping up the floor she starts to dance wildly across the livingroom with the mop in hand. The stains do come out after a while. That stuff is miraculous. What was once a dark brown bloodstain is now merely a shadow on the mats. When the song finishes she lets out a whoop and drops into a split, lifting the mop above her with both hands. 

"Victory!" She hollers triumphantly. 

There's a rustle somewhere behind the couch. Shiina blinks at the stranger. The stranger blinks back. He's covered from head to toe in a black cloak with red clouds on it and has a permanently tired and done with everything look on the visible half of his face. His eyes are red and weird looking. 

"Uh... hi," she mutters and slowly lowers the mop. 

He glances at the tv, at the barely visible stain and then at the apron. Shiina smiles brightly and promptly falls to her side in an attempt to get up. 

"Ooof ouch, shit!" She complains as she pushes to her feet. "Is the brat right? Am I getting old?"

"Who are you?" The stranger's voice is carefully blank, but she can sense a hidden threat underneath. 

Oh boy. He's a powerful one. His signature is off the charts, plus he radiates danger like a livewire. What's he doing here? The scratched through headband catches her attention. Ah. Ah? 

"I'm Shiina," she says calmly as she starts to take off the apron. "You're from around here?"

He doesn't reply, just watches as she folds the apron and puts it on the couch. Seizing her up, she realizes. She quirks a grin at him. 

"You know, they say the culprit always returns to the scene," she says easily and watches him still. "If you're planning on hurting Sasuke I'm afraid I'll have to intervene. Cause that kid is now under my protection."

"I've no interest in that weakling."

"Good," she smiles and tilts her head to the side. "So why are you here?"

Yikes. He's a fast thrower. The kunai comes practically out of nowhere. Shiina barely manages to sidestep it. It embeds itself into the wall with a dull thunk. 

"Hey hey! There's been enough bloodshed in this place. No need to vandalize it further," she says calmly. 

The man stares at her impassively. Suddenly something changes. Her surroundings bleed to red. Shiina inhales and finds herself hanging from a wooden cross. The man is standing in front of her, looking up at her prone form. He has a sword in his hand and thrusts. It slides into her flesh agonizingly slowly. The pain opens a floodgate and fire rushes through her veins. Shiina yanks her right hand off the cross and grabs his blade. The man's brows furrow and he looks taken aback. 

"Ah now," she says deceptively mildly. "That's quite rude. Trying to trap me in a genjutsu? It won't work."

His eyes narrow. "It's not mere genjutsu. You are surprisingly resilient."

"Dojutsu? Just as well. What you don't seem to grasp is that it's pointless," she murmurs and tightens her grip on the blade until blood runs through the gaps in her fingers. 

"Impossible."

"Is it?" She murmurs. 

With every beat of her heart the illusion's grasp on her diminishes. It takes unusually long, further proof that he is strong. But even this dojutsu is just a slightly stronger genjutsu and can be negated. Shiina exhales and closes her eyes. When she opens them again the red world around her shatters and falls to pieces. The man looks absolutely stunned. 

"You're strong, I'll give you that," she murmurs and regards her uninjured palm before she curls it into a fist and looks up with a blank expression. "I advice you not to mess with me any further."

"Keep your word."

Shiina watches him turn around and leave. Once he's disappeared from sight she exhales quietly and goes to check up on Sasuke. The boy's sleeping peacefully in his bed. Good good. Just as it should be. Truth to be told it's fucking exiting to finally meet a guy who might be able to give her a fight. It makes her grin and hum to herself. It looks like that guy was the murderous older brother. Why or how he came back eludes her. Shouldn't they have changed the guardian seals around Konoha to sound the alarm once he tries to enter? Something's mighty fishy here.


	6. Chapter 6

It makes her so curious that she breaks into the library at night and snoops around. The forbidden section is protected by chakra wards. She can't enter unless she has a key. Shiina huffs. Those wards are mere child safety locks. She focuses her chakra in her fingertips to explore the holes in the wards. After a bit of fiddling she has them reprogrammed to accept her chakra without raising the alarm. Then she opens the hidden section and goes inside. All four walls are covered by bookshelves full of folders and heavy tomes. Soundproof, she realizes once she closes the door behind her. She promptly begins to read. The folders contain information about old A- and S-class missions carried out by various teams. Most of them also have chakra seals on them. Shiina whistles under her breath when she realizes they're designed to destroy the folder if an unauthorized person tries to open it. More annoying obstacles. The titles on them are not very telling so she doesn't bother. At least until she finds one at the very bottom left bookshelf, hidden between two thick books whose spines have the same color as the folder. 

"Uchiha Downfall," she murmurs as she tugs the folder out. "Now that's interesting."

It's got two seals. Bingo. Shiina closes her eyes with a concentrated frown. One has the same kind of build as the ones on the other folders, the second is a bit more complicated. Somebody doesn't want this file to be opened. Oh. They have to be opened simultaneously by two different chakra signatures. So at least two people know of its contents. Making her chakra flow in two different ways at once requires all her focus. She hasn't attempted something so complicated before. It works for a while and she hastily touches her index fingers to the seals before she can slip up. The seals glow faintly and open. Shiina opens the folder and starts to read. Once she's done she considers the information she gleaned worth the trouble. She closes the folder resolutely and frowns. 'Irregularities' with the Uchihas' corpses. Danzo, that slimy old fuck. She's going to kill him. Shiina replaces the folder in the bookshelf and leaves the room. It's dark between the bookshelves of the main library with the only light falling through the windows in pale rays of moonlight. Shiina pauses with her hand on the doorhandle. 

"You're too curious for your own good," Danzo says. 

His walking cane taps on the floor as he comes walking out of the shadows. His face is set in his usual disdainfully calm expression. He's not worried? Shiina glances at him over her shoulder. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I sensed a disturbance in my chakra wards, which I helped the Hokage place over the hidden section. It's impressive how easily you disabled them."

She didn't get them all? Damn, that old sneak must've had additional failsaves implanted. "Clever."

"I'm not as careless as Hiruzen. So, did you see what you wanted to see?"

"Yeah," she replies easily and turns around. "You're a cold one."

"I do what I must in order to protect this village," he replies and gives her an intent look. "What are you planning to do now?"

"I did consider killing you," she replies off-handedly and crosses her arms. "But then I figured that this kill belongs to Sasuke."

"Hmph," he huffs and inclines his head. "I've had you watched, you know."

"Oh?" She raises a brow. "Did you also send the guy who tried to murder the Hokage?"

"His actions were his own," he replies easily. "What concerns me more is your power. Who's to say that you won't turn it against us some day?"

"You should know."

"Right. The nine tails brat and the last Uchiha. An impressive collection."

"Watch your tone," she says quietly and narrows her eyes. 

"Good to know that even a monster like you has its pressure points," he remarks with thinly veiled threat hidden in his words. 

"Leave them out of your schemes."

"I'd be a fool to. I advised Hiruzen against letting a missing nin from another village stay here. Who's to say that you're not a spy? One way or another, you're a threat."

"To you? Or the village? Which concerns you more?" She replies silkly and leaves without waiting for a reply. 

Shiina shuts the door behind her and grits her teeth. He's not to be underestimated it would seem. Even she can't be in two places at once. She'll have to pay extra close attention to her boys from now on.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto immediately smells what's up, even though she makes sure to be back whenever he returns from school. He pouts at her all afternoon. 

"Come on, no training today?" She wheedles.

"No," he retorts stubbornly. 

"Why not, hmm? I'm gonna get rusty at this rate," she whines. 

"Like hell! I want to know what you've been doing!"

"Huh? Why'd you think I've been doing anything?" She wonders. 

"You smell weird."

"Ohh, that's it?"

"You look serious whenever you think I don't see it. I've also seen you around the village before. Without me."

"Aww Naruto," she croons and crouches down before him with a big smile. "I can't stay cooped up in here all the time! There's something else I have to do."

"Like what?" He asks belligerently and glares as if daring her to make up an excuse. 

"Taking care of Sasuke. He's got a cold."

"What?!" His big blues fly open in shock. "Sasuke?!"

"Yup. I heard he's all alone, just like you, so I decided to go over and entertain him a bit."

"Whaaaaaat?" 

"It gets boring when you're in school, Naruto-kun," she whines loudly. 

"But! Why Sasuke?" He looks thunderstruck. "Wait, he lets you? He's an asshole to everybody!"

"Not to me, cuz I'm awesome!" She grins. "Also watch your language."

"Sorry," he says unconvincingly. "No way. So what have you been doing to him?"

"Making soup, taking care of stuff," she shrugs. "You ever been sick while you were alone?"

"No," he says and tilts his head to the side. 

"It's not fun," she shrugs. "He's lonely, too, you know."

"I guess," Naruto says hesitantly, with big dark eyes. 

"Do you like having me here?"

"Yeah!" He says immediately.

"So since you know what loneliness feels like, don't you think I should be there for Sasuke as well?"

"Well.. I gues... I mean...," he mutters and looks away. "I just don't like him."

"Ah, that's okay," she grins and pats the top of his head. "I'm sure the two of you will get along better someday. Grudges can't last forever."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"'kay."

"You want some ramen tomorrow? It's too late to start cooking now."

"Is that even a question?!" He blurts and lights up. 

Shiina chuckles and stands up. "Nah."

She goes into the kitchen and realizes with a frown that they're all out of shiitake mushrooms. She'll have to buy some tomorrow. The next morning she regards Konohagakure in the pale grey light of morning and thinks, nope. It's the middle of autumn. Mushrooms are in season so why spend money when she could gather them herself? So once Naruto is in school and she's made sure Sasuke is fed she grabs a woven basket and heads out into the vast forest surrounding the village. Finding fallen logs is surprisingly difficult. All the trees are strong and healthy. Making a face she walks down a well beaten path since she's less likely to get lost this way. There have to be some fallen logs somewhere! 

"This is ridiculous!" She complains loudly and shifts the basket in the crook of her elbow. "Where are you hiding?"

She starts running in her frustration and ends up going much further than she initially intended. This is impossible! How come there are no fallen trees? In a forest! She stops and frowns. Maybe they've dragged them off somewhere to cultivate mushrooms for the village's needs? Commercial fungus cultures? The terrain becomes a bit steeper and Naomi stubbornly keeps going though she has no clue where she is anymore. At least the gloomy twilight is lighting up the further up she walks. Naomi looks up and realizes that she's walking up a long incline. Perhaps this is a roundabout way up to the Hokage monument? She starts to jog up the winding path and finds that yes, it's leading up on a mountain. As soon as she's near the top she turns around and looks over the treetops below. It's..

"Huh. I've gone pretty far," she mutters unhappily and squints at Konoha in the far distance. 

Weird large rock formations and gargantuan bones stick out between the trees. At least it's not the mountain range leading to Iwagakure. She hopes. Shiina glances at the rocky mountain top and sighs. No mushrooms here for sure. Defeated, she starts to trod back down. Only to stop halfway and glance at a beaten trail leading around the side of the mountain. Huh? She inspects the trampled grass. It's been walked on recently. What would somebody be doing in this lonely place? She decides to follow the trail. It leads her around the mountain and onto a sort of small terrace from which one has a great view of Konoha in the distance. Then she turns around and comes face to face with a cave entrance. An honest to god cave! It's huge so she walks in slowly, looking around. It's larger than her flat, she guesses. Suddenly she stops and feels her eyes widen. There is a sort of.. thrum of power rolling out of the cave from further inside like a wave. Ancient power. It would've overwhelmed a lesser ninja. Shiina raises her forearm in front of her face and sways a little. Somebody doesn't want her in here and is trying to push her out. 

A fierce grin breaks out on her face. All at once she lets go of the chains keeping her chakra under control. It explodes out of her in a flash before it settles around her like a cocoon, keeping that roiling power off of her. Now unbothered by the oppressive aura she walks further into the darkness. She summons a glowing sphere in her palm and looks around. The cave gets bigger the further in she goes. It doesn't look abandoned. In fact, as soon as she rounds a corner her eyes are assaulted by the light of a small campfire crackling on the ground. Behind it sits an old man in a baggy dark blue robe. His feet are bare and his eyes closed. Deep wrinkles form craters on his withered face. A huge mess of spiky white hair hangs down his back and long bangs cover the right side of his face. He looks malnourished and almost mummified. Shiina stops and gasps. He doesn't budge. Is he even still alive? 

"Um, hello?" She asks hesitantly.

No reaction. There's an almost audible hum in the air. It's his power, she realizes with a start. The force of that old man's power is pressing down on her chakra shell so hard she has to make an effort to keep it up. It's almost a battle of wills. Shiina blinks incredulously. 

"Are you kidding me?" She mutters flatly. 

"Hmph," he huffs dryly in response. 

Incredible. She's never met anybody who could give her a fight, or even a slight struggle. It lights her expression up with excitement and she takes an experimental step towards the fire, only to be almost physically pushed back. Almost. Her teeth clench on a wild grin. She reaches inside herself, into that endless sea of power, and draws out a little more. Enough to keep the stalemate between them. Laughter bubbles up inside her and she goes, recklessly and sits down opposite him, staring in amazement at that ancient face across the fire. She puts her hands on her knees, mirroring his position, as the battle of wills rages on. 

"Who are you?" She asks casually. 

"Who's asking?" A withered voice as dry as dust asks back. 

"Iroi Shiina," she says politely. "Are you focusing so hard you won't even look at me?"

"I am blind," he responds plainly. 

"Ack! Oh no, I'm sorry," she winces and straightens up. "You're very good. You know. Power-wise. Impressive, even. I've never met anybody like you before."

"You should have seen me in my youth," he replies and chuckles a bit. "My name is Madara."

"Oh," she says and her brows furrow a little. "That's like... a pretty old name."

"It is only fitting, then," he responds wryly. 

"Yeah! You're funny. I like you, Madara-san. Just.. What are you doing up here all alone?" Shiina gasps suddenly and stares at him in horror. "Oh no! Don't tell me.. You've been abandoned?!"

He doesn't move and his expression never changes, but she thinks she feels a bit of sadness emnate from him. Just a tiny blip. Tears well up in her eyes as she feels her heart clench with pity. 

"Who'd do that to an old man?!" She demands in outrage. "That's awful! Look at you! You must be starving! Oh kami, I can't believe this!" 

He coughs dryly and inclines his head a little. "My throat is rather parched.."

"Oh, I gotcha. Hold on. I'll be right back," Naomi says and jumps to her feet. 

The battle of their auras is almost forgotten, now that she's managed to find the right amount of pressure to push back against him. It's a stalemate and therefore no longer worthy of attention. She hurries out of the cave and looks around. There! A small creek is running down the mountain. She goes over and makes a few handsigns to summon an emergency water bottle. Living with Naruto means that cooking utensils, chopsticks and even plastic containers will end up broken somehow. So she sealed a whole bunch of spares into a scroll. She fills the bottle and screws it shut, then bites her lip with furrowed brows. She did take a sandwich with her before setting out just in case. Who would've thought it would come in so handy? Quickly she goes back to the cave, pushing against Madara-san's aura without a second thought, and heads back to the old man. 

"I got you some food and water," she says kindly and walks towards him. "It's only a sandwich, though. I hope you don't mind."

"You are very kind, Shiina-chan," he says gravelly as she crouches down besides him and guides his hand to the sandwich without prompting. 

"Ah, well," she smiles and shrugs. "I like helping people."

He slowly lifts it to his mouth and takes a small bite. Shiina watches attentively as he chews a bit before he swallows. 

"How is it?" 

"It's very good. Thank you."

"I also got some water," she mutters and unscrews the bottle. "It's from the nearby spring. Oh. You wouldn't know. I'm sorry."

"Aah, now. It's fine."

"Hm, I should probably boil it first," she mutters and glances at the fire. 

"I doubt it will be contaminated if it is from a mountain spring," he says slowly. "Hand it here. It hardly matters if it harms this old form."

"No, don't say that," she replies with a small frown as she takes his weathered, calloused hand and closes it around the bottle. "Every life is precious."

The skin feels as dry and fragile as rice paper. Liver spots litter the wrinkly skin. His hand shakes a little when he lifts the bottle, spilling some of its contents. Her hand shoots up to steady his and he hums a little before he takes several big gulps. Her heart breaks a little more. How could anybody abandon a helpless old man in such a place?! What kind of horrible family does something like that?! He drains half the bottle before he lowers it onto his lap. Shiina smiles warmly. 

"How did you manage to build a fire?" She asks curiously. 

"I used to be a shinobi back in the day," he says. "I've always had an affinity for fire."

"Oh, I see. It must've been horribly taxing," she mutters and looks around. "How long have you been here? Were you sleeping on the ground all this time?"

"You're full of questions," he mutters. "Don't concern youself with me. My time will come soon enough."

"Madara-san," she mumbles unhappily and stares at his face. "I can't leave you like this."

"You feel my power, yes? I will be alright."

"I'm not worried about an ambush," she hedges. "I'm worried about you sleeping on the ground!" 

He actually laughs at that. It's a low rumbling sound that makes her smile a little, despite her concern. It doesn't last very long and fades into a cough. 

"Thank you, Shiina-chan. I haven't had anything to laugh about in a long time."

"I'm serious, though," she mutters defensively. "Don't tell me you want to stay here?"

"I really rather would," he replies with a tired sigh. "Everyone I knew is long dead. The world holds no more appeal to me. It is full of senseless cruelty and endless pain. I pity you young ones for having to live through it."

"Ah, but it's not all bad," she says with a small smile, thinking of her little boys.

"Is it not?"

She huffs at his challenging tone and crosses her arms on her knees. "I don't want to sound cheesy, but love is what makes it worth it."

"Love," he huffs derisively. "What good is love? No matter how much you may love someone it won't stop them from dying."

"No, probably not. But I will," she mutters with a determined smile. "The ones I love will never die."

"That is a rather naive notion."

"I'll make sure of it," she says with a nod. "What good is all the power in the world if you don't use it to protect the people you love?"

"What if they die anyway?" He murmurs insistently. 

Her lips purse at that and she glances to the side. She can't imagine what she'd feel if either Naruto or Sasuke died. Clearly the old man has experienced something like that. 

"Is that what made you so bitter?" She asks quietly. 

"Think of me what you will. It doesn't change this world's reality," he states with absolute certainty. "Love is a fleeting notion. Pain lasts forever."

Shiina heartily disagrees, but she doesn't want to upset the old man. Instead she smiles with a bit of resignation and puts her hand over his wrinkly one. 

"I'm sorry to hear you say that," she mutters soothingly. "Do you maybe want to tell me about them? The person you lost."

"And what good will that do?" He almost snaps. "Will that bring him back?"

"No, but there's a saying that as long as you keep a person's memory alive in your heart they'll never truly die."

"Pah. Pretty phrases meant to appease the grieving," he grunts. 

She'll have to return to Konoha soon. Her internal clock is saying that she needs to hurry if she wants to have the ramen ready when Naruto comes back. She'll also need to make sure Sasuke is okay. With a regretful sigh she squeezes the old man's hand before she stands up. 

"Listen Madara-san, I need to go back to the village and take care of my boys now. Do you think you can manage until tomorrow?"

"What do you take me for? Go, go on Shiina-chan. Your children need you more than I."

"Oh," she laughs and flushes a bit with embarrassment. "They're not my children. Not by blood, anyway. I'm way too young to be a mom."

"Back in my day, that would've been a ridiculous statement," he says with a dry chuckle. 

"Haha, I'm sure," she laughs lightly and waves at him before she quickly lowers her hand with a guilty look. "See you tomorrow."

Well, that was an odd encounter she thinks as she climbs down the mountain path. She still can't quite believe that anybody would be so cruel as to dump a blind old man in a cave. Shaking her head, she resolves to bring him supplies as soon as she can. 

They do have a commercial shiitake field. On the complete opposite of the village. Shiina has never cooked so fast in her life before. When Naruto comes homes with an expectant look she grins and hands him a bowl before wiping the sweat off her forehead. The tiny blond boy practically inhales the food and he's not satisfied until half the pot is empty. Shiina laughs as he pats his stomach.

"I'm just gonna save the rest for breakfast," she huffs and shakes her head with an amused grin. "You're way too obsessed with this. We need to get you onto some healthier foods."

"No way, I love ramen!" He instantly protests. 

"I know," she grins. "Still. You need to eat some more veggies if you wanna be Hokage some day! The old fart probably eats a ton of broccoli every day to stay strong and fit!"

"What? That sounds fake," he says and squints warily. 

"Noo, it's totally true! They're called nutritients and they'll make you grow tall and strong," she nods wisely. "No kidding."

"They taste bad, though," he mutters stubbornly. 

"Hah! Not when I make them! You'll see!" She smirks and flashes him a peace sign. 

"We'll see about that," he sniffs and kicks his legs back and forth. "Can you teach me how to be better at taijutsu? So I can finally beat Sasuke when he comes back."

"Hum. Sure," she says and eyes him critically. "Are you practicing your nature releases?"

"Yup! Every night when I can't sleep!" 

"Good. You'll see how it's all connected some day, so don't skimp out on anything!"

"Is that how you got strong?" He asks curiously. 

Shiina nods. "You can't expect to be good at something if you don't practice at all. Tell you what. Hard work beats genius."

Naruto's baby blues grow huge. "Really? Does that mean if I train really hard I'll be able to become better than Sasuke?!"

"Yuuup."

His eyes narrow. Shiina grins. "But only if you keep at it. He's not gonna be lazy until you catch up either."

"Then I'll definitely train hard until I'm the best!" He shouts and pumps his tiny fists in the air. 

"Atta boy!" She cheers and throws her fists into the air as well. "Now do the dishes."

"Whaaaat? Whyyy?"

"To practice your self-discipline!" She harrumphs and crosses her arms. "Besides I already cooked for you. I'm done working today. I still got other stuff to do."

"Will you go to Sasuke?" He asked with narrowed eyes and something dangerously close to a pout. 

"I wasn't able to be there for long this morning. There was something else I had to do. I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Fine," he huffs. "'s long as you come back."

"Sure," she grins and ruffles his hair in passing. "I promise."

Even though it makes her feel pretty bad to leave him alone, she also knows that she can't let him get too clingy. If she showers him with too much attention it might not be for the best. Sasuke is doing better already. His fever has gone down and he's got enough energy to pout again when he spots her channel surfing in his livingroom. 

"You again," he mutters as he comes out of the kitchen with a tomato in hand. 

"Sasuke, you're such a good boy," she sighs without looking away from the shopping channel. "You eat veggies without complaint. I don't have to tell you to brush your teeth or clean up after yourself."

"Yeah, obviously!" He states and stares at the side of her head. "That's basic knowledge."

Shiina turns around and grins at him. His nose is still red and his skin a little too pale. He's wearing his pajamas and a moody frown. Then she beckons him to come closer. Unexpectedly it makes his frown grow harsher and more hostile. The hand holding his tomato trembles. Shiina lowers her hand with a small frown. 

"What's wrong? What did I do?" She asks in a low, serious voice.

"Don't- don't make that gesture at me!" He chokes out before he runs away. 

"Oh," she mutters and stares after him. "Shit."

She gets up and shuts the tv off before going after him. He's not in his room. Eventually she finds him in a different bedroom. It's trashed. Except for the bed. He's curled up under the covers. She looks around the vandalized room. It looks like it belonged to an older person. Pictureframes lie shattered on the floor. She picks one up and sees the murderous older brother smiling besides Sasuke. It was lying besides the bediside table. Slowly, she begins to understand. Shiina sits down on the mattress besides the lump under the covers and hears faint sobbing. 

"I had a little sister in Iwagakure," she says in a low voice. "She was around your age."

The sniffling and sobbing doesn't stop. She still knows he's listening. Shiina sighs. They don't know how good they have it in Konoha. Not all villages are such friendly places. 

"They used her to control me for years. I was born like this. Powerful. My sister was normal. She didn't have this.. whatever. Iwagakure is not like this place. They have something like ANBU, only worse. Those people took her as soon as I made Chunin rank. Said it was too dangerous to let me run around unfettered. When I was away on missions they put her in a tiny cage in which she could barely move. That way they wanted to make sure I returned, and quickly."

The sniffling has stopped. Sasuke is listening. Shiina licks her lips and pinches the bridge of her nose. 

"I did as they asked without complaint for years to make sure my sister would be safe. Even if it meant having to do horrible things to people who didn't deserve it. Do you know what happened then?"

"N-no."

An onxy eye peeks at her from under the covers. Shiina stares at the wall with a blank expression.

"The Tsuchikage called me into his office. She was there, too. He gave me a choice. Either I would agree to let them place seals on me to control my power, to make me nothing but a mindless tool, or they'd kill her."

"W-what happened?"

Shiina's lips twitch down. She stares at the floor, resting her lower arms on her thighs. It aches. 

"I was about to agree when she snatched a kunai from one of the guards. She said she wanted me to be free and slit her own throat."

"What did you do?" 

"I wanted to save her, I.. They tried to subdue me and failed. That's why I ran away," she tells him quietly, unwilling to reveal all the gruesome details. "So what I wanted to say is that I understand how it hurts to lose a sibling."

Tears are pooling in his eyes again. "No you don't! You don't!"

"Sasuke."

"I want my aniki!" He wails suddenly and so loud it makes her flinch. "But I hate it! I hate it! He killed everybody!"

Words are wasted on him now. Instead she grabs him, blanket and all, and wraps him up in a tight hug. His aniki must want him, too, if he came back into the village that exiled him just for Sasuke. 

"Think about what I told you," she murmurs softly as she rubs soothing circles into his back. "We older siblings do what we have to to keep our little sisters and brothers safe."

"I hate it! I want them back!" He screams against her chest. "I want my mom and dad! I want my aniki!"

Tiny fists start pummeling her. Shiina feels her own eyes grow wet and takes it. Danzo is the one to blame for this mess. But, she wonders. Something doesn't add up. From the intel she read it sounds like the Uchiha were planning an uprising. Itachi ratted his clan out on the condition that his little brother be spared. Then he went and did the deed himself. The more she hears and reads about this Itachi fellow, the stranger it seems. Sasuke gradually stops his struggling and just sobs against her chest. Shiina embraces him tightly and kisses the top of his head. From what she gathered, the Uchiha were one of the founding clans of Konoha. Since the Kyubi attack they were regarded with hostility and suspicion. It stands to reason, then, that she'll have to focus her research on that incident. Something changed then. She needs to know what. There is some other force at play here, she just knows it. 

"Shhh." Shiina starts to hum an old lullaby as she holds him and rubs his back. 

It calms him remarkably quickly. Also, remarkably, he doesn't make any move to distance himself. Ah, still a child, she thinks fondly. A needy, affectionate child. Luckily she has plenty of love to give.

Sasuke doesn't seem to mind her presence anymore after that. She's hesitant to call him eager for companionship, except that's what it looks like.


	8. Chapter 8

It's surprisingly difficult to balance caring for two children and an old man. Eventually she messes up when Sasuke is due to return to school. At least he knows how to make school lunch for himself, even if it's just onigiri with tomatoes. She's tired after running on a maximum of two hours of sleep a night for weeks, so she blinks with burning eyes and realizes she's making Sasuke dinner at half past seven in the morning. Biting back a curse she turns off the stove, puts a lid on the pot and rushes across the village. Her speed is lagging and Naruto is already gone when she arrives at his flat. Shiina runs a hand down her tired face and sinks down on her knees.

"Fuck," she mutters angrily. 

He must've gone to school wondering where she is. Doubtlessly he'll be upset with her now. After all she's been splitting her time with him up in thirds. Damn. At this rate.. his rivalry with Sasuke might get worse and she doesn't want that. At least now she has seven hours to sleep.. Or would have if she hadn't promised Madara-san to bring him lunch and more pillows. With a sigh she stands up and goes to work. Even a being like her can't continue at this pace forever, she realizes with a start. She makes a hearty stew and grabs two fluffy pillows from the store before she heads up into the mountains. Madara-san is sitting on a rock formation that reminds her of a throne with his hands folded on his lap. The cave is lit by the paper lanters she's brought him so the fire wouldn't prove to be a safety hazard. 

"Ah, Shiina-chan," he greets her when she stumbles in. 

"So-sorry for being late," she mumbles. 

"It's fine. What have you brought me today?" 

"Pillows," she mutters and goes over to him.

She puts a hand on his back and gently pushes so he leans forward a little. Then she stuffs one between him and the rocky backrest. He leans back and sighs a little. 

"That's better. Thank you."

"No prob," she mumbles and links arms with him. "Can you stand up for a moment?"

"Of course," he replies mildly, but she thinks its sounds a little indignant, too. 

It makes her grin as she helps him stand and quickly stuffs the other pillow under him. Madara-san sits back down looking a little mollified. 

"I made stew," she says and goes to fetch the container she'd set down on a flat rock. "I hope you like it. I decided to try something new and added a bit of curry spice. Do you like curry?"

"What's that?"

"Oh, you've never had curry before?" She blinks at him. "It's a different dish with a very distinct taste. I guess we'll see if you like it then."

"You shouldn't have bothered," he sighs. 

"Nonsense," she retorts cheerfully and pulls a plastic spoon from her bag. 

It's simply more practical for eating soup. Madara-san feels it with a curious expression once she hands it to him.

"What is this material?" He asks.

"Plastic, Madara-san. It was discovered fifty years ago. Don't tell me you've never felt it? You can't possibly be that old," she laughs. 

"Don't laugh at your elders," he grumbles and accepts the rectangular plastic container she hands him. 

Shiina smiles fondly as he carefully stirs the stew and lifts it to his mouth as slowly as he can so it won't spill. The old man is pessimistic, stubborn and grumpy as they get. Yet he's polite and occasionally even funny. Shiina finds that she likes him, even if their outlooks on life differ drastically. Every time she visits him they eventually end up arguing about existential and philosophical questions. For such an old man he's still got an agile mind and even a bit of a fiery temper if she disagrees with him enough. When he's done, having finished half of the container, he sighs contently.

"Good?"

"Very."

Shiina grins and accepts the container back. Today she's a bit too sleep deprieved, a bit too restless. It feels like ants are crawling beneath her skin. She sits down on her calves and rubs at her eyes with her palms. 

"Ughh," she groans, followed by a big yawn.

"You are tired. No debate today?"

"N-no, I'm fine," she mumbles and yawns again. "Just a little off kilter."

"Do not forget to care for yourself as well," he replies gently and puts one of his hands on her knee. "You'll be no good to anyone if you spread yourself too thin. Think of your children."

"I told you they're not mine," she mutters weakly.

"I have not known you for long, but I think it hardly matters to you, does it?" 

"No. No, you're right," she says and grins tiredly. "You got me there."

"Now you might as well admit that I'm right about everything else, too."

"Pffft no way!" She bursts out laughing. "Never. I'll convince you that the world isn't horrible yet! Just you wait!"

He smiles a little. She knows that changing his stubborn mind will take longer than he has. She doesn't need to look at his chakra network to know that his life is coming to an end. It's exceptionally well-developped and all of his chakra gates are unblocked. It startled her the first time she saw it, but now she thinks it's no wonder. She glances away and her smile dims. 

"I wish I could've met you when you were younger," she mutters and wonders if it's not a rude thing to say. "I think I would've liked to spar with you."

"Indeed," he replies quietly. "There is no fiercer joy than a good battle."

"Yeah," she sighs wistfully. "You know, I've never met anyone who could give me a real fight. It's... it's so boring."

"I understand how you feel," he says. "When I was in my prime I faced a similiar dilemma. However there was one man who was my equal on the battlefield. My best friend."

"Ahh," she says and glances at him in surprise. "If he was your friend, why did you fight him?"

"Politics," he replies vaguely. "It's always the damn politics. And a disagreement on philosophy."

"Hah," she chuckles. "Just like ours, eh?"

"No, not quite. Our disagreement was of a more substantial nature," he mutters. "There was a lot more involved."

"Ah."

"That is not to say that I don't enjoy our quarrels," he chuckles. 

"Good to know!" She grins cheerfully and her eyes widen with a mischievous gleam. "So you see, it's human nature to fight."

"Ah, this again," he sighs, but his expression is amused. 

"Conflict is inevitable," she states. "That's how humanity continues to advance. Without struggle, our civilization would stagnate. The world would be such a boring place."

"You call the absence of suffering boring?" He asks snidely and lifts a brow.

"No. It's the price we pay to live," she says. "What kind of life would we live if everything was easy all the time? If there never was anything to challenge us? I'm not saying that it's fun to suffer. Kami, no. The pain of losing someone you hold dear is the worst."

"You speak as if you know the feeling."

"I do."

"Ah," he hums. "Did you not claim that you would never let a loved one die?"

Shiina flinches and hugs her knees. It's a dirty move and more than a little unfair of him. Then again, Madara-san strikes her as ruthless enough to use her own words against her in his relentless quest to win the debate. Maybe she's just too tired, maybe she's been spreading herself too thin, giving away pieces of her heart freely and without a care. Maybe it's been eating at her too long, like a festering wound that refuses to heal, slowly poisoning her bloodstream. Shiina sobs, a small hitching breath, and quickly claps a hand in front of her mouth. Unbidden tears run down her cheeks as she stares wide-eyed at the ground. 

"Shiina-chan?"

She shakes her head once, twice. Fights for control, but her throat is hot and constricting and she sees her soul, broken, blackened and cracked at the edges, slowly crumbling as pieces break off and fall into the void. 

"I couldn't-," she breaks off and bites her lower lip until she tastes blood. 

"What's wrong?" He asks and inclines his head with a small frown. "Are you crying?"

"Fo-forgive me Madara-san, but I-I'd like to postpone this discussion," she says as steadily as she can. 

"Of course," he replies somberly. "I did not mean to cause you pain."

Shiina shakes her head again and grits her teeth. A resentful part of her quietly accuses him of lying. She knows, she just knows that he's not above cruelty. She distantly feels bad for thinking such things. He's just an old man, after all. She needs to sleep. This is unacceptable. Shiina stands up, feels her legs prickle as the bloodflow returns to her feet.

"Excuse me, Madara-san. I'm.. really tired. I think I need to sleep."

"Yes, I can tell," he replies, still sounding far too solemn. 

Shiina gives him a wobbly smile and closes the lid on the plastic container. It's the first time she's eager to leave and it makes her feel guilty. 

"I'll.. I'll come by again tomorrow," she says with fake cheer in her voice. "Bye!"

Madara-san doesn't respond, merely inclines his head in a strangely regal manner. Could it be that he's sorry? No, probably not, that same vicious part of her says. Shiina frowns at that and leaves quickly. She has no explaination for why she's suddenly having these kinds of mean thoughts about him. Doesn't know where they're coming from. Maybe she's subconsciously weary of their endless arguments? Shiina doesn't know anymore. She falls into her bed and sleeps.


	9. Chapter 9

After a solid seven hours of sleep she feels like a whole new person. An emotionally stable person. With a grimace she swings her legs out of bed and stretches. 

"Fucking idiot," she says and slaps a hand to her forehead. 

Her previous emotional turmoil feels like an embarrassing fever dream now that she's got a grip again. Maybe she's getting her period? Shiina gets up and dressed. I'm the most powerful person on this planet, she reminds herself sternly. I am not gonna cry from an argument anymore! She looks inward and finds that yes, her chakra coils are running at full capacity. It's always reassuring. What little she siphons to press back against Madara-san doesn't even faze her. Sometimes it's hard to remember that she is human, that something as menial as sleep deprivation can affect her. It's annoying. She must be perfect at all times. 

When Naruto returns from school he is indeed sulking. It takes until the sixth bowl of ramen for him to speak up eventually. 

"Where were you?" He asks, big blue eyes full of accusation. 

"Sorry kid, I was sooo tired I overslept," she winces and rubs the back of her neck. "Been working pretty hard, so."

"Hmph."

"So how was school?"

"Boring," he huffs and crosses his arms. "We didn't learn anything interesting! Iruka-sensei made me run laps when I dozed off."

"Why are you sleeping in class? Iru-chan is right, that's no good. You need a proper sleep schedule," Shiina tsk's. 

"Iru-chan?" He questions. 

"Alright, Naruto! Are you up for an all-nighter!?" She grins broadly. "Let's watch movies and eat popcorn!"

"But it's Tuesday."

"What? You don't wanna?" She gives him a scandalized look. 

"Of course I want to!" He hurries to say. "But I'm gonna be so tired tomorrow! We have taijutsu practice on Wednesdays. I don't wanna lose to Sasuke again!"

Shiina shrugs. "There's always next Wednesday, right? This is important. Look, Naruto, if your grades are shit you're still not gonna graduate to Genin level. Your grades are gonna keeping being shit if you sleep in class."

"Eh?"

"Iru-chan is actually trying to help you, you know? It's rude if you keep ignoring his lessons. Basics, Naruto. Like I told you, you need a solid base to work with."

"I know," he complains and fidgets on his seat. "I know, alright? I just hate sitting still all day!"

"Perhaps we should work on your focus, then."

"Like how?"

"Meditation!"

"Ugh no way."

"But first we're gonna have a movie night. Your pick."

"I get to pick? Yay!" He cheers. 

The plan is simple. Make him stay away all night and the next day so he'll be so tired tomorrow that he sleeps all night. With the promise of movie night on his mind Naruto is happy to leave for school with a proper lunch in his bag. She kisses his forehead and tells him to be good for added measure. Naruto makes a face and blushes a little before he nods. He's a good kid, she thinks fondly. He's really trying, but his concentration is all over the place. Shiina mulls it over as she takes the rooftop highway to the Uchiha compound. Sasuke is a late riser, that much she knows. Sure enough he's only getting dressed when she arrives a quarter hour before he's due to go to school. 

"Hurry up!" She yells in direction of his room by way of greeting before she heads to the kitchen. 

In such short time all she can do is grab a hold of the big bowl of leftover rice from the fridge and a few other ingredients to make onigiri with at least a minimum of nutritients and put them in a box. She also gets some small tomatoes to go with them. On second thought she takes a small knife and carves smiley faces into them. Once his lunch is done she sets it down in plain view and goes to leave when he comes rushing out of the hallway. 

"Morning Sasuke!" She says cheerfully. "Don't forget your lunch."

"Shiina!" He says and takes a hurried step towards her.

She knows that look on his face and stops. With a warm grin she quickly goes over, brushes his bangs back and places a quick kiss on his forehead. His nose scrunches up and he blushes adorably. 

"Ew! Don't do that!" He protests weakly.

"Haha, whatever. Have fun in school today," she says with a big smile. "There's a box with leftover curry stew in the fridge that you can eat for dinner, okay?"

"Sure."

"Right-o, gotta go now. Have fun at school!"

"Shiina. Wait!"

"Huh?" 

"Can you.. help me train again later?" He asks with a small stubborn frown. 

"Un, sure."

Sasuke's eyes are dark with pain and shadows. She weighs her options. Tell him everything and risk him growing a potentially fatal grudge against the village? Or let him suffer, thinking his older brother hates him? It stands to reason to assume that Itachi did what he did for Sasuke. Bargaining for his brother's life, being willing to trade a whole clan for his safety. What it means is this: He loves Sasuke more than anything. Even now. What it also means is: He doesn't want Sasuke to know the truth. Shiina chews on her lower lip as she stares at the boy. The situation is.. more complicated than she anticipated. Danzo isn't the only vermin plotting behind everybody's backs. There are also the village elders. Killing them all would only destabilize Konoha. Who's to say that there are not more corrupt uncaring leeches ready and waiting to fill in their positions? Politics, she thinks with disgust. The only way to cure a corrupt government is to burn it all to the ground. She could. Nobody would be able to stop her. Shiina turns away and leaves instead. She is uncertain about the best course of action. Itachi chose the village over his clan. Itachi wants, most likely, for Sasuke not to hate the village, but him instead. It's really rather noble in a twisted way. She wants to.. wants to do something. Protect him. Cure that pain written on every inch of his face. Suspects that she doesn't have the power to do so. There's only one person who does. 

And besides she's aware that they're watching her. Danzo is no fool. She's absolutely certain that he's trying to figure out how to fight, or at least incapacitate her. In a way that doesn't involve the boys, because they're under the Hokage's protection, too. For a fleeting moment she considers grabbing them and leaving this shithole. But that's not what they want. She'll have to stay and do what she can. Huh. How ironic. The most powerful being on the planet can't take it up with one measly village. ....Or at least not until they throw the first punch.

After the kids are gone she makes more food and, on second thought, grabs a few sticks of dango from the store before she heads to the cave. Never let it be said that Shiina is a coward. The pity she felt for Madara-san at first has morphed into something else when it's become clear that he's not helpless. Nothing about him or his behavior suggests that he's just a sad old man. The traces of ruthlessness and cruetly she sensed are real, though they don't get to her now. She's tempered her caring nature around him so that his more or less veiled barbs don't stick. He's an old man, yes, but also a shinobi who's likely fought in several wars. An old soldier. A leader, she thinks when she studies his regal posture. Somebody who's used to having authority over others and not being questioned. That's why she enjoys disagreeing with him. Shiina has always been a bit of a daredevil. 

"Hello again, Madara-san!" She says cheerfully as she enters his living space. 

"Ah, Shiina-chan. You're back."

"Yeah," she says and puts down her items on a flat stone. "I brought food."

"I'm afraid I'm not very hungry today," he says and it sounds a little tired. 

"Aw, really? How about some dango, then?" She says and brandishes a stick. 

"I suppose that will do," he replies with a small smile. 

Shiina goes over to him without prompting. "Here," she says as she takes his hand and guides it towards the stick. To her amusement he eats his way through the dango remarkably quickly. It would seem he has a bit of a sweet tooth. Madara-san drops the stick somewhere to the side and lifts his head almost expectantly. 

"More?" She asks with a grin. 

"It's been a while since I had dango," he states as she gets another stick for him. "I missed the taste."

"Don't worry, I bought a whole lot of them."

When she goes to him again and takes his hand he suddenly puts his other hand over hers. Shiina blinks and glances at his wrinkly face.

"Madara-san?" She asks slowly.

"I want to apologize for making you cry, Shiina-chan," he says seriously. "You have shown me nothing but kindness and I deeply regret being the cause of your tears."

She swallows and blushes at his words. "It's fine. I was just a bit oversensitive from sleep deprivation. Don't blame yourself, please."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course, Madara-san!" Shiina say and smiles reassuringly. 

"I'm glad. Now about that dango?"

She chuckles and pushes the stick against his hand. He takes it and eats it just as happily. Shiina tries to convince him to have some onigiri as well, but he politely declines. So she takes one for herself and sits on a flat rock relatively near to his throne like perch. She chews on the cold rice and waits patiently for the argument they're about to have. 

"I will not pry," he starts off. "But there is something I do not understand. You know the pain of losing a loved one, yes?"

"Yes," she replies calmly. 

"So why do you wish to live with it? Would you not rather be free of it?"

"No, because I will honor her memory," she says. 

"Her?"

"My little sister chose death so I would be free," Shiina says tonelessly. "Who am I to reject that sacrifice, to pretend it never happened?"

He remains quiet at that while Shiina focuses hard on keeping her cool. 

"I see," he finally says. "This is where you and I differ. My little brother never chose death. He was simply killed."

"That was what convinced you that people are bad," she surmises. "That humanity will never change its warlike ways. That suffering will be inevitable."

"Yes."

She hums thoughtfully. A powerful argument against philantrophy. She doesn't know what his brother was like so she doesn't dare to assume what he would or wouldn't have wanted for Madara-san. 

"The world can be a shitty place," she concedes. "I've seen the very worst of mankind. Greed, fear, envy, cruelty. You'd think that life would be easy for one such as me, but it isn't. Nobody is perfect. Even I struggle to bear people's fear and suspicion."

"So you finally agree," he said, sounding satisfied. 

"No, Madara-san," she says with a slight smile and watches the lines on his face deepen into a frown. "I already told you. Love makes it worth it. I love my boys. I'd do anything for them. When I am with my loved ones, the world's a happy place."

"Foolish."

A few pebbles clatter near the cave entrance. Shiina and Madara-san both look up. Footsteps crunch on the gravelly floor. Who could come in here unhindered by Madara-san's aura? It had to be an exceptionally strong shinobi. Curious, she thinks. My own aura is clashing with his. The combined pressure should form a potent barrier. And yet a stranger in a big black coat with red clouds on it enters the room. He's wearing an orange mask with a swirl pattern that hides most of his face, save for a hole where his right eye would be. He also has short black hair. More interesting is his chakra network. Half of it is missing, but what she can see is glowing almost too brightly as if working double time. The right side of his body is simply.. dark. Exept for a thin chakra path that extends from his brain to his eye. Despite this handicap she realizes how strong he must be when she sees that all five of his gates are unblocked. 

"Fascinating," she says. 

"Isn't it," Madara-san agrees. 

The stranger does not move once he spots them. Shiina surmises that those two know each other. Which raises several questions. 

"What's the meaning of this?" The stranger finally asks. 

"Shiina-chan is my guest," Madara-san says calmly. "You come at a most unfortunate time."

"No, no, it's fine. I was about to leave anyway," Shiina says and stands up. 

She can sense the stranger's hostility perfectly clear. He's nervous and ready to fight. It would be an interesting match, she thinks. Shiina stretches her arms over her head and groans loudly. 

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow," she tells Madara-san. "I'll bring more dango."

"I look forward to it," he replies with a hint of a smile. 

She takes care to look perfectly harmless and unassuming as she walks towards the cave exit, where the stranger is. Hopefully he won't do anything stupid. She's ready for anything as she walks past him, but he doesn't move. She makes it out of the cave without incident and exhales with relief. It's a bit disappointing to be denied a good fight, but this is probably for the best. Instinct tells her that this guy is important somehow. What's more intriguing is his connnection to Madara-san. Who is that guy? She considers asking the old man, but decides against it. Perhaps he's a relative who dressed up so he won't be recognized. Shiina sighs. She'll be surprised if Madara-san makes it through the week. He's fading more and more every day. Whatever is going on is less important than not making his final moments upsetting. 

She always keeps her promises. During the afternoon she helps Sasuke train in the Uchiha Clan's training area. She corrects his grip on the shuriken, adjusts his stance and watches for a while with a small smile as his throws get better rapidly. He's got so much potential it's nigh overflowing. 

"You need to throw faster," she says gently from where she's leaning against a large rock. 

"I'm trying," he replies with a mix of frustration and determination. 

"Hm. Perhaps you need a little extra push," she says and stands up straight.

He watches curiously as she walks towards him with a crooked grin. Then she rolls her shoulders and cracks her neck from side to side.

"Try to hit me," she says casually. 

"Huh?" His eyes widen in surprise. 

"C'mon, what are you waiting for? You're not gonna land a single hit anyway, so stop wasting my time."

Internally she winces. She hates playing the asshole, but Shiina's suspected for a while now that it's what he needs. Somebody to struggle against. Somebody concrete to focus on, unlike Itachi who is a distant goal to be reached. Naruto will surely play that part in the future, but for now she has to be it. His lower lip pulls up in a pout and he grips the throwing stars tightly. Too slow. She can spot easily how his muscles tense as he prepares to throw, even though he tries not to let his intentions show. It's a good base to expand on. Sasuke hurls the stars at her with more finesse than earlier, but she merely takes a step to the side and they fly past her.

"How did you do that?!" He demands. 

Shiina huffs. "Your body gives your intentions away too easily. It wouldn't be such a huge problem if your speed wasn't so slow either."

His eyes narrow with annoyance. "Tell me how to change that!"

"Practice makes perfect," she replies airily. "Of course, it also helps when you're born a genius."

It makes him flinch. Bingo, she thinks darkly. Itachi Uchiha is a genius, all the records said so. He is the best shinobi the Uchiha clan has produced in generations. Sasuke must have idolized him, since he's clearly not on the same level. Perhaps Iru-chan and his classmates see him as a genius, but that's only compared to the average shinobi. Shiina works hard to keep a straight face. Sasuke may need a strong hand, but she doesn't want to make him hate her. Clearly whatever he's been doing by himself is insufficient to help him grow. His potential needs to actively be cultivated. He needs to be led where he needs to go. That's probably why he's so ready to accept a teacher. 

"Alright, come on. I'll show you how it's done," she says and makes a series of handsigns. 

An exact wooden replica of herself appears in a cloud of smoke. Shiina withdraws three shuriken from a pouch on her upper thigh and holds them between the fingers of her right hand. She keeps her stance loose and relaxed. Sasuke is watching avidly. Between one blink and the next the shuriken are gone. His eyes widen in surprise and snap towards the wooden clone. One star is stuck between its eyes, the other in the throat and the third in the crook of the right elbow. 

"What?!" He gasps incredulously. "I didn't see what you did at all!"

"That's because I kept my body loose and relaxed. When you're tense your opponent will see your muscles move more easily. From that they'll know what you're gonna do. Throwing speed is something you can only practice, so your muscles grow stronger."

"But I've been doing that!" He complains. 

"Ah, that's why I said you might need a little push," she smirks. 

"Like what?"

"An acute risk of death."

She grins and makes another series of seals, summoning several clones of herself in a ring around him. Sasuke tenses and glances around. 

"N-no way!"

"Don't worry. They'll each only lob one shuriken at you at a time. Try to evade them while you try to hit the dummy."

"Are you trying to kill me?" He demands shrilly. 

"Whether you die is up to you," she replies. "If you don't have a goal or anything to live for..."

Sasuke's eyes narrow and a shadow passes over his face. Revenge, isn't it? She thinks sadly. Shiina claps her hands and one one the clones throws a shuriken. Sasuke's eyes widen as he barely manages to dodge. The next one throws a shuriken and he stumbles when he jumps back. 

"Come on! Try to hit the dummy!"

Sasuke obviously is more occupied with evading shuriken than throwing. Shiina watches him jump around and dodge very narrowly. She's of course prepared to intervene if she thinks he's about to slip up, but he's really holding his own. It's a start, she muses. After about half an hour of this his reactions become visibly slower as he's exhausted. Shiina dismisses the clones and stands up when he bends over, panting harshly. He looks up when she approaches.

"Not bad for starters," she says with a grin. "You didn't get hit even once, but you also didn't hit the dummy."

"That's 'not bad' to you?" He spits, clearly furious at himself. 

"Bad would have been if you got hit. C'mon Sasuke. Your reflexes are good for an eight year old kid."

"It's not enough!" He bursts out and roughly wipes at his mouth with a downcast look. "I need to become stronger!" 

"You will," she promises softly. "Give it time. As you grow older, your power will grow much more."

"Aniki.. aniki was already a Genin at my age," he almost whispers, staring at the ground. "He was.. doing missions."

"You can't compare yourself to him, Sasuke. You two are different people," she points out gently. 

"That's why I need to become stronger, no matter what! I need to become so strong that I can kill him!"

"Ah," she sighs. "Alright, then I shall help you achieve that goal."

"You.. will?"

"There's no one better suited to the job," she states confidently and flashes him a grin. "After all... I am the most powerful kunochi on the planet."

"Really?" His eyes widen despite his dubious tone. 

"Really. Now go drink some water and relax. We continue tomorrow."

"Just give me a few minutes! We can continue, we-"

"Sasuke. You aren't your brother," she says gently, but firmly and watches the hurt flash across his face. "Everybody learns at a different pace. It's natural. But, you know, I think that you'll be able to surpass Itachi someday."

Sasuke doesn't reply, just looks down at the ground with a conflicted expression. Shiina frowns a little. Wasn't that what he wanted to hear? So why does he look so unhappy about it? With a sigh she glances at the sunset. 

"Listen, I have to go now. Will you be okay?" 

"Yes."

"Don't take it too hard. A week from now you'll be better. A month from then you'll be even better. That's how it goes."

He makes an assenting noise, but doesn't make a move to acknowledge her as she leaves. Hopefully that was what he needed to hear. No doubt he's pretty messed up from what happened, but she hopes, sincerely hopes, that she'll be able to help him before he becomes dark. Because, she thinks with a small frown, he's got all the markings of somebody who could become really really dark if allowed to do so. Shiina gnaws on her lower lip as she jumps across the rooves. There's a little boy who's as bright as the sun and he might be able to lighten Sasuke up. 

Naruto has picked a bunch of action movies and, much to her shock and amusement, an adult film. 

"Where did you get that!?" She demands sternly and holds the offending DVD case between two fingers. 

"Huh?" He squints at the box. "Dunno what that is! I just asked Iruka-sensei if he I can borrow some of his movies and he said yes!"

"Did he give that to you?" She demands scandalized. 

"No, I just went and grabbed a bunch of cd cases from his shelf."

"We're not watching that," she decides.

"Why not?"

"It's for adults only."

"Eh? Why? What's it about? Can I see?"

"NO!" She almost yells and holds it over her head when he tries to grab what is most likely shitty softcore porn. 

Naruto frowns with determination and tries to jump at her to grab the case. Shiina grabs his entire face with her free hand and holds him back. 

"Down boy!" She smirks as he struggles against her grip. 

"I wanna see! Let me see!"

"I said no!"

"Why not! You're being mean!"

"Naruto! This isn't for children! It's... it's really gross. You'll get nightmares!"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. Totally nasty. I've seen it before, it'll make you throw up!" She says with a deadly serious expression.

He gulps and stares at her with wide, innocent eyes. "I-if that's the case..."

"C'mon. Let's watch the other movies instead. What did you pick?" She asks happily and slides the offending DVD behind a couch pillow when his back is turned. 

She will have words with Iru-chan about keeping adult material in reach of children. Luckily Naruto's attention is easily diverted and he goes to put in the first movie, by the looks of it a generic action flick. She's already prepared a big bowl of homemade popcorn and settles down on the couch, dvd firmly behind the pillow at her back. Naruto digs his hand into the bowl and stuffs popcorn into his mouth before the opening credits are even over. Over the course of the evening he gradually shifts closer until he's leaning against her side and blinking sleepily. Shiina has her arm around his shoulder and enjoys the shitty generic action flicks. They watch movies until the sky turns bright. Every time Naruto is about to doze off she makes a sudden move or loud noise. When it's time to go to school he groans and gives her a betrayed look.

"C'mon, champ. Time to go to class," she says cheerfully.

"This is the worst! Shiina! It's gonna be your fault if Iruka-sensei yells at me!" 

"Aah, now. That's why I'll take you to school. I need a word with him anyway."

"Why?"

"It's been a while since we talked!"

"Is it because of me?" He asks with a hint of worry. 

"No, I just like him," she grins. "Go get dressed."

People stare openly as they walk through the village together. Naruto is grumbling and complaining the entire time so he doesn't seem to notice. Shiina demonstratively grins at every person she sees. Even at the academy the other kids stare as if she's an alien. Shiina ignores them as she bends down and places a kiss on his forehead, which seems to mortally embarrass him. Then she hands him his lunchbox. 

"Try to stay awake in class," she tells him firmly. "As long as you can! Look at it as an excercise in self-discipline. One day you might have to fight for more than 24 hours, so this is good practice!"

"R-really?" He's got dark bags under his eyes and blinks rapidly.

"Yes! Stay strong, kid. I'll go see Iru-chan now."

Said teacher is preparing for class in the teacher's room. She knocks politely and is surprised to see that Kakashi is in there as well. The silver haired ninja eyes her warily. Just like the others. When Iru-chan looks up she nods at the hallway. 

"What is it?" He calls from his desk.

"I need a word, Iru-chan!"

"Iru-chan?" Kakashi asks the younger man, who blushes.

Finally he gets up and follows her into the hallway. Shiina crosses her arms and leans against the wall.

"I wanted to talk to you about Naruto."

"I figured. What do you want to know?"

"How is he doing? In class."

"Hm, well. He's sleeping through lots of classes. Have you been teaching him stuff again?"

"That's besides the point."

"It really isn't."

"Look, I'm trying to help him focus."

"That's all?"

"No," she smirks at his wary expression. "He's a little powerhouse. He can handle whatever you throw at him."

"He's still a child! A child with a severe attention deficit."

"Has he been causing trouble? Any incidents?"

"No," he concedes and sighs. "In fact I'd say that he's calmed down a little."

"Ahh! Great!" She cheers, which makes a bypassing teacher give them curious looks. 

"I think it's because you've been staying with him. I.. wanted to thank you, Shiina."

"Huh? Why?"

"As his teacher, I can't be seen playing favorites. Treating him to ramen every other day is the best I can do. It's good that he has somebody who can be closer."

"Ah, but you could come over for dinner some time," she grins and winks at him. 

"Um."

"He talks about you a lot. I think he sees you as a sort of father slash elder brother."

"I consider him a little brother," he confesses with a small smile. "Tell you what, I'll consider the offer."

"I've been teaching him basic stuff. Cleaning, cooking, the likes. Perhaps there are things an older brother can teach him better."

"Like what?" He asks. 

"Uh," she blinks and pokes her cheek. "Men stuff. I wouldn't know."

"Shiina...," he sighs. "I really don't.."

"Oh by the way, Iru-chan," she interrupts with a sharp smile. "I realize you're a bachelor, but you should still keep your porn collection seperate from your other movies."

Iruka's face flushes and his eyes widen comically. "W-what?!"

Shiina rummages through her messenger back and withdraws the porn DVD. When he recognizes the case his flush deepens. 

"Shit."

"Yeah. Naruto borrowed some movies and grabbed it without looking. Thankfully I noticed," she says and holds it out to him, but he yanks his arms up and backs away. 

"No way! I can't be seen carrying that in here!" He hisses furiously and glances around. "I don't want to get a reputation like Kakashi! Keep it!"

"What? But-"

"Keep it! I'll come pick it up after school! Just! Put it away!" 

"Fine. You owe me one now, Iru-chan, and I always collect on my debts." 

"Fine, whatever!" 

Shiina slides it back into her bag and Iru-chan looks acutely relieved. She glances at the taller man and smirks, which makes his expression turn apprehensive. 

"What?"

"You have poor taste in porn. That shit's basically vanilla."

"Argh! Shut up!" He snaps and hides his face in his hands. "Just let it drop!"

"Never," she laughs and turns to leave. "See ya around, Iru-chan!"

"Whatever," he mutters behind her. 

Shiina leaves him to it. As she walks the grounds many children give her curious looks. Some of them seem more hostile than others. It makes her wonder what their parents told them about Naruto. Being given those looks every day without knowing why.. It makes her heart ache for the blond boy. She also feels fiercely proud of him for wanting to be Hokage nonetheless. It's good to hear he's calming down now that someone is paying attention. Shiina has plans for the boy. Sasuke, too. She wants her boys to be happy, to stop them from being the playthings of higher powers. Even if it means she has to draw the attention of said higher powers upon herself instead.


	10. Chapter 10

It happens when she's walking Naruto and Sasuke home one day. The blond's flat is closer than the Uchiha compound, which is set apart from the rest of the village, so that's her first stop. The usual route leads them through several smaller streets. They could've taken the rooftop highway, but Shiina actually enjoys spending time with her boys and she wants them to enjoy each others company as well. So far so good. Just that a drunk middle aged guy stumbles out of a bar as they pass. Getting drunk in the middle of the day is always a bad sign. Shiina keeps a neutral expression as they walk past, even when he looks up and his glassy eyes zoom in on Naruto. Shiina groans inwardly. Not again.

"You!" He slurs and Naruto visibly tenses. 

At first he pretends not to notice the guy who stumbles closer. Then he throws him a furtive glance with dark, shuttered eyes. Shiina pauses and regards the man, who looks to be a simple laborer going by his outfit. Sasuke stops, too, and peers past her legs at the guy. 

"Freaking monster!" The guy hollers so loud it makes spittle fly from his mouth. "You fucking freak! It's all- your fault! Goddamn monster!"

"That's quite enough," Shiina says with a razor sharp smile. 

People have stopped to watch the scene. Their expressions are a mix of shock, intrigue and in some cases thinly veiled agreement. Naruto flinches with every accusation flung at him. Sasuke is frowning as he takes it all in. The drunk blinks blearily with an expression of non-understanding. 

"Who the fuck are you? Are you in league with that.. that damn demon brat?"

"Yep," she says curtly. "I'm responsible for this innocent child's physical and mental wellbeing, so I suggest you shut your mouth before I do it for you."

"Innocent my ass! He's a demon in disguise!" The guy glares and points an unsteady finger at her. "You're just as bad if you're on his side! Demons, the lot of ya!"

Shiina tilts her head to the side. Naruto is looking at the ground. She ruffles his hair absently. It makes people whisper. 

"It seems you didn't hear a word I said," she sighs. "Naruto is an innocent boy. The only monster I see is you."

"Witch! You're just an outsider! What do you know?" Somebody yells from the crowd, followed by murmuring assent. 

"I'll teach ya manners, bitch!" The guy's face has grown red with rage as he attempts to swing at her and misses phenominally. 

"Shiina!" Sasuke says in alarm.

Naruto looks up and he's close to tears. He grabs her hand and tugs insistently. "Let's go! Shiina, don't get in trouble because of me!"

"It's okay," she says and smiles down at them both. "Remember what I said? I'm going to protect you both. Whether it's physically or mentally. You don't ever need to worry about me because I am invincible."

As if to prove her point she raises her right hand without even looking at the drunk, who advances on her. When he's within reach and lifts his hand again, she simply flicks him between the eyes. His head snaps back and the rest of his body follows suit as he goes flying across the street into a wall, where the impact leaves a large dent. Somebody screams and the crowd begins to scatter in a hurry. Both boys stare at her in awe. Shiina grins at them and pushes on both of their backs.

"Let's go."

"Teach me-"

"You have to teach me-"

Both boys pause and glare at each other. Shiina chuckles fondly. It prompts a round of bickering that lasts all the way to Naruto's appartment door. 

"Alright Naruto. You can either heat up the leftover ramen or wait till I get back."

"Ramen!" He instantly replies. 

"Why do I even ask," she laughs. "I'll take Sasuke home now. Say bye to your friend."

"I'm not-!"

"We're not friends!" Naruto objects immediately.

"Oh come on," she groans. "You should get along. Together you're less lonely. The two of you have more in common than you realize."

"I think not," Sasuke objects and turns his face away.

"Yeah, no way!"

"Geez, fine. Be stubborn. And don't burn the pot again."

"Whatever!" Naruto huffs and goes inside. 

Sasuke pouts as she takes him home. "Naruto is always dead last in class. He's weaker than me. Why should I get along with him, Shiina?"

She can tell it's a serious question so she refrains from laughing. Sasuke respects strenght and strenght only. It's easy to confuse with arrogance, but it's just the way he operates. Those he percieves as below him aren't worthy of attention. 

"Potential, Sasuke. You're not the only one who has it."

"Huh?"

"You shouldn't dismiss people so easily without knowing their potential. What if Naruto is a late bloomer? What if he surpasses you one day?"

"No way," Sasuke states. "I'm an Uchiha. Naruto is a nobody."

"So? A clan name doesn't make you better than everybody else," she says with a small frown.

Sasuke frowns back stubbornly and refuses to back down. It's clear to see how proud he is of his family. 

"I'm not from any clan either," she tells him and watches his features slacken with surprise. "It doesn't matter."

"We have the Sharingan!" He objects and puffs out his chest. "Once I awaken mine I'm going to be the strongest!"

"Sharingan? What's that?" 

"It's our clan's kekkei genkai," he says. "It's a dojutsu, one of the great three!"

"Ah, I see. That's interesting. What does it do?"

"It's umm..," he mutters and looks down. "Father and a-aniki never told me much about it. Just that it lets the user copy movements and see chakra."

"That's pretty good," she hums. "I'm sure it'll make you much stronger!"

"Yeah. I only have to wake it up."

"I can't help you with that. Mine is completely different."

"You have a kekkai genkai, too?!" He stares at her curiously. "Which one?"

"It's uh. I don't know."

"What?!"

"I don't know what it is called. As I'm not from a clan I shouldn't even have it. It's some freak genetic accident I guess."

"That's impossible."

"Stranger things have happened," she shrugs. "All I know is that it makes me immune to any and all forms of external control. Whether it's genjutsu, poison or mind control."

"Amazing!" 

"Not half as amazing as the Sharingan will be, I bet!" She grins. 

Sasuke smiles and looks very proud. It's nice to see the clouds part a little. He must've been a pleasant, sweet boy once. She can't let him fall into darkness.

"Hey, wanna train some more?"

"Of course!" He replies eagerly. 

"Haha cool! Let's go!"

She stays with him for two hours during which her grin grows bigger and bigger. Sasuke not only manages to dodge much more effortlessly, he even makes attempts at throwing shuriken inbetween. In the course of three days he's grown so much it makes her giddy. Once she dismisses her clones she's beaming at the exhausted boy. 

"That was really good! Sasuke, you're already better than last time!"

"Ha..ha.. it's not enough.."

"Don't worry, if you manage to hit the target tomorrow we'll pick up the pace!"

"Right..," he huffs, but he does look a little satisfied. 

Shiina smiles and puts a hand on his back. "Sasuke. I'm proud of you."

"Huh?" He looks up at her with genuine confusion. 

"Don't doubt yourself so much. You'll get there."

"You.. you think I'll be able to kill Itachi?"

"I do," she says and looks towards the mountains.

The question is whether he'll want to. Shiina has no intentions of letting him run headlong into a dark future. Before he does something he'll spend his life regretting she's going to tell him, consequences be damned. 

It's Saturday afternoon when Shiina returns to Madara-san's cave. Right away she can tell that something is different. His presence has grown weaker. She doesn't even need to push back anymore. Feeling quite disturbed she hurries down the familiar path. The stranger is already there. Madara-san is lying in the single bed she spotted at some point. He looks older and frailer than ever. Her brows draw into a frown and she hurries towards them. The stranger tenses and stares at her, but she ignores him in favor of the old man. Madara-san looks beyond exhausted. His face is pale and his eyes closed. Shiina sucks in a sharp breath, but his chest is still rising and falling slowly. She drops her bag and steps up to the left side of the bed. 

"Madara-san," she says softly.

"Shiina-chan," he replies and turns his head slightly towards her. "You came."

She grits her teeth against the way her throat tightens. "Of course. I always do."

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"Don't say that," she mutters and places a hand over his folded ones. "I'm glad I still get to see you at all."

"Even though we always argue?"

"Yeah," she grits out and sinks down on her knees. "You're my favorite person to argue with."

"Is that so."

"You're good company," she mutters and blinks rapidly. 

"I'm glad.."

"Yeah, yeah it-," she cuts off and squeezes his hand. 

"A kind girl like you will find other company quickly," he says. 

Ignoring the silent stranger she rests her elbows on the bed and looks down at him unhappily. Even his usually spiky hair looks flat and lifeless. It's tearing her apart that he's dying. The old man has really grown on her despite everything. He's cynical and bitter, but also clever and witty. For all his ruthlessness he seems to hold a measure of respect for her, too, and isn't afraid to apologize. 

"It's.. it's probably unfair to say, I know, but.. I wish you could stay."

"Not at all. I am also unsatisfied that I haven't managed to convince you yet."

"That the world is a terrible place?" She grins tearfully. "No, you'll never change my mind."

He chuckles dryly and it seems to take a lot of energy. Watching him struggle to remain awake is tearing her apart. More tears well up in her eyes and run down her cheeks. His hands are already cool. If only she could've met him sooner, gotten to know him better. She wants to know more about his life, the things he's seen, people he's met. It's a real tragedy that he's going to take all those stories to the grave with him. Her breath hitches on a sob. This is the worst. Just like back then, she's helpless to stop a loved one from dying. It tears at that old wound and re-awakens the pain burning in her lungs. 

"Ma-Madara-san," she sobs and gives up on trying to stop the tears flowing freely. Shiina bites her cheek and bows her head. "I'll... I'll pray for you. At the sh-shrine. I'll bring incense a-and flowers."

"Don't bother," he mutters and slowly lifts a trembling hand towards her. 

Shiina's eyes widen and she quickly supports his hand, letting him guide her. He's reaching for her face. She sniffles and blinks quickly. One of his fingers lifts and brushes a stray tear away.

"Madara-san..."

"Don't cry ..for me.. Shiina-chan," he murmurs and catches another tear. "I'll.. come back..."

Shiina can't help but sob loudly when she feels his arm grow lax and slowly lowers it back on the bed. She can't look at his face, so she focuses on his hands instead as she folds them over his chest. The stranger hasn't said a single thing since he arrived. He just gets up at some point and leans against the cave wall. She crosses her arms on the bed and buries her face in them. 

"No.. no.. not again.. Ma-Madara-san..."

"What exactly was he to you?" The stranger asks in a neutral tone.

Shiina's shoulders are shaking. What's she supposed to say to that? An old man she randomly found in a cave? A challenging, engaging conversation partner? A person she wished she could've met much sooner? Somebody so unhappy she couldn't help but try to ease his pain? A mission that she failed? Somebody who didn't treat her differently once they've realized her power? An.. equal. 

"A friend," she replies in a quaking voice. 

"Hmph."

"I won't ask questions," she says without looking at him. "Will you help me bury him?"

"As if you need help with anything," he replies snidely. "Don't pretend."

"Why are you still here then?" She asks and lifts her head to glare at him with red puffy eyes.

"To gauge how much of a threat you are," he replies cooly. "Don't play dumb. How much has he told you?"

"Nothing! What are you talking about?!"

"Moon Eye," he says carefully. 

Shiina's brows twitch in confusion. They look at each other, or at least she thinks he's looking at her. She doesn't know where to look, since she can't really see what's behind the mask hole. Finally his stance loses some of its tension. 

"Bury him. Cry if you must, though I'd say its a waste of energy. And then forget you ever met us."

Shiina stares at him as he simply walks out of the cave without another glance. What exactly is going on? What was their connection? He certainly isn't sorry that Madara-san died. Shiina shakes her head and bites her lower lip when she looks at the still old man. The least she can do for him is to bury him in a nice place. It's grim work. Shiina mostly focuses on her hands to keep the tears and bile at bay. She decides that the mountain top with its spectacular view is the best place. She uses earth release to open up the hard ground and places Madara-san's body, which she wrapped up in the blanket, in the grave. Shiina wishes she could put anything down there, some personal item as a last gift, but she has nothing meaningful on her. The bodies of powerful shinobi have always been coveted prizes, whether it was for research or anything else. Shiina spends hours putting intricate protective and concealing seals on his body. It's her final gift. Then she puts the earth back in place, crying all the while. 

The words "Moon Eye" tell her nothing. Madara-san never mentioned anything of the sort. Shiina is pretty sure it's something big, but she's also pretty sure that she won't see the stranger again any time soon. It doesn't matter. His death weighs heavy on her mind even when she makes an effort to smile for her boys. Shiina has never been good at handling loss. It seems the best course of action is to ignore it. It's a lesson learned through experience that she starts to plan out her week in advance, taking care to split her time evenly between the boys. They're ready for the next step of her grand masterplan, so she makes her move. 

"Hey Sasuke, you mind if I invite Naruto over for dinner?" She asks casually one afternoon. 

"What?" He stares at her from his spot on the couch. 

She pokes her head out of the kitchen with an apologetic smile. "It's just for today. I don't have time to cook two seperate dinners since I have an appointment with the Hokage later."

He narrows his eyes. "I don't want him here."

"Sasuke..," she sighs and pouts at him. "Come on. Just for dinner. I'll take him with me when I go. You can stand his company for half an hour, can't you?"

"He's annoying!" Sasuke complains. 

"Come ooon. Please? I'll make it up to you," she wheedles. 

"How?"

Shiina grins. "I'll show you a super awesome secret technique."

"A secret technique?" He looks interested in that. "Which one?"

"It's super strong. Once you've mastered it you'll be miles ahead of everyone else!" 

"Hn," he huffs and stares at her in anticipation. "Okay."

"Great!" She chirps and goes back to cooking. 

Success! Naruto makes big eyes at everything as she guides him through the empty streets of the Uchiha compound. She sees the comprehension dawn on his face as he realizes that Sasuke is all alone. It's different knowing it in theory and seeing it first hand. Something like determination settles in his eyes. The raven haired boy eyes Naruto warily as they arrive at the main house. He crosses his arms and glares as if daring him to comment. It's pretty clear that he underestimates Naruto's emotional intelligence. The blond boy pouts and meets his gaze head on. 

"Well, here we are. You guys ready for dinner?" She asks with a broad grin. 

"I'm hungry!" Naruto immediately replies and smiles up at her. 

"Whatever," Sasuke huffs. 

Naruto glares at him in offense. Shiina just tugs at his hand and they enter the house together. The dining room is larger than the kitchen and the table almost too big for just the three of them. Five seats remain empty. 

"Pick a seat," Shiina says as she goes to fetch the food. 

She smiles a little when she hears them argue about who gets to sit where. Whether they realize it or not, they're going to be good for each other. Sasuke becomes far more talkative and animated in Naruto's presence, while the blond boy has a great motivator to become better in him. Naruto may be dreaming big, but he's far too unfocused and unmotivated to better himself as is. If Sasuke keeps challenging him she hopes it'll install a sense of discipline in him. Meanwhile Sasuke desperately needs some company. If he keeps bottling up his feelings they're gonna explode out of him some day. Shiina fully intends for them to become friends. Which is easier said than done. Both of these kids are stubborn as hell. Good thing she's stubborn, too. 

Shiina drops down into the Hokage's visitor chair and gives him a lazy two finger salute. 

"What's up?" 

"Thank you for coming, Shiina," he says without preamble and steeples his fingers. "There is a certain matter I'd like to discuss."

"Yeah?" 

He pulls a newspaper clipping out of his desk and slides it over to her. Shiina picks it up and reads it curiously. It's from the International Herald, more specifically the Suna section. Help Wanted! She reads. The Kazekage himself issued the ad. He's looking for a babysitter for his youngest son for the weekend. Her eyes bug out when she reads that he's offering 20.000 ryo for the job.

"Whoooooaaa old man! Thanks!" She says gleefully and beams at him. "You picked this out just for me?! That's a shitload of money! I'm gonna be rich! Woo hoo!"

The Hokage sighs and rolls his eyes. "Why do you think he's offering that much?"

"I dunno? Maybe the kid is a little difficult? Who knows."

"A little difficult," he echoes incredulously. "You could say that."

Shiina shrugs with a shit eating grin and pockets the clipping. "Nothing I can't handle."

"His youngest son is the One Tails' Jinchuriki."

"So? That's way less tails than Naruto's pet monster has."

"I get the feeling you're not taking this seriously!" 

"You know me," she says with a grin. "I'm the biggest monster of them all. I aint never scared."

"Yes well. From what I hear his son is particularly volatile. My sources say that unlike Naruto he doesn't have any sympathizers. Not even in his own family."

"That's shitty," Shiina frowns and crosses her arms. 

"Yes. I was wondering.. Since you seem to be good with troubled children, this might be a good opportunity to strenghten our ties to the Land of Wind."

"You want me to take the job as an agent of Konoha? No. Come on. No. I don't want to get involved in any politics."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," he says in a deadly serious tone and meets her gaze evenly. 

Shiina stills. "What?" She asks very quietly. 

"Danzo isn't the only one who's wary of you. The council of elders is also growing more and more concerned about the potential threat you pose to this village. I have continuously reassured them that you aren't a spy, but they require concrete proof. You realize this situation is highly unorthodox."

Shiina's eyes narrow slightly. They're trying to pull the sling around her. "Those rats," she mutters with a sharp smile. 

"Shiina," he says sternly and furrows his brows. "This isn't personal. We've lived through three wars. They need to know if you're with or against us."

"Have I given anyone reason to doubt my loyalty?"

"Aside from the fact that you've repeatedly scared the population and displayed a downright frightening power?"

"To defend Naruto!" She exclaims in frustration. "How am I supposed to prove I'm with you guys now? Should I put on a forehead protector?"

"That might be a start," he says with a small smile before he turns serious again. "Shiina, your power is akin to that of a tailed beast. Given our history with those, it is only understandable that my advisors are worried. If you were to take on this job on behalf of Konoha, it might be a good signal."

"Ah. You guys want to weaponize me," she murmurs and taps her lips. "I see."

"I wouldn't make the same mistake as the Tsuchikage," he says carefully. 

"You heard?" She asks with a small smile.

"I've seen certain reports. This is off the record now, but I understand why you did what you did."

"Mh," she hums and forces herself to remain calm. "If I were to decline, should I expect my boys to be used against me?"

"No," he says instantly and frowns. "Like I said, we aren't prone to stoop to such measures."

"But forcing a thirteen year old boy to kill his own family, that's okay?" She counters. 

"Shiina? Where did you..?" He trails off and pales. "That's highly classified information."

Shiina smiles humorlessly and crosses her legs. "Ah. Come now. I'm not a chess piece. I'm a player."

"This isn't helping your cause," he snaps and puts his hands down flat on his table. "Are you telling me you've broken into the library's restricted area?!"

"Oh, Danzo hasn't told you that we met when I was on my way out?" She asks loftily. "Ohh, I wonder what else he isn't telling you."

"What?" The Hokage's brows furrow. 

"Perhaps you shouldn't be looking at me with suspicion, but at the conspirators within your government," she replies coldly. "As it is, your system is flawed. Your claims to want to protect people is ridiculous in the light of Sasuke and Naruto's suffering. What have you done to protect them? Nothing. That's what. The Uchihas' blood is on your hands, too."

Throughout her little speech the old man's face has twisted in outrage and fury. She can tell that he can't or won't accept his culpability. 

"Everything I've done, I've done for Konoha! The Uchihas were planning an uprising!" He thunders suddenly. "They refused my offers for peace repeatedly! Had they gone through with it, many more would've died! I tried everything to stop them!"

"Ah," she sighs and steeples her fingers. "I'm sure you know how Danzo manipulated those negotations then. How he did not wish for peace. How Danzo wanted the Uchiha clan gone. Did you also read the part of the report where it said the Uchiha corpses were eyeless? Did you ever inquire who took their Sharingan?"

"What are you implying?" He growls. 

"What am I implying? Hm," she hums calmly. "Perhaps it's time to think very hard about your own mistakes. Like letting Danzo undermine your decisions without rebuke. Perhaps it's also time to look for a successor."

"Shiina, you're overstepping your position," he says with narrowed eyes. "Who are you to tell me how to govern this village? What experience do you have in politics? There's a reason why the council of elders exists."

"And Danzo? What purpose does he serve?"

"He's a friend and a valuable asset. His methods-"

"Are unsavory, ruthless and not befitting a supposedly benevolent governement."

"But so often neccessary," he says with a heavy tone of finalty. 

Because he's unwilling to get his hands dirty, Shiina thinks with narrowed eyes. Danzo is the man for the dirty work. Only does the old geezer not see, or refuses to see that Danzo is far too ambitious to be content with being a pawn. She sighs and looks away. 

"I'll do it."

"You.. will?"

"Yes," she says and gets up without preamble. "See ya."

"Shiina."

"What?"

"I don't need to tell you that you're to keep quiet about the information you uncovered. The safety and stability of this village must be your main priority," he says sternly. "If you wish to continue living under my protection, that is."

"Yeah. I gotcha," she snorts derisively and leaves his office. 

Like hell! She's seething when she returns home. Those fucking leeches. They're capitalizing on the old man's weak heart. He's just a puppet dancing to their tune. If it wasn't for the kids, that argument would've been enough to convince her to leave this place for good. Now she can't. As she's packing her bags, Shiina resolves to stay as long as she can stand it. To make sure they don't use these promising kids and poison their minds. When Naruto comes home he looks downright alarmed. His eyes are huge and glittering.

"What's wrong?" She asks and crouches down in front of him with a frown.

He presses his lips together and balls his fists, staring at her in barely hidden terror. Shiina reaches for his face, but he spins around and runs to his room, slamming the door in his wake. Confused, she stands up and looks around helplessly. Ah? She blinks at the bulging backpack standing against the wall besides the door. 

"Oops," she mutters and smacks a hand into her face. "Damn. Naruto!"

He doesn't answer. Shiina tries his door, but it's locked. "Naruto! It's okay! I'm not leaving you!"

"Liar!" He yells in a high pitched tone that's dripping with despair.

"I'm not lying! Look, I have a mission! It's just over the weekend! I'll be back on Monday."

"A mission? My ass!"

"No, it's true! It's a secret mission I recieved directly from the Hokage."

She waits until she hears shuffling. Then the lock clicks and the door opens a crack. Naruto's been crying. Shiina lets out a noise of distress. 

"Why do you have to leave?" He demands in a small voice.

"It's a mission in Suna," she explains patiently. "Just for two days. I'll come back, Naruto!"

"You.. you'll come back? So why are you taking so much stuff with you?" He asks warily. 

"Aaa, that's because I'm a girl!" She states with a broad grin. "I'm taking my own pillow, clothes and makeup with me!"

"Why a pillow?!"

"Because I can't sleep on others," she says and makes a face. 

He's pouting a little, but at least seems to have calmed down. Shiina winks at him.

"I cooked a bunch of stuff and put it in the fridge. You know how to make the basics, so if you want something else you can make that. Give the stuff you're not gonna eat to Sasuke, okay?"

"Didn't you cook for him, too?"

"No, he knows how to do that himself."

"I do, too! I can make miso! And riceballs!" Naruto objects with the spirit of competition burning in his eyes. 

"Yup, but he knows more recipes."

"No way!"

"Yes way. I guess his mother must've taught him. So anyway, give him stuff if you don't want it."

"Hmph. When you're back you gotta teach me more!" He demands and crosses his arms. "I won't lose to Sasuke! Not even in this!"

"Alright," she grins and crouches down.

Naruto doesn't need any prompting to come to her for a big bear hug. He's holding on so tightly, she thinks with a fond smile. Shiina runs her fingers through his soft hair and rubs soothing circles on his back. 

"I'll be back on Monday, sweetie. Don't worry, okay?"

"Please come back, Shiina," he mutters quietly. 

"Of course. Nothing can keep me away from you," she says softly. "You're my little guy, okay?"

"Okay."

"Keep practicing while I'm gone. And don't forget to brush your teeth."

"Yeah yeah," he grumbles into her chest. 

"Be nice to Sasuke, okay?"

"Eehh... Whatever."

"When I'm back we're gonna start focusing more on taijutsu, okay?"

"Kay."

"Good," Shiina says with a smile and lets him go. "I'll head out now so I'll get there before sundown."

"Is it very far?"

Shiina glances up at the clock. It's quarter before eleven. If she pushes it she'll make it before three. She shrugs and grins at Naruto. 

"Yeah I guess? The Land of Wind lies to the west. It's a desert."

"Okay."

"Right-o," she says and gets up before she goes to grab her backpack. 

Naruto follows her like a lost puppy all the way to his front door. With a broad smile she opens the door and waves at him. 

"See you Monday."

"I better," he says and pouts at her. 

She ruffles his hair and nods. Then she turns around and goes downstairs. Only when she's halfway down the stairs does she hear his door close again. Poor kid. She's feeling pretty bad about having to leave him for two days. Before she heads out she visits Sasuke. The boy is practicing in the Uchiha training yard again. She's proud of having discovered that he possesses a high lightening affinity besides his natural fire affinity as well. Contrary to Naruto he doesn't seem to believe in the value of practicing chakra control. Probably because it comes easily to him. He seems to favor taijutsu instead. When he spots her he stops and comes over curiously.

"Where are you going?" He asks with a small frown. 

Shiina sighs and scratches her head. "I'm going on a mission over the weekend."

"Where to?"

"The Land of Wind."

"That far?" He ask plaintatively. 

"Yup. Don't worry about me, though. It's nothing serious."

"Okay. So you'll be back on Monday? Can we practice more then?"

"Sure thing," she grins. "Maybe you, me and Naruto can have a joint training session? We were planning to practice his taijutsu anyway."

"He's weaker than me," Sasuke says dismissively. "He always loses when we spar at school."

"We'll see about that," she winks and grins at his confused expression. "I've been training him, too."

"He's still gonna lose," he insists and looks away. 

"Haha, if you say so," she laughs and bends down to ruffle his hair. 

"Hey," he complains and swats at her hand. 

"Be nice to him, Sasuke," she tells him softly. 

"Whatever!" He pouts. 

Shiina grins and crouches down. He glances at her sideways. She opens her arms with an expectant expression. After a moment's hesitation he comes in for a hug. Shiina wraps her arms around him with a big smile.

"I'll see you soon. Be good, okay?"

"Of course," he mutters and holds onto her flak vest. 

Shiina hums and gently rocks from side to side for a few moments before she lets go. Sasuke is still pouting, but there's also a faint flush in his cheeks now. 

"Alright. See you soon," she says and stands up.

He nods bravely and crosses his arms. Shiina pats the top of his head, smiles and leaves him to it. For the journey she chose standard issue black sandals, a pair of black shorts and a crop top in anticipation of the Wind country's hot climate. She also chose to wear her flak vest in hopes that its hood might come in handy. Just an hour after her conversation with the Hokage, a messenger had arrived and handed her a package containing a brand new Konoha forehead protector. She put it on as intended, but found that it made her bangs look ugly. The she simply decides to wear it loosely around her neck. Shiina makes her way through the gate and into the forest. She walks up a tree and pokes her head through the foliage for orientation. Wind country is to the west of Fire country, which laid at the center of the continent. She rummages in a side drawer of her backpack and withdraws a tourist guide she's purchased a while ago. It contains a map of the entirety of Fire country. She frowns when she realizes that several smaller countries surround the land of Fire on all sides, except to the south, where it borders on the sea. Huh. Directly west is the land of Rivers, relatively narrow and of no greater importance, and beyond that the land of Wind. She folds the map and stows it away again before she sets her eyes on the distance. Truth to be told, she's pretty fucking excited to get to travel again. 

It's been ages since she could really let loose. She's well rested and her chakra reserves full. A giddy little grin grows on her face as she steps onto the leaves of the treetop, clinging onto them by the chakra in her feet. With a loud fwoosh the chains holding her chakra back come loose. It bursts around her like wildfire. Shiina can't remember the last time she felt chakra exhaustion. She's got more than she can spend. So that's why she decides to speed the trip up. She inhales deeply through her mouth, leans forward and tenses. Then she makes a series of handsigns, closes her eyes briefly and pushes off. Of course she noticed that she's being followed. She soars forward with explosive force, making the trees rustle and bend in her wake. Once every five hundred feet or so she pushes off another tree. She cast a jutsu on herself to add a thin shell of air chakra around her body as a protection measure. Ha, let them try to follow me now, she thinks with a vicious grin as she soars above the trees at blinding speed. 

She reaches the edge of the forest in no time and curiously lands where the Land of Rivers begins. Like the name implies it is sectioned by several larger and smaller rivers. The few settlements she can see in the distance look very picturesque. Shiina bounces on her feet and pushes again, leaping across the country like a frog. Or a grasshopper, she thinks with a huge grin. A lonely traveller stares up at her in shock when she soars over him, lands several feet away in a crouch and pushes off again. It's a fun, albeit rather conspicious way to travel. Gradually the terrain grows sandier, the landscape more barren. The Land of Wind is near. Once her feet burrow into the hot sand on her next landing she tries to shake it out of her sandals with a grimace. Hopping across the desert is not gonna work. The sun's glare is vicious out here. Shiina unzips her flak vest and fans herself. She has no idea where Suna is. There is a rocky formation nearby. She jumps onto it and looks around. Sand as far as the eye can see. 

"This is not ideal," she says out loud. 

The vulture sitting nearby caws in agreement. They eye each other warily. Nope, not ideal at all. A rustle below makes her glance through the gap in the rock below her feet. It's shaped like a sort of arch, two large stones that barely touch at the top. From somewhere she sees a figure in a big black coat with a red cloud pattern emerge. That sure is a weird fashion trend, she thinks absently as she watches the..person with a high blond ponytail walk out of the arch. 

"Maybe it's a dimensional portal?" She mutters and rubs her chin. "Hey! You!"

The person stops and looks around quickly until they look up at her. Shiina waves with a friendly smile. The person tenses and glares at her with their one visible blue eye. 

"Excuse me!" She says as she jumps down and lands in a crouch right besides them.

"What do you want?!" They.. no he, demands. "How did you find this place?"

"Pure luck," she drawls and stands up straight. "Listen, can you point me in direction of Suna?"

"What?" He looks like he doesn't understand and blinks at her. "You want.. directions?"

"Yea."

They stare at each other silently for a few beats. Then he sighs, turns halfway away and points at the desert. 

"Just keep going for about twenty miles in that direction."

"Twenty miles?" She mutters. "Are you sure? I got a terrible sense of direction, I might die out there."

"Look, I'm sure, alright?" He says and narrows his eye at her. "Take it or leave it. I got no time to waste."

"Thanks man," she nods at him and grins. "That's a pretty rad coat, by the way."

"Thanks."

Shiina waves at him and turns away. Twenty fucking miles, jeez. She pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. That's quite a distance. She really really doesn't want fucking sand everywhere. 

"Ugh," she mutters and shakes her feet. "Fuck, this is the worst. Why would anyone settle here?"

Suddenly she has an idea and grins. It's been a while since she used it, but she still remembers the handsigns. Shiina sinks into the sand and starts to tunnel forwards rapidly, as the sand gives way easily. Earth release isn't really her favorite nature, but she's got mastery over all of them nonetheless. Travelling like this takes a lot of concentration, especially on longer distances. She doesn't stop until she senses a large gathering of chakra signatures ahead. When she breaks above the surface again she lets out a long sigh of relief. Sunagakure is a huge circular city nestled in between two steep cliffs, with only two passages in and out. As she stands on the cliff and looks down on the city shaped like a wheel with eight spikes, she feels acute relief. The kage building at the very center of the city stands out, since it looks like a ball with the kanji for wind on it. In fact a lot of their buildings are either round or shaped like domes. They look to be made from clay or stucco. Shiina simply walks down the cliff and into the city. 

A lot of the civilians are wearing headcovers and veils to keep the heat at bay. Most of their clothes are beige, blue and black. When they see her headband the reactions are mixed. Mostly displeased, though. Nobody stops her from walking to the city center where the most important buildings are. She stops in front of the huge round kage building and digs around in her backpack, noting with dismay that sand got in there somehow. A guard starts approaching her with a stern face. Shiina lets out a noise of triumph as she withdraws the newspaper clipping. 

"Hold right there, Konoha-nin. What business do you have in Sunagakure?"

"I'm here for a job," she says and shows him the clipping.

His eyes widen and he stares at her in disbelief. "You're here.. to.."

"Yep. So can I talk to your boss?"

"Of course," he replies uneasily. "I will take you to the Kazekage."

As they pass the other guard at the entrance they seem to communicate quietly with looks and a few signs. Shiina doesn't mind. It's surprisingly cool inside the building. He leads her up a seemingly endless staircase until they reach an unremarkable hallway. The walls are beige, the floor is made of sandstone and the pictures on the walls show various landscapes. The Kazekage's office lies behind a set of double doors. The Kazekage is a stern faced man with short spiky red hair and frown lines around his mouth and eyes. He's also wearing dark blue robes and a big beige stole around his shoulders. 

"Yondaime-sama, I bring you this kunochi from Konohagakure," the guard says most respectfully. 

"Ah. And why are you here?" The Kazekage demands in a not too friendly tone. 

Shiina smiles and holds up the clipping. "I'm here for a job."

"Oh?" He inclines his head. 

The guard retreats to the door where he waits. Shiina goes to the visitor chair in front of his desk and sits down without prompting.

"Yeah, twenty thousand ryo is nothing to shake my head at," she grins and puts the paper down on his desk. 

He regards her evenly. "Are you aware of the risk?"

"Yea."

"I don't think you are," he snorts. "I had the ad published in an international newspaper because no one from Suna would volunteer."

"Are you trying to discourage me?" She frowns. 

"No. I merely want to give you the whole picture. You may yet reconsider."

"Nope."

"Hmph. Do you have any references?" He asks and raises a brow. 

"I'm taking care of two rather troubled kids back home," she says with a shrug. "One of them's a Jinchuriki as well."

"You heard about that?"

"Yeah. The Hokage suggested I take this job."

"Did he now," the Kazekage mutters. "Do you have proof?"

"Er, no. You can call him if you like."

He shrugs and looks away with a small frown. "It hardly matters either way. If you're still willing to do it after all is said and done I will not turn you down."

"It's just two days," she replies with a winning smile. "Easy peasy."

"My family and I will be gone to a meeting over the weekend. Your job is to take care of Gaara in the meantime. To make sure he won't cause... trouble. Do you think you can do that?"

"Sure."

"Be aware that, should he fall asleep, things may go awry. The beast within him is very volatile."

"Yeah no prob."

"You will recieve your pay upon my return. If you're still alive by then," he says with a small frown and narrows his eyes. "If there is a rampage in my village while I am gone the consequences will be dire, understand?"

"Yes sir!"

He sighs and rubs at his temples. Shiina smiles serenely, imagining all the things she could buy with twenty thousand bucks. 

"Fine. Kami, fine. You're hired. Tako, take her to the living quarters. You can meet him right away."

"Sure thing," she grins and gets up. "Enjoy your trip, sir."

"Follow me please," Tako says with an uneasy expression. 

The Kage's living space is on the floor above his office. The hallway up here looks markedly more homey and lived in. Tako takes her to a plain brown door and takes position besides it. Shiina glances at the door, then at the nervous guard. 

"That it?"

"Yes."

"Right," she says and lets herself in. 

It's a.. completely normal livingroom. Behind a set of linen curtains she spots a large balcony door. There's a tv, a couch table laden with newsmags and a bunch of potted plants. A windchime is hanging from the ceiling by the balcony doors. A young teen girl with sand blond hair in four ponytails is sitting on the couch with a gossip mag in her hands. A boy with spiky brown hair is sitting on the floor working on some wooden doll. Both of them look up when she enters. 

"Hi guys, I'm Iroi Shiina. From Konoha," she says with a winning smile. "I've been hired to babysit Gaara?"

Their eyes widen in unison and they share an uneasy look. 

"Oh boy, you're in for a surprise," the boy snorts. 

"Kankuro," the girl says with disapproval before she gives Shiina a curious look. "You're from Konoha? And father still hired you? Wow."

"Yep, I'm just amazing like that."

"Heh. My name is Temari. That's my little brother Kankuro."

"Hey I can speak for myself," the boy objects and pokes his tongue out at her. 

"Behave!" Temari snaps. 

"So where is the young man?"

"In his room maybe," Temari says with a shrug. 

Kankuro's jaw tenses slightly, but other than that he focuses on his doll instead. Shiina lifts a brow. 

"So where's that?"

"Second door down the hall."

"Alright thanks."

"Be careful," Kankuro says. "He's been in a shitty mood lately. Ever since Yashamaru... well, whatever. You'll see."

Shiina shrugs and leaves them to it. She knocks on the second door down the hallway and waits. No response. 

"Hello?" She calls and notices the sand seeping out from beneath the door with interst. 

It moves like a living thing. That's probably not good. Shiina's eyes widen lightly when the sand makes a grab for her foot. 

"Oi!" She snaps and stomps on it. "Rude!"

The sand ripples and retreats back beneath the door. Just in case she condenses her aura around her until it forms a solid shield snug against her skin. Shiina knocks again.

"Gaara? This is Iroi Shiina. I'm your babysitter for the weekend. Will you open that door so we can meet properly?"

"Go away," a quiet voice responds. 

"Uh, sure," she says with a shrug. 

She returns to the livingroom and sits down on the sofa besides Temari, who gives her a curious look. 

"No success. He won't open up."

"You must be strong. Since you're still in one piece," Kankuro says. 

"Yeah."

"We're going to leave around eight," Temari says with a glance at the clock. "Gaara is all yours after that."

"Cool. Does he like sweet things?"

"No idea."

"He doesn't talk to us. He's a bit shy."

"Hm, I see."

Shiina gets up and leaves the building. There is a small store nearby who seems to be making a big deal out of selling ice, going by the several posters and signs saying so. It's very busy in the heat of the late afternoon. By the time the queue has moved forward and Shiina gets to enter the shop the sun has started to sink. It's absolutely packed inside, the body heat of the crowd and the smell of sweat make her stomach turn. The freezer is almost empty when she gets to it. Shiina grabs the last two sticks of water ice and pays for them with a triumphant grin. The people behind her groan loudly when they realize what's up. She slowly meanders back into the kage building, greeting the guards with a lazy wave, and returns to the upper levels. It's quarter before eight when she enters the livingroom only to find the two kids with packed suitcases, just waiting to leave. 

"Hey again. Have fun on your journey," she says as she walks past them. 

"Thanks," Temari replies politely. 

The second door down the hall is still locked. She knocks again and watches the floor for suspicious sand. She almost misses that it trickles out of the keyhole now. It reaches for her. Shiina sticks her popsickle between her teeth and slaps the sand away. It hovers in midair before it retreats back to the keyhole again.

"Gaara? Can you open the door now?"

"Go away," comes the quiet reply. 

"I got something for you," she mutters around her ice. 

The door opens a crack and one pale aquamarine eye peeks out at her. Shiina's brows rise. Damn, he's got some serious eyebags, she thinks. 

"What do you want?" He asks quietly. 

She bends down and holds the other popsicle out to him with a smile. "Hi there little guy. Want some ice?" 

He first regards the half melted popsickle, then her. More sand seeps out from behind the door. It reaches for her face. Shiina slaps it away like an annoying fly. The sand hovers uncertainly. 

"Come on before it melts," she says and waves the stick in his face. 

The door opens some more and he accepts the popsicle. Shiina regards the kid curiously. He's got his father's red spiky hair, really heavy bags under his eyes and pupil-less aqua eyes. And a pretty sick tattoo on his forehead. It's the kanji for love. Shiina whistles under her breath. 

"That's a cool tattoo you got there," she comments idly. 

He stares up at her with exactly zero expression on his face, holding the stick of melting ice in his fist while a cloud of sand hovers at his back looking like it's ready to strike. Shiina grins and licks the remaining ice off the stick. 

"Quite good in this heat, eh?" She says.

"Yes."

"Well, your family is getting ready to head out. We're gonna hang out while they're gone so you don't get lonely, okay?"

His eyes narrow and he closes the door in her face. Shiina shrugs and leaves. At around eleven she feels a tickling around her left ankle. She's lying on the couch watching tv in the dark by herself. When she glances down she sees something like a sandy hand grabbing at her ankle. Thankfully she's maintained the hard shell all over her skin, cause it looks like the sandy hand is squeezing. She watches in interest and lets out a noise of surprise when the sandy hand lifts her off the couch. Shiina sputters when her hair falls into her face and gets into her mouth. 

"Oi! What the heck! Cut that out!" 

Instead of ceasing this foolishness, the sand throws her out of the window. The closed window. Curtains, glass and all. Shiina does a roll mid-air and uses chakra to latch onto the wall. Glass shards rain down past her. She blinks in confusion as she scales the wall and pokes her head through the broken window. Gaara is standing there with a blank expression. 

"Hey, what was that for?" She asks with a small frown.

"Go away," the kid says quietly. "Disappear."

More sand shoots towards her. Shiina ducks her head and swats at the sand swarming around her head like a cloud of mosquitoes. This won't do at all. 

"Hey, let's not fight okay?" She calls. "Gaara. C'mon."

The sand doesn't let up. Shiina lets out an annoyed sigh and climbs through the window, ignoring the sand swarming around her. It's attempting to encase her. Shiina feels like she's wading through water as it attempts to slow her down when she walks towards Gaara, whose expression is turning into a light scowl once he realizes it's not harming her. Shiina crouches down in front of him and grins. He holds his hand out towards her and squeezes his tiny fist. Sand surrounds her, obscuring her vision. Shiina huffs as it presses against her chakra shell. Her brows furrow. She lifts her right hand and folds her ring and pinky fingers. 

"Come on now, let's try to get along," she says patiently and pushes. 

The chakra shell expands outwards until it forms a solid glowing blue sphere around her. The sand doesn't get through. Shiina opens her eyes and smirks at Gaara's shocked expression. It's been a while since she had to actively draw out her chakra reserves to push back. Ever since Madara-san. Going by Gaara's stunned expression, he hasn't expected resistance. Shiina focuses harder and the sphere solidifies. Within, her hair is floating around her. It's a weird static thing, probably. She doesn't really know. 

"Come on, Gaara. Behave," she sing songs. 

His other arm rises as well and his eyes narrow. Sand surrounds her sphere in a thick layer. At once she can feel a different energy suffusing the sand. It is completely other. Old and inhuman. Vastly, vastly powerful. Shiina's eyes narrow. So this is the might of a Bijou. Gaara seems to be firmly enthralled by it. He doesn't have it under control. It's not sealed away properly like Naruto's. The fact makes her frown. Who'd do something so irresponsible to this poor kid? Not to mention the risk it poses to the village. 

"What were they thinking?" She mutters and puts her palms flat on the floor to fortify her sphere. 

The Bijou's chakra is viciously fighting hers, unlike Madara-san's. With him it'd been somewhat of a passive dick measuring contest, while this monster seriously wants her gone. Shiina closes her eyes and calms her mind. She retreats into herself and exhales slowly. 

"It's okay, Gaara," she says calmly. "I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault."

A ripple goes through the sand shell. It's not just the Bijou's chakra she can feel, but Gaara's own as well. The two seem to work alongside each other, but Gaara's energy is also interspersed with emotion. Almost like impurities, she can make out traces of anguish, fear and loneliness. He's doing the monster's bidding voluntarily, she realizes. 

"I know you're hurting," she says. "That you're afraid and lonely."

"Shut up!"

"It's okay, Gaara."

"Why won't you disappear?!" The boy yells with a hint of desperation. 

"You don't need to fight me," she replies calmly. "I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not going to disappear. Let's be friends, Gaara."

"Liar!"

She can feel the Bijou's energy growing darker and more vicious, spurred on by the boy's emotional turmoil. Their two energies are mixing. Remembering what the Kazekage said about her payment, Shiina sighs and stands up. She takes a step forward against the immense pressure. 

"Stay back!"

"Calm down, little guy. I'm not gonna hurt you," she repeats patiently. "Please try to calm down."

"Arrgh!"

The Bijou is trying to overpower its host and break free. Not good. While she is distantly curious to see which of them is stronger, she did promise not to cause havoc in the village. 

"Hey. Do you want to watch a movie with me? I'd like to get to know you," she says and smiles when the sand around her sphere loosens. 

She sees him with his hands clutching at his head, trembling where he stands. Shiina goes over to him, crouches down and sighs. She reels her sphere in so it only covers her skin again and reaches out. The boy's head jerks up when she places her hand on top of his head. His eyes are wide and terrified. He looks quite out of it, as if he's not wholly there. Very slowly, she ruffles his hair. The sand is frozen in arches and circles around them both. Shiina smiles warmly. 

"Hey. It's okay, little buddy. You're okay," she says quietly. "Breathe. It's okay."

He does as she says, inhaling a shaky breath. She holds his gaze. He exhales loudly. Slowly his hands lower. He blinks several times, eyes going in and out of focus. Shiina ignores the sand, which grabs at her futilely. The arches and circles around her crumble and trickle down to the ground into piles of sand. Which then promptly return to Gaara. The boy's eyes grow wet and he sniffles loudly. 

"Aaah," she sighs when he buries his face in his hands. "Ah now, don't cry. Gaara."

"I'm so-sorry," he sobs. "I'm so-"

"It's okay. I forgive you. Let's put that behind us and move on," she says gently. 

Shiina's heart breaks a little at the way he stands there sobbing, because there's a monster in him that he can't control. At that moment he just looks like a lost little boy. She sighs and reaches out without hesitation. A startled sob leaves him and she sees the sand snap to attention in alarm when she wraps her arms around him. It hovers there and she looks at it calmly. 

"Please stop crying. It's really okay," she says and rubs his back. "It's all good."

"Y-you.. what are you?" He asks in a small voice.

He's absolutely stiff, as if he's afraid to even breathe. Shiina hums thoughtfully. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"A secret?"

"Yeah," she says and draws back with a smile. 

Gaara's staring at her curiously. "Okay."

"I'm more of a monster than you," she says and quirks a grin. 

"W-what?" He leans back and stares at her with wide eyes.

"Ahh, um, that's not to say that you are one! What I mean is that you don't need to worry about killing me. Yeah, ahaha!" She laughs awkwardly. "I know what it's like to be feared for no fault of your own. Just focus on yourself instead of people's opinions of you."

"Focus on myself?" He mutters and looks down. 

"Yeah! Get a real good grip on your power! That's the first step. When people don't need to fear random outbursts anymore they'll relax around you."

"I don't know how. It.. it talks to me.."

"You just have to be stronger," she says and shrugs. "I mean, I don't know what being a Jinchuriki is like, but that's how I did it. Look at me now!"

Shiina grins proudly and throws her hair over her shoulder with a dramatic pose. Gaara nods with wide eyes. Shiina smiles and pats the top of his head, prompting him to look up. 

"Now then, why don't we watch a movie, huh? Or would you prefer to play a game?"

"Um," he mutters and ducks his head. "I don't know."

"Okay. Movie it is, come along."

Shiina sits down on the couch and Gaara hesitantly joins her, sitting at the far end. She grins at him and beckons him closer. Very slowly he shuffles near her until they're sitting side by side. Then she turns on the tv. Watching the homeshopping channel has become something of a vice for her. With a snicker at the host's increasingly ridiculous outfits, she switches channels until she spots an action movie. There's dragons and explosions. She leans back against the couch and sighs contently. Gaara very quickly becomes absorbed in the plot. Shiina quietly congratulates herself for yet another victory. The guard showed her the guest room she's occupying until Sunday. Thankfully the bed is very comfortable, though she still switches the pillows. 

She rises early and is surprised to see Gaara already up, though it would explain the dark circles around his eyes. When she spots him she grins. 

"Morning! Did you have breakfast already?"

"Good morning. No, I haven't," he replies formally. 

"Let's go out to eat, then!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just cause," she replies and slips on her flak vest. 

"Okay."

Together they make their way through the building. She keeps smiling, though she notices the wariness that people regard him with. It's no wonder, really. Shiina spots a cute little cafe and sits down outside. In the early hours of the morning when the sun isn't up yet the climate is surprisingly bearable. A waitress comes over with a smile that dims when she recognizes Gaara. 

"Please have a look at our menu," she says stiffly and hands them a card. 

"Thanks."

Gaara keeps looking at the tabletop the entire time until she lifts a foot and prods his leg.

"Hey buddy, pick something. My treat," Shiina says and hands him the menu with a smile. 

"R-really?" He mutters and glances at the items. 

"Yup."

In the end he picks a plain breakfast of rice and miso soup. Shiina's feeling fancy so she orders a croissant and coffee. They eat in amiable silence, at least on her part. Gaara seems troubled somehow. Once she's paid for the food and they leave the cafe, Shiina looks around with interest.

"Hey Gaara, are there any interesting sights around here? Something I absolutely have to see on my visit?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, you gotta know some good spots. Don't you guys get tourists?"

He stiffens a little. "Our economic situation has worsened over the years."

"Oh."

Twenty miles of sand, right. Must be a potent deterrent for potential tourists. Shiina taps her lips. At that moment a group of children rounds the corner. When they spot Gaara they first freeze, then run away. The small boy frowns severly. Sand rises up around his feet. 

"Easy there. Remember what I said?" Shiina says quietly. 

He lowers his head with trembling shoulders. The sand ripples across the street. Shiina puts a hand on his shoulder and sighs quietly. He's so lonely. How many more kids like that are out there, suffering alone? She remembers all too well what it is like. 

"Do you guys have a park or something similiar?" 

"There is a.. a stone garden. It's managed by a monk."

"Oh, how interesting. I'd like to check it out. Will you accompany me?" She asks with a hopeful smile. 

He glances up at her and away. "Okay."

"I've never seen a stone garden before. Is it big?"

"Yes."

"Fascinating," Shiina says with a grin. 

It's indeed as large as any park in Konoha, except for grass there is sand and stones, perfectly arranged to form a harmonic whole. Swirling patterns have been drawn in the sand and the stones are arranged meticulously according to shape and color. There's plenty of shade between the larger stone pillars. A large number of people are walking along the paths or sitting on benches. It's filled with a strange sort of beauty and Shiina can't look her fill. Gaara seems lost in thought and sort of downtrodden, so she lets him be. They wander the garden for a while until she thinks she's seen it all. By then the sun has fully risen in the sky and the sweltering heat so typical for this climate has covered Suna like an oppressive blanket. The hood of her vest does nothing to protect her from the sun's glare. Oddly enough, despite his fair skin Gaara doesn't seem overly affected. He must be used to it, she thinks. 

"Phew, I'm beat," she sighs and slumps against a stone pillar. "What are we gonna do next? Do you guys have a pool?"

"A pool?" He asks. 

"Swimming pool."

Gaara stares at her in what looks like mild outrage. "No. We do not have a swimming pool. Water is sparse as it is."

"Damn," she winces and thinks longingly of Water country's hot springs. "Where do you guys go to avoid the heat then?"

"We retreat indoors," he replies primly. 

"Alright my little bean, we're going home," she says merrily and pushes off the pillar.

Gaara stares at her with an uncomprehending expression. She laughs loudly and pushes on his shoulder. 

"Come on! I've got a great idea how we can pass time without spending money!"

"Why did you call me a bean?" He sounds mystified as they walk back through the busy streets. 

Shiina shrugs lazily. "It's a pet name."

"I am not a pet."

"Not really," she grins and ruffles his bright red hair. "It's an endearment, I guess."

"I see," he says quietly and looks down at the ground as they walk. 

It's the same as in Konoha, she realizes. People are staring at the two of them walking side by side. Being a Jinchuriki has to suck. If the old fart had actually wanted to do Naruto a solid he shouldn't have let word get out at all. Shiina sighs and scratches her forehead. Old people. With a small smile she thinks about all the times she argued with Madara-san. The older they get, the more pigheaded people become it would seem. She misses the ornery old codger. Aside from her kids she doesn't really have any friends in the village. Perhaps it's time to change that when she gets home. Especially if she actually wants to change things on a grander scale. Gaara glances up at her with an expectant look as soon as they're back in the livingroom of the kage building. 

"Do you like drawing?" She asks with a grin.

"I guess."

Shiina wastes no time in snooping through the family's things until she finds the crayons and sheets of paper. Gaara doesn't look particularly enthusiastic, but then again he never does. She sits down on the couch and watches tv as he starts to draw something. 

"Mind if I check out the homeshopping channel?"

"No."

"I heard that drawing is therapeutic," she comments as she watches him use lots of brown, black and red. "Just draw something that represents your feelings, I guess."

"Okay," he agrees without looking up. 

A chair lift, an ugly porcellain vase shaped like a kitten and a super expensive home security device later her stomach starts to growl. Gaara is putting the finishing touches on his picture. It looks like a large potato with eyes hovering above several little round houses. Oops. A bead of sweat runs down her neck. 

"Um.. sweet bean, what's this?"

"I am not a vegetable," he says quietly and looks up at her. "This is a picture of Shukaku."

"Your bijou, huh?" She asks softly as she regards the small red splatters below the beast. 

"Yes," Gaara replies quietly. "It comes out whenever I sleep."

"Hmm, I see," she hums and eyes him with worry. 

That is why he has those eyebags. Shiina smiles softly and brushes a hand over his head. "Very good. Your drawing skills have potential! Would you like something to eat now?"

"Yes," he murmurs and glances at her.

He kind of reminds her of a shy little woodland animal. When Shiina goes to find the kitchen he trails behind her at a distance. He watches her cook from behind the doorframe and only comes to the table when called. 

"How is it?" She asks between bites of fried rice. 

"It's good. Thank you," he says, even as he picks at his plate. 

"Mn, ne, I was thinking, how about we go see a movie later?" She asks with a grin. "Do you guys have a cinema?"

"Yes, but...," he murmurs and trails off. 

"What is it?"

"I don't like being in crowded places. What if I lose control?" He says miserably. 

"I mean, we can also watch tv here if you like," she says slowly. "But I'd definitely protect you either way."

Gaara looks up at that with very tenative hope in his eyes. Shiina grins brilliantly and flashes him a thumbs up. They end up watching cartoons until late in the evening and then play a few card games. Shiina can't keep the proud grin off her face at the way he seems to warm up to her. He's not so skittish anymore, though his answers remain monosyllabic. 

"Hey Gaara, I'd say it's time for bed, but...," she trails off with a glance at the clock.

"I don't want to go to sleep," he replies quietly.

"I understand. You can't go on like this, though," she mutters with a small frown. "Even if it's just an hour.. You need to rest."

Gaara doesn't reply and looks down at his lap. Shiina sighs and deftly puts her arm around his shoulders. 

"Come here. I'll watch over you."

"Really?" He looks a little dubious. "Do you think you can stop him?"

"Un, sure. Just go to sleep," she replies easily. 

Gaara keeps looking like he doubts her words. Even so he doesn't object to being pulled against her side. Shiina keeps watching tv and waiting for him to fall asleep. It takes two hours until his body gradually relaxes. Poor kid. He must be terrified of his bijou. Some stupid drama soap is playing on tv. She's not really paying attention as she focuses intently on the boy's chakra signature. Being a Jinchuriki, he naturally has huge chakra reserves. She waits for the slightest change and shift in those signatures. The sand hovers around them. Shiina knows she's being watched in return. 

"Foolish human. Do you really think you can stop me?" A dark voice slurs mockingly at her. 

She doesn't even blink. "Yes, if I have to. You must be Shukaku."

"Hmph."

"Nice to meet you?" She tries and glances at the sand swirling through the air. "Please don't ruin this for me. There's 20.000 ryo at stake here."

"What do I care about mortal currency?" The voice growls. "You have defied me before. I really want to kill you now!"

The sand swirls more aggressively. Gaara is breathing evenly at her side. She glances down at him with a fond smile. 

"You must be really bored, huh? Isn't it lonely to be locked up inside a person?"

"Enough talk! I'm going to take over that weakling and destroy you for your insolence!"

"No. I won't let you hurt Gaara," she frowns darkly and raises her hands. "As it happens, I know a thing or two about seals. When I'm done with you, you'll never see the light of day again!"

"What?!" The monster's voice takes on a tense edge and the energy around her bristles. "How dare you! You're bluffing!"

"Nope, am not," she replies flatly. "Just try me. I'm here to protect this boy and that's what I'm gonna do! So either you let him sleep in peace for a few hours or I'll seal you up so tightly you won't be able to scratch your own ass anymore!"

"Insolent mortal!" The monster roars so loudly the windows rattle. "I'll crush you to a pulp!"

A wicked grin curves her lips. "Oh you wanna go, huh?"

It looks like her hands blur as she forms a long series of handsigns. Shiina bites the corner of her lips, swipes her thumbs through the blood and slams her palms on the floor. Two sealing circles run out of her hands and onto the brown sandstone. The air pressure inside the room drops. Shukaku lets out a furious bellow when it realizes that she's sealed the room up. A small sandstorm erupts inside the livingroom as the bijou furiously presses against her seal, trying to get out and failing. Shiina grits her teeth and grins as she holds the seal together. Sand whips into her face. Both of them know that the monster won't be able to take on its real form in here. 

"How's that for a demonstration, huh?" She calls into the raging wind. 

"How dare you!" The monster howls. "I'll end you!"

"How about we get along instead?" Shiina retorts. "Notice how I haven't really tried to lock you up yet? Let's say you stay put for two more hours, huh?"

"Who are you to command me, mortal?!"

"Iroi Shiina," she says with a grin. "Remember the name!"

"Oh believe me, I will," Shukaku growls angrily. 

"Come on, play nice," she says through gritted teeth.

It's hard to hold a furious bijou in check with just one seal, she'll admit that. It's also really good excercise and the only one she's had in years. It really makes the foolhardy daredevil side of her want to go one on one with the monster. There's one fundamental truth she can't deny, and it's that being this strong is boring. There are very few things that can give her a challenge, and this is one of them. Shiina has to admit that she's enjoying this a bit too much. A broad grin spreads across her face. 

"You'll regret this," the furious monster promises her with a voice full of venom. "Nobody lords over Shukaku!"

"Two hours. That's all I ask," she replies firmly. 

Thankfully Gaara doesn't wake up in the commotion. When the sandstorm dies down and the pressure recedes Shiina takes her hands off the floor. There's sand in her everywhere. With a wince she goes and opens a window. The boy is still napping on the couch and she shakes the sand out of her clothes as best as she can before she goes and sits with him again. The tv screen's black. It seems that the sand got in the machinery and caused it to short circuit or something. Shiina grimaces and glares at nothing.

"Thanks a fucking lot," she tells the petty creature. 

When Gaara wakes up after exactly two hours he blinks sleepily before his eyes widen in amazement. 

"Shiina?" He says hesitantly. "Did.. did something happen?"

"Not really."

"Huh," he murmurs and yawns a little. "I'm glad."

"Did you sleep well?" She asks with a little smile.

He glances up at her and away before he nods. Her smile broadens. It's a shame that he doesn't live in Konoha. With a sigh she gets up to hit the tv with her fist. It rattles and doesn't turn on again. 

"Dammit," she huffs and glances at Gaara. "I'm afraid this thing's broke."

He doesn't comment. Shiina hangs her head when she realizes that this might come out of her paycheck. Dammit. That stupid monster! There are exactly two things she loves and it's little kids and money. When the first pale rays of dawn begin to creep over the horizon she wanders into the kitchen and looks around until she finds the fruit loops. The packet is half empty and she pours two bowls, handing one to Gaara when he follows her. 

"Hey, let's play hide and seek today!" She grins broadly over breakfast. 

"Okay."

"I'll hide somewhere in the city and you have to find me!" 

Gaara nods dutifully. It turns out that he's freakishly good at finding. Shiina pouts when he spots her time and time again. 

"You're cheating!" She accuses when he looks up at where she's hanging upside down from a bridge. 

"I'm not."

"How'd you find me, then?!"

"The sand tells me where to look."

"Damn you, Shukaku!" She grumbles to herself. 

That monster sure carries a grudge. Gaara himself is hard to find in the sprawling city, but thankfully he's not very creative when it comes to hiding. One time he's crouched behind a potted plant, red hair clearly visible through the stems, the other he's sitting under a table. Shiina treats him for dinner and shudders a little when he orders salted tongue at the restaurant. He's happy enough and says its his favorite. Meanwhile she enjoys her spagetti with meat and tomato sauce. He paints another picture later that day. It shows five people, two tall ones and three smaller. Shiina swallows uneasily when she realizes it's his family plus her. She still smiles at him when he shows her and praises his skills. 

"Take it," he insists and pushes it at her. 

"For me? Really? I'd be honored," she grins and takes the picture. "I'm gonna put it up on my fridge!"

If she manages to find a free spot between Naruto's colorful scrawls, that is. It reminds her that Gaara's family is coming home that evening and that she'll have to run all night if she wants to be home by morning. She casts a longing look at the clock on the wall. After the night she's had she's kind of tired. Five more hours until the Kazekage's family returns. She wonders how to entertain the boy until then. Suddenly he tugs on her shirt and she blinks down at him. 

"What is it, Gaara?"

"Today when we were in the village I saw a movie poster," he says hesitantly. "I.. want to go."

"Okay!" She replies brightly. "Sure thing, sweet bean!" 

It's a silly action movie for kids. There is some kind of plant monster fighting a water dragon. Shiina doesn't really pay attention. As soon as the lights inside the theater dim she falls asleep. It may be a bad idea, but she trusts the kid. Shiina jerks awake when the lights go on again. Thankfully there was no screaming or alarm sirens. Gaara's eyes are huge and he looks excited for once when he turns to her. 

"That was a good movie," he says as enthusiastically as she's ever heard him.

"Y-yeah," she agrees and yawns hugely. 

"Thank you for taking me here," he says as soon as they leave the theater. 

"No problem, kid," she replies and stretches her arms over her head. 

Considering the fact that winter is fast approaching it's still sweltering in this country. At least when the sun goes down it becomes bearable. Shiina shudders to think how hot it has to get during the height of summer. Back in the kage building she doesn't bother to make dinner since Gaara's had a huge bucket of popcorn in the theater. Instead she excuses herself for a few minutes to go pack up. Much to her surprise, once she's zipped up her bag, she turns around and finds Gaara standing in the doorframe with a deeply unhappy expression. 

"Hey," she says softly. 

"Please stay," he says in a small voice. "Please, Shiina."

Her expression softens and she lets out a small sigh. "Listen, sweet bean, I'd love to, but I can't."

"Why not?!"

Shiina notices the sand swirling around his feet. "There are two kids in Konoha who are waiting for my return."

"You have children?"

A cowlick sticks up from her head when she hangs her head with a sigh. "They're not mine!"

"I want you to stay with me," he insists with a small frown. 

"Ah, but those kids are just as lonely as you are," she points out. "And besides, I won't leave forever! I'll definitely come visit you, Gaara! You're a little cutie and you've grown on me."

Both of them hear a door opening further down the hallway, followed by two loud voices and shuffling. Shiina smiles.

"Looks like your family is back!"

Gaara doesn't comment, he just keeps staring at her with a little frown. Shiina huffs and gently pushes on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go say hello."

All three of them look surprised to see her and even moreso when they notice Gaara trailing behind her obediently. Even the Kazekage looks shocked. Shiina smiles brightly. 

"Welcome back! I hope you had a nice trip!" She chirps. 

"No way!" Kankuro mutters and stares at her open mouthed. 

Temari glances between Gaara and her with raised brows. The Kazekage quickly smoothes his expression and nods at her. 

"It was, thank you Mrs. Iroi."

"Gaara and I had lots of fun, right sweet bean?"

Gaara nods meekly. Shiina pats his head with a fond grin. The Kazekage looks sort of disbelieving and clears his throat. 

"Right. It seems the two of you get along," he says and coughs lightly. "Then I think we should discuss your payment."

"Yes!" She smiles brightly and ryo signs appear in her eyes. 

"Please follow me to my office," he says stiffly. 

"You stay here, okay?" She tells Gaara before she follows his father. 

The Kazekage's office looks absolutely pristine and, as she notices, is completely bare of any personal items. He doesn't even have a family picture. It figures. Shiina waits patiently as he withdraws a small case from his safe and puts it down on the desk in front of her. The divine light of money shines into Shiina's face when he opens it, revealing bundles of crisp ryo bills inside. She clasps her hands besides her face and giggles happily.

"Sweet~!" She trills happily and quickly grabs the suitcase. "Pleasure doing business with you~!"

He sighs and glances out of his window. "Honestly, you deserve it. I didn't expect you to survive. I hope the child wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all. I actually like him," she replies with a slight smile. 

He gives her a fleeting look. "So if I ever were to need a babysitter again..."

"Just give me a call! I'll do it," she grins and quickly scribbles down her number on a slip of paper for him. 

He nods once. It seems he's not the talkative sort. So that's where Gaara gets it from. Shiina huffs and pauses on the way to the door. 

"Hey, can I come visit him sometime?" She asks casually. 

"You what?" He gives her a startled look. "Why?"

"Cause I like him," she repeats with raised brows. "That wasn't a joke."

"You..," he mutters and starts to frown. "Gaara is a weapon. This village's greatest weapon, in fact. I can't have outside factors influencing him. We don't trust Konoha that much."

"I'm not... Actually I am here on Konoha's behalf, but me liking him has nothing to do with that!"

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Shiina pouts at him. The Kazekage gives her a baleful stare in return. 

"I have a feeling like I won't be able to stop you anyway."

"That's right!" She says with a grin. 

"You will be under supervision. You may not influence him negatively in any way."

"Deal," she replies easily. 

"You're a strange one," he says and inclines his head as he peers intently at her. "What is your relationship with Konoha?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I can sense your power level. It's nothing short of a tailed beast. Are you a Jinchuriki?" He asks and narrows his eyes.

"No," she replies slowly. "I moved there recently and I try to stay out of any and all politics, but... I guess it's unavoidable."

"Of course it's unavoidable when you're that powerful," he says with a hint of condescension in his voice. "They're going to utilize you even further. At least that's what I would do."

"Good to know," she retorts wryly. 

The Kazekage shrugs. Shiina watches him closely. He seems to be a tactical thinker and, from what little interaction she's seen, a caring father. Of course it can't be easy with a Jinchuriki as a son. That being said, she's still a little miffed at the sorry state of Gaara when he actually has a family. Unlike her other two boys. Must be the absence of a mother figure. 

"Announce yourself so we can prepare before you visit at least," he says sternly. 

"Will do!" She says brightly. "Gottta get going now, though. Please be nice to Gaara."

"Hmph."

"Or else," she adds darkly.

With that she waves at him and leaves his office, now twenty thousand ryo richer. It puts a big fat smile on her face. Seeing Gaara's unhappy expression when she comes to say goodbye puts a damper on her mood. Much to everyone's surprise he actually clings to her and refuses to let go. 

"Aw sweet bean," she sighs and rubs his back. 

"Don't go!" He demands fiercely. 

"I promise to come back soon. Really!" She says and runs a hand through his hair. 

"Don't be such a baby," Kankuro mutters half-heartedly. 

"Kankuro!" Temari snaps. "Gaara.. Come on. Let go.."

"You kids gotta take care of him, okay?" Shiina says. 

Temari nods dutifully while her brother ignores all of them, favoring his wooden dolls instead. Shiina sighs and looks down at the small red haired boy. 

"Listen, Gaara. I'll definitely come back soon," she says and smiles when he looks up at her with a frown. 

"When?"

"As soon as I can, okay?" 

He keeps frowning at her, obviously unconvinced. She puts her hands on his shoulders and pushes gently. Sand is creeping around her feet and into her sandals. 

"Promise?" He asks quietly. 

"Promise," she nods. 

The sand retreats out of her shoes. Shiina ruffles his hair and takes a step back. She goes and grabs her backpack. Gaara watches unhappily as she heads for the door. 

"See you soon, okay?" She grins and waves. 

"Okay..."

"By Shiina!" Temari calls. 

"Buh bye!" 

Shiina makes it out of town before ten. Twenty miles of desert lie between her and the forest's edge. She sighs, cracks her neck and watches the moon in the clear sky. No use. It's not the first all nighter she's ever pulled. Besides, she's really looking forward to seeing her boys again. She makes the signs and sinks below ground.


	11. Chapter 11

She's really freaking tired when she reaches the edge of the woods that make up the Land of Fire. So tired, in fact, that the first thing she does is knock her head into a particularly thick root. Shiina pokes her head up through the ground sputtering and coughing after she gets a mouthful of dirt. 

"Fuck me!" She groans as she pulls herself up out of the ground. 

Shiina looks around hopelessly. Fucking trees everywhere. She walks up one such tree and pokes her head through the foliage. Trees as far as the eye can see. Shiina squints hard. There, in the distance! It looked like a giant rib sticking out of the ground. She runs towards it across the leaves. It's close to the mountain where Madara-san lived. She swallows hard and moves past it to where Konoha is visible in the distance. The sky is getting brighter when she sets foot in the village again. Shiina goes straight to the appartment complex. Firsts he dumps her belongings in her own flat, then she takes the stairs down to Naruto's place. The kid doesn't answer the door when she knocks, so he might be asleep. Or just cautious. 

"Oi Naruto," she calls softly. 

The door flies open within twenty seconds and Naruto stares up at her with big eyes. "Shiina!"

She winces at the volume and again when he launches himself into her stomach next. "H-hey there little guy," she says and pats his head. 

"You're back!" He says and it sounds so happy. 

She grins down at him. "Yup. Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Not really," he replies hesitantly. "I just met Sasuke yesterday and challenged him to a sparring fight."

"Who won?"

Naruto pouts and looks away. "He did. But I gave him a good fight!"

"I'm sure!" She grins before a huge yawn escapes her. "Boy I'm tired..."

"Shiina, I'm so glad you're back," he says more quietly and releases her. 

"Me too, kid. Me too. I'm gonna take a nap now."

She does notice the small dark stain on his shirt. There's a chance that he didn't do any washing while she was gone, considering it's his least favorite chore. Shiina sighs and goes to bed, resolving to check out his place later on. Much to her surprise, it's not as bad as she suspected. Sure, there's a pot in the sink which, after emptying the water in it, turns out to have something black and gooey encrusted on the bottom. His dirty clothing basket is night overflowing, but that's the extent of it. She feels proud of him and tells him so, which makes him beam. The pot can't be salvaged so they throw it out. 

"You know what, since I'm in such a good mood I'll do the washing," she says jovially and hefts his laundry basket. 

"Yay!" He cheers and pumps his fist in the air. "I knew I could count on you, Shiina!"

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean!?" She demands, but the little weasel rushes out of the flat without another word. 

She sighs and smoothes down the cowlick that sticks up whenever she gets annoyed. It's a lost cause, but she keeps trying. She spots a few familiar faces and waves as she lugs the basket down into the street and towards the laundromat. Once she's done with that she heads to the Hokage's office. The old man himself looks up when she comes in without knocking. Shiina holds up her hand lazily. 

"Hey ho!" She drawls sarcastically and sits down on the visitor's chair. 

"Ah, Shiina. You're back. How was it?"

"Good! I like Gaara. He's cute."

"Is that the Kazekage's son?"

"Yup."

"Hm, good. I heard that he has quite the reputation," the old man mutters. 

Shiina's brows twitch slightly at his distracted expression. "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just the usual," he sighs and folds his hands in front of his face. 

"Politics, eh?" She dawls and leans back on the chair. 

"Indeed," he chuckles and regards her warmly. 

Shiina smiles easily as she balances on the back legs of the chair. She likes the old dude, even though he has his flaws. 

"So... I'm gonna go then," she hazards. "If that's all."

"Yes, yes. I'll contact you if there is anything else."

"Good," she says and gets up quickly, lest he change his mind. 

Well that's a relief, she thinks as she hurries to get out of the office building. It's still early in the day and the kids are at the academy, so she has a few more hours to sleep. Except.. She heads straight for the supermarket and buys a pack of incense sticks. On the way to the shrine she picks up the prettiest flowers from the wayside she can find and combines them into a small bouquet. Honoring the dead is really important to keep them happy, after all. There is one large shrine in the graveyard dedicated to the shinobi who died in the wars and a smaller one to honor one's ancestors. She walks through rows upon rows of gravestones until she reaches the smaller shrine. Shiina presses her hands together and bows before the gate before she goes through. Behind it lies a plain stone monument. At its feet sit several small flower vases and a bunch of charms. There is a large sand-filled bowl which holds several burnt down sticks of incense. Shiina sits down on her calves and puts her flowers into a free vase before she lights a stick of incense and puts it in the bowl. She puts her hands together again and bows her head as she mumbles a quick prayer. 

"..and I'm sorry for not coming these past two days, but I was away on a mission," she murmurs quietly. "I was in Sunagakure. It's.. ugh, there's so much sand and it was really hot even at night. Have you ever been there? It's totally different from this place. So anyway, I was babysitting this sweet little boy. He reminded me of Naruto in a way. It's horrible how badly these kids are treated just because they're Jinchuriki. It's not fair, but I guess that's just how people are. They fear what they can't control. It was the same when I was little, you know? Well, I guess I fared slightly better since I didn't have a monster sealed inside, but the older I got the more they feared me. So anyway, Gaara is really sweet and shy. He drew me a painting, how cute is that?"

Shiina smiles serenely and pauses her rambling monologue for a second. If Madara-san was here he'd probably argue that the world is horrible like that again. He probably wouldn't care about all the stuff she tells him. She knows that, but doesn't really care as he isn't there to complain. Talking about her daily life helps her sort her own thoughts. It's her way of remembering him. 

"Haha, I know what you'd tell me if you were here," she chuckles quietly before she puts on an exaggeratedly deep frown to procure as many wrinkles on her face as she can. "The world is bad! People are mean and evil! There's no hope and we're all gonna die!"

Shiina drops the act and laughs quietly to herself. How silly. Madara-san's ghost is probably frowning at her. 

"No offense, Madara-san," she says with a fond smile. "I'm not mocking you. Please don't haunt me."

A shiver runs down her spine at the prospect. She can just imagine the old man shaking his fist at her in outrage. Shiina sighs deeply and glances down at her lap. 

"I hope you found peace at last," she mumbles quietly. "If there is an afterlife.. I hope you got to meet your little brother and all your loved ones again. Yeah. That's it. Be at peace. I'll do as you said and try to make more friends. It's kind of.. lonely like this."

With a great sigh she stands up and brushes the dirt off her bandaged legs. Shiina watches the incense stick smolder and feels strangely desolate. It's stupid and there's no reason for it, but her throat grows kind of tight. She grits her teeth and swallows past the knot in her throat. 

"I.. I don't know how to connect with people.. but I'll definitely try," she whispers hotly and blinks angrily against the way her eyes burn. "So don't worry about me, haha. I.. I can take it... I can take anything.."

Shiina lets out a frustrated noise and grinds her wrists into her stinging eyes. Guilt suffuses her. Are Naruto and Sasuke and Gaara not enough? Why must she crave more company? On the other hand hesitation and fear to reach out after a long history of rejections. She has to think rationally about this. Best to start with Iruka. Yeah. Make good on the promise to invite him for dinner. Shiina breathes deeply and forces the urge to cry down. This is stupid. Yeah. Totally dumb. She puts on a big fake smile and grins so wide her cheeks hurt. Yes. Yes, she's invincible! Shiina reaches for the thick shield she built over the years and draws it up. 

"A-alright, I'll see you tomorrow," she says out loud and turns around. 

Shiina rubs an arm across her eyes and smiles brilliantly at the world. She's got to keep her positive attitude no matter what. It's his job to be pessimistic and sullen, not hers!

"I won't lose to you even now, Madara-san," she mutters under her breath and leaves. 

Once she hears the door slide open Shiina looks up from the tv with a grin. 

"Welcome home, Sasuke!" She calls merrily and hears him pause in the hallway. 

"Shiina?" He asks and pokes his head in the livingroom. "You're back."

"Yup! I made dinner!" She replies with a grin and a lazy wave. "Wanna train some more later?"

"Yes," he says with a serious expression. 

She joins him in the kitchen and watches him eat, since it's her firm belief that people shouldn't eat alone.

"Did you train a lot while I was gone?" She asks jokingly.

"Of course," he replies.

Shiina chuckles. Obviously. He eats remarkably quickly and does the dishes just as speedily. They go to the training yard together and he looks up at her expectantly. Shiina obediently forms the signs and creates a ring of clones around him. 

"Well, show me what you got!" She says. 

Sasuke is amazing, she thinks as she watches him dodge the shuriken fluently. No comparison to two days ago. He's watching for an opportune moment and then he throws one of his own shuriken past the clones, where it embeds itself in the wooden target. Shiina claps her hands excitedly. 

"Good! Very good!" She says with a huge grin. "You've really improved, Sasuke! I'm proud of you."

He smiles very slightly with a satisfied look, so he misses the next shuriken. It hits him in the leg. 

"Fuckshit," Shiina curses and dismisses the clones. 

Sasuke hisses through his teeth and his eyes water in pain as he stumbles to the ground. Shiina rushes to his side. 

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry," she mutters and inspects the wound. "Hold still."

She frowns in concentration before she pulls the shuriken out. Blood wells up and runs down his calf. A green glow surrounds her hand as she focuses on mending the wound. Sasuke sniffles and watches with a frown. He's rather pale, but that's likely the shock of getting hit. She glances up at him several times as the chakra mends his cut. 

"Are you okay?" She asks quietly. 

"Dammit!" He grits out and looks away. 

"Don't be mad at yourself. I distracted you," she tells him quietly. 

"I shouldn't have gotten distracted!" He snaps. 

Shiina huffs quietly and lifts her palm to check. The cut is all healed so she lets her chakra disperse. Sasuke looks totally pissed at himself. He's taking this too hard, but she understands why. It saddens her anyway. 

"Okay. Take it as a lesson," she tells him quietly. "Distractions in combat can be deadly. Even if you get distracted by your allies instead of the enemy."

He grits his teeth and furrows his brows. It looks kind of adorable, like an angry kitten. Shiina ruffles his spiky hair until it sticks up even more and he lets out a noise of protest. 

"Aaah no, what's with that look? Do you need a break? Some milk and cookies?" She asks teasingly and snickers at the way he glares. "Or are you ready to move past that and continue?"

"I'm fine!" He snaps and stands up quickly. 

"Good!" She says and jumps to her feet. "Then let's pick up the pace! You need to get faster obviously, so what I'd like to do is actual taijutsu practice now!"

"With you?" He asks and eyes her. 

"Well that'd be just unfair," she says with a grin. "So yeah, that's what we're gonna do."

"Fine!" He says and narrows his eyes. 

Shiina cracks her knuckles and tilts her head from side to side. Sasuke eyes her intently and shifts into a defensive position. 

"Alright, come at me."

He doesn't need to be told twice. It looks like being teased has made him determined to train harder. Sweet little Sasuke needs to be pushed and prodded, it looks like. He's a clever one. She evades him easily, but he has a few tricks up his sleeve that make her smile. His feints are pretty transparent, but she appreciates the idea behind them anyway. 

"Yes, good!" She says and blocks a kick with her lower arm. "Try doing it faster!"

"I am," he grinds out. 

He's just a kid. A talented promising kid, but a kid nonetheless. As soon as he gets annoyed his attacks get faster, but also more obvious and less coordinated. They don't hurt very much either. 

"Yes good, keep this pace up! Come on, come on!" She calls with a grin.

"Keh!" 

After a while he starts to pant and sweat. Shiina nods to herself. His stamina has already improved in her short absence. This is very good, though she won't say so again. She wants to see what he's made of. What makes the Uchiha so fearsome that they posed such a threat to Konoha. So that's why Shiina's face hardens after she blocks another kick. Sasuke's eyes widen in alarm when she grabs his ankle. 

"Is this all you can do?" She asks and raises a brow. "Come on, how will you get out of this?"

He shifts to keep his balance on one foot and feebly tries to twist out of her hold. Shiina's grip doesn't waver. 

"Think, Sasuke. Is this all you can do?" She emphasizes.

Suddenly his eyes widen before they narrow with determination. Serpent, Tiger, Boar, Horse, Tiger. She reads the signs he forms with admirable, clearly practiced speed and realizes it's a fire release type. Shiina grins wildly and feels her chest swell with pride when he inhales and lifts his fingers to his mouth. She releases his ankle and jumps out of the way of a really sizeable fireball. 

"Yes! Great, you got it!" She cheers and claps enthusiastically. "Congrats, you passed the lesson! That was pretty impressive!"

Sasuke bends over panting and wipes at the sweat at his forehead. For a little kid to be able to do something like this... He has to have a natural affinity for Fire Release techniques. Shiina can't stop grinning at him. Sasuke doesn't look quite happy, but he seems to have gotten over his disappointment at least. He doesn't acknowledge her praise at all and simply stands up straight again. She shakes her head at his look. 

"Nope. We're done for today. Go drink some water," she says. 

"How will I ever get stronger if I don't push myself?" He demands with a small frown. 

"Do you want to get chakra exhaustion?" She retorts with a serious expression. "That can kill people, you know?"

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I've seen it before. It's not pretty," she rasps with wide, overly dramatic eyes.

Sasuke gulps and pales a little. Sweet, guillible little kid. Shiina smirks internally as she watches him go over to the drinking fountain at the edge of the field. A cool breeze blows across the training yard and Shiina briefly closes her eyes. Winter is coming. Maybe it's time to buy some warmer clothes. She stretches her arms over her head and lets her gaze wander over the empty compound. Over a hundred people died in the Downfall. Sasuke can't possibly be taking care of all the buildings by himself. It's only a matter of time before many of them will start to decay. Being in this place is always sobering and fills her with melancholy. It has to be ten times worse for Sasuke. She glances at the boy splashing water into his face and worries her lower lip. 

His loss is incomprehensible to her, if she's honest. She just lost a sister, even though there was nothing "just" about her death. Aya had been her whole world, her most precious person since the day she was born. She would've done anything for her. Anything at all. Shiina thinks about that picture on the nightstand in Itachi's old room. A clan for a boy's life. She would've done the same. Shiina stares at the ground as she lowers her arms. Sasuke lives in a world of hate and misery, because that's what his brother thinks he needs to be safe and grow strong. That brother of his... She shakes her head. She wants to tell Sasuke the truth, but she also wants to coordinate the revelation with Itachi. Because they love each other. Because she's sure that his older brother is suffering just as much as he is. And as older siblings, isn't it their job to be there for their little brothers and sisters? She grinds her teeth and looks away.


	12. Chapter 12

Life goes on. A week turns into a month, turns into three. It snows on the twenty sixth of December. Shiina looks up at the grey sky through her bedroom window. It's early in the morning and she can't sleep. Today is her nineteenth birthday. She's figured that the black cloak with red clouds is probably not a fashion trend, but rather a sign of belonging to some secret organization. It hasn't gotten her any closer to contacting Itachi. The weight of knowing, but not being able to tell weighs on her heavier than ever today. It's not easy to make these children happy. At least with Naruto she's manage to instill a sense of responsibility and a proper sleeping schedule. Gaara is taking her words to heart and focusing exclusively on himself. Sasuke's training progresses very well. She should be happy. Somehow all she can feel is empty. 

"Surprise!" Naruto yells when she comes home from the store later that day, arms laden with paper bags.

Shiina looks up in surprise and puts her bags down before she pulls the scarf off her mouth. "Oh!"

Iruka's there, as is Kakashi. Anko and Sasuke, too. Shiina grins in surprise. They've decorated her flat in record time, it seems. 

"Happy birthday!" Anko shouts with a big grin and brandishes a bottle of sake. 

She met the enthusiastic woman by chance and they got along like a house on fire. Shiina grins hugely. Naruto is practically vibrating with excitement at having this many people in his home. Even Sasuke looks bright and secretly excited. Kakashi looks bored as usual as he's flipping through his softcore porn. Iruka smiles lightly and comes over to help with the bags. 

"Aw guys! This is the best! How did you know?" She exclaims after peeling out of her coat. 

"Naruto told us we had to surprise you," Kakashi replies idly. "Surprise."

"Wow," she drawls and raises a brow. "Even you are here! That is a surprise!" 

"You owe me money, by the way."

"Can I repay you with cake instead?"

"Ah.. Let's see," he hums and looks at the ceiling in thought. 

"And sake!" She laughs when Anko slings an arm around her shoulders. 

"This shit is the best you can buy in the entire village!" Anko adds loudly. "Don't be a party pooper, Kakashi!"

"Hm, I guess," he sighs. 

"Yeaaah!"

A warm glow spreads through her as they file into the kitchen, where a colorful and slightly crooked cake is waiting for her. Shiina raises a brow in amusement. 

"I made that!" Naruto declares proudly.

"Did not! I helped!" Sasuke protests immediately.

"Me, too," Iruka adds with a wry smile. 

"Wow that's amazing! And right under my nose," Shiina laughs. "Thanks, guys!"

"Sake! Come on!" Anko shouts and brings out the cups. 

"Can I try some, too?" Naruto asks with huge eyes.

"No way!"

"Please!"

"No! It tastes really bitter! How about you guys have lemonade instead?"

Once everybody has their drink, they toast to her. Shiina can't stop grinning and feels her eyes water once she downs her sake and not just from the sting. This is so much better than any previous birthday she's had! She cuts the cake and serves Naruto the first slice. She doesn't know how, but Anko keeps procuring alcohol. All in all she can safely say that this is the best birthday ever. Even though she doesn't remember much of it the next morning. Kakashi is sprawled out on Naruto's sofa, Iruka is asleep at the kitchen table. Anko is nowhere to be found. Neither are the kids. Shiina herself wakes up on the floor with a pounding headache. Even so she's smiling. It turns into a grin when she realizes that Iruka is shirtless for some reason. 

"Hey," she breathes into his ear and walks her fingers across his shoulders. "Anybody home?"

He doesn't even stir. Shiina giggles and goes to down about two litres of tap water and an aspirine feeling mildly manic for some reason. She glances at the sleeping young man and fills another glass with water before she sets it down in front of him, along with an aspirine. They are roughly the same age. She made good on her promise and invited him for diner one day. Since Naruto seemed to enjoy both of their company they decided that it was good for his emotional health to make it a regular occasion. He comes over every Sunday now and they spend a nice few hours together. Looking at his sleeping face now, Shiina can't help but think that he's kind of cute. He loves kids just as much as her. Naruto looks up to him and considers him a sort of father figure. A solid, down to earth guy. Really easy to get along with aside from the times they disagree on how to teach Naruto, but only because they care so much. Shiina blows up her cheeks and glances to the side in thought. Should she..? It could be worth a shot, right? She's never really had time to stop and look around for a boyfriend. Most people are scared of her. Iruka isn't. He's kind of amazing like that. Shiina takes the chair next to him and sits down, resting her chin on her palm as she watches him snooze. The pounding in her brain doesn't let up, so she crosses her arms and rests her head on them. It's Sunday anyway and she has nowhere else to be for a few hours. Shiina closes her eyes and relaxes, listening to his steady breathing. Maybe, she thinks. 

"Oh god," Iruka groans.

Her eyelids flutter open. Shiina slowly sits back in the chair and yawns hugely. "Morning."

He squints kind of adorably before he picks up the aspirine and throws the water back. He sets it down with another groan and rubs his eyes. Shiina gives him a half-smile.

"Want some coffee?"

"Ugh, yes," he grunts. 

She gets up and fiddles with her coffee machine. The little dwarves hammering away inside her head are on break now. Even the bright light from the kitchen window doesn't bother her quite as much anymore. Her hair hangs loosely past her shoulders and she wonders if taking a shower will help settle her stomach. 

"Anko is the devil," she concludes as she watches the coffee drip into the pot. 

"Yeah," he grunts. 

Shiina turns around with a smile. His eyes look bleary as he glances at her. It feels nice. Kind of domestic. He throws a pained look at the window and rubs a hand over his face. 

"I take it you don't drink often," she says lightly.

"No."

"Me neither."

"Even though you're friends with Anko?" He asks and lifts a brow. 

"Yeah," she laughs. "Believe it."

A small smile grows on his face and he snorts. "You sound like Naruto."

"Heh. Want something to eat? Since you're my guest."

"Don't bother, I won't keep it down."

"If you say so," she replies easily and crosses her arms as she glances out of the window. "It snowed a lot again.."

"Yeah."

The coffee machine makes a bunch of gurgling noises, so it's almost done. The scent of freshly brewed coffee is making everything better already and Shiina inhales deeply with a pleased groan. 

"Ah, sweet nectar," she sighs dramatically. 

Their eyes meet and Iruka smiles at her. Shiina bites the inside of her cheek and quickly looks away. A bit of heat creeps up her neck. This is all so new and unfamiliar. She has no clue how to proceed. So instead of worrying she turns around and heads to the fridge. There is some leftover lasagna in a plastic container. Better than nothing. She doesn't really feel like cooking and goes to put it in a plate before she shoves it in the microwave. Then she fills two cups with coffee and glances at him over her shoulder. He's squeezing his eyes shut and massaging his temples.

"Sugar? Milk? Both?" She asks. 

"Sugar," he says and Shiina feels heat shoot into her cheeks.

Goddamit! She thinks desperately. You're an idiot! An idiot! Stop! "H-how much?"

"Two cubes."

"Right," she mumbles and plops two sugar cubes into his cup. 

She gives him a spoon as well and busies herself stirring milk into her own cup. When the microwave beeps she almost jumps and blushes harder. What's going on?! Shiina puts the plate down on the table and her cup as well. Iruka's staring down at his coffee as he stirs it around. 

"I hope you don't mind," she mutters as she stabs a fork into the lasagna. 

"No," he says without looking up and takes a sip. 

It's nice. Shiina chews thoughtfully. She's not used to slow mornings. To company, aside from Naruto, who's got quite the motor mouth. The silence that settles between them is comfortable and she manages to relax. She finishes her food and sips at her coffee feeling a lot more human again. It's Sunday. An unusual Sunday. He's already here. 

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" She mutters and watches small snowflakes drift by the window. 

"Mh."

"I wonder where Naruto's at," she hums idly. "He doesn't sleep that long."

"No," Iruka agrees before he lets out a small sigh. "Maybe he's gone out."

"Maybe," she agrees before she shoots him a glance. "How have you been?"

"Huh?" He asks and blinks at her.

"Just making small talk. Since you're already here," she says with a grin.

"Oh. Well. Same as usual. Herding kids and harassing Jonin," he says with a wry grin. 

"Oh? Why?" 

"Sakura and Ino suddenly stopped being friends. They're calling each other names now."

"Ah?"

"Sakura calls Ino 'Pig'," he sighs. "At first she seemed to shrug it off. The day before yesterday she was talking about diets with the other girls. Ino is nine."

"That's no good," Shiina agrees with a small frown. 

"It's probably her dad's fault," he says with a dark look. "I'll end Inoichi next time I see him!"

"Threatening to murder fellow shinobi, huh?" She teases. 

Iruka blinks and glances at her in surprise. Shiina grins at him. A small smile quirks his lips and he looks away. Shiina runs a hand through her hair and winces when it gets stuck on a knot. 

"It's okay. I get it. Why, I've personally thretened two people who yelled at Naruto."

"I heard about that," he says in an amused tone. "Officially I should disapprove, but I'm thankful for what you did. I can't be everywhere."

"Neither can I," she shrugs and grins at him. "That's why we need teamwork!"

"Teamwork, huh?" He smiles at her and it's like watching the sun rise. 

Shiina swallows hard and feels her cheeks grow warm. What is this?! Why is her heart suddenly beating so fast? Her stomach feels kind of queasy, too, and she has an inkling that it has nothing to do with her hangover. She has to look away and get a grip. 

"I think that's a good idea," he adds. 

"U-um...," she stammers, staring down at her coffee with wide eyes. "Y-yeah?"

"Yep," he agrees easily and gets up. "I should probably head home now."

"Oh.."

"Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem," she replies and watches him start looking for his shirt. 

Iruka smiles and waves at her before he leaves. Shiina smacks her own forehead and lets out a shaky sigh. 

"What's wrong with me?" 

"No idea," Kakashi replies, swoops in and pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Gah! Where did you come from?!" She gasps. 

"I was sleeping here," he replies flatly and leaves the kitchen. 

"Were you eavesdropping?!" She demands and glares at his retreating back.

He doesn't bother replying to that. Shiina groans and buries her face in her hands. Naruto is still nowhere to be found. She goes to the Uchiha compound, but Sasuke is also strangely absent. Just as well. Shiina goes to the Yamanaka flower shop and has a look around. Even in winter they're well-stocked. A friendly looking blond woman with bright eyes greets her politely.

"Can I help you? Are you looking for something specific?" 

"Yeah, actually. I need a flower for the shrine," she replies. "Something for a dear departed friend."

"Ah, I see," the woman says somberly. "Was this somebody you knew long? A woman or a man?"

"Eh? Does it matter?"

"If you want a flower with specific meaning, that is," the woman replies. "If not, then you're free to pick anything."

"Flowers have meanings?" Shiina blinks owlishly before she considers. 

"Of course!" The woman looks almost offended. 

A small smile grows on her face and she glances around. " Well then. It's for a man I liked very much."

"I see," the woman says and gives her a piercing look. "Were you in love with him?"

Shiina does a double take at the question and stares in surprise. "Eh?! No, definitely not. Are flower meanings that specific?!"

"Of course. Flowers have their own language," she says confidently. "Back in my day it used to be part of the standard kunochi training. It's sad to see that they don't teach it anymore these days."

She doesn't look that old. Shiina rubs the back of her neck. "W-well, I'm not from around here, so.. Anyway, he was really just a good friend and I ..miss him."

"I see," the woman says and pauses to fix her with a probing look that is almost uncomfortable. "In that case.. I suggest a daffondil. It means respect."

Shiina nods dutifully and regards the little yellow flowers. "Yeah, sounds good. Anything else?"

"Certainly. We also have yellow camellias, which stand for longing. Since it sounds like you miss him a lot."

Shiina shifts on her feet and shrugs. That's a bit too.. She averts her eyes, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. 

"Something else perhaps," the woman resumes and moves on. "How about an aster? It simply means remembrance."

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds good!" Shiina perks up and smiles at the delicate little violet flowers with yellow centers. "I'll take that!"

"Very well. That'll be one ryo."

Shiina thanks her politely and leaves the shop with her flower rolled up in a strip of newspaper. That woman must be a Yamanaka. Shiina pulls her cloak closer around herself and shivers. She's never liked it when people make presumptions about her. Especially when they're that ridiculous. The graveyard looks almost beautiful under a thick white cover. The snow glitters and gleams like a billion little diamonds when the sunlight shines down on it. Thankfully the way to the shrine has been cleared. She bows politely before the gate and goes in. It's only marginally warmer than outside. Shiina unrolls her flower and puts it into a free vase. She lights an incense stick and sits down after bowing and mumbling an inaudible prayer. The cold seeps through her new black pants and the bandages her legs are wrapped in. Shiina exhales slowly and relaxes as she stares at the stone. 

"So I'm nineteen now," she says quietly and watches her breath puff out in a little cloud. "Yesterday was my birthday. My friends threw me a party. There was a lot of sake involved. I don't remember it, but it must've been good."

She shifts on her knees and grins with mild embarrassment as she imagines the old man giving her a disapproving look. 

"I bet you'd be scandalized if I told you that this is the first time I woke up next to two men," she mutters conspiratorially and giggles into her sleeve. "Hehe. Oh god, how does that sound?"

Somehow she can't imagine him finding it very funny. Probably because old people hate fun. Shiina leans back and grins at the ceiling. 

"Ah, but it's not like that. They just crashed at my place," she says and doesn't really know why she feels the need to clarify. 

Probably because she wouldn't want him to think any less of her. Shiina clears her throat and sneezes. She rubs at her nose and glances away.

"I.. uh.. I've never.. um.. I've never actually had a ..boyfriend. There was just never.. It was never the right time.. Ah. Um. But I think.. maybe. Maybe that'll change. There's...," she trails off and smiles slightly. "Yeah. Maybe that'll change. I'll keep you updated."

She stands up and smiles softly at the stone. "There's still a lot I haven't done yet. For my boys and.. for myself, too, I guess. You were right. I made friends. I'm living my life and I'm trying to.. Hm. Honestly, I'm a little terrified. I'll just do my best, I guess. Sorry for rambling...," she murmurs into her scarf and shifts on her feet. "I want to change things. I want to make this world a better place for my boys to live in. That's my dream. And if I have to take on the whole world to achieve it, then I will! See you tomorrow!" 

Shiina nods at the stone and turns around. That's right! She can't lose sight of what matters most! As usual, talking to the memorial has helped clear her head. Shiina intends to uninstall Konoha's corrupt governement and expose the lies they told everyone about the Uchiha clan. No more elders. No more Danzo. That's her goal. She inclines her head and stares at the paved way with determination as she leaves the graveyard. 

The thing is, Konoha is only terrible to a select few individuals. The vast majority of the villagers have the privilege of living out their lives in blissful ignorance. Even shinobi have a chance at getting to grow old during times of peace. It's just kids like Naruto and Sasuke who fall through the cracks, for no fault of their own. There's nothing she can do about Naruto's bijou, but she can bring Sasuke's clan justice. She has the knowledge about most of what really happened now. 

The Uchiha were blamed for the Nine Tails' attack nine years ago as only somebody with a Sharingan was known to be able to control the beast. To add insult to injury, the clan had suffered no losses during the attack. Thanks to her continuously sneaking around and sticking her nose where it doesn't belong she managed to uncover that Danzo ordered them to stand down and protect the civilians instead. Which can only mean that Danzo, if he didn't orchestrate the whole thing, at least knows who really is responsible. That, on the other hand, implies that he has some personal motivation for wanting the Uchiha clan gone. To add to that, she remembers the note about "irregularities" with the Uchihas' corpses. Shiina wonders quietly if he stole their eyes, and if he did to what purpose. There's sadly very little lore about the Sharingan as such. It's just called one of the "Three Great Dojutsu", which implies how powerful it has to be. If he literally took their eyes, what would he do with them? That's something only Danzo knows. The damned piece of shit. Shiina narrows her eyes. 

One day, barely a week later, she's called into the Hokage's office. The old man is there, as well as Danzo himself. She smiles fakely and waves at the old men.

"Hello there."

"Ah, Shiina. Thanks for coming on such short notice."

Danzo just regards her warily, hands resting atop his walking cane. She ignores him on purpose. 

"Yeah, well. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, there's something you can do for Danzo. He has a request for you."

"Blood and cell samples," the other old man says briskly and without preamble.

"Why?" She asks smoothly and tilts her head.

Danzo's visible eye narrows. He's not used to being questioned and he doesn't like it. The Hokage sighs and adjusts his hat. 

"For research purposes," Danzo replies curtly. 

"Research into what?" She asks and narrows her eyes. 

"Shiina," the Hokage says uneasily. 

It takes an enormous effort to remain calm. Is she just a curious specimen now? What is that sly old asshole planning? 

"You're an extraordinary human. We're interested in learning more," Danzo states plainly. 

"I'm sure you are." 

"Will you comply with my request or not?" He asks calmly.

"What if I refuse?"

"Why should you have reason to?" He counters instantly. 

The implication is obvious. She knows of course how uneasy the council is with her staying in the village, how they suspect her of being a danger to the peace and safety of Konoha. If she refuses they'll have more ammunition against her on the grounds of suspecting hidden motives. Danzo is clever and manipulative. He's going to play on their fears and get them riled up against her. On the other hand, she's also certain that he won't user her samples for anything good. She gets to chose between a rock and a hard place, basically. Shiina inclines her head and glowers at him. 

"I've got nothing to hide," she grits out. "Take your damn samples."

"Good," he says and it sounds as satisfied as he looks. 

The Hokage lets out a sigh. "Fine, then I believe we're done here."

Clever, to meet her here on neutral ground. In front of him. Shiina already regrets acting so hostile as it casts a negative light on her, but she can't help it. Danzo evokes revulsion in her on a primal level. He shouldn't even be strutting around like this after being stripped of his titles and positions in the wake of the Downfall. Since he does, his demotion doesn't seem to have hurt him very much. He's probably still pulling strings in the background and the council obviously listens to him. Once again she wants to burn this entire place to the ground. 

"Samples will be taken in the med center. Be there early tomorrow and sober."

Shiina doesn't grace him with a response, turns around and storms out of the office. Fuming internally at his condescending behavior. Like she's some sort of.. of unruly little Genin or something! Like he doesn't believe for a second that she can actually hurt him in any way. It's enraging. She has to find out who really is behind the Kyubi attack, prove their connection to Danzo and then she'll have enough to incriminate him. Going by his behavior he seems to deem it an impossible feat. It pisses her off even more, because he knows what she's capable of and still doesn't think she'll manage. Which can only mean that it's going to take a while and a lot of effort. Patience, she thinks and closes her eyes. Her feet automatically guide her to the graveyard. Shiina slows down and trots towards the memorial with a deep frown. She was already here in the morning so she doesn't have any offerings this time.

"I hope you're not offended," she grunts as she sits down in front of the stone. "I'm so freaking mad right now! I could burn this whole village to the ground and piss on the ashes! God!"

"What's wrong?"

Shiina doesn't even blink at the response and lets out a deep sigh. "That fucker Danzo! He's such a smug goddamn asshole! He treats me like a rabid dog or something!"

"He's afraid of your power."

"I know! But he sure don't act like it! Now he wants samples from me! Like I'm some goddamn test subject."

"He'll use them against you."

"Of course he will!" She snorts and glares darkly at the ground. "I can only imagine that he'll try to develop a weapon against me."

"Probably."

She groans deeply and pinches the bridge of her nose. Sometimes Madara-san replies to her ramblings, like every once in a while. It's probably a sign of her declining mental health. Shiina is glad to hear his voice again, even if it's just in her imagination. She certainly can't sense his power signature or see him, which can only mean she's hallucinating it.

"People like him shouldn't exist."

"No, you're right about that," she grumbles angrily. "He said he's only doing what's best for the village. I call bullshit!"

"Being too soft as a leader makes one ineffective. Being too harsh makes one a tyrant."

"Yea, it should be a balance between those two, but it's not working!" Shiina snaps and slams her fists on her legs. "People suffer when one side takes over! He's got too much influence and the old fart does nothing!"

"...What old fart?"

"Oh, no offense," she barks out a laugh and sighs. "The Hokage. He's not.. he doesn't handle difficult situations very well in my opinion."

"There are many things to consider, especially when one is Hokage."

"Yeah sure, but wouldn't you draw the line at making people suffer?!" She demands. "He authorized...! Oh man, forget it. Can't talk about that stuff."

"What stuff?" He asks carefully. 

"You know," she mumbles. "Stuff. The things I've learned. The reason why one of my boys is suffering every day. I'll never forgive him!"

"I see."

"Do you now?" She mumbles and furrows her brows. "It's unforgivable what he let happen. He says he did all he could, so why are over one hundred innocent people dead? Why.."

"They weren't all innocent."

"They were rebelling against unfair treatment. Ever since that day.. Ugh. This close. I'm this close to the truth. And once I have it...," she lifts her head with narrowed eyes. "I will have justice."

"Justice. What a poetic term," he snorts disparagingly. "It won't last. It never does. That is the nature of man, that he claims to want justice while commiting wrongs left and right."

"This again," she mutters with a sigh before a tired smile grows on her face. "You never get tired of this, huh?"

"Give it time and you'll come to agree with me," he replies confidently. 

"Nope. A few shit people don't doom all of humanity," she retorts. "If I make these changes to a corrupt system.. If I really pull it off it'll make a huge difference. I do believe that people can live together in peace."

"Then you're just as foolish as him!" He snaps.

"Who?" She asks and raises her brows in surprise, but a reply never comes. "Huh. Guess somebody's mad."

With a shake of her head she gets up and dusts her pants off. This is embarrassing. She's lucky nobody's there to listen to her talk to herself. Shiina rubs the back of her neck and walks away.


	13. Chapter 13

Danzo gets his samples. The man himself never shows up and a friendly young med nin is the one drawing her blood and bagging a few hairs in a small plastic bag. It's not a big deal, but she still doesn't like it. It feels a little like handing him her head on a platter. To distract herself from those dark thoughts she goes to the academy to pick the kids up, since she's made it a ritual for them to walk to their respective homes together. It also has the added benefit of getting to see Iruka in his element. He looks perfectly happy and at ease while he's talking to kids and teaching them things. Shiina dawdles at the door instead of looking for the boys just so she can watch him a little longer. When he notices her he smiles and waves at her, which prompts several kids to stare curiously. 

"Iruka-sensei, is that your girlfriend?" A little blonde girl with a long ponitail asks loudly. 

Shiina feels sweat break out on her neck. She'll bet six hundred ryo that this kid is a Yamanaka. She has the same piercing gaze as her mother. 

"H-hey now!" He stammers and gives her a stern look. "Don't just make assumptions, Ino! That's rude!"

"Why? I'm just asking!" The girl shoots back. "So?"

What a fierce little brat. She notices a pink haired girl glaring at the blond from a few feet away. Shiina comes forward and laughs awkwardly.

"Uh, no, kid. We're just friends."

"Uh huh," Ino snorts and looks between them with a critical expression. "Sure."

"O-oi...," she protests feebly. 

"That's enough!" He says suddenly with a stern look. 

Ino puffs out her cheeks, turns her nose up and marches away. Shiina coughs awkwardly. 

"What a spunky kid," she comments lightly. 

"Yeah, she can be a handful," he sighs and gives her a small smile. "Looking for Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Yep."

"They were having some sort of contest behind the academy. Lately their rivalry has become a bit more fierce."

"Anything else?" She asks as they round the building.

"Hm. It seems like the two of them are improving their taijutsu," he says hesitantly and gives her a look. "Thanks to you, I assume."

"Guilty as charged," she says and grins boldly. 

Iruka huffs and looks away. "Well, I won't complain. I'm glad to see Naruto improve. His grades have gotten slightly better, too. How did you manage that?"

"I've been teaching him to focus more," she shrugs casually. "He's like a human battery so he needs to wear out the excess energy before he can focus."

"Ah, that sounds like a clever idea," he says with an acknowledging nod.

Shiina swallows. For some reason her cheeks grow hot at the praise. Iruka lets out a drawn out sigh and stops walking all of a sudden. She turns to face him with a curious expression. He glances at her and then away.

"Listen, Shiina. I was wondering...," he mutters hesitantly. 

Shiina's heart speeds up and she swallows. Iruka rubs the back of his neck with a slight grimace. 

"Take that!" Naruto yells, followed by a loud crash.

Both of them jump and exchange a horrified look before they start running. Sasuke is standing there in a defensive position, glaring at the blond boy. One of the trees framing the training yard has been felled. The bark is all twisted and splintered at the break. Naruto is holding his hand with tearful eyes. Shiina sucks in a harsh breath and rushes towards him. 

"Naruto! What happened?! Are you hurt?" Iruka demands quickly. 

She kneels down besides him and inspects his hand. The skin above his knuckles is split and bleeding. Naruto sniffles loudly and refuses to look at them.

"Idiot!" Sasuke huffs and crosses his arms.

"Shut up!" Naruto retorts angrily and sniffles. 

"Let me see your hand," she says gently. 

It doesn't look like anything is broken, but she's no med nin. "I'd like to get this checked out at the med center," she says with a frown.

"Naruto! You idiot! What the hell did you do?!" Iruka barks all of a sudden.

The blond boy flinches and glances up at him with a guilty look. "I just.."

"He summoned a wind sphere!" Sasuke says with a frown. "Because he was losing again!"

"Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto snaps and glares at the other boy. 

"You what?! That was dumb and reckless!" Iruka seethes with a deep frown.

Shiina bites the inside of her cheek and frowns as well. "Naruto.. That's not okay."

"But-!"

"You got hurt!" She cuts in briskly. "You could've hurt Sasuke! You can't just do reckless stuff like this! Iruka is right."

"Whatever!" He retorts angrily and glares at the ground. 

Shiina glances up and meets Iruka's frown. "This is my fault. I'll take responsibility for his actions."

"Shiina?" He frowns.

"I'm the one who taught him how to manifest wind chakra," she continues calmly. "Once I've taken him to the med center we can discuss how to proceed."

"Shiina..," the boy mutters and looks up at her in surprise. 

"That seems like a solid idea," Iruka says with a stony expression. "It's clear that we need to have a conversation."

Shiina nods once and gets up. A look of pure dread and guilt grows on Naruto's face. She runs a hand through his hair without looking at him. 

"Let's go," she says quietly and glances at Sasuke. "I'm sorry for what happened. I'll come to you later."

"It's alright," Sasuke mutters and shoots a dark look at the blond. 

"I'll stay here with Sasuke and make sure he's alright," Iruka says firmly. 

Shiina nods and pushes gently at the blond's shoulder. They make their way out of the academy in silence. Shiina can't deny that she's disappointed in the boy for abusing his power like this. On the other hand she feels responsible for what happened. Iruka was probably right. She shouldn't have doubted his assessment of Naruto's mental state. After all, he's known him for longer than her. Naruto keeps his eyes on the ground and a stubborn frown on his face. 

"Listen, that was so not cool. I'm teaching you these things so you can become a strong ninja in the future," she says quietly. "A strong shinobi doesn't abuse his power out of spite."

"Hmph," he huffs and balls his fists. 

"Why did you do it?" 

At first she doesn't think he'll answer, but once they're halfway to the med center he lets out a frustrated growl. 

"I'm sick of losing to him," Naruto mutters with a deep frown. "I just.. wanted to beat him for once."

"Ah," she frowns. "By using any means neccessary?"

"I didn't mean to.. I didn't want to hurt him. That's why I hit the tree instead."

"Ah!" She says and perks up. "So you missed on purpose?"

"Yeah," he admits quietly. "Sasuke.. He.. He looked scared. That's why.."

She sighs and crosses her arms behind her head. "I hope this was a lesson to you. Use your power responsibly in the future."

He doesn't reply, but looks suitably chastised. Shiina smiles and holds the door open for him. The kind nurse who checks him over tuts at the state of his hand, but thankfully nothing is broken or fractured. She heals his skin and tells her to make sure he cools his knuckles for a while. All in all they're out in under an hour. She takes him home and gives him an icepack before she warms up some pre-cooked meal. Naruto gives her an unhappy look when she says she's going to meet Iruka now. 

"Shiina.. I'm really sorry.. You're in trouble because of me.."

"Aaah, don't worry about me. I'll be fine," she says with a big grin. "Eat up and do your homework."

He nods and stares down at his food. She leaves him to it and takes the rooftop highway to the academy. Iruka is filling out some papers in the teacher's room. She knocks and pokes her head in. He looks up and nods at her, so she comes inside. The other teachers are gone already. She sighs internally and drags a chair over to his desk. 

"How is Sasuke?" 

"Fine. He insisted on wanting to go home, so I let him."

"Mhh, damn," she sighs loudly. 

"This is exactly what I knew would happen eventually."

She glances down at his littered desk and nods mutely. Iruka sounds mighty pissed indeed. She can't blame him. He lets out a frustrated growl and shifts his papers aggressively.

"How is he?" He asks in a clipped tone.

"Fine. Nothing's broken at least," she mutters without looking up. 

"Dammit, Shiina."

"I know," she says unhappily and looks up at him. "It's my fault. I should've listened to you. I'm sorry."

He lets out a frustrated noise and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Look. I know you see yourself in him."

Shiina opens her mouth in protest and closes it at the flat look on his face. 

"He's making progress, but there are things he doesn't need to know yet. I spend a lot of time with him, too, in case you've forgotten."

"Point taken," she says with a wince. 

"I have to report incidents like this to the principal," he says with a deep frown. "How do you think that makes me look? And Naruto."

"I just want to help him," she says in a small voice. 

"I'm not saying you have to stop teaching him things," he sighs. "Just stick with stuff that's not so dangerous. Like taijutsu."

"I will," she promises quickly and lowers her gaze. "I apologize for my arrogance, Iruka. Sorry for this mess.."

"Hmph."

"Now I know why Naruto respects you so much."

"Huh?" 

"Getting scolded by you is pretty scary," she says with a pained smile. 

He furrows his brows and crosses his arms. Then he sighs and drops his arms. "I think you got the message," he says with a tiny little smile. 

"Yup," she says and laughs awkwardly. 

"Hm, fine. I need to finish up on my report," he mutters and taps the paper in front of him. 

"Yup," she sighs and gets up. "See you.."

Shiina has a feeling that he'll make the whole thing sound less incriminating anyway. She hangs her head as she leaves the teacher's room. She only wanted to help and now she's fucked up. At this rate she honestly can't say if her slight infatuation with him will go any further. Thinking about this stuff gives her a headache and she feels shitty about it all. Sasuke is fine, just pouting after the whole ordeal. The thing that bothers him most is the fact that she's taught Naruto something he doesn't know, thank kami. She makes an excuse to go and pretends she doesn't see his disappointed look. Shiina is eager to delete the whole day from her memory, so she seeks out Anko. The two of them head out to the bars together. Anko loudly professes how glad she is to finally have a single drinking buddy again as they do shots. 

"Everyone else is so boring!" She hollers and pounds back a straight vodka shot. 

"Yeah," Shiina grunts and drinks one that tastes like candy and alcohol. 

"Cheer up, bright eyes! What's with that face? Do you need more vodka?"

"Probably. Iru-chan is mad at me."

"Aw!" Anko says and her eyes widen in delight. "Tell me more."

The dark purple haired woman pushes another shot at her and leans in eagerly so as to not miss a single word in the noise of the bar. Shiina sighs miserably and throws it back. 

"That bad?"

"You know?" She asks and waves a hand in the air. "How he is? Super strict! A total tiger mom!"

Anko blinks before she throws her head back and roars with laughter, prompting several people to throw them concerned glances. Shiina blushes furiously and waves at the bartender. 

"'Nother round. Put it on her tab."

"Sure."

"Hahahahah! Fucking incredible! I'll have to remember that!" Anko hollers and slaps her shoulder. "That's priceless!"

"'s true," Shiina mumbles stubbornly. 

"I thought you were after his man-meat!" Anko says with a big toothy smile. 

"Gack! What?!" Shiina splutters and starts to cough. 

"Come on, admit it! He's a bit plain for my liking, but definitely not unattractive."

"I dunno what you're talking about!" Shiina squeaks frantically. 

"You shoulda seen the looks you were throwing him at your birthday party!" Anko snickers. "'sides, you're the reason he ended up shirtless!"

"What?!" Her eyes fly open in shock. 

"You insisted he prove that he has muscles."

"Oh kami," she groans and grabs another shot. "Just let me fucking die already."

"Haha, sucks to be you," Anko laughs. "Cheers. So when are you gonna man up and confess?"

Shiina's eyes widen as her next shot goes down the wrong pipe. "Whu-!"

"It's obvious that you have a crush on him," Anko says as she pounds her back supportively. 

"Anko no!" She coughs and wipes at her mouth. "It's not like that!"

"That's what they all say. Look at you. You need a man," Anko says and gives her a critical once over.

"Why?" She pouts. 

Anko tugs a bit too harshly on one of her ponitails. "That's why. Those make you look twelve."

"Huh?" Shiina frowns and touches her hair self-consciously. "Really?"

"Yeah. And you're a shorty. At this rate you're only gonna attract weirdos. Iruka doesn't like kids like that."

"You're horrible!" Shiina frowns and pouts. "Also I'm not a shorty! You're just freakishly tall!"

"Hah!" Anko says and lifts her shot glass. "I'll drink to that!"

What Shiina takes home from that evening is a terrible hangover and the impression that she needs to change her hairstyle. She purposefully ignores Anko's other advice on how to seduce a man. It included ropes, corn and screaming. All of which are things she doesn't want to associate with Iruka. He seems too pure for that. As soon as she's managed her hangover the next morning she starts to prepare the meals for the following week, since that generally seems to be a good idea. Naruto comes to help halfway through and doesn't complain a whole lot, which is a sign that he really is sorry. She has to grin and ruffles her hand through his hair when he begrudgingly chops vegetables. He looks up with a surprised expression. 

"Good job, kiddo," she says fondly. "Make sure to cut them evenly."

"Yeah yeah," he mutters and focuses on his knife. 

Secretly she's had her doubts about letting him handle the knife, but she reminded herself that he's going to be handling weapons professionally in the future. It also seems to do wonders for his concentration after he nicked himself countless times in the past. Iruka comes by around noon. She's admittedly a little nervous when she goes to open the door for him. He blinks at her in surprise and takes in her apron. A small smirk appears on his face and Shiina blushes abruptly, silently vowing to get a different one. 

"Nice apron," he laughs as he walks past her. 

"Thanks," she huffs and closes the door. 

"What's for dinner? Smells nice."

"I hope you like donburi," she sighs. "We're having oyakodon."

"Nice!"

"It's not quite ready yet," she mutters and avoids his gaze as she slips back into the kitchen. "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks."

Shiina swallows hard and goes back to the rice cooker. Naruto grins hugely when she returns and ditches her as he runs into the livingroom to greet his sensei. After filling three bowls with rice and covering it with chicken and egg she carries the first two to the table. Iruka smiles genuinely at her when she puts one down in front of him. She smiles back and quickly goes to get her own. 

"What have you guys been up to?" He asks easily as he picks up a pair of chopsticks.

"Been cooking all morning," Shiina says. "Rations for next week."

"With my help!" Naruto adds triumphantly. 

"Yes, with your help," she agrees and grins at Iruka. 

"I see."

"It's just more practical when this kid eats twice his body weight," she says and smirks at Naruto. 

"I don't eat that much," he objects and frowns in thought. "Do I?"

"Well, you're still growing so it's natural," Iruka points out. 

Shiina smiles at them both and at how domestic this feels. It's still sort of unfamiliar, this feeling. She never wants to miss it again. Her heart feels too big for her chest as she glances between them. Naruto looks so happy and relaxed. Iruka, too, looks totally content. Suddenly their eyes meet and it startles her into blushing hard. She quickly averts her gaze and looks down at her food, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. What is this?! What's happening? She dabs at her mouth with a napkin. It may be her imagination, but it feels like she keeps catching Iruka looking at her. Perhaps she's just being paranoid, though. The nervous energy humming under her skin doesn't let up until Iruka bids them goodbye. At the door he looks her deep in the eye and smiles his gentle sunshine smile that makes her knees go weak and her cheeks heat up. Naruto goes out after dinner and she's stuck doing the dishes, but she doesn't mind having a distraction. 

"This is definitely... definitely a crush," she mutters and shifts on her knees in front of the stone monument.

Even the memory of dinner makes her cheeks heat up. It's the afternoon of New Year's Day and she's been invited to a party at Anko's place later on. To her infinte delight Naruto has managed to get invited to go to the festival with a few kids in his class. As he told her earlier, he's only going because Sakura will be there. Which means that Sasuke will be there as well, so she doesn't need to worry about her boys. Shiina scratches her cheek and blushes more as she looks down at her lap. 

"Uh.. y-yeah definitely.. He's really nice and.. ugh.. kind of cute?" She covers her eyes with her hand. "I'm terrible at this, Madara-san. What should I do? You were married, right? Any advice?"

"I was never married." 

"Huh." 

Somehow it never occurred to her that he might have been single. That's weird. Didn't people back in the day tend to marry early and breed like rabbits because they died young? Her brows rise when she considers the alternative. Maybe he simply liked men? It feels impossibly rude to ask, so she doesn't. It doesn't matter anyway. She lowers her hand and stares down at her palm before she clenches it into a fist. 

"But.. still.. You must have some experience, right?" She asks feebly. 

"Asking the dead for dating tips. Really?" He sounds so amused it makes her flush with embarrassment. 

"Un, forget it!" She ducks her head and buries her burning face in her hands. 

"You don't need to worry about catching a man's attention. If he is a red blooded male, that is."

"Gyah!" If her face gets any redder steam will start rising from her ears. 

Despite his old fashioned way of talking she can't help but feel deeply embarrassed and maybe a little bit flattered. She should never have brought this up. Shiina reaches up and smoothes down her cowlick before she clears her throat and tries to regain control of her complexion. 

"S-sorry for bringing this up," she mutters. "That was really.. I'll figure something out myself."

"I'm not mad."

"Oh, I'm glad," she replies with a small smile. 

"Who is this man that caught your fancy?"

"You want to know?" Her brows rise in surprise. Strange, she didn't think he'd care about such frivolities. Perhaps it's some sort of grandfatherly protective instinct. Shiina glances to the side with a small smile as she thinks about Iruka. "Let's see.. He's really nice and great with kids. Naruto loves him. He looks good, too."

"That does not sound like a burning endorsal."

She frowns slightly at his cutting tone. "W-well.. I suppose we're still getting to know each other. I just like him."

"Is he strong?"

"Huh? Why?" Shiina blinks at the stone. 

Madara-san snorts. "A man should be able to lead and protect his woman."

"That doesn't matter," She argues. "I don't need protection. No offense, but that's kind of an outdated way of thinking."

"Hn. So he's weak," Madara-san says condescendingly. "You deserve better."

"M-Madara-san!" She protests weakly. "What's with you today? Is this topic too..?"

"Hmph."

Shiina swallows and looks down at her lap. Her cheeks haven't stopped burning since she breached the subject. Which, she realizes, was a super dumb idea. Worst one she's had in a while. She clenches her fists and groans inwardly. Yeah, way to fucking go. Asking the dead for advice. 

"Forget it... I'll just ask somebody else," she mutters and shakes her head. "Definitely not Anko. Hm, maybe Kakashi? Then again, the only action he gets is probably from his own hand. Sh-should I just talk to Iruka..? Oh kami, what do I say?"

Shiina worries her lower lip as she casts a searching look around the shrine. "How do you tell somebody that you like them?"

"Challenge them to a fight to establish dominance."

"Madara-san! No!"

"Well then don't ask me!"

Shiina buries her face in her hands and groans loudly. What's wrong with him?! It's no wonder he was single. His social skills are downright horrible. Suddenly her lips quirk as she imagines him supplexing him any woman that dared approach him. 

"Yeah, point taken," she says with a mischievous grin. "Your approach obviously never worked."

"What?!" Now he sounds offended.

"Why would you even fight someone if you like them?"

"Because I do not like people who can't give me a fight."

"So you like nobody, is that it?" She replies flatly. 

"Heh. Was that a compliment?"

Shiina pinches the bridge of her nose and screws her eyes shut. Slowly but surely she's losing her reverence for the old man. 

"I would totally kick your ass if you were alive," she grumbles. "You wouldn't stand a chance."

Madara-san starts to laugh. It makes a small grin grow on her face. She tries to smother it and furrows her brows. 

"What's so funny, huh? Don't believe me?" She taunts. 

"You're short. You look like you're no older than twelve."

Shiina gasps and clutches at her heart. "How could you!"

"If it were not for your chakra signature I would not take you seriously," he says with an audible smile. 

"Alright, that's it!" She snaps, reaches up and tugs the hairties out of her hair. Once it falls loosely down her back she glares at the memorial stone. "What about now, huh?"

"What are you trying to prove?" He says in a teasing voice.

"Ugh," she huffs with disgust and stands up. 

Shiina lets out a deep sigh and hugs herself. It's impossible to suppress the small smile that grows on her face. As always, talking to Madara-san has lifted her mood. Even if their conversations aren't really productive it's always nice to talk to him. 

"Ah, it's so nice being delusional," she mutters quietly. "It probably means I'm gonna die an old spinster, but that's fine."

"What are you on about?"

Shiina just shakes her head and turns away. It's not the first time she's been having these mororse thoughts. All she can do about them is to shove them down into the corner where they belong. It's ridiculous, really. What she should be doing is focusing on the living. Living, breathing people like Iruka and the boys. Perhaps she should come here less often. It's messing with her head. What she needs to do is focus on the here and now, not on what could have been. 

"See you.. soon," she says hesitantly. 

"Until tomorrow."

Shiina winces and ducks her head before she leaves. This is probably not healthy behavior. His words make her resolve crumble like wet cardboard.


	14. Chapter 14

That night she dreams about being fucked into the mattress. Not even in the middle of puberty did she ever experience something like this. It's unreal and weirdly intense at the same time. Unreal, because she's being pushed face first into the mattress, and intense because she can't see this mysterious lover. All she can do is feel how good it is, how her nerves are alight with fire and excitement, how her swollen sex pulses with desire. Shiina lets out a drawn out, needy moan and clenches her inner walls. It sends a thousand little starbursts along her nerves. For some reason she can't move and it feels insanely good to be so utterly dominated while being pleasured. It's so good she can't think about anything else. 

When she startles awake her sex is throbbing and her panties moist. Shiina smacks her forehead and lets out a hearty curse. 

"What the fuck," she says flatly. "Is this some belated puberty shit?"

Her empty dark bedroom doesn't answer. Her vagina demands release so badly her inner walls hurt. 

"Well that's just fucked," she mutters and slides a hand down her body. 

Embarrassing is what it is. This has to be a highly weird fallout of her conversation with Madara-san. Or something. The thought is mortifying. Perhaps she really should talk to Iruka if ignoring her body's needs results in stuff like this. Shiina lets out a breathy little moan when she comes and wipes her fingers on the sheets, enjoying the afterglow. It's certainly been a while since she even thought about this. Yeah, it's nothing to worry over, she decides contently. 

Iruka isn't really surprised when she hesitantly breaches the subject over a cup of tea at a local tea house. He's quiet and wears a thoughtful look as he stirs sugar into his green tea. 

"I can't say this is a surprise," he says gently and smiles at her. 

"I-is that so."

Shiina blushes and stares down at her own fruit tea. She looks up when he puts his hand over hers. 

"Yes. I think it's worth a shot. Let's just.. take it slow, okay?"

"Yeah," she nods quickly. 

Iruka smiles and it makes her heart skip a beat. Shiina smiles back and feels a bud of something warm unfurl inside her chest. 

"Let's start by going for dinner sometime. When are you free?"

"Um," she says and thinks hard about the coming week. "Thursday evening."

"Sounds good to me," he nods. "Do you have a preference?"

"Well, not really," she says with an easy shrug. "Do you?"

"Not Ichiraku Ramen," he laughs. "As good as they are, I go there every other day with Naruto."

A soft smile breaks out on her face. "Sounds reasonable."

"Hm, there is this new curry shop that opened recently.."

"Oh, I like spicy food!"

"Do you?" 

"Yeah."

"Well then we should definitely go there," he grins. 

Even though her cheeks are starting to hurt she can't stop smiling. Iruka is so easy and nice. This feels so natural. It's like something just sliding into place. Shiina is certain that it belongs there. She nods at him and takes a sip of her now lukewarm tea. Suddenly a flashback of last night's dream hits her and she almost spills the tea all over her lap. A stab of arousal goes through her and she promptly ignores it. What the hell! They're miles away from that yet! Iruka gives her a bemused look that makes her blush harder. She puts the teacup down and clears her throat. 

"Sorry, I'm kind of a klutz sometimes," she says with a pained smile. 

"No, it's fine," he grins. 

Way to go, she thinks darkly. Her own body is betraying her! She clearly needs to masturbate more often. Shiina crosses her legs under the table and glances at the clock. Only an hour until the kids return from school. It's already getting darker. 

"Oh man, you can really tell that autumn is approaching," she comments idly. 

"Yes."

"I look forward to thursday, then," she says softly once they've finished their drinks and paid for them. 

"Me too," he says with a small smile.

They part ways outside the teashop, leaving Shiina feeling lighter and more excited than ever. Aside from training with Sasuke and Naruto (together these days, which she counts as her biggest victory yet) and visiting Gaara in Suna, she has very little time for social calls. Anko keeps chewing her ear off because of it, but it can't be helped. It's her very first date ever. Humming to herself, she heads to the Yamanaka flower shop.

"A daffodil, please," she says with a grin.

"Something different this time, huh?" Mrs. Yamanaka replies and eyes her. "A hundred ryo please."

"Oh yeah," she hums. "I did respect him a lot."

After buying the flower she goes straight to the graveyard. She lights one of the incense sticks she keeps in a pouch on her at all times and says a quiet prayer before she sits down with a huge grin.

"Hello again!"

"You seem cheerful," he cuts to the chase as usual. 

"Oh yeah! I'm going on my very first date on thursday!" She announces with a giggle. 

A heavy silence follows her words. Shiina blinks and looks around with a questioning look. 

"Can't your friends help you out?" He demands in a quiet, deadly serious voice.

"Huh?"

"The Konohan bank can give out emergency loans. You shouldn't have to resort to this."

"A loan? What are you talking about?" She asks incredulously. 

"Shiina, you don't have to be ashamed to ask for help."

She narrows her eyes in confusion and tilts her head to the side. "I don't get your meaning? It's just a date! What does that have to do with money?"

More silence. Now she's getting annoyed. It's almost like he's suddenly reluctant to speak. And what is up with his disdainful, worried tone? 

"Madara-san? Hello?" She prompts impatiently. 

"Only whores go on dates!" He suddenly bursts out. 

Shiina's jaw drops. The little Shiina inside her brain who's responsible for selecting appropriate responses drops her favorite coffee cup in shock. 

"What.. That's not.. I don't have financial trouble!" She snaps, blushing furiously. "What the hell, Madara-san! That's not at all what having a date means!"

"It did in my day," he amends, sound slightly, ever so slightly, embarrassed. 

"What?! How?!"

"Going out with a man unsupervised to do heaven knows what was only done by whores or disgraced women. Real, proper ladies were introduced to their future husbands by their families and they only ever met in the presence of a chaperone."

"You're serious, aren't you?" She murmurs in awe. "How old are you exactly?"

"It doesn't matter!" He snaps, sounding rather crabby. "That's how it should be done!"

"Nobody does it like that anymore," she chuckles. "Well, maybe within a clan, but how should I know? Did you seriously think I'd whore myself out? Haha. No, no I'm going on a date with Iru-chan because I like him. Simple as that."

"Iru-chan?" His voice is dripping with disbelief.

Shiina shrugs and nods with a small smile. "That's the nickname I gave him, cause he's so cute."

Madara-san snorts. She gets the impression he's still annoyed at being laughed at. It must be wounded pride that is making him so snappy. 

"What kind of man tolerates being addressed like a girl? He must have a tiny penis."

This is the second time he's made her jaw drop. Shiina blushes furiously and stares at the stone with wide eyes. He's never been so vulgar before. This is coming out of nowhere.

"Ma-Madara-san!" She gasps. "What are you saying?!"

"Hn."

"That's.. that's so rude!" She says with a frown. "Iru-chan is a lovely, nice guy who doesn't deserve this kind of ridicule."

"That may be so, but don't say I didn't warn you when he can't satisfy you."

"Wh-..what?" She croaks and feels her face start to burn for an entirely different reason.

Shiina shifts uncomfortably and furrows her brows. Madara-san is old enough to be her great-grandfather. This is not something she wants to discuss with him. Ever. Perhaps back in the day they all used to speak so bluntly about delicate topics like that. He chuckles with amusement. Or perhaps he's just teasing her in his own weird way. She exhales slowly and hugs herself. It's getting rather cool in the evenings. 

"Why so embarrassed? Are you worried I may be right?"

"NO!" She almost yells. "I'm not-! I do not think about his.. his.. Whatever!"

"Cute."

Shiina groans and buries her face in her hands. Why do their conversations always end up being awkward these days? He's not at all acting like the frail old man she met in a cave. There's a wicked fire in his words now. 

"Stop teasing me!" She complains. "I just came to tell you the good news!"

"Good news, huh."

"Yeah," she nods. "I'm gonna live my life to its fullest now. Who knows? Maybe he's the one. Maybe we'll get married and have tons of kids."

The prospect makes her grin. She's sure Iruka would be an amazing father. Imagening him surrounded by a horde of children of their own.. She lowers her eyes and feels her smile soften. It's something to look forward to. A reason to really try and make this work. 

"Maybe not," he replies slowly. 

Shiina nods with a shrug. "Maybe not. I want to find out anyway."

"Shiina."

She tilts her head to the side curiously. He sounds almost.. Pleading? 

"What is it, Madara-san?"

"Drop the suffix."

"Oh, but..," she mutters and rubs the back of her head. "You're my elder.. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Shiina smiles at the stone, happy that he considers them friends. 

"When you go on your.. date. Don't do anything rash," he says insitently. 

She blinks and tries to parse his words. Rash? "As in?"

"Don't waste your first time on a guy who cannot truly appreciate you."

"W..what?!" She squeaks and stiffens. 

"You should wait until you find a man that you're sure you will marry."

"Is that another bit of old fashioned wisdom?" She asks waspishly. "Who told you these things anyway?"

"My father taught me all I need to know about being a man and a leader."

"Uh. Sure. So what happens if you have sex outside of marriage? Do you die?" She drawls sarcastically. 

"No. You bring shame over your family and ancestors. And you risk creating a bastard- Why are you laughing?!"

Shiina can't help it. She's roaring with laughter so hard it brings tears to her eyes and slaps her thigh. "O-oh kami! Thi-this is some comedy gold!"

"I'm so glad you find my family traditions hilarious," he snaps, offended. 

"Consider this payback for embarrassing me!" She snorts and brushes her unruly bangs out of her eyes. "And for badmouthing Iru-chan!"

"I don't care about that gutless neuter!" He snarls and Shiina instantly freezes. 

A cold breeze blows past her. Shiina swallows hard, unable to move a muscle. Something in his voice just made her snap to attention without question. It made her momentarily forget her own power. Her brows furrow lightly. It sounds like he does care, though. A lot. 

"Madara?" She asks in a low, uncertain voice. 

"See?" He asks, suddenly perfectly calm. "You instinctively didn't fight back."

"Because you yelled at me!" She objects uncomfortably. 

"No. In that very second you accepted me as dominant in this relationship."

Shiina swallows hard. She's suddenly struck speechless. 

"That's what being a man means," he continues with a hint of smugness. 

"I don't," she murmurs and gets to her feet. "I don't think we should continue this conversation. See you."

"Stop."

She stops and closes her eyes, fighting for patience. "What?"

"See? You did it again," he says and she can tell, she can almost picture with vivid clarity, that his vicious black fire is burning bright. "Don't be mad. It's only natural for a woman to submit to a strong man."

"Ugh," she hisses in disgust and leaves the shrine. "What a bunch of bullshit."

Now that right there is a perfect excuse to not come here tomorrow. How can one man spew so much nonsense in such a short time? And to think she used to consider him this wise elder. Hasn't he seen her power? Does he seriously still think he's stronger? Well, without a fight there is no 100% certainty, but Shiina feels justified in assuming that he's wrong. For one he's old. And then there's the small but not unimportant fact that nobody stands a chance against her once she unleashes her full power. What absolute horseshit. She snorts angrily and stuffs her hands in her pockets. Perhaps she should've expected this from an old guy, this absolutely dumb idea that women are some sort of weak-willed instinct driven creatures. Somehow she'd just thought that Madara-san is better than that. Apparently not. Shiina frowns at the sky. Apparently he's simply a product of his times.

_Heat crawls up her throat. Her pulse is hammering through her system. Shiina clutches desperately at the bedsheets, unable to move a muscle with two strong hands clamped around her hips like hot iron brands. She moans loudly against the silken sheets. Her thighs quiver with each hard, deep thrust. Her pussy keeps twitching like crazy. She's never been so wet in her life. It's absolute torture combined with absolute bliss. Gasps and moans are the only sounds she's capable of making anymore with the way ecstasy is thrumming through her entire body. When she feels it rising deep inside, that white hot wave of bliss, he suddenly stops moving. Her walls clench down hard around his member. Shiina mewls in protest and cants her hips back, deepening the arch of her spine. Just a little more!_

_"It's only natural to submit," a voice whispers in her ear._


	15. Chapter 15

Her eyes snap open and she sucks in a startled breath. It's dark inside her bedroom, save for the spots of moonlight that penetrate the blinders. Her panties are undeniably soggy. 

"Damn him," she growls and slips a hand into her underwear. 

She pointedly doesn't think about anything while she gets herself off. Autumn holidays start next week, which means she'll have a lot less free time. It suits her just fine. Shiina plans to introduce all of her boys to each other. It'll most likely be a success, considering how desperate Gaara is for company. They'll have to go to Suna, since she doubts the Kazekage will allow his son out of his sight. It's safer for all involved if the risk of a political incident is minimized. She nods to herself, satisfied with her plan and feeling utterly languid. It'll all be just fine. 

The date with Iruka goes well. She's nervous and excited, but it all melts the second they meet up in front of the curry shop. The old lady who serves them is a real sweetheart who fills the embarrassed silences between them with casual chatter. Shiina's never been so tongue tied before. Iruka, too, seems more awkward than usual. He's blushing, she realizes with relief. They eat their curries, hers is extra hot and brings tears to her eyes. His is a milder variant. They talk about familiar subjects. Naruto, Sasuke, their progress in school. The boys are learing to tolerate each other and they even get along sometimes. Progress. His favorite food makes her laugh, because it's the same as Naruto's. He likes slow piano music and vanilla scented candles. His hobby is painting, as he confesses with a small blush. Painting naked people. 

"So that's what the porn is for, huh?" She asks teasingly. 

He winces and nods without looking at her. "I know it's hard to believe."

"So.. what about live models? You've never had any?"

"Are you volunteering?" He asks with a grin and raised brows. 

Shiina blushes furiously and ducks her head. Suddenly her heart starts racing. Iruka doesn't say anything, but she hears him exhale in surprise. 

"Maybe later!" She squeaks. 

"Oh," he mutters quietly. "Okay then."

She excuses herself to the bathroom and spends a full five minutes coaching herself to keep it together in the bathroom mirror. Her nervousness is back full force, spurred on by the memory of her erotic dreams. This is way to soon! Though, going by the way her stomach tightens at the thought, maybe not. It's a fact that she's kind of getting frustrated by using only her fingers. Her mysterious dream lover never comes through anymore, constantly leaving her hanging. It's a crime, she thinks. High treason. Something that can only be resolved by a guillotine. She pinches the bridge of her nose really hard and counts to five. Don't scare Iruka away! He gives her a bemused look once she comes back. It's a crooked grin in which the left corner of his mouth pulls up and his eyelids lower slightly. She likes that look. Shiina sits down besides him again and grins. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Where were we?"

"Hobbies," he replies easily.

"Oh. Right. Well, I love taking care of my boys. I don't have a lot of free time since it's a full-time job. But I suppose I really enjoy going to onsen and just relaxing," Shiina says and taps her lips. "Oh, and there's also.."

"Hm?"

"Well. It's.. A few months ago I met an old blind hermit in a cave by chance. The old codger was an ornery bastard. I don't know how, but we kind of became friends. I took care of him, too," she recalls with a fond smile. 

"You certainly seem to have a talent for picking up abandoned people," Iruka comments with an incredulous expression. 

"You could almost say it's my hobby," she replies with a wry grin.

"Fair enough. Whatever happened to the old man?"

"He died," she replies quietly. 

"Oh."

"Yeah. I pray for him at the shrine," she says with a shrug. "Maybe it's silly, but I kind of like talking about my day. It helps me feel less.."

"Less?"

"Alone, I guess," she admits with a small sigh.

"You're not alone, Shiina."

"I know, okay? It's just how I feel sometimes. Being this powerful.. It isolates you."

"Hm, I suppose," he agrees with a nod. "I wouldn't presume to know how you feel."

"It's okay."

"Since we're here to get to know each other.."

Shiina nods with a small smile. The rest of the evening plays out quite nicely. He takes her home and they part ways with the resolution to see each other soon. Naruto is damn near beaming when she admits why they were together at the door. 

"A date? Really?! So you like like him?" He asks with huge eyes.

"Calm down, kiddo," she laughs and pats his head. "We're just dating. Getting to know each other."

"That's so awesome!" He grins. 

Shiina lets out a quiet sigh. Wants to tell him not to get his hopes up. They're not his parents. So if it doesn't work out he won't end up disappointed. Can't bring herself to dash his hopes. Not when he's looking so happy. Instead she bends down and hugs him tightly.

"We're just slowly figuring out if it's possible," she says quietly. 

"It will be! I know it will!" He replies firmly. 

"Naruto."

"I just...."

"How would you like to go to Suna with me and Sasuke?" She asks once she stands up straight again.

"Eeeh?! Suna?!" He gapes at her.

"Next week when the holidays begin. There's someone I want you to meet."

"Oh! Is it the other kid you're caring for?!" 

"Yup! I think you'll like him."

"Cool! I've never been in another country!"

Shiina smiles fondly. She thinks the two Jinchuriki will get along. They're pretty similiar, after all. 

Convincing the old fool to let her take the kids on a road trip is hell. He's as stubborn as he's wrinkly. In the end, Shiina wins though. Sasuke seems less than enthusiastic about going to Suna. Probably because he's so fair skinned. She packs a huge bottle of sunscreen just in case. When it's time to depart Iruka shows up and tells Naruto to behave. Shiina grins at him and teasingly asks if she should behave, too. He raises a brow and says yes. It mollifies Naruto, who is no longer the only one who got reprimanded, and leaves her feeling kind of funny. Travelling with two kids in tow is slower than she'd like. Naruto is easily distracted by everything and she has a hard time preventing him from running off. 

Gaara likes him. She notices this immediately after introducing them. She called ahead of time to inform the Kazekage and asked to speak to Gaara, too, to warn him. Now she realizes it was unneccessary. The two young Jinchuriki are well on the way to becoming fast friends. She worries a little about Sasuke, but they include him in their games. Watching the three of them playing is absolutely soothing. Shiina grins smugly. Mission: success! Added to that, her sleep hasn't been this restful in ages. Here in Suna she isn't plagued by those erotic dreams. While she does feel a little bit disappointed, she's more relieved than anything. After their fight she hasn't gone to the memorial in a week. She also didn't tell Madara-san goodbye before they left Konoha. Shiina feels like an idiot for being sorry for it. There really is no reason to miss a figment of her imagination, after all. If she wanted to she could talk to him, she thinks. She doesn't try to. Somehow she thinks she won't get a response anywhere else than at the shrine. Three days go by without incident. Naruto has a new friend and Gaara is literally flourishing. The small red haired boy clings to Naruto for dear life. He seems a little more reserved around Sasuke, but the feeling is mutual. The raven haired boy expresses an interest in Sunagakure's particular architecture, but otherwise he's hilariously lethargic. It would seem like he's not doing too well in the heat. He also complains about getting sand in his shoes. Both of her boys quickly accquire a tan. When it's time to go home again Gaara is near tears. 

"Promise you'll come back soon!" He says fiercely and stares up at her. 

"Of course, Gaara," she smiles and ruffles his hair. 

"You, too," he tells Naruto firmly.

"Sure," the blond boy grins and crosses his arms behind his head. 

Those little powerhouses are ideal playmates. Neither of them ever run out of energy. Shiina grins proudly. 

"Group hug!" She says loudly. 

Sasuke makes a face. She beckons him closer until he comes. Then she bends down and wraps all three of them in a hug. Shiina's heart swells three sizes when they hug each other and her. They're a family. She would tear this world apart before she lets any of them get hurt. 

The first thing she does once school starts again is sleep in. Shiina figures she deserves it after entertaining two ridiculously strong kids for two weeks. Both Sasuke and Naruto grow in leaps and bounds. They spar together now without her encouragement, trying to best each other constantly. She thinks it's their way of being friends. Shiina is so very proud of both of them. The days get colder and the sun sinks earlier and earlier each day. It's been three and a half weeks since she's been to the memorial. Ever practical, she decides to hit two birds with one stone. 

"Are you sure about this?" Iruka asks her carefully after they meet at the graveyard gates. 

"Yeah," Shiina replies and twirls the aster between her fingers. "I don't mind if you don't."

"I don't," he replies easily and digs his hands into his pockets. "What do you usually do here?"

"Usually I talk a bit," she says slowly as they wander down the path. "Tell him about my day."

"That's kind of cute," Iruka grins. 

"Heh," she huffs and looks away. "It's gonna look weird to you. Just a warning."

"I don't mind. We all have our own ways of remembering."

Shiina smiles softly. Of course he'd get it. Iruka is incredible. He's got this sort of emotional intelligence that's really off the charts. She likes that about him. They stop in front of the shrine gate and bow in unison. It makes her grin. 

"Have you ever been here before?"

"Actually, I used to come here a few times when I was younger," he says quietly. "My parents died in the Kyubi attack. I came here to pray for them."

"Oh."

He glances to the side and shrugs. "It took me a while to get over it. I still think about them a lot."

"I'm sorry," she murmurs softly as they enter the shrine. 

"Don't be," he replies with a small smile. 

Iruka looks around curiously before his gaze lands on the stone and the dozen little vases sitting in front of it. About half of them have flowers of varying degrees of freshness in them. Shiina bows stiffly and says a quick prayer. Both of them sit down on their calves. She inhales deeply and takes a little vase, putting her aster in it. She sits it right in front of the stone and lowers her gaze. 

"Hello Madara-san," she says quietly. "It's been a while."

No response. Shiina swallows and hopes he's not angry at her. Iruka watches her curiously. She feels a little shy and smiles with a small embarrassed flush in her cheeks. 

"Um. This is Iruka. I told you about him," she says stiffly. 

She figures it would make her look crazy if she talks to him like she usually does, so she choses a more polite, socially acceptable way of speaking. This situation is already awkward enough. She feels downright stupid when Madara-san doesn't respond. Of course he doesn't. He's dead, she thinks and swallows hard. Perhaps her overactive imagination has finally calmed down. Perhaps it's Iruka's presence. Shiina laughs awkwardly and rubs the back of her head. Iruka just smiles at her. 

"Haha, I'm sorry, this must look so weird," she says. 

"It's fine, Shiina. I really don't mind. And I don't think you're crazy," he tells her gently. 

Her smile grows. It's kind of strange that Madara-san isn't saying anything. He's not usually this tongue tied. To distract herself she fiddles with the vase until she thinks it's sitting exactly in the middle of the monument. She wonders if she should say something else, talk about her trip, but it feels too weird with Iruka here. 

"Um..," she hedges and glances at Iruka from the corner of her eyes. 

"Don't hold back because of me," Iruka says with a small laugh. 

She blushes and looks down at her lap. It feels rather warm in here all of a sudden. She can't think of anything to talk about. Her heart is beating slightly too fast and she fiddles with her fingers. Weirdly enough she feels like she's under scrutiny. Why isn't he saying anything? Could it be he's shy to talk around strangers? No, surely that can't be it. 

"Relax."

Shiina inhales sharply and looks up when she suddenly feels him put an arm around her shoulders. Her face starts to burn as she stares at him in surprise.

"I-Iruka..," she stammers, feeling her heart thundering in her chest. 

He grins at her. Her face is burning up. Shiina opens her mouth and-

**"Get your hands off her you gutless cretin!!!"**

Suddenly it feels like they're trapped inside a thundercloud, all pressure and static. She can almost feel the rage flaring from the stone. Frozen in the spot, she looks at nothing and very carefully doesn't react. At least until Iruka removes his arm. Then she glances at him from below her lashes. He looks a little spooked and very confused.

"Did you just hear that?" He asks quietly. 

"Hear what?"

He shakes his head once and furrows his brows. "I could've sworn I just.."

How is this possible?! Shiina's heart stats pounding for a different reason. Madara-san is dead. It's not real. It can't be. For a hot minute she wonders if Iruka is messing with her, but he wouldn't do something so mean. The pressure inside the room is insane. A cold shiver runs down her spine. This is too freaky. 

Madara-san? She thinks hesitantly. 

No response. Shiina swallows and gets up. This is too creepy. All of this. Iruka looks up at her. His brows furrow and he gets up as well. Neither of them say anything. 

"This never happened before. I'm so sorry!" She bursts out once they're outside. 

"So you did hear it."

"There was a voice," she confirms and eyes him carefully to gauge how much he heard.

"That's so creepy," he says and shivers. 

"I don't get it. This literally never happened before," she repeats and shakes her head. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault," he mutters uneasily. 

She's pretty sure it is. She should've never taken him here. Madara-san never made it a secret that he doesn't approve of him. She just thought that if he saw him firsthand he'd be convinced that Iruka is a good guy. What a dumb idea. Shiina groans and buries her face in her hands. 

"I'm sorry," she says quietly. 

"Yeah, well."

There's not helping it. They part ways on an awkward note. Once the shock wears off she becomes downright pissed. Also curious. Shiina returns to the shrine on the next day and kneels in front of the monument without offerings or prayer. She inhales, closes her eyes and lifts her right hand. She folds her pinky and ring fingers and focuses. 

"All Seeing Divine Truth Seeking Eyes!" She says quietly. 

It's a rather convoluted name for a simple kekkai genkai. When her bright blue eyes open again the irises bear a strange pattern. Fine white lines form an overlapping elleptical pattern around her pupils. Now she can see. The stone is simply a stone. There is nothing magical or otherworldly about it. What catches her attention are the flower vases. They're made of simple stainless steel. All of them have a small black chip the size of a thumbnail attached to the bottom of their feet. Shiina furrows her brows and picks up an empty vase, flips it over and inspects the black chip glued to the underside of the foot. There's something off about it. It practically radiates strange energy like a scintillating aura. Shiina touches the chip experimentally. It feels warm to the touch. She gets the impression of a consciousness attached to it.

"What is this?" She asks quietly. 

"An anchor," Madara-san replies just as quietly. 

"What?!" She looks up and around, but no one's there. 

"They're called Black Recievers. Through them I have anchored my consciousness in the world of the living. By touching them you enable me to speak to you."

"What?" Shiina says quietly and blinks in amazement. "Are you telling me that you're actually.. Talking to me? From the afterlife?"

"Yes."

"How.. how is this possible?" She murmurs in awe. "Oh. I'm not crazy."

"No."

She shakes her head and puts the vase down. "Why hide them under the flower vases?"

"I chose objects that I was sure you were bound to touch, in a location I anticipated you would be in frequently."

Shiina's lips part in surprise. That would imply he was able to read and understand her personality to the point of being able to predict her behavior. She's utterly flabbergasted by this. 

"That's brilliant," she murmurs. "Madara-san.. you.."

"Surprised?" He asks with a hint of amusement. 

She bites the inside of her cheek and stares at the flower vases. Brilliant. He planned this far ahead and she played right into his hands. That sly old fox. He is far more intelligent than she thought. 

"You overcame death just to chat to me?" She murmurs. "That's hard to believe, though flattering."

"Everything I do has a purpose. Not to sing myself praises, but I was once hailed as a god among shinobi. My will is unyielding." 

She inclines her head with an incredulous smile. "I see."

"You are very special, Shiina."

"Thank you."

"So special, in fact, that I would be a fool not to consider you in my schemes."

"Scheming even in death, are you?" She asks with a small grin. 

"Indeed," he replies with an audible smile. "Though I do not intend to remain this way."

"Oh?" She raises a brow. "So you'll even fight death? Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you're a clever girl," he says and it sounds fond. 

Shiina huffs out a laugh and rubs the back of her head. Then she grows serious and lowers her hands. "Listen, Madara-san."

"Drop the suffix."

"Madara. Why did you scare Iruka? I brought him here so you could see first hand what a nice guy he is."

"You mean what a pathetic weakling he is," he corrects her in a belitteling tone. "It was a sufficient demonstration, thank you."

"Not everything has to be about strenght!" She snaps. "Don't play your weird little games with him! Yelling at us was rude!"

"He was acting inappropriately," Madara-san growls back. 

"He just hugged me!" She says and furrows her brows in disbelief. "Even for an old fashioned guy like you that has to count as a harmless gesture."

"Public displays of affection are for classless punks."

"Wow," she mutters and narrows her eyes. "Now I really want you to come back so I can kick your ass."

"Worry not, dear Shiina. I will return soon and then we will settle this."

"Yeah right," she replies dubiously. 

"I'm going to satisfy you-," he purrs darkly and it sends her pulse into overdrive. 

Her thoughts screech to a halt. Shiina misses the rest of his sentence because she's suddenly, horrifically aroused. A hot shiver runs down her spine. Not good. Very not good. 

"Shiina? Are you listening?"

"Yeah!" She replies a bit too loudly. 

What the everloving fuck is up with this reaction?! She feels a strong urge to slap herself. Snap out of it! She thinks sternly. Goddamit. She needs to get laid. 

"Hm," he hums and it sounds oddly satisfied.

Shiina gets to her feet and brushes a bit of dust off her legs. "You're pretty clever, Madara."

"Thank you."

She narrows her eyes at the vases. "But just so you know I really, and I mean really, hate being toyed with."

"We'll see about that," he replies smugly. 

"Tch," she hisses and inclines her head with a glare. "Come back already, you coward! You're damn right we're gonna settle this!"

Madara-san's laughter follows her on the way out. Shiina's face is flushed red with rage. What a fucking asshole. Why does it feel like he's always one step ahead of her?! Tch.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyo what up, this is where things get smutty!

Thinking about Madara always ends up with her being either pissed or hungry for a fight. He'd better make good on his word. She can't shake this strangely tense, focused feeling at all. It feels a little like preparing for an upcoming battle. She doesn't want to subject Iruka to her mood, so they don't go out in the following two weeks. The dreams are back and worse than ever. She can't even think about those without blushing in embarrassment and it only adds to her frustration. Being caught in a constant loop of annoyance, embarrssment and horniness is making her snappy. It leads to Naruto volunteering to stay with Sasuke over the weekend, which is kind of great but also makes her feel guilty. She allows them to hang out anyway and tells him to call if there's anything. Both of the kids are nine years old now and she kind of hopes they won't do anything stupid. Shiina knows, rationally, that this might not be her best idea ever, but she needs just at least one day for herself. 

She takes her time getting up on Saturday, has a long bath and prepeares breakfast with a smile on her face. For once it's quiet and peaceful. There's no rush to do anything. She sits in the bright livingroom and watches the sun rise through her window. Today she doesn't feel like visiting the memorial, like talking to Madara and inevitably ending up fighting. Today is for relaxation, she thinks. Once her coffee cup is empty she wanders into her bedroom and picks out an outfit. She spends the rest of the day going on a run, buying herself a big flower bouquet and eating too much chocolate. It's the first lazy day she's allowed herself to have in ages. On the evening she opens a small bottle of prosecco and sits down to watch tv for hours. This is the life, she thinks contently. The tension ache in her shoulders has disappeared when she's ready to go to bed. She picks out a short nightdress with spagetti straps made of really thin, almost see-through white cloth and winks at her own image. It's the one semi-erotic thing she owns, bought with the intention to seduce a future boyfriend some day. Shiina goes through her routine and sits down on her bed to untie her ponitails. 

There's a screech when she hears the window slide open. The long white curtains in front of her window rustle. She freezes and stares suspiciously at them. Both of them are pushed aside by a hand wearing a black glove. A robber? Here? She almost laughs in disbelief. A figure appears outside her window. It's dark already and the moon is shining through the window, so she only sees the person's oddly voluminous and spiky outline. Suddenly two red points glow in the darkness. Shiina freezes again. A huge, hulking black figure crawls inside through the window. She can't make out any features until it stands up to its full height. Shaking, one of her hands reaches out and flicks the switch on the lamp on her nighttable. It's a man. With long, wild blue black hair. His eyes are glowing red, the scleras black. Cracks run across his handsome pale face. He wears black pants and a long tunic below some sort of red armor plates. Their eyes meet for several long moments. There's just no way. All the blood rushes from her face when it finally clicks that she knows that hairstyle. This is-

"A g-g-g-GHOST!" Shiina screeches loudly. 

She scrambles off her bed and backs up against the wall. The figure blinks twice and crosses its arms. She should've gone to the memorial! She should've brought a flower! Oh god! Shiina is deadly afraid of ghosts. Swallowing convulsively she glances at her desk. With a nervous glance at the ghastly apparition, she skirts the room's edges and rummages in the top drawer. With a shaking hand she withdraws a whole bundle of incense sticks. The ghost watches her light all of the incense with an incredulous expression. 

"Stay away!" She yells and brandishes the smoldering bundle at him. 

"Shiina."

"Begone spirit!" She tries to give her voice some gravitas in hopes of compelling the restless spirit and takes a hesitant step towards it. "Return to from whence you came!"

Madara watches her approach without moving a muscle, his face set to an absolute deadpan. She furrows her brows and swallows nervously, waving the sticks around. The smell is really cloying. Once she's only three feet away she lifts her arm and waves it in the ghost's face. So suddenly it makes her squeak he suddenly grabs his chest and bends over with an agonized groan, much to her horror.

"Oooh! The pain!"

Oh kami no! She didn't mean to agonize the spirit! This is still Madara! Swallowing hard she hurries to his side and gingerly places a hand on his startlingly solid back. Shiina leans in to peer at his face in worry.

"Are you alright? I'm sor-"

"Just kidding," he says, lifts his head and licks the shell of her ear. 

"G...GYAAAAAAAAAH!" Shiina screams and punches him instinctively. 

There's a fleshy smack and then Madara goes flying straight through the wall, taking out the window in its entirety, curtains and all. Her eyes are wide as saucers and her face beet red. She can't quite believe what just happened. 

"I've been sexually harrassed by a ghost!" She wails in shock and outrage. 

A cool breeze blows in through the hole in her bedroom wall. Shiina stares dumbly at it, then down at her balled fist. She really did that. It's been a while since she last lost control like this. A shiver runs down her spine that makes the gooseflesh rise on her arms when she feels the breeze blow on the wet spot along her ear. Would... would a ghost be able to do that? A gloved hand grabs a hold of the edge of the hole and then Madara pulls himself up. There's a really disturbing grin on his face. 

"We have to fight," is the first thing he says to her. "Right now."

"What? Now?" She protests. "But-"

"I can't wait any longer," he says firmly and stares at her through the hole. 

She lets out a long drawn out sigh and glances at the clock. "Fine."

"Hurry up and get dressed."

"Turn away then," she groans and walks to her closet. 

It's hard to wrap her head around the fact that he's actually here. Madara is actually here. Alive. Somehow. And the first thing he does is demand they fight. How utterly typical. Shiina shakes her head with a small incredulous smile. She picks her standard garb and hurries to get dressed. What takes the longest is wrapping bandages around her chest so it doesn't get in the way. Once she's done she comes out of the bathroom and glances at the man still lurking at the hole in the wall. She eyes the damage and hopes it doesn't hurt structural integrity too much. 

"Come on," he says impatiently. 

"Yeah geez," she mutters and climbs outside as well. 

Shiina glances back and makes a quick handsign. A bit of earth release does the trick. There's still obvious damage, but at least it fills the gap in the wall. 

"Where to?" She asks once they're both standing on the next roof. "Let's not damage the village."

"Outside, then," he says. "Follow me."

"Hey!" She protests when he simply starts running. 

He's fast, she realizes with a bit of incredulousness. They put a good distance between them and Konoha. She's not sure where he's leading her. How does he even still know his way around? On a different note, why is he suddenly young? She's determined to get answers once this is over. He leads her to a large valley with a lake at its center that's being fed by a waterfall. It's kind of a beautiful spot. She'd hate to ruin it. 

"As the challenged party you get to name the terms," he tells her once they've arrived.

"Hm," she hums and gives him a sideways look. "Okay. We fight to first blood."

Madara makes a face. What a guy. He's disappointed. Shiina cracks her neck from side to side. 

"Fine," he says with a hint of dismay. 

They split up and come to a stop at the opposite shores of the lake. Her excitement is steadily growing. Madara's chakra system is insane. She's never seen anything like it. All five gates are unlocked and massive amounts of energy are coursing through his pathways constantly. Shiina inclines her head with a broad grin splitting her face in two. It's somewhat like waking up after a long nap. This is what she was made for. She lets go of the reins, lets the chakra explode out and settle into a steady aura. 

"Come on!" She yells across the lake. "You kept me waiting long enough!"

Madara starts walking. So does she. Shiina's nostrils flare. Walking faster until it turns into a jog. Bloodlust is roaring through her system. She breaks into a run at the same time as him. 

"Madaraaaaa!" She yells and jumps, flying at him feet first.

He dodges of course and she bends to avoid his swing. Shiina flies past him and twists in mid air, using chakra at the bottom of her feet and one hand to slow her momentum atop the water surface. She looks up and narrows her eyes. Then she pushes off, making the water splash in her wake, and speeds towards him. He blocks a kick whose force sends a ripple halfway across the lake and counterattacks. Oh hell, she thinks. He's good. No, scratch that. He's amazing. He makes her work. That's certainly never happened before. Neither of them manage to land a solid hit in the attack flurry that follows. Shiina jumps back and re-calculates. He's something else. It's making her giddy. He moves just as fast as her and appears to have no real trouble blocking physical attacks. She gradually put more force behind them each time, to no avail. A huge grin grows on her face. If he can take that, then maybe it's time to stop pulling her punches. 

"Is that the best you can do?" He asks with a smirk. 

"I'm just trying to figure out your breaking point," she taunts. 

"Hn," he huffs and charges. 

Shiina raises her lower arms in an X shape and blocks a kick that makes her hair flutter behind her back. Oh! She thinks in delight and parries a few quick attacks. Suddenly she jumps up and raises her leg real high.

"Let's see about... THIS!" She yells and slams her foot down. 

Madara raises his hands to grab her foot. Shiina smirks. His eyes widen when the force of it pushes him down into the water. Shiina watches the white trail of bubbles as her kick sends him down to the bottom of the lake. It's silent for a moment save for the frantic crashing of the waves. 

"Too much?" She wonders lazily. 

Her eyes widen in surprise when something starts glowing blue at the bottom of the lake. Shiina jumps away just in time for a huge glowing blue giant to jump out of the water. Her jaw drops at the towering giant in whose middle Madara is suspended. 

"Eeeeeeehhhh?!" 

"Surprised?" He smirks. 

"Whuh-!" 

Shiina grunts when the giant draws its sword. The force of its swing sends her flying so fast the wind howls past her. Another pained grunt gets punched out of her when she slams into the cliff besides the waterfall. For a second she just breathes, then she peels herself out of the Shiina-shaped hole. 

"Damn," she whistles when she glances from side to side and notices the deep gash across the cliff.

Whatever that thing is, it is strong. Good thing she condensed her chakra into a hard shell around her as soon as she saw it start to draw. Otherwise she might now be mush. Shiina glowers through the electric blue shell surrounding her. Looks like he's not pulling his punches, either. The bastard, she thinks with a dark grin and jumps out of the hole. Shiina lands in a crouch and looks up. Seems like he's dispelled his glowing giant now. In exchange, he now has a large.. fan? 

"What the heck," she says and gets up. "A fan? Are you gonna fan me to death with that?"

"Don't get cocky," he says and narrows his eyes. "It's a gunbai."

"Ah," she replies cluelessly. "I'm not impressed."

He's using it to create cutting gusts of wind as well as defensively to block her attacks. Shiina narrows her eyes in annoyance and jumps back. Madara has the gall to smirk at her from behind that dumb thing. He'd better not cry when she breaks his toy. Madara makes the tiger seal in front of his mouth. 

"Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation," he says and exhales.

Shiina's eyes widen at the massive sea of flames that seems to blanket the entire valley as it rushes towards her, roaring so loud she can't hear anything else. She begins to form a series of handsigns at blinding speed. Water begins to rise up around her. It forms a gargantuan coiled dragon above and around her. 

"Water Release: Celestial Dragon Deluge," she says. 

She bites the corners of her mouth, drags both thumbs through the blood simultaneously and slams her palms on the water's surface. The liquid dragon's eyes turn red and it roars. 

"Go!" She yells and the dragon soars to meet the sprawling mass of flames head on. 

The problem with Madara's jutsu is not only that it's fire release in perfection, but also that it covers a broad area. The lake starts to bubble and hiss as the flames boil the water. Shiina jumps back onto the shore. Her dragon crashes into the massive flamewall and holds it back, at least partically. One is not enough, it seems. 

"Tch," she huffs in annoyance and forms more seals. "How about this then? Water Release: Divine Dragon Host of Annulment!"

It's.. It's something else to summon an additional three of the creatures at once. The chakra drain is noticeable. Shiina's not used to the feeling. The water dragons rise up around her and rush to meet the flames. At least now they're pushing the flames to a standstill. It's not enough. Shiina is reluctantly impressed with that guy. The celestial water dragons are a top tier water release technique. Just summoning one of them takes about the same amount of chakra as summoning three Rashomon Gates. She can't help a small smirk when the dragons finally push through the flames, evaporating in the process. The steam shrouds the entire valley in thick white mist. Shiina activates her kekkai genkai, which lets her see his chakra system so she knows where he is. If that fucker thinks he can sneak up on her he's got another thing coming. She grits her teeth, grins sharply and heads straight towards him. At the last minute he creates a shadow clone and evades. Her fist sinks into the clone's stomach instead and sends it hurling across the valley. Shiina's eyes snap to the right and she dodges a harsh punch. The kick that follows immediately gets her, though. She grunts and goes flying again. God, that fucker got her good. She clutches her stomach with one hand and uses the other as well as her feet to mitigate the impact she has on some rocks. It still smarts and rattles her bones. Damn him. 

"Che," she huffs and glares at the shining chakra system in the mist. 

Slowly but surely she starts wanting revenge for real. Her chakra flares green around her and the pain is gone, as are all her injuries. Shiina rolls her shoulders and stands up straight. The mist is annoying. Time to make it go away. She grabs a fistful of shuriken from her pouch and starts to spin around on the spot, faster and faster until she's whirling around on the balls of her feet. A great benefit of her kekkai genkai is the fact that it won't let her get motion sickness. 

"Air Release: Grand Whirling Tempest."

A tornado starts to form around her. It dispells the mist in her immediate surroundings and then grows in power. With one hand she makes a handsign to create shadow clones of her weapons, with the other she lets her shuriken fly. She keeps creating shadow clones of shuriken, kunai and anything else that's sharp, letting them fly outwards at incredible speed in all directions. Let him try to dodge that barrage, she thinks with a grin. From the little flashes she gets of him he's holding up pretty well, dancing and dodging around. Both of them know that she can't keep this up forever. She's halfway tempted to try, though. Shiina decides on a strategy, creates a clone that starts to tunnel towards him through the earth, and then abruptly cuts off her jutsu while attacking him outright. Those strange glowing red eyes of his don't miss anything, it seems. He stomps down mercilessly on her clone and blocks her attack in one fluid movement. At times it looks more like he's dacing than fighting. Charming as it may be, she's beginning to get annoyed. Her eyes narrow when she feels a clone of his own approach from behind her. When it's near she suddenly ducks, twists behind the clone and punches clean through the wooden log. It drops his gunbai and Madara seamlessly grabs it mid-air. 

"Ugh," she huffs and rotates her wrist. 

"Aren't you having fun?" He asks mockingly. 

"You're certainly enjoying this," she shoots back. "We're ruining the valley."

"Who cares?" He shoots back with a grin. "Face me."

Shiina frowns. He really doesn't give a fuck about the environment, huh? She cracks her knuckles. 

"That's pretty selfish. Think of the animals."

"Hn," he huffs as he rushes her. 

It's strange, but it almost feels like he can anticipate her moves just seconds before she makes them. Landing a physical hit is unfairly difficult. Must be his eyes, she thinks as she stares at the red irises with that strange black pattern. 

"So tell me, what is your kekkai genkai, hm?" She asks as she casually dodges a jab. 

"You've never heard of the Sharingan?" He snorts incredulously.

"Wait, what?" She grabs his hand just a hair's breath away from her face and stares at him. "You.. but.."

He yanks his hand out of her grip and strikes again. "What?"

"That means you.. you're an Uchiha!" She exclaims accusingly. 

"Yes."

"What the fuck were you doing in that cave?" 

"Waiting for death."

"Yeah right. Meanwhile your grandson-"

"Descendant."

"What?"

"I don't recall ever creating a bastard, so I don't have any living offspring."

"Yeah no shit," she snaps. "Because your clan's mostly dead!"

He doesn't seem surprised or even affected by that. Shiina jumps back and glares at him. This stinks.

"What did you do?" She asks seriously.

"What makes you think I did anything?" He asks haughtily and a raises a brow.

"Madara...," she growls in warning. "If you're in any way involved in this, I swear."

"Why so suspicious?"

"Because you're a clever bastard."

"You think I'd murder my own clan?"

"Honestly?" She stares at him darkly. "I don't know."

"Ah," he sighs dramatically and smirks. "Will it appease you if I swear that I didn't lift a finger against them?"

"Hnn," she huffs and blocks a kick with her leg. "You're making it hard for me to trust you."

"You should," he says with a grin. 

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?" 

Madara grabs her wrist when she attempts to punch him in the jaw and smirks. "You're cute when you're angry."

"Ugh," she hisses and yanks her hand out of his grip. 

Her face is just flushed from exertion. That's totally all. 

"Hey!" She protests when he grabs her wrist again none too gently and then her other as well. "W-what are you doing?!"

He forcefully spreads her arms apart and then, much to her mortification, gives her chest a critical look.

"I could swear they looked bigger before."

"GYAAAAH" She screeches and blushes beet red, wriggling in his grasp. "Let go! Let me go you pervert!"

"Heh."

The godless bastard actually has the audacity to lift her up by the arms. He raises his arms high in the air and, given that he's two heads taller, makes her hang above the ground. Shiina growls and tries to kick him. 

"You-!"

"Cute," he says and grins brightly. 

Shiina pulls her lower lip up, glares and then bursts into a loud stream of expletives. Madara just laughs in her face. That's officially it. She swings her legs back and tries to kick him, but he bends backwards to dodge. Just as well. She uses her momentum to swing higher and kick him in the face instead. It doesn't really work like intended, but she does manage to plant the soles of her shoes on his stupid face. All she manages is an odd roll that forces him to release her wrists at last. Shiina lands in a crouch and promptly jumps backwards. 

"Hah, look who's laughing now!" She crows. 

Madara wipes at his mouth with an annoyed expression while she cackles at him. Her laughter dies gradually as she thinks over all he's said. Yeah, no. This is fishy. He's definitely involved somehow. Even if he didn't kill the Uchiha himself. She thinks back to the guy who was in the cave with her when he died. The guy with the mask and cloak. What else could connect them? 

"Do you know who killed the Uchiha?" She asks calmly. "Be honest."

"Yes."

Shiina blinks. She didn't actually expect him to be honest. Her eyes narrow. "Tell me."

"Why? Will that bring them back?"

"No, you idiot. What I want is justice," she snaps. 

"For who?"

Shiina licks her lips. If, for some unholy reason, he really wanted his clan dead then revealing that Sasuke survived may be a bad idea. 

"You know, I really don't get it," she comments casually. "Why kill an entire clan? Your clan?"

"My clan? They were hardly 'my' clan anymore. 'My' clan wasn't weak. They certainly would've put up more of a fight."

Shiina whistles through her teeth. "That's cold."

"It is what it is," he replies with a shrug. "Within less than a century they managed to sink into utter irrelevance, even allowing the village to push them around. Embarrassing, really. Better to get rid of the weaklings than continue letting them taint the Uchiha name."

"Tch," she huffs. "You're insane."

"Aw. That hurts," he replies with a smirk and puts his right hand over his heart. 

"But I don't see you denying it," she retorts. "God, I'm getting bored of this. Pointless destruction's not my style. I concede that you're a worthy opponent, yada yada."

"Bored?" He echoes and pauses. "You're bored?"

Shiina tilts her head from side to side, rolls her eyes heavenward and stretches her arms over her head. 

"Yeah. It was fun until I realized how unhinged you are. 'Sides, I don't fancy destroying this valley even more."

It's pretty dire. A good deal of the lake's water is gone, countless trees have been burned and the cliff is totally vandalized. Parts of the two large statues facing each other across the waterfall are broken. It may be mean, but Shiina really doesn't want to keep going. A weird mix of resignation and disappointment is spreading in her chest. He's insane. That's just it. The simple solution to her questions. What a shame. She actually liked him. Her eyes flick towards Madara, but she can't quite make out his eyes as a shadow's fallen over half his face. He doesn't look very amused. Her lips press into a flat line. She really liked him. There's just no way to be in a relationship of any kind with an insane person that doesn't end in tragedy. She has too much to lose to risk it. He knows she does. 

"Listen up, I don't want this to get ugly so stay the fuck away from me and my kids," she says in a no-nonsense tone. "Take your lunacy elsewhere. I'm done."

"That's what you think."

"I'll warn you only once," she replies with narrowed eyes. 

"Or what?"

She grinds her teeth at his tone. This motherfucker isn't taking her seriously, or maybe he's just trying to get a rise out of her. That's why she doesn't deign to give him an answer. 

"Hm? Could it be you've been holding back?" He asks and tilts his head back with a scathing look. "That's rude."

"Like you haven't done the same," she snorts and crosses her arms. 

"Want to see what it's like when I don't?" He asks with a dark smirk. 

"No!" She snaps. "I want to go home and sleep now! God, I don't even know why I let you talk me into this! This is idiotic! I'm leaving!"

"Shiina. There's a reason why I always get what I want."

It's subtle, but the threat in his voice is there. He knows too much, because she's told him everything. God, Shiina feels like an idiot. It's not just her life that's on the line here. There's no guarantee that he wouldn't stoop so low as to go after those most precious to her. Given that he was willing to be complicit in his own clan's murder, his sense of morality is dark grey at best. Children aren't out of the question. It's that thought that makes her stop in her tracks and turn around with a stony expression. Madara's smirking at the look on her face. 

"See?" He sounds self-satisfied. 

"There's a line you shouldn't cross," she says calmly. "Madara, I actually liked you."

"Liked? So you don't anymore?"

"See, you're this close to making me fucking hate you."

"Ah, that wasn't my intention. I just want a real fight," he says and holds his hands up defensively.

Shiina tilts her head to the side. "Do you think you're a god?"

"Hm," he hums and looks like he's seriously considering the question. 

"Do you think you can just do whatever you want to whoever you want without repercussions?"

"That's an obvious one."

She sighs and drags a hand down her face. "If I'd known how much of an asshole you are I would've let you rot in that cave."

"Like I needed you in the first place," he snorts before he gives her an imploring look. "Look, Shiina, I enjoy your company."

"Oh great," she growls and puts her hands on her hips. 

"If you knew what a very exclusive little circle that makes you a part of, you wouldn't sound so sarcastic," he says lightly. 

Shiina stares at him flatly and wonders in all seriousness why she ever set foot in that fucking cave. Now she's saddled with this psychotic motherfucker. That's what being a caring person gets her. 

"Oh god, why," she asks the sky. "Why me? Why not literally anybody else? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Hey," he protests with a frown when she gestures in his direction. 

"Look, Madara. Just think about it for a second. What does fighting prove?" She coaxes. 

His eyes narrow. "I already told you," he replies waspishly. "I don't like repeating myself."

Shiina scratches her nose and thinks. "Hhh. We used to talk a lot, didn't we?"

"Think harder."

She throws him a quick glare before she rubs her chin in thought and looks over the devastated lake. What does fighting prove again? God, but she's so fucking tired. The chakra she used up is already refilling, which is comforting. It's such a let down that he's an asshole. She kind of could guess as much, but seeing the sheer extent of it is sobering. She feels more and more like giving up on him. 

"Look, I don't remember. I'm fucking tired, let's just finish this dumb fight already," she groans. 

"Tch. In that case, I'll just have to show you instead," he growls and lifts his gunbai. 

Shiina lifts her fists and pouts at him. This isn't fun anymore. Time to finish up and go home. A glowing white sphere materializes around her right fist, full of chaotic swirling energies. Small bolts of lightening flicker around it as it grows. Madara charges at her. She inhales, draws her fist back and swings. 

"Haaa!" She yells and releases the sphere. 

Once released it grows in size and charges towards Madara, leaving a deep gash in the ground in its wake. The air smells like ozone and static. A supercharged Rasengan. It was her own idea, too. Just in case she grows a second one. Damn the bastard, but he manages to change its trajectory somehow so it veers slightly to the left. Let's see how he does with this one, she thinks darkly. His eyes widen when he realizes what's up. Meanwhile the first rasengan rolls out into the forest and eradicates everything in its path for a good two miles. 

"Get lost!" She yells and throws the sphere.

It expands and rolls towards him with a loud crackle. She sees him slam a palm on the ground and summon a massive stone wall. It makes her smirk. Her Rasengan impacts the wall with a loud crash. As expected the wall simply crumbles in a cloud of dust and it keeps rolling unhindered, mowing down another untold number of trees in its destructive path. Shiina's head suddenly snaps up when she picks up movement among the dust. 

"Damn you! How did you-?!" She raises her arms in front of her face when he suddenly swings his fan violently. 

Her eyes widen when she realizes that this is no ordinary gust of wind. It's a slicing gust. Insanely fast, it howls towards her. Shiina uses a burst of chakra to jump backwards and just in the nick of time, too. She gasps in surprise when she realizes just how close this call was. The front of her flak vest is cut clean through, as is her shirt and even the bandages around her chest. The skin between her breats prickles unpleasantly, as if she'd scratched it too hard. Utterly mortified she grabs the lose edges of her vest and holds them together. 

"Fuck," she hisses under her breath. 

Literally a hair's breath seperated her from getting cut in half. Damn. Now her blood's pumping. That idiot is grinning smugly from across the crater her Rasengan left behind. He knows exactly what he did. Shiina glowers at him accusingly. 

"Really?!" She calls in exasperation. 

"You let your guard down, Shiina."

"I hate spending money," she grumbles to herself. "It shouldn't be possible, but this day just got worse. Thanks a lot, Madara."

"Where's your sense of humor?" He sighs and hefts his gunbai. 

She opens her mouth in protest, but then sighs and closes it again. Fuck it. Arguing is pointless at this point. Would chakra stitches work on clothes? Quite suddenly he jumps up high in the air and readies his weapon to strike. Shiina tenses and thinks quickly. There's a way to stop him, but it comes at a cost. That cost being her modesty. She swallows hard. He's got a real talent for ruining her day. Every time she thinks it can't get worse... He draws closer and closer. Shiina blushes furiously and grits her teeth. She really doesn't want to do it, but there's no other choice. When there's only a few more meters between them she grits her jaw and throws her arms open wide. 

"Ice Release: Glacial Wall," she yells with a burning face.

A crackling solid wall of ice rises from the ground, seperating them. Shiina screws her eyes shut and grinds her teeth at the burning shame when the air hits her exposed chest. The impact never comes. After a few moments she opens one eye. He's just standing there with his weapon still raised and a strange, mesmerized look on his face as he stares at her chest. Shiina abruptly loses her concentration and lowers her arms. The ice wall crumbles noisily. She looks away and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"I've had about enough!" She mutters with an embarrassed frown. 

"I retract my statement. You definitely don't look like a little girl," he says silkily.

She glances at him from the corner of her eyes. He looks like he hit his head or something. A thin red trail of blood runs out of his right nostril. Shiina's eyes widen in glee and her head whips around. She points at him triumphantly with her right hand while covering her boobs with her left.

"You're bleeding! I win!" She crows. 

That makes him snap out of it. He shakes his head briefly and blinks, wiping at his nose with the back of his hand. 

"Wait a second," he objects and points at her chest. "Not so fast! You were bleeding first!"

"What!?" Shiina looks down at the angry red trail left by the windburst. "Oh come on, that doesn't count!"

"No, look closer!" He says triumphantly and pokes the valley between her breasts.

"Hey!" She says and slaps his hand away.

There are tiny red dots of blood, as if she'd scratched herself too hard. Shiina gives him a disbelieving look.

"No fucking way does that count!" She frowns.

"Yes it does! You said it yourself, first blood! Don't be such a sore loser," he says and smirks down at her.

Shiina narrows her eyes at him. Her mouth drops open in shock when he suddenly grabs her lower jaw and presses the pad of his thumb against her lips. 

"You lost, Shiina," he emphasizes slowly with a smug grin. "Submit."

"What-!" She snaps and inhales sharply when he pushes his thumb into her mouth.

"Don't bite," he says sternly, but she's too shocked to do so anyway.

The fuck?! She thinks in confusion and blinks when she tastes cloth on her tongue. No way, she thinks and pointedly licks his thumb in hopes it'll gross him out and make him stop this ..whatever the fuck it is. On the contrary, it makes his smirk grow even more smug if that's at all possible. He presses down on her tongue and she stares helplessly, completely lost. 

"How sweet," he murmurs. "You're a virgin, yes?"

"So what?" She demands rebelliously. "Remove your finger from my mouth this instant!"

"Hm?" He inclines his head with a grin. "Are your hands tied?" 

Shiina's eyes widen in shock when she realizes that he has a point. Embarrassed beyond belief she feels heat shoot into her cheeks and grabs a hold of his wrist. 

"Stop that," she says weakly and tries to push him away. "Let go."

Instead his grip on her jaw tightens painfully and he raises a brow. "Get down on your knees."

"WHAT?!" 

"Come on. You lost."

Shiina grits her jaw. He's playing some stupid game again. It hurts her pride, but if complying will speed this up then so be it. She's eager to get out of here, so she begrudgingly sinks down on her knees. 

"What now?" She asks impatiently.

"Good good," he hums and looks her over. "There's just.. Something missing to complete the picture."

Shiina has a feeling she won't like where this is going. Her gaze drops from his stupid smirking face to what's directly in front of her. And promptly freezes again because there's a bulge in his pants. Some deity definitely hates her. What the fuck is she supposed to do with this?! Bolting sounds like a really good idea right about now. 

"Oh, you're a bit more perverted than I thought," he says in an amused tone. 

"Idiot! No way!" She snaps and looks off to the side with an embarrassed frown. 

Pride won't let her make any other expression. It's bad enough that her face is so hot it must resemble a tomato by now. One of his gloved hands grabs the side of her face and forces her to look at it again. 

"I like it," he hums. 

Shiina glares up at him and presses her lips in a flat line. "You win, okay?! Can you stop rubbing it in my face now?"

"I'm not rubbing anything in your face. Though it sounds like you want that."

"I-Idiot! No!" She yells furiously. 

"Then why do you keep staring?"

Shiina pointedly tears her eyes off the tent in his pants and grits her teeth. What's wrong with her?! She can't show weakness in front of him! It's just curious, okay? She's never seen anything like it before. That's it. 

"You're the pervert!" She accuses. "What's with you, huh? Why is.. that.. happening?"

"Why?" He echoes and tilts his head to the side. "It's obviously your fault."

"My fault?" She snaps and glares at him.

His hand drops from the side of her face and he bends down with a grin, which makes her eyes widen in alarm. Suddenly he grabs her right breast and squeezes it. 

"Gah!" She squeaks and tries to push him away. "What are you doing?!"

"Ah, so soft and squishy. And you wonder why I'm getting aroused," he says with a sigh. 

"You.. you.. Perverted Ghost!" She growls and grabs his lower arm with both of hers. "Stop squeezing my boob!" 

"I'm not a ghost," he argues patiently and moves his hand. 

"W- IAAAGH!" 

Madara smirks at her shocked expression after he pinches her nipple between his thumb and index finger. Then he rolls it none too gently. Shiina starts to shake as she stares at him in mute outrage. 

"Will you stop harrassing me?!" She demands weakly. 

Having her nipple played with doesn't feel half bad, but that is neither here nor there. She grits her teeth and glares hard. 

"Ah, see, but you're not stopping me. Where did that monstrous strenght go all of a sudden?"

"What do you want from me?!" 

"For you to stop pretending," he snorts and stands up straight. 

"Pre-" she starts with a frown and stops when he pulls on the drawstring of his pants. 

Her eyes fall back down to his obvious problem. Has he no shame?! He just pulls it out of his pants, in front of her! Shiina is absolutely speechless at the sheer rudeness. It looks weird, is her first thought. And large. How is that supposed to fit anywhere? It's pale as the rest of his skin, but currently flushed red with arousal. She stares at it, feeling hypnotized like the rabbit before the snake. For the life of her she can't figure out what he thinks he's doing. 

"Go ahead," he says encouragingly. 

"With what?!" She bursts out. 

"You know you want to."

"God, you're so.. UGH," she complains loudly, but for some reason she can't take her eyes off his erection.

If.. if it helps.. If it helps her get away from here. Ugh. What an asshole. He's enjoying her discomfort. Shiina frowns in annoyance as she leans forward and takes a closer look. Then she gives the tip a curious lick. Madara chuckles breathily. It takes salty. The skin is warm and soft. Shiina swallows and licks along the entire lenght of it. Salty, with something else. Something unique. It twitches. She closes her lips around the head and feels him tense when her teeth accidentally touch it. Sucks to be him, she thinks and smirks. 

"Shiina, I swear to god. If you bite me," he growls and grabs a fistful of hair at the back of her head. 

Aha, so it's very sensitive. She ignores his threat and runs her tongue over the tip of his dick. The skin feels taut and smooth. She takes him a little deeper, close to the discomfort zone at the back of her mouth, and sucks. It lets her feel his pulse in the veins beneath the skin. This is weird, she decides. Totally weird. She glances up at him from beneath her lashes. The look on his face almost startles her. He's grinning really weird and his eyes are crazy intense and smoldering. She pulls of and slides her lips along the entire lenght. At least he stopped taunting her, because if he kept that up.. He exhales loudly and tightens his grip on her hair until she takes him into her mouth again. So bossy. She tries to take him even deeper, but that triggers her coughing reflex. Madara, asshole that he is, doesn't let her pull back so she almost chokes on his dick. She glares up at him with tears at the corners of her eyes from coughing so hard. In returns his smirk only grows wider. This is alltogether weird and uncomfortable, but Shiina can't claim that it leaves her unaffected. She doesn't even feel cold anymore with the heat that's building between them. Her eyelids keep fluttering for some reason as she tries again and again to take him deeper, runing her tongue teasingly over that hot sensitive flesh. 

"Are.. you sure.. you've never.. done this before?" He sounds strained as if he's talking through gritted teeth. 

It makes her feel unexpectedly gleeful. It feels good to him! She thinks triumphantly. Shiina pulls off and smirks despite the way her lips feel raw and bruised. 

"Oh, are you gonna come already?" She asks airily. "How embarrassing."

"Shut up," he snaps and roughly shoves her head forward. 

He looks a little flustered by her words, even though he's clearly trying to hide it. Ha, she thinks smugly. Payback's a bitch. That's what he gets for mocking her. Shiina starts sucking again with renewed fervour, determined to embarrass him further. 

"Oh," he says softly. "So eager."

Shiina rolls her eyes. That's not it at all. The point is.. Is.. She swallows around him and hears a startled gasp. Ha? She does it again with the same result. More pressure, then? If that's what it takes to wrench more of those sounds out of him... She presses her tongue against him as hard as she can and runs it up the underside and up to the tip. It earns her an almost pained groan. Ha! She pulls back and focuses her attention on the tip, where she's startled to realize some bitter liquid is beading. She sucks as hard as she can, hollowing out her cheeks and making him groan loudly. 

"Yes, that's it.. Keep.. going.."

He sound so winded it makes her feel smug. With her tongue she teases the slit and sees him tense in response. Suddenly he grips the underside of her chin and forces her to tilt her head back so she's looking directly up at his face. It's a bit annoying that she has to focus on both, teasing him and keeping a bored look on her face. His thumb presses against the edge of her mouth.

"What's with.. that cold look?" He asks with a strained smirk. 

"Nnn.. hah..," she gasps around him and pants lightly. "Y..you..!"

"Don't.. talk.. with your.. mouth full."

"Hmpph!!!" 

Shiina's eyes widen when she suddenly feels a startlingly bitter liquid shoot into her mouth. Some of it goes down the wrong pipe and she pulls back, coughing wildly. That asshole! He must've been holding back just to deliver his stupid one liner. She raises a hand to her mouth, but not fast enough. Another spurt hits her lips and dribbles down her chin and onto her chest. She swallows reflexively in between coughs and grimaces. It grows cold quickly and the nasty mess on her boobs makes her shiver. 

"Now that makes the picture perfect," he says with satisfaction. 

"Nghh! What picture?" She demands with a glare. 

"The picture of submission," he replies easily as he tucks himself back in. 

"Ugh," she grunts. "Don't get any ideas."

Shiina stands up on wobbly legs and uses the torn bandages to wipe herself clean. Nasty. Then she pulls her torn vest closed and turns around on her heel. 

"Where are you going?"

"Home," she huffs. "We're done here."

"Are we now?" He asks silkily. 

Shiina lets out a squawk of protest when he suddenly winds his arms around her from behind. With his left hand he's gripping her right boob while his right is crawling down her body and into her pants. 

"Wah! What are you doing?!" She stuggles in his grip and shrieks when he bites the top of her ear. "Aaahhh!"

A shiver runs down her back when he cups her sex through her panties. She notices that he pulled off his glove for this. His index and middle finger push up all of a sudden. It makes her gasp and squirm harder. 

"Hmm?" He hums into her ear and starts a slow circling motion. "What was that?"

"Ah.. ah.. ahhh..!"

"I never thought much of one of my father's throw away comments before. Honestly, I thought it was a joke, but it seems to be true. You wanna know what he said?" He murmurs in a low voice. 

"Wha..aa..at..?" He pushes his finger up again and it makes her gasp and hold onto his lower arm. 

"A real man should be able to make his woman wet with just one touch," he growls and pulls her flush against his chest. 

"Tha.. that's more.. than one.. touch," she pants. 

"Oh, you're still coherent? That'll change," he says pleasantly. "I can feel your panties grow wet, by the way."

"Nnnghh!" She grunts and blushes furiously against the way she can feel her increasingly aroused sex throb.

He does it again and her thighs finally clamp down against the sensation, but it only pushes his hand closer to her crotch. Madara's low chuckle directly in her ear makes the hairs on the back of her neck rise. 

"Your body is way more honest than your mouth," he murmurs. 

"Nnnn! Sh-shut up!" She moans. 

"Oh no, I've been waiting too long to do this. I'm going to enjoy myself a bit more."

"H..huuh?"

"I never actually was blind, you know. You're far too trusting," he whispers and licks the shell of her ear. "I thoroughly enjoyed the sight of your ass whenever you bent down to pick something up. Every time you touched me I thought about bending you over and fucking you until you scream."

Shiina pants open mouthed and feels her toes curl. "Y-you.. pervert.."

"Maybe I am. What does that make you? You knelt down before me willingly. You let me use your mouth willingly. It's because you wanted to, isn't it, Shiina?"

The way he's fondling her chest while rubbing her down there is too much. Shiina feels like she's going to overheat or go crazy. She barely has time to be disappointed when he lets her boob go and lifts his hand. Her eyes widen when he puts two fingers into her open mouth and pushes down on her tongue. 

"Aah?" Curious, she licks his fingers. 

"Yes, that's it. Good girl."

"Ungh, shut up," she groans and blushes even harder. 

"Don't be rude. After all I'm invested in making you feel good, too."

"Was it?"

"For a first attempt? Yes. You'll get better with practice."

"Ugh!"

"Because I'm such a nice guy I'll even volunteer to be your practice partner."

"Practice.. Yeah.. That's it," she gasps and blinks in surprise.

"Come on now. Focus."

There's no stopping it anymore. As if he's sensing her urgency his fingers start moving faster and Shiina mewls with pleasure. Her toes are curling and she feels it coming like a freight train. She tenses when orgasm waves over her like a wave of fireworks and heat. If he wasn't holding her up she would've slumped over. Her eyelids flutter shut and she pants hard. 

"How was your first orgasm?" 

"Good.."

"And that was just my fingers. Now imagine what my dick can do."

"N.. no way," she grumbles. 

"Huh?"

Shiina pushes his arms away and takes a step to the side, eyeing him warily. Everything feels so much brighter. In the wake of her ground shattering orgasm Shiina feels deeply relaxed, but she doesn't trust that guy as far as she can throw him. Or wait, bad metaphor. She crosses her arms and regards him head on. 

"No way. I'm saving my first kiss AND my first time for Iruka," she states decisively. "You know, the guy who actually cares about me."

Madara's eyes narrow and it's the only warning she gets. Her arms drop in shock when he's suddenly in front of her. A startled noise leaves her when he grabs her throat firmly. Not yet squeezing, but getting there, going by the venom in his eyes.

"I don't want to hear that name out of your mouth ever again," he growls and pulls her in. 

Shiina's eyes widen in shock when he kisses her roughly. It hurts and he bites her already tender lips. Madara's lips move aggressively against hers and Shiina puts her hands on his chestplate. 

"Mhh! Mhh!" She protests and pushes him, but it only makes his grip tighten painfully. 

He bites her lip in retaliation and Shiina grunts when she tastes blood. His tongue somehow forces his way into her mouth and suddenly a swooping sensation goes through her as their tongues clash. It's overwhelming. It's making her head spin. She had no idea kisses could be this intense. Her eyelids flutter when he back hits a tree trunk and his grip forces her to stand on her toes or be lifted up by the throat. A thread of pink spittle connects their tongues when they part. Shiina stares dumbly at him while he licks his lips. 

"How about that, then?" He asks calmly. 

"Uh," she mutters intelligently while her heart's trying to pound its way out of her chest. 

She sinks back down on the soles of her feet and wipes at her mouth with the back of her hand. Her tongue runs over the spot where he bit her and it stings like hell. The brute. His eyes are already on her lips again. 

"That was just practice," she says stubbornly. "Nothing else."

"Shiina, you really have a talent for pissing me off," he growls. 

It sends a shiver down her spine, but she refuses to back down and glares up at him. "Yeah? Look who's talking! I literally just told you I was saving my first kiss!"

Her mouth snaps shut when he suddenly licks a broad stripe across her lips and pushes her back against the tree. 

"S-stop it," she objects against his mouth. 

"Stop me yourself, you coward," he growls before he seals their lips together. 

And Shiina? She literally can't move a muscle due to the downright filthy wet slide of their tongues. It saps all her strenght and makes her entire body go weak and hypersensitive. He grabs her wrists and pushes them against the tree on both sides of her head. The entire world narrows down to the two of them and the crazy, downright insane onslaught of sensations she's feeling. It's impossible to fight the pleasure that grows stronger and stronger by the second. Shiina moans into his mouth and shudders. Before she knows what she's doing she lifts her right leg and hooks it around his waist, pulling him closer. He releases her hand and grabs her thigh instead. Another, louder moan escapes her and she feels him smirk. When he suddenly pulls back, releases her and puts several feet of space between them she blinks blearily and feels robbed. 

"I'm sure your precious Iruka will take care of you now," he says derisively, wipes at his mouth and simply turns around. "If he even can."

Her jaw drops and she stares at his retreating back. "Are you fucking kidding me."

There's no way he just did that. What. Shiina frowns. Iruka and her aren't like that yet. What in the seven hells is he playing at? Moreover, why is he just leaving like they weren't in the middle of something?! The fucker! She bristles with sudden fury and balls her fists. That's it. She's had enough of him. She spits on the ground and roughly wipes her mouth. Holding her vest closed with one hand she starts to run back to Konoha absolutely fuming.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut for the smut god!

It's almost dawn and she hasn't gotten a wink of sleep. She makes breakfast angrily and starts to plan out what meals she'll cook for next week. After snapping three pencils in her rage she throws the schedule across the room and screams. 

"S-Shiina?" 

Her head whips around. She missed the knock on her door, but that's definitely Iruka's voice. Her brows crash down into a determined frown. 

"Oh hi, sorry about that," she smiles brightly after opening the door. "I kind of had a really bad dream."

"Oh, I see," he says with a grin. "What do you say we go for breakfast?"

"Mh yeah, sounds good!" 

She doesn't miss the fact that he eyes her appreciatively when he thinks she isn't looking. Since her flak vest is now trash she's just put on a new shirt and written new bandages on her shopping list. Unfortunately she doesn't own a bra, because she usually wraps them, which means she's going braless. A plan hatches in her mind and she's pretty sure this can work in her favor. Why not hit two birds with one stone? Get laid and piss Madara off. She smiles at Iruka and wraps her arms around his left one. 

"Lead on," she murmurs. 

"O-oh, s-sure," he stammers and blushes, looking down at her like a startled deer. 

He leads her to a nice little cafe she's had her eye on for a while, but never managed to check out for a lack of time. They're early so there is little traffic on the streets yet. Both, the coffee and croissant she orders are absolutely delicious. She closes her lips around one tip of the croissant before she bites down and moans appreciatively. Iruka swallows audibly and quickly takes a sip of his green tea. He glances away and crosses his legs. Ha. 

"So how are the kids doing?" She asks with a pleased smile while she stirs some milk into her coffee. 

"Good. I mean, they get along much better these days. The others have begun to notice that Sasuke hangs out with Naruto now. The girls, especially."

"That's good," she says and crosses her legs as well.

Only to trail her toes against his calf and make it look like an accident, of course. Iruka stiffens and starts to cough, which makes his tan face flush. He's so cute, she thinks with a grin. 

"Yeah, um. They're both growing in leaps and bounds. It's good to see that their rivalry has turned into something productive."

"I agree," Shiina says absently. 

She really, really wants to get laid. Iruka is the perfect candidate. She refuses to think about a certain asshole Uchiha at all. He's already gotten more attention from her than he deserves. Shiina takes a sip of coffee and looks at him from under her lashes. Iruka's blush intensifies and he scratches his cheek with a small smile. 

"Well, it's good to see that your mood is better now," he says. 

"Say, Iruka," she begins casually. "I think I know what would make it even better."

"Y-yeah?"

She leans towards him over the table, fully aware that he's getting a good look down her shirt, and smirks. 

"Wanna find out?"

"Oh!" He gasps, valiantly trying not to look and failing. "Oh, uh."

"I think we should pay now, yes?"

"Y-yeah..," he stammers and grabs his cup, draining it in one go. 

Shiina giggles and pulls out her wallet. She blinks when he puts his hand over hers with a warm grin.

"Let me get the tab."

"Ohhh?" She looks at him with big eyes. 

Iruka winks at her. He's paying?! A huge grin grows on her face. She loves saving money! The waitress comes over and Iruka pays for both of their stuff. They leave and he hesitantly puts his hand on her upper back. Shiina leans up to his ear.

"Lower," she murmurs. 

The feeling of his hand sliding down her back and coming to rest on the small of it makes gooseflesh rise on her arms. He has such nice big hands. It almost spans her lower back. Tingles erupt from the place where he's touching her. There's a small alley between the houses coming up. Shiina quickly pulls him into it. He grunts in surprise when she pushes him up against the wall and presses herself against his chest. 

"S-Shiina?" He stammers with wide eyes. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" She asks with a grin. 

"I..I.. ah," he says as his eyes are drawn to her boobs again. 

"Kiss me," she demands in a low voice. 

His eyes widen at her words and his eyes drop to her mouth. "Right now? But.."

"Iruka," she murmurs impatiently.

"What if we're caught?" He asks feebly. 

"Would that bother you?"

"Kind of..? I- I mean," he says and blushes furiously. 

He wants her. She can feel it. A slow smirk grows on her face as she slowly lifts her thigh against the bulge in his pants. He gasps and swallows hard. Both of his hands come to rest on her hips. Shiina leans up and he bends down to meet her in a nice, albeit hesitant kiss. She wastes no time in intensifying it, dragging her lips against his and teasing them with the tip of her tongue. It makes his dick twitch against her thigh. 

"God, Shiina," he gasps when they part. "That was amazing."

Well, it wasn't as harsh or intense as her first kiss, but it was really nice. He's right. Shiina grins and leans in again. This time he slowly responds by moving his lips and it's obvious that he's never done this before, but it's okay. 

"Iruka," she gasps once they part. "My place or yours?"

"Yours?" He says with a small grin. "Mine has really thin walls and I live next to a mean old hag."

"Oh yeah? Think you can make me scream?" She says teasingly and chuckles when his face reddens. "Okay. Let's go."

It's really hard to keep her hands off of him as they walk through the streets. People give them weirded out or knowing looks and they pass one guy who actually gives him a thumbs up. They make it up the stairs of her appartment building before they start making out for real. He pushes her against the wall and their kiss turns increasingly frantic. Somehow they make it to her door and she fumbles for the key while he trails kisses along her neck. The door unlocks with a click and she wraps his arms around his neck as he walks her backwards through it. 

"Mhh, mhh, oh god," she moans against his mouth. 

"Shiina, do you have condoms?" He asks after kicking the door shut.

"Uh, no."

"Damn."

"Just.. just pull out I guess."

"That doesn't sound too safe," he says dubiously, even as he kisses her again.

The fuck does it matter? She wants to cry. If he doesn't get inside her soon she might explode. They stumble through her flat like a herd of elephants and she thinks she feels something weird as the walk into the livingroom, which happens to be where the only door to her bedroom is. Whoever built the place didn't think things through. She trips over nothing and Iruka spins her against the wall with a breathless laugh. Shiina blushes with embarrassment and pulls him closer. 

"I want you, Iruka," she says hotly and winds her arms around his neck. 

There's a creak and then-

"I thought I said I didn't want to hear you say that name again?"

Shiina freezes when the bastard Uchiha comes climbing through her window like a robber in the night. When he catches sight of them he freezes as well. Then, very slowly, he stands up to his full impressive height with a stony mien. It almost looks like sparks are gonna start flying from his eyes any second now. Iruka throws an irritated look over his shoulder.

"Who is that?" He asks with a hint of annoyance.

"A crazy stalker," she mutters before she glares at said man. "Get out!"

"What are you doing?!" He demands with barely restrained fury. 

"I'm about to find out if Iruka can satisfy me," she says with a mean grin. "Just as you said."

He starts to walk towards them and, at the back of her brain, she's glad that Iruka is between them. Ignoring the brown haired man completely, he reaches for her. Shiina's eyes widen and suddenly Iruka grips his wrist. 

"Stop," he says with a frown. 

Madara's red eyes turn on him and he suddenly rotates his wrist in the other's mans grasp, grabbing onto him in turn and suddenly twists him around in a grotesque dance move. Iruka yells in pain and stumbles away, holding onto his now dislocated shoulder. 

"Never touch me again, filth," Madara spits and turns his burning gaze on her. "You've been a very bad girl, Shiina."

"Iruka!" She yells with worry, completely ignoring him.

As she attempts to walk past him, his arm shoots out and wraps around her middle. 

"Hey! Let me go, you're insane!" She protests and attempts to shove his arm away. "Iruka! I'm so sorry, he's such an ass!"

Madara pulls her back against him and tsk's. Shiina tries to wind out from under his arm, but he doesn't budge. Iruka holds onto his shoulder with a pained grimace and groans. 

"Look at him, Shiina. He's limp like a ragdoll."

"I said let go!" She snaps and grabs onto his arm. 

"No. You need to be taught a lesson."

"Iruka!" She yells again when he starts dragging her backwards. 

Iruka glances at her as he attempts to re-align his shoulder, then his face suddenly drains of color and he collapses. Madara lets out a bark of laughter. 

"Oh god no, let go! I have to check on him!" 

She actually clings onto the doorframe of her bedroom and tries to kick him. 

"He's going to be just peachy, now stop struggling," Madara sighs in annoyance as he pries her fingers off the frame one by one. 

"GYAAAAAAAAAH!" She screams in rage and frustration.

"Oh for-"

Another loud shriek escapes her when his hand creeps into her pants and, this time, into her undies. Shiina lets go of the doorframe in shock and he yanks her back before he kicks the door shut and locks it. 

"Gah! No! Stop! I didn't agree to thi- aaaahagh!"

"You should thank me. I prevented you from making a stupid choice. Your first time shouldn't be disappointing."

"WAAAAAH! STOP MOLESTING ME, DAMN YOU!"

Madara bites down on the top of her ear and ignores her. Instead he just keeps rubbing his fingers through her wet folds, focusing his attention of the small bud therein. Her body lights up like a bonfire and her thighs start to tremble, no longer willing to support her weight. 

"You're dripping wet already."

"NO I'M NOT!" She yells stubbornly even as she clamps her thighs together. 

"Oh okay," he says casually and withdraws his hand. "So what's this then?"

Shiina gapes at the sight of his glistening fingers and the thin threads of sticky liquid connecting them. Her face erupts into a furious blush. 

"What the hell are you doing, you ass!? P-put that away!"

"Stubborn," he sighs against the side of her head. "The catch had better be better than the chase."

"Wha- AAHHHPFFFFF!" 

He shoves his moist fingers into her mouth and Shiina startes struggling in earnest. Disgusting! He's forcing her to taste her own fluids! She's going to skin him alive! It's bitter, nasty and smells. When he removes his fingers she coughs and spits. 

"Not to your liking, hmm?" He hums and slowly runs his hand down her body and back into her pants. 

While she's coughing and mentally formulating a plan to extract revenge, he runs his fingers through her folds before he withdraws them again. 

"You-!" She snarls, but he doesn't try anything again. 

His hand lifts over her head instead, towards his face. Her eyes bug out when she hears him inhale deeply. What a freak! 

"Mh. What a nice smell. It tells me you're ready to go."

"Go to the police station, yes!" She barks. "Let! Go!"

Unexpectedly he does as she says and Shiina drops down on all fours in surprise. 

"Wah! You ogre!"

The rattle and clinking of armor plates behind her is alarming. When she tries to quickly crawl away he grabs a hold of her hips with both hands and pulls her back. Her knees scrape unpleasantly against the carpet and she lets out a hiss of pain at the burn. 

"Let go you psycho!" 

She gasps in shock when he yanks her panties down instead. The sudden exposure to the cold makes her shudder automatically. 

"Nice."

"Hey!" She looks over her shoulder in time to see a mess of spiky black hair behind her butt. "What in god's name are you- OH! Aaaaahh?!"

A hot, clever tongue licks along her seam before it dips between the folds and Shiina sees stars. Her arms wobble and she drops on her elbows. He spreads her folds apart with his fingers and continues his ministrations. Shiina's breath comes in quick shallow pants and the language center in her brain short-circuits. Her hips tilt back automatically to give him better access and she tries to bite back on a loud moan. She claps a hand in front of her mouth and feels her wide eyes tear up with how desperate she's getting for release. Her inner walls are clenching convulsively around nothing and it freaking hurts to be this turned on. He alternates between licking her with broad stripes and teasing her bud with the tip of his tongue. Shiina starts to shake and tremble all over. It's not enough. Damn him. When he pulls back she keens loudly. 

"Are you always this noisy?" He sounds amused. 

Shiina just shakes and pants desperately. What has he done to her!? She can't speak. One of his hands splays across the small of her back and pushes. Shiina's upper body drops even lower and she rests her forehead on the floor, closing her eyes in despair. They fly open in shock when he inserts two of his now bare fingers in her hole. A loud moan escapes her as he pushes them deeper before he spreads them apart, along with her inner walls. 

"Yes, looks like you're ready," he says contently and withdraws his fingers. "Tell me what you want."

Her pussy clenches desperately at the loss of contact and she balls her fists. This is humiliating, but she really.. really just needs it right now. With one arm she reaches under and around her body before she uses two fingers to spread her opening for him. 

"Please," she chokes out and closes her eyes. "I need.. please.."

"What do you need?" He murmurs hotly. 

"Fuck me, please."

"Okay," he says, sounding a little unsteady himself. "Okay."

She sucks in a sharp breath when she feels the tip of his dick at her entrance. It pushes in and the intrusion doesn't feel particularly unpleasant until he pushes further, but it's hardly painful. When he's fully seated inside her she exhales shakily.

"Stop.. spasming so much..," he says through gritted teeth. "I'm trying to.."

She can't help the way her walls are clenching around him over and over. His labored breathing is only turning her on more. His hands are like iron brands around her hips and she absolutely loves it. When she turns her head a little to rest her cheek against the carpet a bit of spittle runs out of the corner of her mouth, but she hardly notices. It feels amazing. Dimly she hears frenzied, high pitched whines and blinks when she realizes that she's making those noises. Without warning he pulls back and pushes all the way inside again, which prompts a keening whine from her. 

"Ah," he pants and speeds up his thrusting. "It feels.."

Amazing. Shiina can't think or speak anymore. She tilts her hips back even further, arching her spine and moans shamelessly at each powerful thrust. After a while she begins to push back to meets his thrusts and relishes the pleasant shivers running down her spine. 

"Yes.. That's.. it," he pants quietly. 

"Gonna," she manages to gasp. "Come."

"Don't hold back," he groans. 

That goes without saying. She couldn't even if she wanted to. It's too powerful, rising like a tide inside her. Her pussy clamps down hard on him on the next thrust and she screams in ecstasy as her body feels like it's shaking apart. Madara keeps going until he suddenly shoves in so hard it pushes her forward on the carpet and groans deeply. When she feels hit hot seed shoot into the deepest part of her she gasps and lets her forehead thunk on the carpeted floor. Once he lets go and pulls out she simply drops to the side. Her body feels like it's made of jello. That was amazing. She never thought.. this went beyond her wildest expectations. Shiina closes her eyes and just breathes. When she feels his seed trickle out of her she shudders. It's not enough to make her willing to get up, though. She doesn't protest when he sighs and rolls her onto her back. Shiina blinks lazily at him. He raises a brow before he deftly pushes his hands under her shoulders and knees. Then he lifts her up and carries her limp body over to her bed. 

"Ugh," she grunts and closes her eyes.

"That's it?"

"Just ugh," she repeats and throws an arm over her eyes.

"You make the loveliest sounds," he says with an audible grin. "The whole neighbourhood must have heard you."

She frowns a little when she hears the rattle of armor plates again and glances at him from under her arm. He's adjusting those plates, strapping them tight and then he goes to her window. She doesn't want him to stay, but there's still a small ounce of dismay in her when he climbs outside and disappears. Why that is, she cannot fathom. Shiina closes her eyes and sighs deeply. On the brink of sleep she remembers Iruka and her eyes snap open. She jumps out of bed and quickly throws on some clothes before she yanks her bedroom door open. He's still out cold. 

"Fucking shit," she curses and quickly kneels down besides him. "Iruka?"

No response. Shiina swallows and eyes his shoulder. She's no med nin, but it looks bad. Since he's still out this is a prime opportunity to set it right. 

"Sorry," she murmurs and grabs his arm. 

Then she twists and pushes. The joint pops back where it belongs. Shiina sighs with relief. He'll still need to get this looked at. She drags him onto the couch and covers him. Then she swallows hard and frowns. He's going to have questions she can't really answer. Who is Madara? A shady motherfucker with a clever tongue. How do they know each other? He used to be a feeble old man she took care of, but then he died and came back looking twenty at most and with cracks on his face. Uh huh. What is their relationship? Non existent. He's done his very best to repell her. No wonder he was never married. The sex was great, though. Shiina slaps herself and groans. No we are not going to have a repeat of this, she tells herself sternly. What he did was highly rude at best, no matter how good it turned out to be. Hopefully he's gotten it out of his system now. Maybe now he'll leave Iruka and her alone. That guy is just too much of everything.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, I just really enjoy writing smut~

Iruka does indeed have the expected questions, but he accepts her answers much better than she hoped. Of course she doesn't tell him the whole truth, but she doesn't lie either. Except by omission maybe. What matters is that he doesn't hate her and he doesn't even seem to be suspicious. He didn't let Madara's display deter him and suggests they go out again sometime. It amazes her so much she readily agrees and hugs him happily. Not much later Naruto comes bouncing in and starts telling her all about his adventures with his now best friend. Shiina listens patiently and congratulates him on finding a rare snail in the Uchiha's garden. Getting laid at last has dispelled her bad mood and it's the only good thing about this mess. 

"Can Sasuke come over tomorrow after class?" He asks with big eyes.

"Of course," she laughs. 

It's his appartment. He doesn't need her permission, but because he's such a good kid he asks anyway. She spends more time down here than in her own, but still. Shiina rummages through the fridge and puts a plastic container in the microwave.

"I assume you're hungry?" She asks with a grin.

"Oh yeah, believe it!" He says enthusiastically and goes to sit down at the table.

That's another amazing development. He can sit down for more than five seconds now. He doesn't even get up until the food is warm. 

"Careful, it's hot."

"Yea yeah I know."

She watches him eat with a fond grin and sips her coffee. Her little ball of sunshine is almost ten now. She can't believe she spent almost two years in one place. It makes her think. Time doesn't stop for anybody. She still has no solution for the Downfall problem. Itachi is really hard to locate. The longer she remains quiet the higher the chances that Sasuke will hate her for not being honest. That's why, as soon as Naruto leaves that afternoon, she sets out and goes looking for that rock formation at the border to the Land of Wind where she once spotted the cloaks. As much as she looks, she doesn't find the entrance to their base. It's hidden frighteningly well. Shiina frowns at the dull brown stones and engraves a chakra signature in them. It's a message for Itachi that simply says "Find me." Though if they really abandoned this place there's no guarantee he'll ever get it.

She returns to Konoha just in time for diner. That bastard Madara knows more than he told her, but firstly she doesn't want to talk to him -preferably ever again- and secondly, he's nowhere to be found. No doubt it's another one of his dumb games. If he thinks she's going to look for him then he's dead wrong. She does the calculations and comes to the conclusion that he owes her exactly 9155,7 ryo for the flowers and ten thousand for the incense. She's intent on getting her money back since he's clearly not dead anymore and paying respects to that ass was a complete waste of time. It's more than a little vengeful, but Shiina doesn't care. After the way he treated her she feels entitled to compensation; preferably of the monetary kind. Like she's some sort of cheap whore. Fucking her senseless and then leaving just like that. The least he could do is apologize, but he remains hidden. And it only makes her angrier. 

"Something wrong?" Naruto asks with big guileless eyes.

"No," she says. 

Sasuke eyes her from across the table. The two of them had a heated eating contest to see who could shovel down more food and now they're both near comatose. She grins at them both and shoves her outrage to the back of her brain. 

"You kids.. Do you even realize you ate up all the food I made for this week?!" 

"Whaaat?"

"Yeah. So who won, anyway?" 

"I did," Naruto proclaims.

"No! I did," Sasuke objects.

They glare at each other. Several bowls and plates are stacked before them. Perhaps enabling them was a bad idea. Now she's going to have to cook even more. Shiina sighs and chuckles at the kids, who promptly start to squabble again. It's nice to see them get along so well. It mellows Naruto and makes Sasuke open up in turn. They're good for each other. She's content to watch them snipe back and forth. The lasagna was really good. She'll have to make more of that, she thinks absently. Then there's the ramen, which is of course a staple in Naruto's diet. Shiina's been sneakily adding more and more vegetables into it since he doesn't seem to notice. The endless hours of meditating together are paying off nicely as well, since his wind sphere has stabilized a lot. She's sworn him to secrecy since Iruka absolutely cannot know she's teaching him the Rasengan. He'd probably throw a fit, but Naruto is so good at it that she can't help it. The phone starts to ring and she gets up to take it.

"Hello, this is Gaara."

"Hey sweet bean," she says with a fond grin. "What's up?"

"Is that Gaara?" Naruto asks loudly. 

She glances at him and nods. 

"I was wondering.. Can I talk to Naruto, please?" He asks softly. 

Shiina raises her brows and chuckles. "Of course. Naruto! Gaara wants to talk to you."

Naruto grins and gets up. She hands him the phone when he comes over and goes to sit with Sasuke, who's looking slightly glum.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto says happily and turns his back on them. 

"What's with that face, hmm? Do you want a tomato?"

"No," he replies sullenly. 

"Aw Sasuke," she says with a smile. 

He presses his lips together and looks away. It's too cute, really. And just a few short months ago he wanted nothing to do with Naruto. She slings an arm around his shoulders and grins when he shoots her a moody look. 

"Cheer up, you guys can keep squabbling as soon as Naruto is done talking."

"We don't squabble," he replies haughtily. "We argue. Because Naruto is an idiot who thinks he can beat me."

"Oh, I see how it is," she says and raises a brow. 

Sasuke eyes her warily and she tries her damnedest not to let her amusement show, putting on a deadpan expression. It's kind of eerie to see that the Uchihas share a lot of similarities, even the ones that are only distantly related. For one, they seem to have a creepy obsession with strenght and being "stronger" than others. Secondly, they're sore losers. And thirdly, they're easy to offend if one prods their insecurities. It's funny, creepy and sad all at once. Shiina grins brightly and ruffles the back of his hair. It's texture is surprisingly coarse, but that's probably why it sticks up like a duck's butt naturally. 

"Don't do that," he complains instantly. "It'll look weird."

"It doesn't look weird, Sasuke. Don't worry," she chuckles. "Your fans won't even notice."

He grimaces and looks away. "I wish they'd leave me alone."

"So you don't like girls?" She asks casually. 

He looks at her and shrugs. "I don't like anybody."

"Ahh, I see how it is," she sighs dejectedly and puts a hand over her heart.

"You're okay, though," he adds quietly. 

"I like you, too, little buddy," she grins and pulls him into a bear hug. 

"Stop that! You're choking me!"

"Haha!"

"What are you guys doing?" Naruto asks with interest as he comes back. 

"Finally finished gossiping, have you?" Shiina asks mischievously as she gives Sasuke a noogie. 

"Ow!"

"We were just talking," Naruto says innocently. "Gaara said he'd like to visit, but his dad won't let him."

"That's a shame," she replies and blinks before releasing the struggling boy. 

Sasuke shifts away from her with a scowl, rubbing at his head. Naruto laughs at him and sits down with them. She understands why the Kazekage doesn't want to let his volatile son out of his sight and even agrees with his reasoning. An idea blooms in her mind and she grins suddenly.

"So if he can't leave then we'll just have to go visit him again. Naruto, why don't you take lots of pictures of Konoha to show him?"

"Great idea, Shiina!" He exclaims and his eyes light up with excitement. "Hey Sasuke, don't you have a camera?"

"So?" 

"Let's take lots of pictures together!"

"Whatever," he says with disinterest. 

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"I'll buy the print outs!" Shiina crows and high fives Naruto over the raven haired boy's head. 

"Yeaaah!"

"Take lots of pictures! Of everything!" 

"Yeaaah! Come on, Sasuke! Cheer!"

"No," Sasuke says and grunts when Naruto jabs him in the ribs. "Naruto!!"

Shiina laughs at the both of them when they start pushing and shoving each other. When things have calmed down again she starts to do the dishes while the kids go watch tv in the livingroom. It's nice to see Sasuke so relaxed. If she's not mistaken he looks a lot happier now than when they first met. Or at least less embittered. Progress is still progress, no matter how small it may be. 

"Ne, Sasuke, do you want to stay the night?" She asks and leans against the back of the couch. 

"I can't," he says uneasily and glances out of the window. "I have to lock up the compound."

Shiina licks the inside of her teeth. All things considered, it's a wonder nobody has broken in to loot the empty houses yet. Perhaps people are still spooked by what happened there. Or maybe hearing that an Uchiha still lives there is keeping the robbers back. At either rate, he looks uncomfortable with the idea of leaving the compound by itself. An idea pops up in her brain.

"Give me the keys and I'll go lock up for you."

"It's not that," he hedges. "Or not entirely."

Naruto looks up curiously. Sasuke stares at the floor and folds his hands on his lap. Shiina's eyes soften at the sight.

"Are you worried about leaving them alone?" She asks quietly. 

He swallows. Naruto looks between them with a confused look, but Shiina catches his eyes and shakes her head no. 

"How about we switch places just for tonight?" She offers. "I stay over there and you guys have a sleepover."

"You.. You'd do that?" He asks in a small voice. 

"'Course, kiddo. It's no big deal," she says easily and shrugs at him. "I want you guys to have fun."

"If you're sure," he hedges and stares at her with his dark eyes. 

Shiina lifts her hands defensively and raises a brow. "Swear I won't touch anything."

Sasuke nods and smiles ever so slightly. "I believe you. Please make sure to lock all the gates and houses."

"Will do!" She says merrily and accepts the key he hands her. 

It's solid iron with a little fan at the end. Shiina puts it in her pocket and zips it shut for good measure. Sasuke nods once to himself before he turns back to the tv. Naruto gives her a look and she nods at the raven haired boy with a smile. He seems to understand and promptly engages Sasuke in a conversation about school. She leaves them to it and goes to pack a small bag full of essentials. Toothbrush, washcloth, new undies and a short nightdress with spagetti straps. It's one of the few luxuries she was willing to splurge on. Made from real silk and cool on the skin. Considering how hot summers in Konoha get, it was a sensible choice in her opinion. Once she's packed she takes the rooftop highway to the Uchiha compound. 

It looks even lonelier in the dusk and Shiina shivers. If any place is actually haunted, it has to be this one. So much death.. She doesn't let herself dwell on it and forces her legs to walk her through the main gate, which she then locks after herself. There are more than a dozen more or less big houses. She locks them all and avoids looking through the windows into the gloomy dark interiors. At this rate she won't be able to sleep at all. It's creepier than anticipated. Added to that the occasional torn lanterns and paper walls makes for a truly haunting appearance. At least the main house where Sasuke lives gives off a different aura. It feels solemn and sad, but not quite as empty. Shiina drops her bag in a corner and plops down on the couch in the livingroom. Better get ready for a night of watching the shopping channel, she thinks with a quiet sigh. 

Something feels off. Shiina's head jerks up from a light doze and she quickly looks around. The tv is still on and the host presenting some hideous porcellain figure. She left the overhead lights on so she can see every corner of the room clearly (and hopefully deter any ghosts). It feels like she's being watched. She gulps and slowly looks behind her at the paper sliding door. It's light up brightly from the full moon outside. A shape moves around in front of the door before it suddenly disappears. Shiina stops breathing and feels an ice cold shiver go down her back. 

"O shit," she mutters. "An actual ghost!"

"Not quite."

She whips around and shrieks when she sees Madara standing in front of the tv with his arms crossed. Shiina vaults over the back of the couch and peeks at him with wide eyes.

"Holy shit, dude!" She exclaims loudly. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Mind your language," he says with a frown. "That's not very ladylike."

"What?" She stands up and puts her hand on her hips. "What the heck?"

"That's better," he says with a small smile. 

"No actually, what the heck? Are you doing here?"

"What? I can't visit my own clan's compound?"

Her mouth drops open in outrage at his sarcastic tone and she frowns severly at him. "That's a shitty excuse!"

"Oh, so you do know why I'm here. Shiina, you really have to stop pretending. It's tiresome."

"I'm not pretending to be annoyed at your barbaric behavior!" She says and takes a step back for each one he takes forward. 

"Barbaric! Oh, please. You were enjoying yourself plenty under my treatment," he huffs as he corners her against the wall. 

"You're way too intense," she murmurs uneasily. "You can't just-"

"Ah, so you'd prefer a written list of things I'd like to do to you? Or perhaps an exchange of forms of consent?"

Shiina furrows her brows at his mocking tone and considers kicking him in the nuts. "Consent is a good keyword. Let's start with that before you stick your hand down my panties again."

"Oh, but that's so boring."

"B..boring?" She stares up at him in disbelief. 

He has the gall to look put off. Shiina sighs and slips past him. It's suspicious that he lets her. 

"Shiina?"

"What?"

"Wait a moment."

"Huh?" She blinks and glances over her shoulder.

He lifts his right hand to his mouth and pulls off his glove with his teeth. The sight is unexpectedly hot. He raises a brow and wriggles his fingers at her. Uncomprehending, she watches him approach her from behind. 

"What are you-"

"One touch, remember?"

"Uhh," she exhales when he reaches around her and simply drags his hand down her stomach. 

It's not that exciting, but something still holds her back. When his fingers touch the skin of her belly she shivers. Then they simply dig under her waistband and, achingly slowly, creep towards her cunt. Which, as she is loath to admit, clenched happily at the first sight of him. She exhales shakily when he strokes his fingers across her folds before they dip between them teasingly. It's already getting hard to concentrate. He doesn't even give her the satisfaction of messing up since his hand never leaves her skin. Technically it's one touch. As she knows by now, he's so stubborn that he'll insist on technicalities if only it means winning. 

"Nnn.."

"Already wet, hmm?"

"Sh-shut up."

"That was fast, though," he says teasingly. "I've barely just begun."

"So what?" She growls and clenches her thighs shut. 

"Ah, it's fine. Don't be embarrassed. Your body simply remembers the pleasure I gave you."

"Could you.. please.. stop saying such weird things?" She complains breathily. 

"Is stating the truth no longer considered polite these days?"

"Was it polite to say embarrassing things to a woman back in your day?" She snipes back. 

He chuckles in her ear, low and pleasant. It sends a shiver down her spine. The way he circles his index finger around her clit is maddening. 

"You've got spirit. I like that, Shiina."

"Lucky me."

"Yes."

Shiina rolls her eyes. Could he sound any more self-satisfied?! The smug bastard. Oh.. Why does he have to have such talented fingers.. 

"Ahh," she groans when his fingers suddenly stop moving. "What?!"

"Stop whimpering for a second and listen," he murmurs in her ear. 

Shiina tries to comply and strains her ears. Then she suddenly wishes she hadn't, because the wet squelching sounds his fingers make as they slide through her soggy folds make her face erupt in a violent blush. She lowers her gaze to the floor and groans. 

"It's music to my ears."

"Oh god, just stop talking."

"Why are you blushing for? You're no longer a virgin. And I'm still waiting for a 'Thank you for not making it hurt', by the way."

"I'm going to leave. I'm going to walk aw- ahhh- ay."

"You're going to do no such thing," he growls and circles her entrance, which is twitching like crazy at the slightest stimulation. 

"Oh god..," she moans loudly.

"Madara is fine."

"Nggghhyyyooouu-!" 

After coming unexpectedly hard, Shiina just slumps and closes her eyes for a few seconds. At least he has the decency not to drop her. Shiina feels her heart thundering in her throat. It's like somebody stirred her brain around. That's the only explaination she has for why she lets him walk her through the house and down a pair of stairs into what looks like an old basement. It even has stone walls. The dank smell is soon replaced by the sweet and spicy scent of burning incense. Much to her surprise, there is a room behind a weathered looking wooden door. Tatami mats cover the floor, hidden beneath a veritable pile of covers and pillows. The incense sticks are smoldering in a bowl beneath the large Uchiha symbol painted on the wall across the door. Shiina peers up at him in worry. Is he planning to ritually sacrifice her? 

"Um, what is this?" She asks hesitantly. 

Madara looks thoughtful as he stares at the symbol on the wall. "This room hasn't been used in many decades. Strange."

He looks down at her and nods at the pillows. Shiina sits down cross legged and he mirrors her position. This evening just got infinitely weirder. 

"My clan is ancient. We have our own rituals and mythology," he explains somberly. "Traditions, habits and customs."

Shiina nods seriously and decides not to make a quip about his clan consisting of merely three people now. He sounds too serious, too reverent for that. Still, one wonders what the point of all this is. 

"Take this room, for example. My father showed it to me when I came of age, because I was going to be the next clan leader. It is a small sanctum traditionally used by the clan heads on their wedding night."

"Okay," she says in alarm and leans back. 

"For the purpose of ritual intercourse. Ah, spare me your disbelief. It's a bit more serious than what you are thinking."

Shiina nods slowly and tries to smother her grin. Of course. Of course the Uchihas would have a secret sex dungeon. It makes the corners of her mouth twitch. Madara sighs deeply, obviously put off by her finding his precious traditions funny. 

"The purpose being a chance to be intimate with their chosen one in every sense of the word. Hence, the isolation."

"Nobody to hear them scream either," Shiina chuckles.

"No," he replies with a small smile. "That's the benefit of thick walls. In addition to the obvious safety of this place, normally an incense would be burned to help them lose their inhibitions."

She pinches her thigh in what she hopes is a discrete manner, because this just gets better and better. Uchiha weddings must have been wild back in the day. Sex, drugs and rock 'n roll. 

"So.. This room not having been used in a while implies exactly what?"

"That the descendants of my betrayers turned out to be weaklings who couldn't even uphold our sacred traditions," he replies neutrally. 

"Your what now?"

He sighs and looks away. "The people I was sworn to protect turned their backs on me. I had no choice but to go into exile."

"Ah," she says.

Hence the bitterness. She thinks she begins to understand a bit more. Is that what drove him to this point? She finds it hard to wrap her head around it. He must've been a real ass for his own family to cast him out. Wait, no, he IS a real ass. Shiina shakes her head to clear it. 

"The Uchiha clan was pushed to the fringes of the village, eyed with suspicion and feared for their kekkai genkai. I foresaw how things would turn out in the end. Nobody would listen to my warnings. They chose to be complacent instead."

"Mh, I get it," she hums and eyes him thoughtfully. "You're still hurting from that."

"Don't you dare to presume to know my feelings," he snaps before he visibly reigns himself in. "Hn."

"Yeeaah, I think your feelings are your biggest issue," she says dubiously and eyes him. 

"Maybe so," he retorts and narrows his eyes. "But they are mine and mine alone to deal with."

And what a shit ass job he's doing of that. Shiina shakes her head and wonders why they're having this conversation in the first place. What exactly is he trying to pull? 

"Okay. You do that," she says and gets up. "I'm sure you'll have sorted yourself out in another hundred years or so."

"Shiina! Wait!"

"What?" She asks and raises a brow at him. 

"Sit."

"Why?" She frowns. 

He mutters something through gritted teeth that might have been something vaguely related to "Please."

Sighing, she goes and sits back down in front of him. Madara looks consternated. 

"Okay, can you cut to the chase and tell me why we're here?" She asks calmly. 

In response he unfastens his shoulderguards. Shiina raises a brow and watches him peel out of his red armor piece by piece. Normally she'd offer to help, but aside from an almost certain rebuffal she's just too spooked by all of this. He's just so goddamn weird. She can't make sense of this. When he's just wearing his long black tunic and pants she stares at him. He looks back unflinchingly. 

"Um," she says. 

"Shiina," he sighs. "Come here."

"O..kay?" She mutters and crawls over to him on all fours. 

He smiles and pulls her closer by the arms. She grunts in protest as she falls face first onto his lap. Graceless as it may be, it gives her an idea. She feels him up through his pants and feels his dick twitch with interest. 

"Do you mind?" He says in amusement. "What's the hurry?"

"Eh?" She blinks when he pulls her up by the armpits like she's some sort of unruly pet. "Mhhmph?"

She just has time to get her legs folded under her before he starts to kiss her again. Less aggressive, but still domineering. Shiina rolls her eyes before she closes them and winds her arms around his neck. Fine. She can stand a little weirdness in exchange for good sex. Strangely enough, he's really taking his time today. Exploring every inch of her mouth and nipping at her lips until they feel raw and swollen has the nice side effect of making her horny again. If anyone asks, she'll blame the incense. She shifts closer until her knees are bracketing his hips and moans when his hands creep under her waistband and onto her ass, which he then squeezes. Shiina pushes up on her knees and he takes the hint, pulling her pants and underwear down in one go. She glances down and is momentarily embarrassed at the visible dark spot in her panties. This wasn't her most clever move, because now her shorts are hanging around her knees and going nowhere. She pulls back with a groan.

"Why is everything difficult?" She complains and drops down on her back.

Madara grins down at her as he grabs her pants and pulls them off fully. "What are you waiting for? Show me your breasts."

"Ugh," she mutters to herself as she sits up and pulls her shirt up. 

"That won't do," he murmurs as he starts to fiddle with her bandages. 

"Hey, let me-," she growls when he pushes her hands away and starts tugging harder. "For god's sake, just let me-"

"Fine," he snaps and yanks-

"Ow!" Shiina complains at the pressure and then hears an ominous rip. "Did you just destroy my brand new bandages?!"

"You shouldn't be so harsh to your breasts, lest they become flat."

"Yeah, fat chance," she snorts and chuckles breathlessly when he grabs both of them and squeezes hard. "Ah.."

"I would prefer it if you stopped obscuring these in the future," he says sternly. 

"Oh sure, if you say so," she replies sarcastically. 

Instead of replying he lifts one of them in his palms with a thoughtful look. Weighing it. Shiina blushes. 

"Hey, what are you-?"

He smirks suddenly and pulls her against his chest. Shiina clings onto the surprisingly soft fabric of his tunic and closes her eyes when he kisses her again. 

"I just imagined something very nice," he murmurs in her ear. 

"Y-yeah?" She shivers. 

His eyes slowly travel down from her chest. "Yes. It was an arousing image."

"Oh?" 

"Lie down," he whispers hotly. 

Shiina starts to turn around to go down on all fours, but he grabs onto her wrist. 

"That's not neccessary anymore. Unless you like that position."

"Not neccessary?" She echoes curiously and turns back around to face him. 

He sighs deeply and starts to pull his tunic off. "Another tradition has it that the first time between a clan leader and his woman should be in that position and none too gentle. It's a way to help her understand and accept her position in the household. Below and subservient to him."

"Charming," she says dryly. "And old fashioned."

"But effective."

"If you think so," she says sceptically. "Holy god, is that a face on your chest?!"

Madara blinks once he's discarded his tunic. "Don't be concerned. It's merely a tool."

"A tool," she says and stares at the white face on the upper left side of his chest. 

It looks like a person merged into him, or some really convincing clay mask. Shiina is torn between disgust and fascination at the sight. What kind of fucking tool could that be?! 

"What?" He asks curtly as he crawls over her, now also naked. 

"Umm," she hums and stares at the odd face. 

"Is it that disturbing?" He asks with a grin. "Then I'll just have to distract you."

"Nghhh!" Shiina lets out a high pitched noise when he kisses her at the same time as he plunges inside her without warning. 

It hurts to have her walls spread so abruptly, despite all the slick drooling out of her. The pain fades quickly and he starts to thurst. The blood rushes from her brain to the south and she throws her head back abruptly when he rubs against a certain spot. 

"Fuaah!"

"Oh, is that another sweet spot? Feels like we're really getting to know each other, hm?" 

He angles his hips in a way that lets him hit that spot continuously and Shiina can't do anything else but whine in pleasure. She wraps her legs around his hips and lifts hers to meet his thrusts. 

"Mhh, such a good girl," he says in a low, husky voice. "You've earned a reward."

He leans in and bites her earlobe while at the same time pressing his thumb into a soft spot in her belly, slightly above her pelvis. On his next thrust she outright squeals and clamps her thighs around him. Whatever the spot he's pressing is called, it's stimulating that incredible spot from the outside as well when his penis hits it. She pulls him closer with her arms around his neck and sobs with pleasure. 

"Ohhh.. my.. gooood," she wails and throws her head from side to side. 

"Haha, wow, Shiina," he laughs hoarsely. "You're losing it already?"

"Ngaaah!" 

Her spine arches up and her entire body tenses when it washes over her, bright and brilliant. Her toes curl and her hips keep twitching in ecstasy. Madara groans low in his throat and inhales deeply.

"Oh fuck," he curses and squeezes his eyes shut. 

Some of his long hair hits her in the face, but she's beyond good and evil now. As soon as her body grows limp he starts to thrust fast and hard again. Shiina lets out a cry when the immediate stimulation is rushing her towards a second orgasm. 

"Madaaaaraaa!" She cries and shudders violently. 

He grunts and suddenly shoves in deep and hard, burying himself inside her spasming cunt. Her vision whites out for several seconds. When she comes to her senses again he's pulling out already with a look that's part relief, part excited. Shiina throws an arm over her eyes and just breathes for a bit. It should've been impossible, but the second time was even better than the first. She feels too lazy to do anything, least of all get up. 

"Yo, if you're gonna fuck off again, at least leave the door open. All that incense is giving me a headache," she says without removing her arm from over her eyes. 

"Language," he says with disapproval. "I wouldn't leave you in here. The hidden mechanism that opens the cellar can only be activated by an Uchiha."

"Figures," she huffs. "Tell me again why you guys have a sex dungeon?"

"It's not-!" He snaps before inhaling deeply. "Did you understand anything I told you?"

"Ruuuude," she drawls lazily. "Ya, something something clan leader. Congratulations. Aren't you supposed to be dead, by the way?"

"Obviously I'm not," he says acidly. "I've told you about our rich history and that is your reaction?"

"Jeez, I'm kidding. Don't get worked up," she drawls and lets her arm slide off her face, giving him a deadpan look. 

The corners of his mouth pull down and he crosses his arms. Shiina gets momentarily distracted by the sight. If it wasn't for that creepy face he'd be a real work of art. Well, aside from the black scleras and cracks that make his face look like something other than human. She stretches lazily and makes a beckoning motion with her hands. Madara keeps sitting where he is. Stubborn. She sits up and grimaces at the sticky feeling between her legs. At least her discomfort makes him smile ever so slightly. It's better than that lethal pout/frown combination. She crawls over to him and leans in real close to peer at his face. Then she gingerly touches one of the cracks with the tip of her finger. 

"Does it hurt?" She murmurs quietly. 

"No," he replies, watching her. 

Shiina bites the inside of her cheek before she gingerly places her hand on the side of his face. There's always a reason why somebody becomes an asshole, she thinks. Few people are born that way. Her eyes linger on those strange cracks. As if he wasn't human, but a doll. She brushes her thumb along the jagged lines. 

"Are you real or am I crazy?" She mutters under her breath. "Sometimes I wonder."

"I'm real, Shiina," he replies calmly. "You still doubt it?"

"I.. no," she mutters and drops her hand along with her gaze. 

One arm wraps around her back and pulls her flush against his chest while the other tilts her chin up. Shiina sits pretty much on his lap skin on skin, but somehow it's not erotic at the moment. Their eyes meet for several long moments. It suddenly feels unreal. They're not fighting or fucking or arguing right now. In this moment, she doesn't know what they are. It's all a bit confusing. 

"I just really, really hope so," she murmurs and lowers her gaze. "I.. really missed you a lot after you were gone. It's because I have a hard time letting go of people I care about.."

"I promised I'd come back, didn't I?" He says quietly. "I even decided to make a change in my plans for you."

"Oh," she murmurs and blushes lightly. "Why?"

"Hmm," he hums against her mouth. "It was the tenderness of your touch, I think."

"Is that so?" She murmurs dubiously. 

"From the moment you set foot in that cave I knew you were special," he says quietly. 

"I-is that really how you felt?"

"You should've been born a hundred years earlier," he sighs. "Perhaps.."

Shiina smiles hesitantly and glances up at him. There's a thoughtful look on his face, mixed with something wistful.

"Well then, it's a good thing you held on until we met."

"They say good things come to those who wait."

"They do say that," she agrees with a small laugh before she exhales and rests her head against his shoulder. "Madara. I'm glad you're here."

He doesn't reply to that. Shiina is aware that that's not all there is to his plans. Far be it from her to underestimate this scheming bastard. He's probably going to try and do something to achieve this perfect world he kept talking about. World domination maybe? He could do it. She's pretty sure. 

"I wish to end the senseless fighting than men so enjoy."

"The war is over."

"There will always be another. It will never end."

Shiina sighs and looks up at his face. "Every war ends at some point. Peace is a recurring motive."

He looks down at her and furrows his brows. "Do you not understand? Unless I do something, people will continue dying pointlessly."

"Everyone dies," she replies stubbornly. "You can't prevent that."

"I can," he replies evenly. "And I will."

"How?"

He gives her a weird little smile and tightens his embrace. "You'll see, Shiina. Once my plan comes into fruitition there will be heaven on earth. No more dying. No more loss and pain."

She exhales softly and gives him an even look. He sounds utterly convinced of his idea. She gets a feeling deep in her gut that he'll do something bad to achieve that. A man like that, powerful, fearless and with nothing to lose, might just commit an atrocity to realize his vision. It makes her think back to their conversations in the cave. 

"You still grieve for your losses, don't you?" She murmurs and notices the way he tenses all over. "It's okay. The war is over and you don't have any more pressing duties. You can allow yourself to mourn now."

"Losing the ones most dear to you is a kind of pain that never goes away," he replies quietly. "I don't wish the same upon anybody else. That's why I have to do this."

She leans back and looks at him. A soft smile breaks way on her face when it hits her. He just wants to stop hurting and the same for others. She winds her arms around his neck and kisses him softly and unhurriedly. 

"Deep down you're a truly kind and caring man," she says brightly. "I see that now."

"Kind?" He snorts. "Are you sure?"

"Oh don't pretend," she chuckles and kisses his cheek. "You want to save everybody. You want to end all suffering on earth. That's the kindest thing I can imagine."

"Hn," he huffs and turns his face away. 

Shiina noses at the point between his neck and jaw before she trails a line of soft butterfly kisses down his neck. 

"I'm only worried about your methods to achieve that. Madara, I care about you. I don't want you to turn yourself into a martyr."

"Somebody has to do it. I'm the strongest shinobi in the world right now. It has to be me."

"What if there's another way?"

"There isn't."

"There always is a different approach," she sighs into his neck. 

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, Shiina," he replies quietly. "But there is no other way."

"What am I to you, then? A nice distraction before the grand finale?" She asks bitterly and stares at the Uchiha symbol on the wall. "A whore you don't have to pay?"

"Don't be ridiculous," he snaps and tenses when she leans back. "I would never insult you like that!"

She pushes some hair behind her ear and feels suddenly miserable. "This is not a good idea. I don't.. I don't think we should do this again. Fighting is fine, but not..."

"Have I hurt you in some way?" He asks seriously and touches her face. 

"No," she says and swallows hard against the knot growing in her throat. "But you will."

"It's not my intention."

"I'm not stupid," she says slowly and stares at him. 

"I know."

She looks away and grits her teeth. "I may not know exactly what you're planning, but I have a gut feeling that I won't like it."

"So distrustful," he huffs and runs his fingers up her spine. 

"I like you a lot, you ass. Don't-" She says heatedly before he cuts her off with a kiss. 

Her eyes close on their own accord and she exhales through her nose. He's getting hard again. She feels his member swelling against her cunt with increasing pressure. Regardless of the serious topic they were just discussing she feels her body heat. Madara's clever tongue touches her lip and she opens her mouth obediently. It's not like she suddenly changed her mind or anything. He's still an insufferable bastard. It's just sex. Really fantastic sex. She gets up on her knees while he aligns himself with her entrance. Then she slowly slides down on his cock, impaling herself on it. It seems like she's got no say over her own vagina, since it immediately and enthusiastically welcomes him back inside and clenches happily. 

"Come on, move your hips," he whispers hotly when they part. 

His eyes are practically glowing and he smirks at her flushed face. Shiina licks her lips slowly and smirks back. 

"Are you in a hurry or something?" She asks teasingly. 

"Do you want to play?" He asks back and lifts a brow. 

"Maybe," she drawls. 

"What's it gonna be? Yes or no?"

Shiina leans in with a grin. "Yes," she whispers in his ear. "Play with me, Madara~."

His warm, broad hands run up her sides. "Perfect answer, my dear Shiina."

She shivers at the endearment and again when he grabs her ass and lifts her up and off his dick. 

"Hey," she protests feebly, which makes him chuckle. 

Turns out that by 'playing' he meant torturing and teasing her all night until he'd wrenched a grand total of eight orgasms out of her. There were moments when she'd have gladly sold him her soul if only he let her come already. There were some tears, some blood and lots of bodily fluids involved. After a measly three hours of sleep she wakes up at the crack of dawn out of habit, uncertain whether she should sing him praises or curse his entire ancestry line. When she glances to the side she finds him lying there on his left side, watching her like a creep. A grin grows on his face when their eyes meet. She shifts and finds that she's been covered with his long loose tunic like a blanket. 

"Morning," she says diplomatically. 

"Good morning."

Shiina moves and grimaces at the dried crust between her legs. "I need a shower."

"I suppose you do. It's been a long night."

The urge to roll her eyes at his smug tone is strong. She only refrains because she feels absolutely languid and pleasantly exhausted. After that kind of spectacular marathon she figures he deserves some slack. Shiina sits up and looks around for her clothes. 

"Oh man, I'm gonna need new bandages," she mutters to herself.

"No."

She glances at him from the corner of her eyes. "I'm flattered you like my boobs, but they get in the way during combat. New bandages it is."

"Can't you wear a bra like other women?"

"Not enough stability, I'm afraid."

"You shouldn't be on the battlefield in the first place."

"Believe me, I'd like to be some rich guy's trophy wive, but alas my power is too outstanding."

"Hn."

It's a disapproving snort. Since when can she tell the difference? Sure enough, when she glances at him sideways he's frowning from his position on the floor. 

"Is money that important to you?"

What an endearingly sincere question. A crooked grin grows on her face. "Money makes the world go round, as they say. I know what it's like to have none, so yes, it's important to me."

"How surprisingly materialistic. I thought you were ruled by your compassionate nature."

"Spare me your judgement and open that door, please."

There are certain topics she doesn't want to discuss with what is probably now her fuckbuddy. Her plans for the future is one such can of worms. Madara gets up and walks past her, but not without squeezing her ass. Shiina yawns as she follows him upstairs. He fiddles with a small mechanism in the wall and soon the door slides open. She rubs her hands over her arms and goes to search for a bathroom without another word. She still can't wrap her head around the fact that she just spent an entire night getting fucked silly in the secret Uchiha sex dungeon by the guy who is likely at fault for said clan's demise. 

It's sobering. Where to go from here? She has to find Itachi and maybe through him the masked guy. Whatever this is between Madara and her is clearly going nowhere, so she doesn't bother wasting any thoughts on it. It would be beyond naive to expect him to have a change of heart all of a sudden. It's probably for the best to enjoy it while it lasts and move on when it inevitably falls apart. With that decision in mind she goes into an unused looking bathroom and dumps her clothes on the floor before she steps under the shower. There's no soap, but even just a rinse is better than nothing. The shower door slides open behind her and she rolls her eyes heavenward. 

"You're insatiable," she complains half-seriously. 

"I can't help it. You're too cute," he replies, sounding utterly unrepentant. 

He nudges her feet apart and she leans forward with her hands on the wall. Oh well. 

"Nghh," she grunts when she feels the tip of his dick slide through her folds and to her entrance.

It doesn't go in. Looks like he's in the mood for some more games. Her walls clench expectantly, but he just keeps running his tip over and through her cunt until she's whimpering and biting back curses. 

"What do you want?" 

"Ngaahhhah.. ah.."

"Come on, Shiina. Tell me what you want."

"Ghhh.. Madara.. please.. Please fuck me..."

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll do it."

It makes her exhale sharply when he just shoves all the way in without warning. Seems like he enjoys doing that for some reason. After the initial unpleasantness her pussy adjusts to him remarkably quick and he starts thrusting. Her head goes strangely blank and she pants shamelessly, pressing her lower arms against the tiled wall. 

"Tilt your hips back more," he demands and she listens. "That's it."

A needy whine falls from her mouth when she realizes that he's hitting that spot again at this angle. One of his hands slides from her hip to her belly again and she moans loudly when he pushes his finger in that spot again. It's over in a matter of seconds after that. She comes hard with a loud cry and lets her head drop forward. Instead of pressing down in a single spot he then simply rests his flat hand over her belly. 

"Do you want me to come inside?" He asks in a strained voice.

"Yes," she moans as the continued stimulation of her sensitive pussy is starting to coax a second orgasm out of her. "Yes pleaaaase.. Ngh.. come inside me..."

"Good girl," he growls as his thrusts suddenly become harder. 

It almost makes her loose her footing in the slippery shower. Her hips jerk automatically up to meet his and she gasps when another orgasm suddenly shudders through her. Madara pushes in deep and stops moving. His hot seed shoots inside her and Shiina moans helplessly at the sensation. He loves his little power plays. Shiina can't honestly say that she doesn't. 

"It's really thoughtful of you to not wait until I was done with my shower," she chuckles breathlessly and stands up straight.

Madara grabs the shower hose before she can and starts washing himself. Shiina pouts at him and makes grabby hands. When he's done he raises a brow and douses her. Shiina splutters in surprise and shields her face. Once again his foot nudges at hers and she twitches in surprise when he actually genuinely makes sure to clean her. It makes her feel a little funny and blush. Once he shuts the water of, another problem occurs to her.

"Oh no, are there any towels?" She asks and peeks out of the shower. 

"There should be," he replies calmly. 

"Okay, I'll check. Can you hold my hand in case I slip?" She asks in a businesslike manner and holds out her palm to him. 

He raises a brow and grabs her wrist while she steps out of the shower and carefully towards the closet. 

"Ha! Bingo!" She says and grabs an armful of towels. 

After dropping one on the floor to step on she immediately starts to dry herself off. Madara takes his sweet time. His hair is even longer than hers. Shiina twists hers in a turban and gets dressed. Then she brushes her teeth and relaxes at the familiarity of her routine. It's oddly peaceful. She hardly pays him any mind as he putters around the bathroom. Her mind turns to the chores waiting for her, chief among them laundry and cooking. 

"Hey," she says once she's rinsed her mouth. 

"Hm?"

"We should probably use condoms from now on."

In fact it's about high fucking time, pun intended, that they start using them. Even if he's some sort of un-dead creature it's better to be safe than sorry.

"What's a condom?" He asks casually after wringing his hair out in a towel. 

"Uhm," she says and stares at him in the mirror. "It's for protection during sex."

"Protection from what?"

"Getting pregnant? Duh?"

"Huh," is all he says. 

After a short pause he resumes drying his long raven mane. Shiina feels a bead of sweat run down her neck. No way. Does he seriously not know how babies are made?! That can't be right! Never married, though. Right. She pinches the bridge of her nose. 

"So you agree?" She asks carefully. 

"Depends on what it is I'm agreeing to."

"Look, I like you a lot, but starting a family is on a whole different tier," she replies casually. 

"Huh?" 

"So I think you can sacrifice a little feeling for safety," she finishes. 

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a.. um, cover. For your dick. A little bag I guess?"

"Ah," he says and continues to stare. 

"I'll show you next time," she shrugs and puts her things back in her bag. 

"You're bad at describing things."

"Whatever," she replies good-naturedly. "I'm going to head out now. It would probably for the best if you didn't hang around either."

"And why is that?" He asks slowly. 

"Just 'cause. You know. I'm sure your presence makes the ghosts mad."

"Hm hm," he hums and doesn't respond further. 

It's super awkward. Shiina doesn't know how to feel about all this. She leaves the main house unhindered and leaves the other houses locked. Why Sasuke even bothers to unlock them during the day is beyond her. People do strange things when they're grieving, she supposes. After a short trip to the supermarket she returns to Naruto's flat only to find the kids eating cereal side by side on the couch while watching cartoons. 

"Hey guys, I'm home!" She announces brightly and drags her bags to the kitchen. 

"Hey Shiina!" Naruto shouts energetically. 

Sasuke glances at her curiously. She grins at him and goes to hand over his key. 

"I locked everything up just as promised," she says. "Except for the main gate everything's still locked."

"I see. Thank you."

"Did you sleep well?" Naruto asks curiously. 

The raven haired boy looks interested in the answer as well. 

"Yup!" She says brightly and turns away to head back to the kitchen. "Totally."

"Wow, that's so brave!"

"Naruto.."

"Just saying!"

Shiina meanwhile tries to fight down her blush and goes to prepare more food to last them over the week. They're due to visit Sunagakure over the next weekend. She's looking forward to it. It's high time for a break, in her opinion. To sort through everything and think things over. To figure out what she wants and especially where to go from here. One thing's clear and it's that she doesn't want to be Madara's plaything or pawn. She genuinely likes Iruka, but her attraction to Madara is also very real despite it not exactly being healthy. Rationally she knows what she should do. Her emotions are a mess, however. A little distance will be good.


	19. Chapter 19

On Friday evening she packs their bags, since Naruto is too busy being hyperactive at the prospect of their trip. Sasuke only begrudgingly agreed to come, though she could tell that he's excited as well. By now the Hokage's learned not to argue with her and so has the Kazekage. Gaara's voice went up a pitch in excitement when she told him. She kept her promise to visit him as often as she can, with or without Naruto, though she can tell he prefers when Naruto comes with her. The kid's growing stronger and so is his control over Shukaku. All in all she's really pleased with her boys. It occurs to her to leave a note for Madara in case he comes breaking into her appartment, but what the hell. She hasn't caught a glimpse of him in a week. It's obvious that he doesn't care, so why should she? They're just fucking. 

The next day she gathers the boys and they leave early. The boys are all too easily taunted into racing her in earnest. Sasuke has amazing stamina and Naruto the boundless energy of his Bijou. They stay on her heels for a good while before they grow exhausted. 

"I win!" She crows and pokes her tongue out at them.

"Not fair!" Naruto groans and holds his sides. 

"Hn," Sasuke huffs and wipes at the sweat on his forehead. 

They're way past the stone monument and the ground is steadily growing sandier as they progress. It's still twenty miles to Suna. Shiina would really like to keep running. She glances at the boys in thought. 

"Hey, do you guys want to see something fun?"

"Huh?"

"Sure."

"Come here," she says and makes beckoning motions with both of her hands.

Curious, both boys take one of her hands. Shiina grins suddenly. She twists and transforms herself into a large serpent. The boys shout in surprise and automatically cling onto her scaly body. 

"Hold on tight, kidsss," she says and starts slithering. 

"Whoa!"

"No way!" Naruto shouts. 

It's the easiest transformation she could think of. Her scales slide easily across the sand and she manages a really fast pace like this. Sure, it's a little unpleasant when the sand gradually grows hotter as the sun rises, but they're moving so fast that she thinks they'll make it before it really hurts. Both of them are holding on for dear life. She pays extra attention to make sure nobody slips off. When the large crater in which Sunagakure is hidden appears on the horizon she lets out a small sigh of relief. Once they're in the shadowy pass leading up the city she transforms back and bends over to breathe. Sasuke and Naruto drop to the floor with rattled expressions. 

"Y'all okay?" She pants and glances at them.

"T-that was.." Naruto gasps. 

"You have to teach me how to do that," Sasuke says flatly. 

"Me too!" Naruto says immediately afterwards.

"One step at a time," she huffs and stretches. "That's a bit above your paygrade. Your chakra systems aren't fully developped yet."

"Aww!" 

"Let's go," she says and nods at the hidden village. "Gaara's waiting!"

The red haired boy is ecstatic when they arrive in the kage building. His eyes grow wide and shine when they land on Naruto. He seems to have developed a real fixation with the blond boy. His siblings are there as well. They eye the newcomers curiously. Shiina grins brightly at everybody and spontaneously decides to treat them all to icecream. Even Temari and Kankuro, both teenagers now, are enthusiastic about it. The rest of the day is spent pleasantly with playing games and watching movies on the (repaired, not with her money, thank god) tv. When it grows dark outside she leaves the kids to their business, content with seeing how well Naruto is integrated in their group. Shiina climbs up on top of the round kage building and watches the stars in the clear sky. 

For some unfathomable reason the first thing she thinks of in the peacfull silence of the night is her fight with Madara. Both of them had been holding back. It's probably why it lasted as long as it did, which wasn't that long to begin with due to the terms she set. She's itching to find out what happens if she really lets loose, really digs into her chakra reserves to go all out. It's not a good idea and she knows it, but it's tempting anyway. She lets it go with a small sigh. It's useless to consider now. 

Instead she thinks of Iruka. Iruka, surrounded by children at the academy. Laughing and eating ramen with Naruto. Smiling his warm sunshine smile at her. Her heart clenches at the memory. He's warm, gentle and safe. In his company she can relax and have fun. He's also steadfast and unafraid, even after what Madara did to him. She swallows hard and feels unworthy for a hot minute. He's such a good man and she... Shiina groans and buries her face in her hands. 

Madara is the exact opposite of all that. Obviously the loss of his little brother has left some deep scars that aren't full healed yet. It's given him some sort of saviour complex. Sometimes she wonders if he only wants her because of his obsession with strenght. Furthermore it looks like he's only interested in sex. Slowly but surely she's starting to feel used. Shiina swallows hard. This has to end. It has to before she gets in too deep. It hurts and it aches already. No matter what she wants, this has to end. It's the only sane choice, no matter what the little voice at the back of her brain whispers about saving him from himself. That's merely wishful thinking. She knows that, damn it all. 

Shiina throws an arm over her eyes and breathes deeply. Rational thoughs are all well and good, but they can't change the fact that she wants him. It's not fair. It makes her eyes water with how unfair it is. It has to end. It's too much of a distraction. She has a mission, dammit. An important mission. Shiina inhales deeply and furrows her brows. Once she's back in Konoha she's going to tell Iruka how sorry she is for not being able to be with him. If Madara approaches her she'll tell him to fuck off. Or maybe.. she chews on her lower lip and frowns. Maybe she'll just say that she needs more than sex to be happy. Despite everything she doesn't want to hurt him. Her throat aches with a strange sort of tenderness that makes no sense. No sense at all. 

Iruka is surprisingly understanding of her decision, although he's visibly disappointed. As soon as she's out of his home she starts to cry and doesn't stop all the way back to her own appartment. It's only fair to be honest with him. He deserves so much better than her. Shiina drops down on her couch and sobs into a pillow. It hurts, because they could've been so good together. Their future could've been so wonderful. If only that damn asshole hadn't come back from the dead. It's all his fault. He probably doesn't even care. Did he even notice she was gone? Likely not, since he only ever comes to her when he's horny. It only makes her cry harder. Shiina has a really hard time convincing herself that she didn't just make the worst decision of her life. The misery is overflowing and her stomach twists in a knot. Her eyes burn hot and her nose is running. This is what her big heart got her. She lets out a miserable sob and grinds her wrists into her eyes. The window creaks and at first she thinks she misheard, but then there's a loud rustle and thump as said asshole climbs inside. 

"Go away," she says miserably without looking up. 

"Shiina," he says sharply. 

When he approaches her she gets up quickly and takes a step back with a heated glare. 

"Don't fucking touch me!" She snaps and wipes roughly at her eyes. 

Madara's frowning, too, as he looks her over. "Where have you been?!"

"What do you care?" She grits out inbetween hiccuping sobs. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demands as he rounds the couch table and comes closer. "You were gona all of a sudden! I couldn't find you anywhere."

"Suna," she says quietly. "I went to Suna."

"Why?!"

"Because!" She snaps and evades his hand. 

"Why are you crying?" He asks and his frown deepens as he watches her sniffle. 

"It's your fault," she retorts and backs up against the wall. "Leave me alone."

Madara doesn't listen, of course. He gets up in her personal space and stares down at her. Shiina's trembling and trying to get a grip, but when he bends down and wraps his arms around her she lets out a little wail and presses her hands against her eyes in a vain effort to stop the next flood of tears. She doesn't fight him when he pulls her close against his chestplate. 

"I broke things off with Iruka," she says miserably. 

"Good," he replies. 

"No! It's not good!" She argues. 

"I disagree. It's for the best that you no longer see that.. guy."

"He deserves better than me. He's such a great guy and I.."

"It doesn't get any better than you," he says and raises a brow when she looks up at him. 

"H-huh?" She blinks in surprise. 

Madara glances between her eyes and sighs. "Do I have to spell it out for you? I highly doubt that there is a better woman than you out there. You're perfect."

"W-what?" She breathes and feels her cheeks grow warm against her better judgement. 

"Perfect," he repeats and leans down. 

She really should push him away, but she doesn't. Her eyes close on their own accord when he kisses her softly. It's surprisingly gentle and unhurried. Shiina slowly, hesitantly begins to relax. When his tongue prods her lower lips she sighs through her nose and opens her mouth. The feeling of their tongues sliding against each other sensually is making her shiver. 

"I was dismayed at your disappearance. You didn't even leave a note," he says evenly as soon as they part. 

Shiina swallows and looks down. "I didn't think you'd care or notice if I left."

"Why?" 

"You haven't really given me any reason to think otherwise."

"Oh? Have I not?"

"W-well, every time we're done fucking you just leave! I thought it's just about that for you!"

"I see," he says and sighs deeply. "No, Shiina. It is not just that."

"Then what is it?" She asks quietly and sniffles. 

He levels her with an even look. "I told you about my clan's rituals, did I not?"

"Oh. Yeah, the dungeon-"

"It's not a dungeon!" He objects, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. "It's a ritual chamber for the clan leader and his woman!"

"Okay..?"

"Which means me and you," he says extra slowly. 

"Define 'woman'," she says and swallows dryly. "You keep calling me that, but-"

He bends down, grabs her upper thighs and simply hoists her up. Shiina quickly wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a surprised look when he pushes her against the wall with his body weight. 

"Your heart and body love me, but your stubborn mind refuses. What must I do to convince you?" He asks impatiently, but with a strangely soft look in his eyes. 

Shiina's face erupts in a blush and she averts her gaze. She wants to deny it, but her tongue has turned to lead. How freaking presumptious! He hasn't even asked.. Hasn't even said anything. How does he know?! Or assume he knows. Strangely enough, she feels like panicking. 

"What abou you, huh?" She asks in a small voice. "What do you feel?"

"Hnn. Haven't I been obvious enough?"

"No!"

"What strange times we live in. Social cues that would've been glaringly obvious in my day no longer convey their message," he laments. 

"Well?" She demands impatiently and glances at him from the corner of her eyes. 

He leans in and gently bites her earlobe. Shiina shudders and tightens her arms around his neck. 

"Shiina. I would not sleep with a woman I don't intend to marry."

"H-hhhh?!" She exhales sharply. "Marriage?!"

"Of course. You're perfect in every regard. With you at my side I can rebuild this clan into something much greater than it ever was," he murmurs into her ear. "Even if our children only inherit a small portion of your raw power they will, combined with my Sharingan, be unstoppable."

"Children?!" She exclaims in a high pitched squeak. 

"Yes," he says with a smirk. "I researched those condoms you mentioned. We will not be using them."

"H-hiyyah! Wait a second!" She squeaks with a furious blush. "Hold on! You're going way too fast!"

"It's probably too late for second thoughts now," he comments off-handedly. 

"What do you mean, too late?!" 

He smirks at her flustered expression. "After all the fun we had.."

"No way!" She exclaims with wide eyes. "That's-! No way!"

"Wouldn't you like to have children ?" He murmurs suddenly and leans in to nip at her ear. "Your own to coddle and hold?"

"Umm," she drawls and feels her heart beating frantically. "S-sure, but not right now!"

His words make her feel strange. When she imagines it, being surrounded by her own children, it just evokes a weird warm feeling. Madara's and her children. It's weird that it doesn't sound totally wrong. Isn't it? Her cheeks flush and she swallows hard. How could he say those things so easily? Just casually dropping that he wants to freaking marry her! It makes her insides feel all gooey. Her legs tense around him briefly. 

"Do you mean all that?" She asks quietly. 

"Every word," he says confidently and looks her in the eye. 

"M-Madara.. You really want that?" She murmurs uncertainly and ducks her head. 

"Yes, my dear Shiina."

She closes her eyes briefly. "Madara.. listen. As flattered as I am, I... don't think this is right. I mean you.. You're dead. And I.."

"I'm clearly not dead," he replies with a frown. "What do you call this then?"

Shiina looks at him. Really looks. There are cracks running across his pale face, like he's a broken porcellain doll. The scleras of his eyes are black and alltogether it makes him look like a frightening undead creature. It doesn't change the fact that she loves this bastard, but it doesn't sit right with her either. Him being here, looking twenty at most, is jarring. Shiina has gotten used to the feeling of missed chances after he passed away as the old man he was. A small smile grows on her face despite it all.

"You're incredible, you know that?" She says tenderly. 

"Yes," he replies with a small smirk. 

She sighs lightly and leans in to place a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth. "I do. I really do."

"What?" He murmurs and tightens his arms around her back.

She swallows against her tightening throat and gently cups the side of his face, watching his strange eyes flick between hers. 

"Love you, I mean," she whispers. 

It seems to put him at ease. An almost wondrous transformation occurs on his face, which makes him look softer and smoothes over the sharp edges of his expression. Warmth spreads in her cheeks and she buries her face against the side of his neck. 

"I am glad," he replies quietly. 

She's curious about how many people have told him that before, but doesn't dare to ask. He's been hurt very much and she knows it. At the back of her brain she suspects that he hasn't ever heard it before. It's what it feels like when he holds her close without making any other moves. To Shiina that is an absolute outrage. He's an old soldier, but moreover a fundamentally good man. 

"I love you," she repeats firmly and kisses a spot in front of his right ear. "I'm so happy that you're here with me right now."

He doesn't respond to that. A small smile grows on her face and she busies herself kissing every inch of skin she can reach from this position. She knows that he should be dead. Shiina can recognize an Edo Tensei when she sees it. She doesn't know who resurrected him or why. It's probably not for any good reasons. Never in her life has she felt such unbridled power in another human being before. She knows he's planning something. Maybe something bad. Maybe as bad as when he orchestrated the demise of his clan. She should be angry at him. Disgusted and totally furious on Sasuke's behalf. Selfishly, she doesn't feel any of these things in the strenght they ought to be felt. Because he's not just that. He's also the man who still mourns his brother, who said that he wants to marry her. She still can't wrap her head around that one. Maybe that's really stupid, but she can't help it right now.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks quietly. 

"Oh, you know. Stuff."

"What stuff?"

Shiina smiles against his skin before she draws back to look him in the eye. "Like how I should've been born a hundred years earlier," she replies teasingly. 

"Yes," he says and sounds like he means it. "That would've been good."

"Yeah," she agrees and leans in for a slow, tender kiss. 

Madara's eyes close and she can't help but think that he's really enjoying it. The casual tenderness. Probably because he didn't recieve any during his natural lifetime. He seems to be sucking it up like a sponge and Shiina can't help but think that deep down he's an extremely loving person. It makes her feel safe in his arms and that's a completely new feeling. In her mind it's kind of like letting go and falling into a soft warm cloud. 

"Love you," she murmurs against his lips. 

He blinks slowly at her and Shiina grins. Somehow he doesn't look convinced. She can sense hesitation and perhaps even an unwillingness to believe her. Which is weird, considering it all. Shiina isn't mad, though. She gets that he's being careful after all the bad experiences he had, being betrayed by people he loved. She hopes she'll get enough time with him to convince him. 

"Hey, wanna go for a walk?"

"A walk?"

"Remember when I said I wanted to show you Konoha?"

"I've seen enough."

"No, really. Let's go walk around the village. Right now."

"Right now?" He asks and raises a brow. "To what end?"

"It's been a while since you've been in here, hasn't it? Aren't you curious to see how it's changed and grown?"

"Not particularly," he huffs. 

"Did you know that there have been four Hokages to this day?"

"I saw the stone faces."

"Come on," she laughs. "Let me down and let's go."

"What if I don't want to?" He asks stubbornly and keeps her suspended. 

"That's really cute, but I'm serious," she tells him with a smile. 

"Hn."

He looks very unwilling to do so when he lets her down. An aching softness grows in her chest when she grins up at him. She takes one of his hands and inspects it. He's wearing his black gloves again and it makes her wonder why. 

"You have nice hands."

"Do I?"

"Yes. I like them," she says and links their fingers.

He squeezes her hand lightly. It feels nice to hold hands with him. A light flush creeps into her cheeks. And she looks towards the door. It's night out, so they should be fine. 

"Come on," she says with a smile. "Let's go for a walk."

"Fine," he mutters and reluctantly follows her outside. "Though I fail to see what you hope to accomplish."

"Nothing? I just want to go on a walk with you," she chuckles. "Show you the sights. Just like I said that one time."

"I remember."

They'd been having a conversation at the memorial stone one evening in winter while a blizzard was raging outside, trapping Shiina in the shrine. In retrospect it's a little embarrassing, because she'd gotten pretty emotional after he told her about his history in the village during its founding days. Madara is a heavily traumatized child soldier from a family of mercenaries for hire, who lost four brothers in a seemingly endless senseless war. It's a miracle that he's not totally insane. It's a fucking testimony to his excellent character that he wants to end all conflict in the world to prevent others from suffering like he did. She takes him to the Hokage rock first and foremost via the rooftop highway. They sit on the roof of a tall building from which they have a great view of the monument lit up by the full moon. 

"So that there on the left is Senju Hashirama. I guess you know him, huh?"

"I do," Madara says and narrows his eyes ever so slightly. 

She glances back down at the worn tourist brochure she'd been carrying around ever since she got here. 

"Next to him is the second Hokage. Senju Tobirama. Guess you knew him, too?"

"Hn," he snorts and glares at the monument. 

"Right," she mutters and turns a page. "Then there's the third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. He's the current Hokage again."

"I know."

"Shh. So the fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, died some ten years ago in the Kyubi attack to protect the village. The old fart picked up the ugly hat again," she laughs. 

He stares down at her and lifts a brow. Shiina's cheeks flush and she coughs awkwardly. 

"Uh, I like the old man, okay? It's just, uh. We get along," she hurries to say and blushes some more. 

"You have a curious way of expressing this."

"Yeah well, if you knew how we met," she starts and cuts herself off with a grin. 

"How?" He asks with an exasperated sigh and crosses his arms. 

"I found him in the forest. Poor guy had diarrhea."

"...What."

"But! I turns out he got poisoned! So he didn't really know what he was doing. I didn't realize that old fool was the Hokage, so I kinda took him to the gates out of pity. Ya know?"

Madara is staring at her incredulously. "Is that true?!"

"Totally! So anyway," she says and flips a page. "There's a bunch of numbers and generic info here. Nothing really interesting, so. If you wanna read it?"

"No thanks," he says impatiently and turns back to glare at the monument. 

Shiina's expression softens. "What were those guys like? You met them, right?"

"Senju Tobirama killed my younger brother Izuna," he replies quietly. 

Her eyes widen and she turns to look at the cliff. And they made him the second Hokage? No wonder he's so pissed. 

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," she says softly. 

Shiina shifts closer to him and watches his face with concern. His eyes look far away, like he's remembering the past. Madara looks so incredibly lonely as he stands there with crossed arms and a blank face, staring at the faces of Hokages past. If she were in his shoes, she's not sure she wouldn't have gone crazy. Just losing one person is bad enough, but everybody? She leans against his side and bites the inside of her cheek. 

"Tell me about him," she prompts quietly. 

"Why?"

Just that simple bitter question tells her plenty about the pain he must've felt and still feel. It hurts her, too. It's not as simple as just 'making it better' somehow, it never is with grief. 

"It's obvious that you loved him, so."

"Do you want to play therapist?" He asks sharply. 

"No. It's fine if you don't wanna," she sighs and moves away to give him some space.

"I do not," he replies stiffly. 

"Okay. Let's move on."

"This nightly stroll has lost its charm," he says bitterly. 

It's hard not to feel disappointed by this rapid regression. Shiina is not about to give up, however. This still has to be salvageable somehow. She crosses her arms right back and pouts at him. 

"Okay Mr. Grumpypants. If you don't want to hang out with me anymore that's fine. We can just go grab some dinner and go our merry ways."

"I'm not hungry."

"Fine," she says and turns away, feeling genuinely hurt now. 

So she's good enough to fuck and make grand promises to, but actually spending time with her is too much? This is... way more difficult than anticipated. Shiina walks to the edge of the roof and bites her lower lip. He's a stubborn asshole. But. But... Her shoulders drop and she lets out a sigh. Then she turns around and sees him frowning at her. 

"Hey," she says hesitantly. 

He tilts his head to the side and waits. It's as if he's a magnet she's utterly drawn to. All of him is so beautiful. Maybe this was a bit too much for him. Slowly she walks up to him and places a hand on his crossed arms. 

"Thank you for spending time with me," she says quietly and looks at his crosses arms. "I enjoyed it."

"That doesn't sound convincing."

"I did," she insists and looks up at his face. "I've had a very long, exhausting and painful day, but being with you made it better."

His gaze softens a little at her words. It's something, she supposes. Shiina is deeply exhausted mentally and emotionally. She puts her other hand on his arms as well and slowly pushes them down.

"Hey, you said you wanted to.. marry me. Was that just something you said in the heat of the moment or-"

"No," he cuts in abruptly. "I would never-"

"Okay."

"I would never say that lightly!" He objects and puts his hands on her shoulders. 

Shiina inhales and lifts her head to smile at him. "Okay. I'm glad. Why don't we take it slow, though? Get used to each other's company first?"

"Haven't we done that already?" He asks. 

"Apparently not."

"Why?"

"Sure, we've had plenty of discussions about philosophy and the duality of man," she replies wryly. "But there are so many things we don't know about each other yet. And I really would like to get to know you better."

His brows furrow slightly as he stares at her with a dissatisfied look. "You're doubting me."

"That's not-"

"You doubt my resolve. My...," he trails off. 

"Hm?" She prompts with a smile. 

He looks away for a moment, which strikes her as unusually hesitant. 

"It's okay. We can start out by dating each other. There's no need to jump into marriage right away."

"What's dating?"

"Huh?" She blinks at him. "You don't..? Um. It's basically.. going out with each other in order to learn more about the other person. To see if you're compatible. A sort of non-commital relationship. Casual, haha. Didn't they do that in your day?"

"No," he replies slowly. "It was not seen as proper to meet with a woman unsupervised. Death was always a possibility, so if there was a woman you wanted, you made the arrangements quickly."

"What about her?"

"What about her?" He asks back. 

"What if that woman didn't want you?"

"That was considered unfortunate. They still had a duty to fulfill."

"Sounds harsh."

"Times were different."

"I get it. Is that why you said that?"

"No," he replies quietly and cups her face. "I am certain."

"Oh," she breathes and blushes hard. "Okay. Let's.. let's just work our way towards that.. Slowly."

"Why?" 

"You might not like me that much after all."

Suddenly he looks like he has an epiphany. "You wish to be courted."

"Un?"

"I suppose some things never change," he says wryly, like he suddenly gets it. 

"What.. what's courting?" She asks and squints at him. 

Madara gives her a tiny grin and removes his hands from her face. "It used to be something done by sedetary nobles who had time to waste. It's when a man has clear intentions, but his chosen woman or her family remained unconvinced."

"So.. something like dating," she concludes. 

"It's not casual," he says scornfully. "You do not court a woman casually!"

"Okay, okay, I get it," she says soothingly and grins at him. 

"Hn. Fine, if that's what it takes," he sighs in a hilariously longsuffering manner. "I will make my intentions clear."

"Looking forward to it," she murmurs and takes his hands. "I've never been courted before. This should be interesting."

"It will be."

"You've done this before?"

"Obviously not."

Her lips twitch. "Okay. So.. How do you intend to court me, then?"

"It can't be too difficult."

"Probably not," she agrees pleasantly and leans against him with a grin. "Are there any rules?"

"Probably," he replies as he pulls her against him. 

"Hmm, like what?" She asks as she wraps her arms around his middle. 

"We should discuss this matter in private," he says quietly. 

"Of course. Let's go back to my place," she sighs and lets go. 

When they arrive back at her flat Shiina is absolutely tired, but unwilling to call it a night just yet. Instead they sit down in the livingroom on the couch together. A yawn escapes her and she leans against him, which is pretty uncomfortable with the rigid, cold armor plates. 

"I forgot what we were talking about," she confesses tiredly.

"The matter of rules for courtship," he says. 

"Oh, right."

"You seem to tired for an in depth discussion. I should leave."

"No," she says immediately. 

Madara looks down at her and she meets his eyes with a tired, but determined look after wrapping her arms around his right one. 

"Shiina."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes."

"Cause if you like you can spend the night here. With me."

"I see," he replies wryly. 

"Sorry, but I..," she trails off and yawns. "Too tired for that."

"That's alright," he replies quietly. 

"Stay," she insists. 

"If you want me to."

"Yes," she says with a decisive nod. 

"That would not have been considered proper in my day," he says with a small smile. 

"I don't care. Stay with me. Please."

"Fine," he replies quietly. "Are you falling asleep?"

"No," she murmurs with closed eyes. 

Madara gets up and she lets out a protesting noise, but then he picks her up. Shiina is out like a light halfway to the bedroom, feeling absolutely safe with him. It doesn't even occur to her that this might be a mistake.


End file.
